Naruto Senju Uzumaki The Drunken Swordsman
by FantaEGott
Summary: When Naruto was ten years old he was taken out of Konoha by two chuunins who left him to die. An old Senju finds him and trains him for a year until he passes away. Naruto then moves on to become a known bounty hunter. He relies heavily on speed and his swordsmanship. A lot of comedy. OOC/Grammar warning. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi the jounin sensei of team 7 was leading his team consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Tayuya. Uchiha Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the village and had been rewarded with the title of "Rookie of the year" when he graduated. Sasuke was in Kakashi's team for many reasons but mainly due to him being an Uchiha and in the future if he would activate his Sharingan, Kakashi would be the best one to teach him how to use it since he was the only one left in Konoha with a Sharingan.

Kakashi's next student, Haruno Sakura, was also someone that had been rewarded with a flattering title which was "Kunoichi of the year" the top female of all the graduates. She was a ninja that had good chakra control and had top scores in all the written tests. She had a great future if she applied herself but unfortunately she focused more on Sasuke in trying to get his love and approval than working on improving herself as a Ninja.

His last student was someone that he thought should have been someone else. But with the way things had turned out he was stuck with Konoha's newest Jinchüriki. Uzumaki Tayuya was a red haired girl like most Uzumaki's. She was very bad tempered and had a very foul mouth as she cursed in almost every sentence. Tayuya was the dead-last of all the graduates and the only reason she graduated was because she had managed to defeat Mizuki; a traitor who had tricked her into stealing the forbidden scrolls.

Tayuya had been brought to Konoha almost two and a half years ago and been made the Jinchüriki of the Sanbi, the three tailed turtle. That all happened a half year after Konoha's other Jinchüriki had disappeared from Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto the Kyübi Jinchüriki had been gone from Konoha for three years and no one knew of his whereabouts and most of them thought he was dead.

Uzumaki Tayuya and Uzumaki Naruto was not from the same family but they were from the same clan and that is why they share their last name. Tayuya was treated in the same way Naruto had been as soon as it was known that she was also a Jinchüriki. Team 7 was currently leaving Konoha to go on their first C ranked mission which was to guard Tazuna the bridge builder from Wave Country.

* * *

Three years ago Uzumaki Naruto had been kidnapped by two chuunin level ninja that had been paid to get him out of the village by someone in the civilian council. The councilman did not care if they killed him or not he just wanted him gone. One of the two ninja's hated Naruto's guts and had no problem with killing him. The other one however was hating himself for what he was doing but he was in big need of money. The one who hated Naruto's guts was no other than Mizuki the one that Tayuya had dealt with almost three years later. The other chuunin was also an Academy teacher by the name of Genji.

Mizuki and Genji had dropped Naruto at a large tree a the border of Fire country and Mizuki had said that they should just end his life right here. Genji however told Mizuki that there was no way in hell he was going to let him do that. Instead Genji left Naruto there with a backpack filled with water and energy bars. The two chuunins left soon after that and that was when Naruto was found by a very old man that would train Naruto for a year before he passed away of old age. The old man's name? Itama Senju..

Itama's last words to Naruto was to spread the name of "Senju" in the world once again. And that was what Naruto intended to do and already had done as he had made quite the name for himself the two years after Itama had died. Naruto was known as a bounty hunter who hunted missing ninjas. Naruto himself was labeled a B ranked ninja going by the name of "Senju". The reason for that was that the rumor of when Naruto killed or captured his targets and they had asked for his name and the only thing Naruto had answered was "Senju" in a low whisper.

Naruto's ninjutsu skills was not that impressive. At the moment all he could use was the three academy jutsu, Shunshin, kage bunshin and lastly Shuriken/Kunai kage bunshin. Naruto was also lacking in genjutsu all he knew was to dispel it. He had a small knowledge of Fuinjutsu and was a decent user in taijutsu. But what Naruto excelled in was his swordsmanship, kenjutsu. Naruto was also a ninja that relied heavily on speed and combined his speed with his kenjutsu skills. Most of the missing ninja's that Naruto captured would be either cut in half or beheaded by his sword and the last thing they heard before they died was him whispering "Senju" while grinning. That is how he earned his own bounty and made a B rank missing nin that most ninja's had heard of by now.

Naruto was now thirteen years, he had been ten years old when he was kidnapped from his village and left to die. Even though he lived ten years in Konoha the only thing he remembers from that place is the old man (Hokage) and the ramen stand: Ichiraku Ramen. He did not remember any of his old classmates or any other person from the village.

Naruto was not stupid by any means but he easily forgot things, he also lacked information about certain things such as the difference between a boy and a girl. Naruto had also some bad habits especially for a thirteen year old, the worst being his love for Alcohol especially Sake.

Naruto currently wore a dark blue pants and a dark blue T-Shirt. He was blonde and his hair was short cut and messy with spikes sticking out everywhere. He had three whisker marks on each chin. Not much had changed in his appearance other than his recent growth in height he was now tall for his age instead of one of the shortest. He was still shorter than the tallest one of the "Rookie nine" Aburame Shino but he was about as tall as the second tallest, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto was currently in wave country looking for his next bounty one Momochi Zabuza an A ranked missing nin. Zabuza would probably not be an easy bounty to acquire but Naruto was in bad need of money as he had wasted all his cash on Sake and ramen.

Just as Naruto thought of all the Sake and Ramen he could buy once he had cashed in his new target he had found the target. The target was not alone however as it seemed he was currently in a battle with squad from Konoha. Naruto saw three "boys" his age guarding an old man and thought 'What a bunch of freaks, those boys have no style' Naruto did not appreciate the tight clothes the two long haired skinny boys wore or the duck-ass hairstyle of the more normal boy.

But Naruto quickly shook away his disgust of the three retards and instead glared at who must be their jounin sensei as he saw the sharingan in his right eye.

'An Uchiha' Naruto thought with anger as he sat hidden in a tree watching over the battle. What Naruto did not know was that his anger was causing some of the Kyübi's chakra to leak from the seal, something that any jounin ninja would sense.

* * *

_Down on the battlefield_

Kakashi had just tried to calm his students and told them "Relax I will not let any of my comrades die" when he had noticed the big chakra source from the surrounding forest. This evil chakra was not new to him as he had been around and sensed it during the Kyübis attack thirteen years ago.

Zabuza had also sensed the chakra and said "More of your runts, Kakashi?"

Before Kakashi could answer both Zabuza and Kakashi had jumped back to dodge the incoming stranger as he had used Shunshin to appear right behind Kakashi and his sword would have pierced Kakashi's heart if he had not moved.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked since it was obvious he was not on Kakashi's side after all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zabuza and said "You're just a bounty, shut your mouth"

Zabuza glared at him "What did you say?"

Naruto ignored Zabuza for the moment and focused on Kakashi who was standing there with his jaw dropped as he saw Naruto. "Prepare to die, Uchiha" Naruto said as he once again used Shunshin to quickly appear next to Kakashi and then drew his sword and attempted to slice Kakashi in half **"Shishi Sonson" (Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)**

Naruto successfully cut something in half but it was not Kakashi since the copy ninja had used the replacement technique to replace himself with wooden logs.

"Kuso!" Naruto said and turned around to look at Kakashi who was now standing in front of his students protectively.

Zabuza laughed and said "You are one interesting brat"

All of the Konoha ninja's could now see Naruto without a problem all of the recognized him somewhat with the exception of Tayuya. Sasuke knew he had seen this guy somewhere but he could not remember where. Sakura remembered him, how could she not? This was the guy that was the dead-last in the academy and had a huge crush on her and he did everything to let everyone know about it.

"I told you to shut your mouth, bounty" Naruto snapped at Zabuza.

"So you are after my bounty? Get lost kid you are out of your league here"

"Out of my league?" Naruto laughed "We will see about that, later" he then focused on Kakashi again "For now I will deal with the Uchiha then I will deal with you, bounty"

Kakashi got out of his shock and said "What is your name, stranger?"

Naruto grinned and said in a low voice "Senju.." which caused both Zabuza and Kakashi's eyes to widen as they knew about the rumors of the bounty hunter with that name.

"No your real name" Kakashi said.

Naruto ignored him and bit his thumb **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)** he summoned a large purple toad and jumped up on its back.

"Naruto-boy?" The toad asked and looked around trying to find him as he had not noticed him jumping up on his back.

"Damn it! Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled and stomped on the toads back.

"Sorry for my clumsiness" The toad said and held up a wooden barrel that was almost as big as Naruto himself "I have brought a barrel of Sake that we can share"

"Stop it Gamaken!" Naruto yelled with a red face "You are embarrassing me in front of my bounty and the Uchiha!"

"Forgive me" Gamaken said as he noticed that there were others around.

Zabuza was getting tired of being ignored and said "Bounty hunter 'Senju' and Sharingan no Kakashi I will deal with you both at a later time" and disappeared with a shunshin.

* * *

**AN: I haven't decided the pairings yet but most likely I will make it a harem. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far and if you have any suggestions on anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Seems like most of you like the story so far. This chapter will show just how retarded Naruto really is at the moment, but Kakashi has a way to fix that. Also things about how Naruto has the toad summoning contract and other things that haven't been explained will be explained later.

* * *

"Talking"

"Thinking"

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Gamaken you let my bounty get away!" Naruto cried anime tears and stomped on the toads back again.

Gamaken looked ashamed of himself "Forgive me for my clumsiness"

"Don't mind! Just help me kill that Uchiha over there!" Naruto said and pointed at Kakashi.

"That is Hatake Kakashi. He's not an Uchiha" Gamaken said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah somewhat.. I might be wrong though" Gamaken said and squinted his toad eyes "No that is him"

"Explain.." Naruto demanded with his eyebrow twitching.

"I have fought alongside him before, he is a student of our former summoner, your old man" Gamaken said before he face palmed "I shouldn't have said that, forgive me for my clumsiness"

"He's a student of my useless old man?" Naruto asked.

Gamaken whistled a bit and said "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway I am leaving, take this barrel it is a gift from Boss Bunta!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Team 7 during all that had their own conversation._

"Who is that? I recognize him somewhat but I am not sure if it is who I think it is" Sakura said.

"The freak seems to have a problem with you fuck-face" Tayuya said to Sasuke.

"Hn. He is no match for an Uchiha" Sasuke answered.

Kakashi in the meantime was sweat dropping as he saw Naruto and the toad and their antics. 'One moment he is attacking me and the next he is arguing with a toad summon who only Jiraiya should be able to summon'

As the toad disappeared Kakashi figured it was safe to speak with Naruto "You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?"

Tayuya's eyes widened as she heard that name, was this another Uzumaki? The clan was supposed to be extinct.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Kakashi "What is it to you?"

"Could you answer the question?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Only if you answer my question first" Naruto answered.

"Okay, ask away"

Naruto walked up to them and started pointing at Kakashi's team. "Explain to me why your team is full of misfits"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled

"Fucker!" Tayuya glared at him.

"Hn. Loser"

Kakashi giggled since there was someone else that saw ways the same thing he did, then he asked "What do you mean by that?"

"See these boys are all weird and unmanly and have long hair" Naruto started as he pointed at them "And that guy has a duck-ass for a hair cut" by now everyone in team 7 was glaring at him and readying themselves to attack him with the exception of Kakashi who was enjoying every second.

Kakashi nodded "You are correct, however two of them are girls, not boys"

Naruto's jaw dropped "Girls!? You mean they are women!?"

"Yes"

Naruto snorted and said "Ugly" and walked away "I have seen women and they all have those big testicles hanging out of their chests. Your women seems to lack these"

"I will beat you to a pulp you fucker!" Tayuya yelled and charged Naruto.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled and summoned another large toad, this toad was not as big as Gamaken but still big enough for Naruto to stand on. The toad used its tongue to trip Tayuya causing her to fall down on the ground.

Naruto jumped off the toad and walked over to Tayuya and started removing his pants and said "Where are my manners? I have been taught to treat women as flowers, allow me to water you"

As soon as Naruto finished that sentence Kakashi had grabbed him and most likely saved his life. "Hey what's the deal, you fake Uchiha?"

"You and me need to have a little talk" Kakashi said with a glare.

"What talk?"

"The talk!"

So due to Kakashi having to explain some things to Naruto such as the difference between a boy and a girl and how to properly treat a lady, team 7's travel had been delayed for another hour.

"If it turns out you have lied to me, Hataken Kakanishi, I will kill you" Naruto said after he had finished listening to the nonsense Kakashi had told him.

"I assure everything I have told you is the truth" Kakashi said with an eye-smile "Say Naruto would you like to join us for this mission, there is a big chance Zabuza would turn up once again"

Naruto's eyes turned into dollar signs "The bounty!? Of course I will join you"

"Great. also my name is Kakashi not Kakanishi" Kakashi said as they walked back to the others who seemed to be close to falling asleep.

"Whatever you say Kakaken"

"Are you messing with me?"

"Speak sense"

The others sweat dropped as they had overheard the last part of their conversation. Seeing as Naruto had still not left, Sakura decided to ask "What is he still doing here?" while she pointed at Naruto.

"He is going to help us out on this mission and after that he might go with us back to Konoha" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

"I aint going to Konoha, fake Uchiha" Naruto said

"If you do a good job on this mission and then accompany us back to Konoha I will treat you to as much ramen as you want at Ichiraku Ramen" Kakashi whispered to Naruto and when he heard that he started drooling and said "Fine I will go with you to the ramen"

Kakashi nodded "Good" while thinking 'Seems like Naruto haven't changed that much after all'

"Anyway I think introductions are in order, I am Hatake Kakashi jounin sensei of Team 7" He then pointed at Tazuna "This is Tazuna our client, please introduce yourself my cute little genins!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "I am Uchi.." he was interrupted by Kakashi putting a hand in front of his mouth "As he was saying his name is Haruno Sasuke" he then whispered to Sasuke in a way to try to calm him down since Sasuke did not like the name Kakashi had chosen for him "Just go with it for now, if he finds out you're an Uchiha he will try to kill you"

Sasuke snorted "As if he could"

Kakashi sighed and nudged Sakura who smiled weakly "I am Haruno Sakura."

Tayuya was the last one and she yelled "I am Uzumaki Tayuya, remember it you fucker!"

Naruto jumped back and cleared his ear and hoped he had not gone deaf after that yell he then whispered "Senju"

Kakashi sighed "Your real name"

"Senju.."

"Come on.."

"Senju..."

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto a former Konoha citizen and like I said earlier he will accompany us for the rest of this mission" Kakashi said as he figured Naruto would not give in.

"Alright team, let us head out, lead the way Tazuna-san"

"Finally" Tazuna said and the group started walking towards Tazuna's home. As soon as they started walking Kakashi gave Naruto a small red book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 1' and told him to read it.

* * *

_Three hours later_

The group had finally arrived at Tazuna's home. While walking there for the last three hours, team 7 had talked among themselves while staring at Kakashi and Naruto with disgust due to the sounds and expressions they were making. This was because of Kakashi's blushing and giggling caused by the book he was reading and the "Hm" sounds coming from Naruto.

"Well this is it" Tazuna said as he opened the door "Tsunami, Inari I'm back!" Tazuna shouted. Soon after that a kid ran up to Tazuna and hugged him while a woman walked towards them smiling. The woman was in her twenties and had long dark blue hair. Tazuna introduced his family to Team 7 while Naruto just stood there staring at Tsunami for a while before he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I see you are the definition of beauty" Naruto said and kissed the top of her hand.

"Oh my" Tsuami said and giggled "Aren't you sweet?"

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Responding to reviews:

**Guest wrote: I really like the story, but I feel like you need to change how you write it. Because right now it feels more like a short summary of what should be the first several chapters, rather than a good starting point.**

\- You're right but things will be explained later on with flashbacks and so on.

**Jesus man:** I see it more like Kakashi 'Correcting' Naruto instead of corrupting :P.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"

Chapter 3

* * *

After Naruto had unknowingly flirted a bit with Tsunami the group had been let into the house and were now eating in Tazuna's kitchen. Tsunami had prepared dinner that everyone could enjoy as soon as they arrived. After eating Naruto had noticed the stares everyone were giving him especially Tayuya that had been glaring at him ever since the whole watering ordeal.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he was kind of tired of her glaring.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto right? Why the fuck have I been told there are no other Uzumaki when you are a former Konoha citizen?" Tayuya asked.

"Senju" Naruto whispered and then stood up and said "I need to take piss" and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as Naruto left the kitchen they heard someone knocking on the door from outside. Kakashi went and opened the door and was greeted by a small toad that gave him small piece of paper before disappearing in a puff of smoke. On the paper it said 'The old geezer is catching up but you are still a few days ahead of him'. Kakashi gave the paper to Naruto as soon as he finished up in the bathroom and when he saw it he told them "Well you should have noticed at least, Katashi.."

"That you are a clone?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah I will dispel soon" Naruto said as he walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around and said "I will come back in a week, if you guys are still around I will contact you somehow"

Kakashi sighed and asked"Why in a week?"

"Because there is someone who is tracking me and has been doing so for over a year" He looked depressed as he continued "He is someone the old toad told me to call 'Ero-Sennin'" Naruto's clone was about to dispel but before it did he said "I will never forgive him!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes after Naruto was gone Tayuya said what everyone wanted to ask "What the fuck is going on? How does that fucker know Ero-Sennin!?"

"Maa Maa.. Naruto and an old friend is just having some problems, it will be fine, don't worry about it" Kakashi said and eye-smiled.

"He said Ero-sennin right!?" Tayuya yelled "That is what I called that old pervert who brought me to Konoha three years ago!"

"What, who?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Yeah that's him, probably"

"How does the freak know Ero-Sennin?" Tayuya asked with a yell.

"Well..." Kakashi began saying as he had a pretty good idea to what was going on "they are just having some family problems"

"WHAT!?" Tayuya yelled.

"Hey who is Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked.

"Ahaha.. Do you know who Jiraiya of the sannin is?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, he is the teammate of Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru the traitor" Sakura answered like a good book worm.

Kakashi eye-smiled once again and said "Yeah well they are family.. Kind off""

* * *

_With Naruto_

'Ero-sennin I will fucking kill you for what you did some day!' Naruto thought as he ran at top speed trying to get as far away from wave country as possible using chakra to boost his speed. He remembered his first meeting with Jiraiya as he ran.

_Flashback_

In a small village where travelers would often stop by to either enjoy the hot springs or the casinos was were Naruto had ended up and decided to rest. He was going to try out one of those hot springs when he saw an old man with long white hair sitting in a tree above one of the springs. The old man was giggling and blushing and writing down stuff in small notebook, this had Naruto curious so he climbed the tree and sat down next to the old man.

The first thing Naruto saw was two grown up men that was currently taking a bath in the hot springs. He quickly noticed that these men were odd. They both had two big testicles hanging out of their chests and pretty faces. Something like this was not normal and he was curious to figure out what was wrong with them.

The old man finally spoke to him "What do you want brat? Get lost"

Naruto ignored that and instead pointed at the two women and asked "What are those things?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya said staring at the boy before looking back at the women "Those are the finest titties in the elemental nations" Jiraiya then laughed in the way of the pervert "If Tsu-hime found out about this she would kill me.."

"Tsu-hime.. Titties?" Naruto asked as he wrote it down since he planned to go over all the details later and figure this out. It seemed like that perverted laugh of Jiraiya's had gotten the attention of the two women. Both of them had now jumped out of the springs and stood under the tree looking up at Naruto only wearing white towels. Jiraiya of course had quickly disappeared as soon as he noticed any movement within the springs.

The next thing to happen was Naruto getting beaten up for five minutes by the old man with the big testicles and long blonde hair.

"Tsunade-sama I think that's enough" Shizune said feeling bad for the kid.

Tsunade growled "If I don't do this he will never learn. Perverts never do!"

"Man stop it, please" Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade gawked at him "Man, did you call me man!?" while Shizune held a hand in front of her mouth in amusement.

Naruto stood up and nodded "Yeah what about it? Also what is with those testicles hanging out of your chest? I have never seen those" after Naruto noticed this he quickly had to dodge a superhuman punch by using his speed to quickly jump into the tree again.

"I am a woman you retarded brat!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

'I see' Naruto thought and wrote down what he just found out. Women are pretty and have testicles hanging out of their chests. They are also angry for no reason and does not appreciate being asked questions regarding their testicles.

Naruto had managed to escape 'Tsu-hime's wrath but he did not get away without injuries. Her punches hurt like hell and he had bruises all over his body. He decided to get revenge on the one responsible for this, the old man that was in the tree earlier. He did that by stealing a scroll from him while he slept. The scroll turned out to be the toad summoning contract scroll which Naruto later signed.

Ever since that night Jiraiya has chased him all over the elemental nations. Jiraiya had successfully captured him quite a few times but every time he did Naruto had just disappeared the same night. Every time they met they would fight at first and end with either Naruto escaping or Jiraiya capturing him and Naruto escaping later the same night. And that is how Naruto became a toad summoner.

_End flashback_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 4

* * *

A week had now passed since Naruto's clone had left Team 7. During the week Kakashi had trained his students in a way to prepare them for the upcoming fight with Zabuza. His students had learned the tree walking technique, a basic chakra control exercise. He had also trained his students one on one with a shadow clone meanwhile the other two students and himself would be guarding Tazuna while he worked on the bridge.

Kakashi had taught Sasuke some fire jutsus and sparred with him. He enjoyed sparring with Sasuke especially during the week because of him being so upset after Kakashi had told Naruto that Sasuke's name was Haruno Sasuke. It hurt his pride as an Uchiha a lot.

Sakura had been taught a few basic genjutsu's and they had also sparred even if it didn't last very long when they did. Kakashi knew that Sakura had a lot of potential if she just applied herself instead of focusing on boys and love.

Tayuya and Kakashi had mostly sparred in a way to improve her Taijutsu since that was her weakest point. Kakashi and Tayuya had also gone over a few tactics she would use in a fight. Kakashi was impressed by Tayuya's mind as some of them were really clever and could catch even chuunin level ninja off guard. Well he was not too surprised since she had defeated a chuunin already, Mizuki.

But that was what happened during the passed week, right now Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza on the big bridge Tazuna and his employees had built. Tayuya and Sasuke was stuck inside an ice dome created by Zabuza's apprentice, Haku. Meanwhile Naruto was rescuing Tsunami and Inari from two Samurai looking men that worked for Gato. They looked like maybe they could use a sword and give him a bit of a challenge but Naruto was very disappointed after the battle since both of them had lost within seconds.

"Thanks" Inari said before looking at Naruto "Ah!" he said and pointed at him "You are that weird guy from one week ago!"

Naruto nodded "Yes I had to make sure my girlfriend was alright after all"

"Girlfriend?" Inari asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he lifted the unconscious woman and carried her bridal style.

"W-Wait does that mean that you are my new otou-san (dad)?" Inari asked with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded "That is so" and they made there way into the house.

"But you don't look much older than the onee-chan's and onii-chan that is protecting my grandpa" Inari said.

Naruto said in a serious voice "Age doesn't matter. I learned that this week.." and thought back on his meeting with a few old friends from Konoha.

_Flashback - Four days ago_

* * *

In a small village in Fire country Asuma and his students were going to deliver an item to a client. Asuma and his students that made up team 10 were doing there first C ranked mission.

"Why do we have to stay here for another day. Troublesome" Shikamaru whined.

"The client will arrive tomorrow. We will just rent some rooms for the night and stay here" Asuma said.

"Shikamaru you dork!" Ino yelled.

"Stop your yelling, troublesome woman, you are the reason why we had to do this troublesome mission in the first place" Shikamaru said and sighed and daydreamed of him laying somewhere looking up into the clouds.

"Stop fighting you two we should try to get along" Chouji said but he immediately regretted it when Ino glared at him. "Shut up Chouji!"

That's the scene Naruto saw when he got closer to them as he walked towards them on the main road of the village.

'Those two.. could it be?' Naruto thought as he stopped before them and said "Yo Shikataru, Chaji"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Huh?" then he saw someone that he had not seen in three years and most thought to be dead.

"Naruto is that you?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Naruto!" Chouji shouted with tears in his eyes and hugged Naruto "Naruto you're alive!"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he forced Chouji off of him "Stop that Chojja, we are all men here"

"It's Shikamaru and Chouji.. Troublesome blonde"

Naruto nodded "That's right" then he asked "Who is the beard and that.." Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw ino 'Come on I can figure this out' he walked closer and inspected her 'This must be a..'

"What are you staring at you freak?" Ino yelled and punched him in the face. Naruto quickly shook it off and went back to Shikamaru "Who is the beardman and that girl?"

"Oh that's Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru said while lazily lifting his hand towards Asuma's direction then doing the same at Ino's "And that's Ino.. You two have met before you know.."

"Kasuma and Ino was it?" Naruto asked with a grin "I see!" and walked up to Ino and stuck his face into hers once again "My name is Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet ya!"

"Namikaze?" Ino asked as she tried to remember where she had heard that name before.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, ever heard of Namikaze Minato, he's my dad"

"The Yondaime!?" Ino yelled "No way!"

'It seems to be working' Naruto thought as he watched Ino go from being violent to.. well he had no idea how to describe her now.

During that Kasuma. I mean Asuma had some interesting thoughts as he heard Naruto's name.

'Namikaze? No way his name was Uzumaki Naruto right? Could he be?' He narrowed his eyes at Naruto 'Damn that Minato did he really get together with Kushina-hime? I had such a big crush on her when I was younger. Damn him. If this is really Minato and Kushina's kid them I must.. I must hide Kurenai-hime!'

"Stay away from my hime!" Asuma yelled at Naruto who backed away.

"That's creepy sensei" Ino said with fear.

"Oh sorry old man" Naruto said grinning he then took out his notebook and read something and said "It was not my intention to ruining your game" he then jumped up into a tree "I must train, farewell old friends" and ran off into the forest surrounding the village. He found a nice open area that was close to the village where he could train at.

Naruto had been working on a new move for some months now. He drew his sword and swung it hard into the air **"Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"**

The move was a long ranged slash attack that cut everything in its way. Naruto cut down part of the forest with his attack but he was still not happy with the result.

"One more time! **Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"**

After five hours of practicing his new move he he would move onto sparring.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" Naruto summoned a large toad. This toad was one of the strongest toads of mount myoboku. The toad was green/teal and wore two large katana's on his back.

"What do you want now, fool?" Gamahiro asked.

Naruto chuckled "Hehe well I heard that in some places they eat frogs.. I would like to try it myself and make some frog soup"

Gamahiro drew his swords "Insolent fool! I am a toad! I won't go easy on you this time"

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled and charged the frog. They fought for over three hours and nearby in the forest someone was watching them. Gamahiro disappeared in a puff of smoke after Naruto had collapsed on the ground most likely unconscious.

Ino who had been the one that had watched the 'Spar' ran over to where Naruto was laying and sat down next to him. She sweatdropped as she noticed that he was still grinning even when he was unconscious.

'He's cute and no doubt very strong..' She thought with a blush. Ino then carried Naruto back to the village and brought him to her room that they had rented. She couldn't just leave him out there in the forest after all.

As she put him on a mattress on the floor next to her she thought 'Is this really that idiot that had a crush on forehead girl?'

"Tsu.." Naruto mumbled and then giggled

"Huh?" Ino thought and leaned down to listen

"Tsu-hime's tits" he giggled again before he turned around and started snoring.

A red faced Ino went to her bed and thought 'He is still an idiot!' before she fell asleep as well.

When Naruto woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was Ino sleeping next to him on the mattress and hugging him.

'How did this happen? I don't remember going to sleep here' a light bulb lit above Naruto's head 'I see this one of those black out one night stands'

he slowly got out of Ino's grip and got out of the room and ran out of the village thinking 'I have two girlfriends now'

He also regretted leaving Ino like that but he had a good reason 'I will come back some day Ino, but I can't face your boyfriend Asuma with my current skill'

* * *

_End flashback_

When Naruto arrived at the bridge there was not much for him to help with. Kakashi had already killed of Haku with his chidori and Zabuza had changed targets from Tazuna to Gato. That was something Naruto could not accept. So when Zabuza charged Gato and his underlings Naruto got to Gato first and cut his body in half.

"Senju" Naruto said with a grin while Gato's underlings looked at him as if he was a demon before running away in panic.

"Bounty hunter Senju, that was my kill" Zabuza said angrily.

Naruto shook his head "My woman and her child has been abused by this dwarf, therefore this is rightfully my kill"

"Your woman?" Zabuza asked "You're just a brat!" Zabuza managed to say before he fell down on the ground as he could no longer stand due to amount of blood he had lost after Gato's underlings had pierced him with various weapons that are still stuck to his body.

Naruto walked over to him and Zabuza whispered "Do me a favor will you?"

"Alright" Naruto without questioning what and swung his word towards Zabuza who whispered "Thanks" before the sword connected and Zabuza died. A moment after that Inari and a lot of the village people arrived with gardening tools or what ever tool they could use as a weapon to help out in the battle. What they saw was Gato being dead and that was enough for them to start celebrating. The only three people that had seen Gato and Zabuza die was Tazuna, Kakashi and Tayuya due to Sakura running over to where Sasuke was laying unconscious.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Tayuya asked as she glared at Naruto.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Kill them? Like they were fucking bugs!" Tayuya yelled.

"Gato had to die, Zabuza asked me to kill him" Naruto answered in a calm tone "Why are you so upset about this anyway, you are a ninja right?"

"Fuck you! You did not have to kill them!"

"Maa maa, Tayuya calm down" Kakashi said in a serious tone as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Naruto did nothing wrong"

Tayuya kept yelling about how Naruto did not have to kill them which lead to Kakashi having to explain that this was what ninjas had to do and the hardships of being a ninja. Tayuya just shouted about how she would change things once she became Hokage while Naruto had left the scene. Something about Tayuya bothered him, it might had something to do with a dream he had recently.

Naruto walked slowly towards Inari and the others when Tayuya yelled "Where the fuck are you going?"

"To see my girlfriend" Naruto answered.

Tayuya glared at him while Kakashi asked "You have a girlfriend?"

Naruto shook his head "I have two.."

Kakashi ran up to Naruto and hugged him "You are the student I always wanted!"

Naruto stared up into Kakashi's eyes "Katashi?"

Things got weird to the onlookers as they were now standing at a beach and then sun was going down.

"Naruto!" Kakashi hugged him with tears falling from his eyes.

"Haramaki?"

"Naruto!"

"Takashi?"

"Kai!" both Sakura and Tayuya said at the same time trying to break the disgusting genjutsu.

Naruto was confused himself as to what was happening, why was Kakashi this happy with him having two girlfriends? He unsealed his gigantic sake barrel that he had received from Gamaken last week and stuck his head into it and chugged half of its contents. A funny sight for the others as Naruto's legs was the only thing sticking out of the barrel, it looked as if he was trying to drown himself. Naruto got out of the barrel and burped "That hit the spot"

'How is that possible?' Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto drink half of the barrel's contents within a few seconds in that position.

"So anyway fake Uchiha" Naruto started as he wobbled around "I have a problem with you"

"Oh really? What problem?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grabbed an Icha Icha book from his pocket and said "This book has been good to me, the information I have gotten from it has been correct so far. However" he now grabbed his sword and pointed it at Kakashi "The author of this book is no other than Ero-Sennin, you tricked me, deceived me and you cannot be trusted!"

**'That is not the only thing they are lying about'** Naruto heard a deep cold inside his head.

'Thought we weren't talking' Naruto answered inwardly.

**'We aren't. But know that they are keeping two secrets from you, you cannot trust them'** Kurama said.

'Secrets, trust? And that is coming from you..'

"I had no intention of deceiving you Naruto" Kakashi said.

"No matter" Naruto said with his eyes closed "You shall die anyway"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto wobbled towards Kakashi swinging his sword.

"I.. I assure you that I wasn't trying to trick you" Kakashi said.

"No excuses, just die" Naruto said and Kakashi sighed as he prepared for another fight. Just as Naruto got close enough to try and hit Kakashi with his sword he saw a tall man with long with hair sneak up behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he fell down on the ground unconscious as Jiraiya had hit him in the back of the head.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked surprised to see him here while Tayuya pointed at him with her eyes twitching "Ero-sennin?!"

"Yeah yeah it's me the great Jiraiya, get over it" Jiraiya said as threw Naruto over his shoulder "Where are you guys staying? This little bastard needs to rest" Jiraiya said talking about Naruto.

* * *

_Ten hours later – Tazuna's house_

Naruto woke up and the first thing he felt was pain. He had the worst headache which means he must have partied hard last night. Considering there was a woman next to him in the bed that hugged him in her sleep, Naruto was convinced he had done something right last night. Tsunami had allowed Naruto to stay in her bed to look after him. She had not planned of falling asleep herself on the bed next to him. The hugging she did unconsciously in her sleep.

When Naruto was about to sit up in the bed Tsunami woke up and mumbled "Naruto-kun?" and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was some fat ugly creature sitting at the door staring at them. "Eeep!" Tsunami screeched and hid under the cover. Naruto noticed the creature as well. It was a small toad but it was very fat and ugly with lots of scars and long black hair.

"Frog?" Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the toad.

"Ribbit" the toad answered.

Naruto scowled at the toad "Are you mocking me?"

"Ribbit" the toad answered again but this time Naruto was sure he saw the toad nodding.

"Tsunami" Naruto said as he turned around to look at her "Yes" She answered no longer hiding under the covers.

"I am leaving" Naruto said with a sad look "I don't know if or when I will be back"

"What why?" Tsunami whined "The others are staying until the bridge is built, why aren't you?"

"I am not one of them" Naruto said "I work solo and also right now I must get away from someone"

"Who?"

"Him" Naruto said and pointed at the ugly fat toad.

"That thing?" Tsunami asked "What?"

Naruto looked at the the toad and sweatdropped "Well.. that frog is not what it appears to be"

Tsunami sighed "I understand, but can you do one thing before you leave?"

"Yeah sure, anything" Naruto answered with a big grin.

What Tsunami asked Naruto and what happened afterward had the toad disappear in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya appeared when the smoke cleared. Tsunami told Naruto who was blushing to make sure to visit her soon and to take her out on that date he had promised her. Naruto nodded and said his good byes before he jumped out the window and ran for it.

'Ero-Sennin you will pay for this' Naruto thought, Jiraiya had ruined what could have been a wonderful one or two weeks with Tsunami. He could have stayed and tried to endure Jiraiya being there but the risk was to high. Jiraiya always wanted something from him, if it was not the summoning scroll – which Jiraiya had already taken back when Naruto was knocked out – it was something else like money, sake and that last thing that Naruto kept forgetting. Naruto just wanted the pervert to leave him alone, he was trouble.

Naruto did not get far from Tazuna's home before Jiraiya caught up to him.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I knew it" Naruto spat "I knew you wouldn't let me leave, what the fuck do you want?"

Jiraiya grinned "What you did in there.. having an older woman kiss you" Jiraiya had a perverted smile and giggled "You are the perfect choice, you must become my apprentice!"

"I don't see how that.." Naruto began but was interrupted when someone jumped down from the roof of Tazuna's house next to Jiraiya.

"If what you said is true, Jiraiya-sama. Then Naruto is going to be my apprentice" Kakashi said staring down Jiraiya challenging him.

"Get lost brat" Jiraiya said looking at Kakashi with a disgusted expression "We real men were having a conversation"

"You are beginning to test my patience" Naruto said glaring at them and reaching for a scroll to unseal his sword.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and instead told Jiraiya "You can have all three of my students. But Naruto will become my apprentice"

"I told you to get lost" Jiraiya said whipping his hand towards Kakashi as if he was trying to get rid of a fly. Just then two women from the town walked passed the house minding their own business. They both started running and held their eyes from what they had just seen. Naruto had unsealed his sword and shunshined next to Jiraiya and Kakashi and cut of their belts holding their pants up. After that he had ran as fast as he could and using shunshin after shunshin to get away from them leaving them there in only their boxers.

"Well played brat" Jiraiya mumbled reaching for his pants.

Kakashi did the same and asked Jiraiya "Think we will see him in Konoha?"

Jiraiya sighed "No way"

* * *

_Three days later – Konoha_

Naruto was standing just outside one of the big gates that you had to go through to enter Konoha. He had figured that he did not need Kakashi to treat him to ramen, he could just buy it himself and then be on his way again. He walked through the gate then up to the gate keepers who seemed to be asleep.

Naruto cleared his throat which managed to wake up one of them. Kamizuki Izumo who had just woken up stared at Naruto and thought 'Blue blue blue, blonde hair' he then hit his fellow gate keeper Hagene Kotetsu on the head to wake him up.

"What the fuck man?" Kotetsu said yelling and Izumo who just held up his finger to silence him and then gave him a paper. The paper was a report the had gotten a few weeks back. Izumo's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto.

"Your name and reason for visiting?" Kotetsu asked in a bored tone.

"Senju" Naruto whispered and this had Kotetsu and Izumo looking at each other. Izumo nodded and disappeared in a shunshin as Naruto continued "I am here to buy some ramen"

"Very well go on" Kotetsu said in the same bored tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked into Konoha 'Fucking freaks all of them' he thought making his way towards Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto did not remember much about Konoha but for some reason he knew exactly where to go. The closer he got the more drool was leaving his mouth 'Ramen sake, ramen sake, ramen sake' Naruto wore a dumb grin as he sat down at the ramen stand and yelled "Ten bowls of miso ramen!"

Ayame who was working alone today was the one that answered "Geez how many are you guys?" she asked that with her back towards Naruto as she was doing some dishes.

"Just me" Naruto said as if it was normal "Why would there be others, they aint getting my ramen"

Ayame turned around to take a look at her crazy customer and when she did she dropped the bowl she was holding. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stammered "N-Naruto?"

Naruto sighed his name was Senju after all "Yeah it's been a while, Ayame-neechan" he smiled at the end. Ayame had quickly removed the small distance between them and Naruto was sure she was trying to suffocate him as she hugged him into her chest. "Naruto it's really you!"

Naruto tried to say something but only mumbles came out as she was still suffocating him. Having no other choice Naruto quickly used the replacement technique to replace himself with a person that was hiding up on the roof on a nearby building. The person wore Anbu clothes and had a mask that resembled a cat somewhat. Now Awame was instead hugging an Anbu woman with purple hair into her chest while crying "Naruto I thought you were dead"

Naruto who had sat down next to them answered "I assure you I am not dead" then he asked "Can I please have my ramen now?"

Ayame let go of the Anbu and finally realized that it was not Naruto she had been hugging so she jumped back squealing "Kyaa!" pointing a finger the female Anbu "What why, when? Naruto what did you do?!"

Naruto grinned "I did nothing, ramen please"

The Anbu took of her mask and said "Well you might as well make me a bowl as well"

"Okay coming right up" Ayame said happy that the Anbu was not angry with her.

"Al-tough usually you have dinner before you get intimate" Yugao said with a sweet smile teasing Ayame who got a twitch above her eye not liking it at all. She vowed she would get Naruto back for this.

When Naruto was done eating his ten bowls he was about to order ten more when Yugao stopped him.

"You need to come with me, hokage-sama wants to see you" Yugao said to him and behind her stood three more Anbu's

"The what now?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugao and her three anbu teammates lead Naruto to the Hokage tower once they saw the building Naruto asked "Isn't this where the old man works?"

Yugao nodded "It is but you should not be disrespectful like that, call him Hokage-sama"

"Are you saying the old man is the Hokage?" Naruto asked and began laughing "That's the funniest thing I have heard all day!" they had walked up the stairs inside the building by now and had reached the door to the hokage's office.

"You may enter" Yugao said as Naruto threw the door open. Just as Naruto expected there sat the old guy smoking his pipe and reading Icha Icha Volume 9.

"Yo.. Old man.. How's it hanging?" Naruto greeted his old grandfather figure who were sitting at his desk smoking his pipe. Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and stood up "Naruto my boy! I hear you have been causing trouble"

Naruto started sweating and backed away as Hiruzen was approaching him "T-Trouble?" he stammered "I swear what ever you have heard it is all lies!"

"Oh?" Hiruzen had a disappointed look on his face "Then I was proud of you for no reason"

"Thats right, nothing you have heard is true so don't even try to make me do your fucking chores old man!"

Hiruzen smiled and returned to his desk and then turned to take a look at Naruto again before he slammed his hand on his desk repeatedly laughing his ass off "Hahaha! You are still such an idiot!"

Naruto pouted "Am not"

"Oh well" Hiruzen said as he dried his eyes from laughing to hard "Come sit and tell me your story"

For the next two hours Naruto told Hiruzen everything that he could remember since that day he was kidnapped three years ago. Being taken cared of and trained by Itama Senju and his various exploits as a bounty hunter. He also told him about his meetings with "Ero-Sennin" who Hiruzen figured must be Jiraiya. The story ended with his meeting of team 7 recently.

Hiruzen held a hand to his chin in thought "Hm.."

"So you call yourself senju and you have become a bounty hunter who specializes in kenjutsu and you have killed countless of missing nin and fought Jiraiya of the sannin many times and on top of that you are an alcoholic who hates the Uchiha clan?" Hiruzen summarized what Naruto had told him.

Naruto nodded "Yes old man that is correct"

"You're thirteen" Hiruzen pointed out.

"I am" Naruto answered.

Hiruzen stood up and walked slowly towards Naruto 'Is he going to reward me for being such a badass?' Naruto thought with a smile. The smile quickly changed into an expression of pain as Hiruzen slammed his fist down on Naruto's head.

"You have become an idiot, well more of an idiot" Hiruzen scolded "That has to change, as of now you will be a ninja of Konoha working for me"

"Who are you calling idiot you old monkey?!" Naruto yelled back at him which earned him another hit to the head and now Naruto had two big lumps sticking out of his hair. Naruto held his head in pain "Damn that hurt, what are you fists made of, stone?"

"Let me tell you something first, you should give up on your stupid plan to kill the Uchiha clan"

"Why? They are our natural enemies" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because they have pretty much been wiped out already there are only a few of them left" Hiruzen explained.

"Wiped out? When?"

"Uchiha Itachi the older brother of Sasuke who you have met recently, went rogue after killing his whole clan with the exception of Sasuke, their younger sister Midori and their mother Mikoto. Those four are the only people from the Uchiha clan that are still alive" Hiruzen continued his explanation with a somber look.

"I see" Naruto said sighing "But who is Sasuke? I haven't met any Uchiha Sasuke I did meet Haruno Saskuya though, did you mix them up old man?" Saskuya; Naruto had combined Sasuke's, Sakura's and Tayuya's name.

"Well even if you have met him or not I want you to stop going after any Uchiha clan member that is a part of Konoha at the very least"

Naruto pouted "Can't I kill one of them? Please?"

"No"

"Fine" Naruto whined "I will promise to try not to kill them at the very least, but if they give me a reason to kill them I will do so"

"Very well" Hiruzen agreed.

"Now, will you become a ninja of konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Will you pay me?"

Hiruzen nodded and scratched his bear "You will get payed for the missions you do"

"And sake?" Naruto asked.

"What about it?"

"How much sake will I get as a bonus for each mission?"

"NONE!" Hiruzen yelled and slammed his fist on Naruto's head once again.

"ITAI!"

* * *

_An hour later just outside of Konoha_

'Damn that old monkey' Naruto thought while nursing his head 'He didn't have to hit so hard' After hitting Naruto a few more times and putting a Konoha mark with a stamp on his forhead, Hiruzen had sent Naruto on his first mission. He was to find a certain genin team and bring them safely back to Konoha. The genin team had been sent on their first C ranked mission.

The mission was to act as bodyguards for a businessman on his way to a village at the fire country's border. This village however was not a normal village it was a village where many ninja's and bounty hunters gathered when they took a break during their missions. Sometimes but very rarely even missing nins gather there and that is the reason why Naruto is sent to back up the genin team.

The genin team was Team 8 lead by Yuhi Kurenai a rookie jounin her three genins are Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Three hours quickly passed as Naruto ran towards the village at high speed. Team 8 had completed their mission and had headed out from the village an hour ago. An half hour after they had left the village they had been attacked by ninja's from rain village. There was four rain ninja's in total, three of them chuunin and one of them a jounin. The jounin was no stranger to Kurenai since he was a former Konoha ninja; Rokushõ Aoi.

Kiba and Hinata had both lost to their chuunin opponents quickly while Shino held up longer but in the end lost as well. Kurenai was holding up until she was distracted by seeing all of her genins losing their battles.

One of the chuunins kicked Kiba in the head while laughing "So weak!" the one that had beaten Shino did the same while the one that had beaten Hinata was leering at her "Let's bring this girl and that woman and have some fun tonight, captain Aoi!"

"You bastards!" Kurenai yelled with blood falling out of her mouth. She was pinned to the ground by Aoi who had took advantage of her being distracted and managed to surprise Kurenai.

This was the scene that Naruto walked into.

"Arara a fight?" Naruto said in a boring tone gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Get lost brat!" the chuunin that was standing next to Kiba said while the one next to Shino pointed to Naruto's forehead "He has the konoha mark, he is with them"

"He doesn't have a forehead protector, he's probably just some brat playing ninja, ignore him" The one that was leering at Hinata said.

Naruto looked around ignoring the brat comments for now and then he noticed something. He walked up to the chuunin next to Kiba and unsealed his sword from a scroll which he had stored in his small shirt pocket. He brought the back of the sword to Kiba's head and poked him and said "Aren't you that.. you know.. Kiba?"

"That doesn't look like a toy sword, what should we do with him captain?" The chuunin next to Kiba asked Aoi who answered quickly "Just kill him as well and do it quick we don't have all day"

Kiba had taken a lot of damage and was currently very dizzy. The only thing he could make out was blonde hair and a stupid smile and something poking him. "Cut it out.." he whined.

Naruto grinned and turned his attention back to the rain ninja "Are any of you guys team 8?"

The rain ninja's didnt answer instead they had armed themselves with kunai's and surrounded Naruto who hadn't moved or even noticed that they had surrounded him.

"We are team 8.." Kiba managed to say between coughs.

"I see" Naruto said putting a hand to his chin "Ah.. I have figured out the situation.."

"Die!" The three chuunins yelled at the same time throwing their kunai's at him. Naruto quickly deflected the Kunai's with his sword and then moved at such a high speed that no one there could follow him. He had ran past each one of the chuunins once and no one saw it but he had drawn his sword three times.

"**Hanauta Sancho"** Naruto said slowly walking passed the chuunins who had not moved from their spot. A moment later all three of them started bleeding from a big cut on their stomach, blood coming out from their mouths then falling down on the ground. **"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash )**

"Ah crap" Naruto said stomping his foot on the ground "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Senju!"

"Nani?" Aoi said with wide eyes "So that is it? You have come for my bounty then huh? Bounty hunter Senju!"

"Huh?" Naruto said in a bored tone "Who are you?"

Kurenai had finally regained her composure yelled "You can't defeat this man! I will hold him up to give you time to get my genins out of here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "Are you the old man?"

"Huh..? No?" was Kurenai's answer.

"Then no, I don't take orders from anyone but the old man, so I refuse" Naruto said and did a handsign **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **creating ten solid shadow clones.

'This brat..' Aoi thought staring down at the clones "You know that technique? Impressive.. But that won't be enough against me"

Aoi armed himself with the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) and charged Naruto's clones.

**"Bunshin Daibakuha"** Naruto whispered from behind a tree where had had hidden himself and soon after his clones exploded. Naruto managed to see Aoi using the replacement technique to get himself to safety before smoke covered the area.

"Damn it" Naruto said and walked out from where he was hiding and stared up at Aoi who was standing on a large tree branch.

"I am a jounin for a reason you know" Aoi said before jumping down on the ground "But for now I have had enough of you, let's settle this shall we?"

"Crap.. I really wanted to end this with ninjutsu" Naruto whined while drying his fake tears "Oh well.." Naruto focused as he saw Aoi running at him at a high speed with that lightning sword. Naruto charged at Aoi at an even higher speed **"Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson"** Naruto's quick draw sword technique was a lot faster than Aoi was prepared for. The result was Naruto's sword cutting Aoi from his shoulder down to his waist nearly cutting him into two halves.

"I'm done" Naruto said as Aoi fell down on the ground obviously dead with blood everywhere. He resheated his sword and walked towards Kurenai who had seen everything. "Now then.." Naruto began "Are you team 8?"

"H-Hai" Kurenai answered taken a bit by surprise "I am the jounin sensei of Team 8, Yuhi Kurenai"

"I see" Naruto said before creating three shadow clones. His clones picked up Kiba, Hinata and Shino and threw them over their shoulders while Naruto did the same with Kurenai. "Then I will take you guys back to Konoha, it is my mission after all."

* * *

AN: I have decided on three girls so far that will be in Naruto's harem. One of them is Tayuya. The second one should be pretty easy to figure out. The third one might be harder but if you have read my other Naruto story you might have a good guess. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 7

* * *

Just as Naruto was about to leave with team 8 who he and his clones was currently carrying, Kurenai reminded him of something "You should take that sword with you, and Aoi as well he is a Konoha missing nin"

Naruto snapped his head to look at Kurenai but all he saw was her back since he had thrown her over his shoulder earlier and her head hung down behind him "Oh that's right, can't leave a bounty here like that. Why the sword?"

"That is the Raijin no ken and that is one of the swords our second hokage Senju Tobirama used before he died" Kurenai explained.

Naruto whistled "Tobirama huh?" before he created another clone to seal both the sword and Aoi's remains. After that Naruto and his clones started running towards Konoha at a fast pace but not as fast as when he was alone and not carrying someone which meant that it would take longer to travel the same distance back to Konoha. After three hours of running and jumping from tree to tree in the forest Naruto decided to take a rest since they had only gotten half way in that amount of time. Kurenai noticed that Naruto slowed down and asked "Why are you stopping?"

"I need a rest" Naruto said and put her and the others down before he walked away and sat down facing the four of them. Kiba and the others had still not woken up but Kurenai had noticed something strange. The wounds on all of her genins had healed somewhat and there were no scratches or anything to show from the battle earlier other than the blood on their clothes. Taking a look at their savior she saw something that irritated her very much, sitting there across from them was that brat drinking Sake and reading a volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"That bounty sure will come in handy now that I am almost out of sake" Naruto said then laughed before he focused on the book again.

"Would you mind doing that some other time, like when you are alone and not out in public with others?" Kurenai asked in an irritated tone.

"Hm?" Naruto had confused expression "Doing what?"

Kurenai forgot about her anger with him drinking and reading perverted novels in front her due to something she had forgotten to do earlier. "Thanks for saving us.. I admit I might have underestimated you earlier, you are very strong for your age"

"Ahaha don't sweat it, it was no problem at all" Naruto said with a smile before he took a good look at Kurenai and looked her up and down "Nice legs" Naruto offered since it was only right to give someone who just complimented you a compliment yourself.

Kurenai looked as if she had not registered what Naruto had told her yet "Huh?"

"You complimented me earlier so it's only right I compliment you since I'm a good boy after all" Naruto said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched in irritation "N-Nice legs?" she repeated.

Naruto nodded while he pocketed his Icha Icha and chugged the rest of his sake before saying "Well lets head back now" creating three new clones to carry Kiba and the others once again. "Can you walk?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai walked over to Naruto and hit on the head "Carry me"

Naruto threw her over his shoulder once again "Didn't have to hit me you know, if you wanted me to carry you you just had to say so"

Kurenai gritter her teeth and growled "I don't want you to carry me but we need to get back"

"But you just.." Naruto said with a sweatdrop as Kurenai hit him again yelling "Carry me normally!"

Naruto tried many different ways of carrying Kurenai until they both agreed on bridal style "You happy now, woman" Naruto said irritated.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Kurenai said looking up at him.

"Gah I hate you!" Naruto said in a whiny voice and then he and his clones ran towards Konoha.

"Run faster" Kurenai ordered smiling at Naruto's expression "Shut up ttebayo!" Naruto's screams could be heard even a mile away and probably woke up the rest of team 8.

* * *

_One hour later back in Konoha_

Naruto had ran even faster than when he was trying to find Team 8 since Kurenai had ordered him and wouldn't stop no matter how much Naruto whined about it. Once inside Konoha he had gotten the attention of pretty much everyone they had passed on their way towards the Hokage tower. One of those people were Asuma who was eating at a barbeque joint with the other members of team 10.

"NOOOOOO!" Asuma yelled with tears falling from his eyes "You won't get my hime that easily you Namikaze brat!" and followed after them.

"What the fuck did I do?" Naruto yelled as he looked back at Asuma while running even faster. Kurenai got his attention by putting her hand on his chest "That's Asuma he has been in love with me for as long as I remember, I guess he is the jealous type" she grinned at him.

"Jealous of what?" Naruto said with a sweatdrop "He can carry you and hear your bitching all he wants for all I care"

"What did I tell you earlier?" Kurenai glared at him with murder in her eyes.

Naruto sighed "What ever you want Kurenai-chan.." and he started running fast enough while using shunshin to lose Asuma. Once he and his clones reached the hokage office he dropped the genins on the floor while Kurenai slowly got off Naruto. Naruto's clones quickly dispelled and Naruto stood there sweating and trying to catch his breath. The genins of team 8 had woken up from being dropped on the ground and was now looking around a bit confused since they did not know how they got here.

"I.. have.." Naruto said between breaths "completed the mission, old monkey"

Team 8 had expected some sort of yell of disrespect from the Hokage but instead he just smiled and nodded "Good job shitty brat"

"NGHH!" Naruto exclaimed as he had finally had enough with being making a fool of. Kurenai's bitching earlier and the treatment from this old monkey was unacceptable. He unsealed his scroll while his eyes twitched and big veins appeared on his forehead. "You and me outside now, monkey!"

Within a second Hiruzen had jumped from his seat behind his desk and punched Naruto in the head giving him a large lump sticking out from it. Naruto was laying on the floor holding his head screaming in pain "Fuck I hate this place"

"Maa maa" Hiruzen said and took something out of his pocket and dropped it on Naruto's head. It was a bottle of sake "Here is your payment"

Naruto looked at it suddenly forgetting about the pain in his head "S-Sake?" Naruto said with drool coming from his mouth "Thanks Jii-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged him.

"Alright alright" Hiruzen said trying to get Naruto off of him "You can leave now, go get yourself some ramen or something. I need to speak with team 8"

Naruto nodded and picked up his sake bottle and jumped head first out the window that was still closed breaking the glass.

"Take the door next time!" Hiruzen yelled after him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 8

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto returned with team 8, not much had happened during this week. Naruto had taken a training ground that no one seemed to use for himself. He had trained for most of the week in ninjutsu since he was still lacking in that area but had many scrolls on various ninjutsu techniques that he could learn. He had also sparred against Gamahiro a few times during the week to improve his kenjutsu and add another loss to their record. He had also summoned Gamaken daily so he could bring a big barrel of Sake which they would share and then make fun and talk shit about Gamahiro, Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

A few days ago a group of chuunins had come to the training grounds demanding that Naruto leave because it was their time to use it. Naruto had knocked them out and tied them with ropes around a tree which they are still tied to today.

Just now someone had appeared on the training grounds after using a shunshin to get there. Most likely someone that would end up the same way as the chuunins tied to the tree.

Hatake Kakashi had arrived from wave yesterday and earlier this morning Hiruzen had ordered him to bring Naruto to his office.

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi greeted him with a wave.

Naruto who was sitting inside one of his sake barrels stared at him with a bored expression "What do you want?" hiding the fact that he was unsheathing his sword. Naruto was not a big fan of Hatake Kakashi and if he was going to demand to have the training ground as well he would have to fight for it.

"Oh don't be so cold" Kakashi said and picked up his Icha Icha book and read it "Hokage-sama wants you to go to his office"

After jumping out from the barrel that he got stuck to earlier trying to drink the sake that was at the very bottom, Naruto used a shunshin to get near the Hokage tower without saying any more words to Kakashi. Naruto then jumped into the Hokage office through the window that was now open and he saw Hiruzen sitting behind his desk reading his own Icha Icha. Hiruzen coughed and put the book away "You're late" Hiruzen complained.

"I got here as soon as Kakashi told me"

"I told Kakashi to get you five hours ago"

"I don't see how that is my fault" Naruto said sitting down in a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Guess that is to be expected when you ask Kakashi to do something" Hiruzen mumbled before he told Naruto "You forgot to tell me about something after your mission last time"

Naruto nodded knowing what he meant and took a scroll from his shirts pocket and unsealed it on the desk. Out came a corpse from one missing ninja Naruto had hunted before he came to Konoha. Quickly sealing it back into the scroll after saying "Ah wrong one" Naruto found the right scroll and unsealed the remains of Aoi.

"I don't want you to throw corpses on my desk, I want the Raijin no ken" Hiruzen said with a sweatdrop.

"Why though?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow "I found it not you, so it is mine now"

Hiruzen sighed "So you have it then?"

Naruto nodded as Hiruzen continued "Good that is all I wanted to know, don't lose it"

"Yeah" Naruto said before his expression went sour "You know someone had trifled with the contents of that Sake bottle you gave me"

"Oh how so?" Hiruzen said smiling.

"There was no sake in it, just milk, tasted like shit" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded "That's right you are brat and brats should drink milk"

"So it was you!?" Naruto said with a glare "I should beat you up"

"Ahh that sounds fun" Hiruzen said boringly "But before that I need you to shut up for a minute and listen"

"I'm listening, monkey"

"Why you.."

"I don't have all day"

With another sigh Hiruzen began talking about how he wanted Naruto to become a Konoha genin. He told Naruto that he was disappointed in his generation since none of them were even close to the prodigy's of earlier generations such as Minato, Kakashi and Itachi. Apparently there was a chuunin exam's coming up in four months that would be held in Konoha and he wanted Naruto to take a part of that with a team. He explained that Konoha has been known for a long time as the strongest of the five big ninja villages and he would like it to stay that way.

"But there is one problem, I have one suitable member for your new genin team but I can't find the last one" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought "I could summon Gamakichi and have him act as a third member"

"I assume that is one of your toad friends?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen sighed once again "No it must be a human"

"Well what the fuck old man?" Naruto said "I don't know any people in this village, finding a third member is your job"

"I know" Hiruzen said "But you agree to it then?"

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said boringly "Can I go now?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said before he remembered something that he had thought on earlier "By the way, why are you living out on that training field instead of at your apartment?"

"Apartment? I have an apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you have!" Hiruzen yelled and pointed out the window "Your old apartment is still yours, I have payed the rent for you the three years you have been gone and also had people to clean the place from time to time"

Naruto looked at the apartment and smiled "Really old man? You're a good guy after all"

Hiruzen mumbled something as he tried to find his pipe and Icha Icha before saying "Get lost"

"See ya, monkey!" Naruto yelled laughing as he jumped through one of the closed windows and broke another one but just before that he had thrown three scrolls to Hiruzen containing Aoi and two other missing nin. Naruto's next stop would be Ichiraku ramen for some ramen and sake. While jumping the roof tops he saw an odd group of people walking down one of the village roads. There was eight people around his age and all of them he had met recently. It was eight out of the rookie nine, the only one missing was Tayuya. But saying hello to them was not as important as filling his empty stomach with ramen.

* * *

_At Ichiraku's_

'Why isn't this place flocked with people' Naruto thought seeing how the Ichiraku ramen place was empty once again. This was the best food in the world after all, nothing beat it and what was best was that they served sake as well. Naruto walked into the stand and sat down "Five bowls of miso ramen, old man"

"Who you calling old man" Teuchi said pulling up his arm sleeves as he turned around "Naruto is that you?" he asked a bit surprised since this was the first time seeing him in three years, he was not as surprised as Ayame had been however since she had told him that Naruto was back.

"Yeah old man it's me. Throw me five bowls of miso ramen and a bottle of sake" Naruto said cheerfully.

Teuchi laughed "Five bowls of miso ramen coming up, as for the sake" Teuchi pointed to the wall behind him where a poster had been placed. On it was a picture of Naruto and under it was written with big letters: "Not allowed to buy sake, signed Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"God damnit" Naruto yelled "That fucking monkey!" Naruto slammed his fist down on the counter. He quickly forgot about his anger as Teuchi had placed his five bowls in front of him as he burried his face within the bowl and before Teuchi could find time to turn around and start on the dishes, Naruto had emptied his first bowl.

"I'm gonna need five more bowls after this" Naruto said looking up from his second bowl for a second before he devoured it as well.

Uzumaki Tayuya had just arrived at Ichiraku and the first thing she did was sat down and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. She had not bothered to take a glimpse to her left to notice that Naruto was here as well. But the sounds Naruto was making as he emptied bowl after bowl in record times was starting to annoy her.

"Mmh this is the best food ever" Naruto said as tears almost fell from his eye.

Teuchi nodded "It is isn't it?" he said as he gave Tayuya what she had ordered earlier. Naruto got his face out of his fifth bowl and stared at Tayuya with ramen hanging out his mouth.

'That is.. Wasn't she that.. forget it' he thought and emptied the fifth bowl in a second. Teuchi being a chef with good timing had just placed the other five he had ordered in front him so Naruto naturally found a new place to bury his face.

Tayuya had enough with the sounds 'Who was this pig that was sitting next to her?' She thought as she looked to her left. She immediately recognized him as the guy her team had ran into their mission. The one who did not answer her questions regarding who the fuck he was and why they shared their last name.

"Hey fucker" Tayuya said "You are Uzumaki Naruto right?"

Naruto once again stopped eating while having ramen hanging out of his mouth and some stuck to his face and stared at Tayuya thinking something similar to earlier before he continued eating.

'Oh no' Teuchi thought as he knew that Tayuya hated to be ignored.

Tayuya was red from anger and a tic mark formed above her eye as she stood up and got over to Naruto "Fucker I asked you a fucking question"

Naruto who still had three more bowls to finish took them all and threw the contents into his mouth and swallowed it all. He then patted his stomach and breathed "That was some good food, thanks old man" he said and paid for ten bowls. He then walked out of the stand without a word. Tayuya quickly paid for her meal as well and then ran after him ready to open a can of whoop-ass.

Naruto was going to check out his old apartment maybe get some sleep in a bed for once. He had taken the same road that he had seen the rookie nine on earlier since that road lead to the building his apartment was a part of. The rookie nine were currently watching something of a scene that one member of their group had caused. Uchiha Sasuke was currently scolding his little sister Midori who had seen them and told Sasuke that their mother wanted to talk with about the mission he had returned from recently.

Sasuke had told Midori to go away and not bother him when he was with his ninja colleagues. This had angered Midori since she saw herself as a better ninja than Sasuke even though she had not graduated the academy yet. Midori was one year younger than Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine, making her twelve years old. Midori was about as tall as Hinata who was the shortest of the rookie nine. Her hair was a messy dark blue almost black and it reached down to her shoulders. She had cute face and big red eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt. (AN: If you have seen School Rumble imagine that she looks like Tsukamoto Yakumo, if u haven't seen it you could google it)

Midori was not as stubborn or uptight as Sasuke was, but she was very shy around guys making people believe she was just as uptight as Sasuke. She was also very strong for her age and would probably give most of the rookie nine a good fight. Midori had a rivalry with Sasuke and that was why they were fighting in the middle of the road even though she was usually so shy.

"So I am not allowed to speak to you while your with your friends just because I am not an offical ninja yet?" Midori growled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke answer with a smirk that Sakura thought made him look so cool. Sakura had another thing on her mind, something Ino had told her earlier. Ino had told her that she could have Sasuke because she had found someone better and much cooler. Sakura was just about to question who that was when Naruto with Tayuya on his tails walked into the scene.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as he walked with his nose deep down into a volume of Icha Icha. Naruto looked up from the book for a second an nodded towards Kiba "Yo Kiba" then Shikamaru and Chouji "Shikouji" and then jumped as he dodged a low kick coming from Tayuya. He walked passed them like that without another word while Tayuya had stopped due to someone glaring at her.

"It's Shikamaru and Chouji.. troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What is it Ino?" Tayuya asked the glaring girl with her own glare.

"What are you doing with Naruto?" Ino asked in an angry tone.

Tayuya got even angrier at that "I am trying to kick the fucker's ass!"

"Stay away from him!" Ino yelled and got ready to defend her new love interest. Sakura had seemed to put it together as she now had her jaw dropped on the ground in shock.

'Ino's in love with Naruto!?' She thought.

Naruto who had walked far enough that he could not hear them turned around and looked at Midori then Sasuke. Sasuke had his back to him and he saw the Uchiha fan on his shirt.

'Oh so that was what you meant, fox' Naruto spoke inwardly towards Kurama referring to something Kurama had told him after the events at the bridge in wave. One of the things Team 7 had lied about Naruto was about Sasuke not being an Uchiha and in that way saved his life.

Just as he was about to continue towards his house he noticed someone jumping down from a roof top and was now standing behind him. He knew who this person was and it irritated him, why did he have to see her so soon? She was the devil.

Kurenai smiled and poked Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. Before Naruto could tell her to go to hell he had to dodge a kick to the head coming from none other than Sarutobi Asuma. He had bent down and dodged it and Asuma had landed on his feet and turned around and faced him.

"I told you to stay away from her" Asuma growled.

"I keep asking you Amusa what the hell have I done?" Naruto yelled back and the two of them had gained everyone's attention nearby including the rookie nine and Midori.

"I warned you and told you not to try anything with my hime" Asuma said slowly closing the distance between them and gripping his fist.

"Your hime?" Naruto asked "But I haven't seen her since that night and she's over there" he said pointing at Ino.

Kurenai laughed at that due to the red face of Asuma who yelled back with his finger pointed at Kurenai "That is my hime, Ino is just my brat of a student!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed "So what is the problem then?"

"Asuma" Kurenai said gaining his attention "You and me are not dating"

"But Kurenai" Asuma whined.

"And stop making a fool of yourself in front of all the students" She said as Asuma saw who was just there.

"But Kurenai please tell me that you are not" Asuma pleaded but Kurenai interrupted him "Go away, Asuma.."

Asuma gave up for this time and walked away with one single thought 'She won't deny it'

Like a light bulb going Naruto had realized what was going on "Is that guy a retard or something? Who would be interested in someone like you"

"What was that?" Kurenai responded quickly cracking her knuckles.

"You think you can take me?" Naruto said unsheathing his sword "I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman"

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched and she smiled in a way that looked really forced "Just because I am a woman?"

"Yeah I don't like fighting women" Naruto answered then mumbled "I have a bad history with fighting women.." He might be referring to that time one of the sannins beat him up. Or that other time when he was caught again doing the same thing.

Kurenai sighed and her anger disappeared she wanted to talk with Naruto ever since they got back from that mission but she could not find anywhere in the village. "I was just going to thank you again for saving us on that mission"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a grin and then waved "I need to get some rest.."

"Oh no you won't" Kurenai warned him "I know what 'resting' means for you, hand over the sake and ero-books"

This had the rookie nine laughing especially Kiba. Now Naruto was going to get it, he deserved that for making fun of him on that mission. He was thankful that Naruto saved them but he didn't have to poke him with his sword and laugh at him.

"You have a wild imagination, Kurenai-san" Naruto said in a bored tone before doing the signs for a shunshin "I am just going home to get some sleep, baka-onna!" he yelled and disappeared in gust of wind.

"The next time I see him" Kurenai said with her eyes twitching as she walked away.

Tayuya glared at Kurenai since she was the one that was going to beat him up and then get answers on everything she wanted to know.

Shikamaru walked away with a sweatdrop after watching everything that had went down between the rookie nine and even their teachers 'Everyone's fighting, troublesome..' with a yawn he jumped up a roof top and laid there staring at the clouds.

* * *

_With Naruto outside his apartment's door._

Naruto stood outside his door sweating and in a pissed of mood 'I lost them..' he thought as he opened the door got inside quickly and closed the door then sat down behind it as if hiding from something. A second later Tayuya and Kurenai had arrived as they stomped their feet into the ground on there way there. They knocked on Naruto's door glaring at each other while Naruto fell asleep with his back to the door hugging his sword.

* * *

AN: Not much happened this chapter I know.. I have written many chapters like this and then just deleted them because I thought they were dumb and it is just a lot of text with nothing really happening. But atleast you got to know what's in store for Naruto in the future and about Midori. In the next chapter Naruto should be going on a real mission. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 9

* * *

Naruto had slept for sixteen hours straight which was normal after he had trained a lot for week with minimal sleep. But Naruto being in Konoha for a week without a single mission had bored him and he was hungry for some action. With that thought he headed towards the Hokage tower. It was currently very early in the morning, only old people and party people that had not gone to sleep yet was up at this time.

When Naruto arrived at Hiruzen's office he saw Hiruzen sitting on his chair sleeping with his head on the desk. To his right in the corner of the room was Kakashi sleeping in a way that looked as if he had been knocked out, in the other corner in to his left was Jiraiya sleeping in the same way.

'What the fuck did they do yesterday' Naruto thought taking in the sight. After a loud snore from Hiruzen he woke up and stared at Naruto who had taken a seat in front of his desk.

"Good morning, shitty brat" Hiruzen said in a low voice as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Morning monkey, I need a mission" Naruto got right to the point.

"Need a mission huh?" Hiruzen said before his eyebrow twitched "You don't realize how much problems you have caused for me"

"Problems? Explain.."

"See those two?" Hiruzen said referring to Jiraiya and Kakashi "They came here yesterday together with one other jounin sensei demanding changes to the team rosters"

Naruto nodded "Yes I understand.. they want all of their genins to quit being ninja and get new genins, right?"

Hiruzen grabbed his hair and pulled it "No they want you on their team" Hiruzen yelled while thinking 'Why would anyone want to be his teacher!?' before he continued explaining "As for Jiraiya he wants you to become his apprentice and stay team-less, that would be fine except I need you on a team for the reason I explained yesterday"

"I don't get it, speak sense" Naruto demanded.

"I told you they want you on your team and they are fighting over it" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"And I told you to speak sense, what does that have to do with me? I aint joining their loser teams anyway and I sure as hell aint becoming Ero-sennin's apprentice"

Hiruzen smiled at that "That's what I wanted to hear. So you want a mission?"

Naruto nodded "I need to move around or I get bored"

Hiruzen thought for a while then asked "How about I let you lead a squad of genins on a C ranked mission?"

"C ranked?" Naruto asked "Is that a mission suitable for my skills?"

"Well.." Hiruzen said scratching his beard "C ranks are not the hardest of missions but it is a good start, you just joined the village after all and I am letting you lead a squad already"

"Okay I accept" Naruto said then asked "What is the mission details?"

"I will tell you about that later, first you need to gather your squad. You will need to pick two genins of your choice and the last one will be this person" Hiruzen said and handed Naruto a file with a picture of someone Naruto saw yesterday.

Naruto read the name out loud "Uchiha Midori.."

Hiruzen nodded "Yes she is still an academy student but I have decided to let her graduate early and become a member of your future team"

"Cut the crap" Naruto said with his hands shaking in anger before he threw the file back to Hiruzen "I can agree to not hunt them but I won't work with them"

"What about we make a little deal..?" Hiruzen said with a grin.

* * *

_Ten minutes later at the Uchiha clan compund_

Not many people was awake yet as it was still early in the mornig, but around here there was never a lot of people anyway since that day Itachi had slaughtered almost the whole clan. So there was not many that saw the odd sight of the Hokage and Naruto walking into the Uchiha clan compound both with big grins and knocking on the front door to Sasuke's home.

"What idiot would be up this early" They heard a woman's voice from inside say in a somewhat angry tone. Uchiha Mikoto opened the door and the two people that stood outside would not be her first guess if she had one. Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage rarely made home visits and the other one had to be her friends son who disappeared three years ago.

"Hokage-sama?" She said surprised "Did Sasuke do something bad?"

Hiruzen chuckled "No no it's not like that, I'm here for Midori, could you get her?"

"Midori?" Mikoto questioned 'Why would he want to meet Midori, she never gets in trouble' she thought before she went to get her after saying "Sure I will get her and nice to see you again Naruto" still sounding a bit confused.

"Who is that?" Naruto said as she had disappeared from their view "How does she know my name?"

"Let's just say she was a friend of your parents" Hiruzen said.

"Oh?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow "Some poor woman my useless dad nailed once?"

Hiruzen narrowed his eye at Naruto after hearing that "W-what did you just say? Do you know who your dad is?"

Naruto nodded "Sure I do" then looked at Hiruzen oddly "Do you know which one of your testicles is your left?"

"The left one obviously" Hiruzen answered.

"Obviously" Naruto repeated with a grin.

"Why you little" Hiruzen began and was ready to bonk him on the head when Mikoto returned with Midori who looked as if she had just woken up. She bowed and said "You wanted to see me, hokage-sama?"

Naruto snickered at that and Hiruzen waved her up "No need for that young lady" he said and Midori stopped bowing. Hiruzen grabbed something from his coat which they soon saw was a Konoha forehead protector "Uchiha Midori I have decided to let you graduate early and become a genin as of today, do you accept?"

Midori developed a huge smile after she got over her shock "Really? Of course I accept!" she said cheerfully taking the forehead protector and hugging it "Sasuke is going to be so mad when he finds out" she said to Mikoto who sighed and nodded.

Hiruzen then coughed into his hand "Ehem.. Let me introduce you to your teammate, Uzumaki Naruto" he finished with pushing Naruto forward and saying "Introduce yourself brat"

"I am Senju, Yoroshiku!" Naruto had thrown his face into hers and he looked more like a delinquent bullying someone than a ninja.

'This is the guy Sasuke told me to stay away from' Midori thought as she stared at Naruto but she was to shy to say anything in respond. Hiruzen on the other hand bonked Naruto on the head "Don't forget about what we agreed on earlier"

"What ever I was just having some fun" Naruto said sitting with crossed arms looking the other way pouting. This had Midori loosen up a bit as she laughed at what she saw, maybe that guy was not so bad after all.

"So Midori are you ready for your first mission? You will be leaving this morning with this idiot being in charge" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she answered with a salute.

"Okay meet me in my office in an hour, Naruto you get the other two and meet me there as well" Hiruzen said.

"Che" Naruto responded "Whatever you say old monkey" and jumped out of the Uchiha clan compound.

* * *

Now all Naruto had to do was figure out who the last member of the temporary squad would be. He had already found the third from the start which was Kiba of course considering that was the only one whose name he could remember. He was considering the lazy bastard because he was fun to hang with from what he could remember but he needed to balance the team. And by balancing a team he means not having to many guys, so he would need to find a female.

'Do I even know any girls?' Naruto thought sitting on a rooftop nearby Ichiraku Ramen that had yet to open.

'I could always have a clone henge into Tsu-hime.. that way I will always have something nice to look at' He thought with a perverted smile 'But I doubt the monkey would fall for that'

"Ah!" Naruto yelled "Of course Kiba should be able to help!" he then sprinted towards Kiba's home. After arriving he stormed to the front door and banged on it with his fists

"Kiba! Oi Kiba! You awake? Kiba dattebayo!?" he stopped yelling and knocking on the door when he heard footsteps.

A girl who looked like she was maybe two years older than himself with brown hair and black eyes and two big red triangle markings on each cheek, opened the door. She was only wearing a towel as she had rushed out from the shower to open the door. (AN: Hana is fifteen in this story instead of eighteen)

"What is wrong with you it's six in the morning" Hana said after she had thrown the door open in an angry tone.

"Hey is Kiba.." Naruto saw just who he spoke to and shot backwards with blood exploding from his nose. Hana laughed at that while Kiba arrived wearing his pyjamas "What's going on? Whose the bastard causing all the noise!?" he then saw Naruto on the ground outside the door with a dumb smile and blood all over his face.

"Naruto?" Kiba sniggering as he picked up stick and poked him "Is that you Naruto?"

"Haha" Naruto laughed "Kiba there is a total babe in your doorway"

"What where?" Kiba said looking at the door "I don't see any babes just my sister Hana"

"That's who I meant dumbass" Naruto said wiping of the blood and jumping in front of Hana "Yo!"

"Hi" she said responded not very interested.

"It seems that fate wanted me to find you here" He said taking her hand "I was looking for someone just like you to take the last spot in my squad"

"Just like me?" She asked confused "What do you mean by that"

"I will explain later" He said and then looked over at Kiba who was somewhat angry at Naruto because he gotten excited for no reason, there was no babe nearby. "Kiba you are also going"

"With you and Hana? No way pal" Kiba said waving him away "Why would I spend any more time than I need with that witch"

"Kiba.." Hana said slowly and threateningly.

"Alright I'm sorry" Kiba said backing away "So are you planning on leaving like that or are you going to get some clothes on?"

Hana sighed "Well I will come with you, Naruto was it? But only to see how Kiba acts on a real mission" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded "Let's go then, you look just fine to me, no need for clothes" Holding up his thumb and winking.

"Pervert" She said and closed the door in his face.

* * *

At Seven in the morning the group had gathered in Hiruzen's office where Kakashi and Jiraiya was still passed out.

"Ah good you found the people" Hiruzen acknowledged then he looked at Hana then back to Naruto "Hana is a chuunin I told you genin only"

"Yes I know but all the genin I know were busy so I had no other choice" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"No other choice" Hana said as she snapped her head towards him "What are you implying"

Naruto quickly jumped over to her and whispered "Just play along.. I can't stand the other genins"

Hana giggled "Alright.." what a weird guy.

"Meh" Hiruzen shrugged "Good enough" he then threw Naruto a paper that contained the mission details. "Naruto you will be the captain and Midori will be the vice captain. Naruto has the same authority as your jounin sensei's so what he says goes"

"Hai" Hana, Midori and Kiba said with a salute but Naruto on the other hand grinned and walked over to Hana "The first order is for you to present yourself in the same way as when I first saw you"

Naruto was then assaulted in a way that would be to painful to write out.

"Not the balls" Naruto cried out as he had just taken a kick to the groin "Why always the balls!?" he whined.

Kiba leaned down and said "It's a mystery captain"

With the longest sigh of this morning Hiruzen ordered "Get going already.."

Getting up while holding his balls Naruto slowly made his way out of the office with a half assed "Yes sir".

* * *

_Five minutes later outside of the eastern Konoha gate_

"So where are we heading, Captain?" Kiba asked.

"We are heading to a village named Ôita within the Land of hot water" Naruto said reading from the paper "We are going to get some kind of item there.." Naruto hung his head in disappointment.

Kiba put a hand on his back "Cheer up Captain this is C-ranked after all, the others are going to be so jealous that I got to go on another one so soon after the last one"

"But.." Naruto whined "It's a baby mission"

"Ano.. Captain Naruto we are only genin and we are already going on a C ranked for our first mission, I don't think that has ever happened before" Midori said trying to cheer her captain and future teammate up.

Naruto was about to tell her that she was not allowed to speak within his presence and that is was most likely her fault that they were going on this kind of joke mission. But he could not bring himself to do it, she was just to damn cute, even if she was an Uchiha.

So he choose to mumble for himself and get going "Follow me team and speed it up already" he ordered as he jumped into a tree and then jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He quickly noticed that the only one that was even close to keeping up with him was Hana so he had to slow down.

'I hate that monkey' Naruto thought with a tic mark above his eye has he let the others catch up to him. Why didn't the monkey just give him a simple mission like assassinating some traitor or something like that.

* * *

That's two chapters in one day, don't get used to it :). Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 10

* * *

_Two days later_

The mission had gone well as could have been expected. They had arrived at Ôita village at the north border of the Land of hot water and picked up the item. The only trouble they had was a fight or more like a misunderstanding within the squad..

_Flashback one day ago _

* * *

Naruto was leading the group as they walked on a dirt road for a change instead of jumping from tree to tree. This was due to the others constant complaining about "we need to rest" or "we haven't slept in a day, slow down" something like this was new to Naruto as he never really traveled with anyone before. But Naruto knew how he could make take advantage of the situation. He turned around and looked at Hana "Hana I need you to take the lead for a while"

Hana raised an eyebrow "Hai, are we still walking for a while?"

Naruto nodded and let Hana get in front as she did Naruto's eyes dropped downwards as he stared at Hana's back.

'Yeah now we talkin' Naruto thought with a perverted smile which everyone noticed.

"Did you tell me to get in front just so you could stare at my ass?" Hana growled.

Naruto nodded "Of course, that is the reason I brought you in the first place"

Hana gritted her teeth "So that is the reason."

"Captain might I remind you that that is my sister?" Kiba said with a low voice.

Midori was slowly backing away from them as she did not want to get caught in the fight, Hana looked really pissed of would attack her funny captain at any second now.

"I'm going to kick your ass then I will take charge, I don't understand why the Hokage let you lead the squad instead of me in the first place" Hana said.

"Yeah why would he?" Naruto asked he gripped his sword "Maybe the old monkey is dumb, do you think he is dumb, Hana-chan?"

'I think he is dumb' Naruto thought before she could answer.

"No" Hana said with anger but she was still going to beat him up for his perverseness and stupidity. But she gave up on that as she stared at Naruto and as she did so she felt like she was going to die. She saw a small flash an illusion or something of Naruto unsheathing his sword and cutting her in half before she could even move. All Naruto had done though was to grip his sword and ready himself for a fight.

Hana fell down on the ground sweating and panting. "Hey what happened are you okay?" Naruto asked as he went up to her.

"I.. I'm F-Fine" she managed to say "Forgive me Naruto, lets continue the mission"

"Alright!" Naruto said cheerfully.

* * *

_End flashback_

After that you would think that Hana would be distancing herself from Naruto or at least be more on guard around him, but she was the opposite. She followed his every move instead and didn't complain about Naruto's perverted comments or actions such as when he reads his Icha Icha in front of them. He had yet to make more perverted comments about her which she was thankful for but deep down that was starting to irritate her. Was she no good anymore?

The mission was completed and all they had to do now was bring the item back to Konoha. It turned out the item was a custom made pipe that the Hokage had ordered for himself. The squad was happy that they could complete the mission easily and did not find it strange that the item was ordered by the hokage. Naruto however was furious and vowed that he would get Hiruzen back for this.

Just as they had started leaving Ôita village trouble seemed to have found Naruto once again or maybe it is Naruto finding trouble. They were now witnesses to some kind of kidnap attempt or hostage situation as they saw two big men with black cloaks with red clouds on them stand beside a blonde girl who wore black and purple clothes. The girl who looked to be around Naruto's age had been tied with ropes around her legs and arms.

The tied up girl was Nii Yugito a Jinchüriki of Kumo, she contained the two tails. (AN: She is way older in the manga but in my story she is fourteen same as Tayuya, both one year older than Naruto)

The others had no idea what was going on but Naruto had his suspicions. He had heard of these guys, he did not know who these two were but he knew what organization they belonged to. He had gotten this information the same way he found out about who is father was, which was Jiraiya who liked to tell things he shouldn't when he is drunk.

They were still a safe distance away from them so they wouldn't notice them any time soon unless they make some huge noises.

"What should we do captain?" Kiba asked.

"Are we saving the girl?" Hana asked.

Naruto was about to answer as he did a hand sign hidden from their view "Those two are S ranked criminals" Naruto said in a low tone as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"What no way, how do you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I have a very good source of information" Naruto explained as he did another hand sign again hiding it from the others.

"Naruto you are strong right?" Hana said "Can you save her?"

Naruto shook his head and said "No, we can't do anything about this, we are heading back to Konoha"

"But Captain.." Midori said not wanting to leave that girl here with those criminals.

"I said we are returning that is an order!" Naruto said in a serious tone.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Naruto had earlier created a shadow clone that he switched places with and then hid himself and stayed back. The shadow clone was now leading his squad back to Konoha while keeping a fast pace, Naruto needed them to get back to Konoha as fast as possible so there would be no rest for them this time. Naruto only wished that Ero-sennin had decided to stalk him this one time when he needed him. He knew he could not win this fight but he just had to save that girl, she was like him after all.

'I'm going to need your help' Naruto spoke inwardly without getting any answer as he walked onto the rather large grass field area where the Akatsuki were still standing.

"I told you to cut her legs of" Kakuzu scolded his partner Hidan since she had managed to run away from them earlier before they captured her again this far away from Kumo.

"Jashin-sama does not accept beating little girls" Hidan growled "Do it yourself"

"I told you to do it" Kakuzu yelled back but both of them stopped arguing and instead focused on the person that had walked in to the grass field. They took in his appearance he walked closer to them, he was wearing almost only dark blue clothes he had blonde short spiky hair and had a sword hanging down next to his leg as it was attached to a belt on his waist.

Kakuzu focused on two things, the blonde hair and the whisker marks while Hidan focused on the sword. When Naruto was close to enough that they could speak to him without yelling Hidan asked Kakuzu "Should I kill him?"

"Just who.." Naruto said slowly grabbing his sword grinning with a sick smile "Are you going to kill?" he quickly used a shunshin making it look like he teleported next to Hidan and cut with his sword holding it straigh with the pointy front going straight through Hidan's throat **"Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** (AN: A similar technique to Hiraishingiri: Flying Thunder God Slash, the latter is way faster)

The strength of the attack was enough to part Hidan's head from the rest of his body and Naruto was actually surprised that this supposed S class ninja didn't dodge his attack.

"Hidan you fool" Kakazu said kicking his body.

"Come on, cut it out I am hurting enough with my head being cut off" Naruto heard the cut off head speak then laugh at him "You think you can kill me?"

"Hidan take a closer look at that kid" Kakuzu said with a scowl.

"I already figured out he is that bounty hunter you hate" Hidan said talking about the rumored Senju bounty hunter which was Naruto but that was not what Kakuzu meant.

"No the blonde hair, the whisker marks and the age, how many people do you think fit that profile?" Kakuzu explained.

"Get to it already Kakuzu, and sew me back to my body"

"He is the Kyübi Jinchüriki" Kakuzu said as he looked at Naruto "Since you walked right into us we will gladly take you with us along with the two tails"

Naruto did not answer instead he focused on his plan, first he needed to get the girl away from the two of them.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto said and formed the handsign to create ten clones of himself. Naruto and his clones all threw smoke bombs around Kakuzu and Hidan and then the clones who also was armed with swords attacked Kakuzu at the same time to give Naruto the time he needed to carry Yugito away from there. Just as Naruto thought his clones had not managed to do anything to Kakuzu and all of them had been defeated as he had gotten out from the grassy area and hiding behind a tree. He created another clone and had it run away while carrying Yugito.

Naruto then walked back into the grassy area.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto's squad who had just entered Fire Country_

"Midori-oujo" Naruto's clone said gaining her attention and kind of pissing her off at the same time, she hated that nickname. "The old monkey told us you are the vice captain, so as the captain I am giving you the last order which is to get this squad back to Konoha" he finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hai" Midori answered.

"A clone?" Hana said in surprise "When did he?"

"Don't tell me that bastard.." Kiba said angrily looking back the way they came.

"There is nothing we can do, we can't refuse an order from a superior officer. Remember Hokage-sama told us he had the same authority as a jounin" Hana said that but she really wanted to go back and drag Naruto back. She was starting to like the little knucklehead.

Midori nodded to Hana "W-We should go"

Kiba stomped his foot on the ground in anger and yelled "If he dies I am going to kill him"

* * *

_With Naruto's clone heading towards the Land of Frost_

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Yugito asked as Naruto's clone ran at max speed, he had thrown her over his shoulder earlier the same way he had carried Kurenai and her team a week ago.

"I'm nobody and I saved you for no reason" Naruto answered in a whisper.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugito asked fearing for the worst.

"Kumo" Naruto answered quickly looking at her Kumo forehead protector "You are from Kumo right?"

Yugito nodded and Naruto smiled at that and they kept going northeast towards the Land of Frost which you had to pass through to get to the Land of Lightning and then Kumogakure.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 11

* * *

Now with Yugito out of the way Naruto was free to let go without risking her getting hit by his techniques.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Naruto said creating around five hundred solid clones that took up all the space in the grassy area surrounding the two Akatsuki. Kakuzu had sewed Hidan's head back to his body during the time Naruto was hiding, they were both now using taijutsu to get rid of some of the clones as they kicked and punched through them.

**"Bunshin Daibakuha"** Naruto's clones had all charged the two and exploded while surrounding them meanwhile the real Naruto stood in the back. It took almost a minute for the smoke to disappear that the huge explosion had caused. Standing in the middle where the two Akatsuki members had been before was now four dark shadowy looking creatures surrounded by fire that had lit on the grassy ground.

Hidan stood at the same spot he had been before but this time he did not have a single scratch on him. His Partner Kakuzu was not shirtless but his appearance had changed a lot, he did not look human anymore. His whole body was connected by something that looked like wire or thread, the thread stuck out from his mouth and other body parts.

"I'm going to kill him" Hidan said swinging his red triple-bladed scythe above his head with a maniacal laugh.

"This is my kill" Kakuzu said in his stern voice "Don't get in my way"

Meanwhile Naruto was gathering Kurama's chakra and soon had red-orange chakra surrounding him with with one tail. Naruto had a crazy expression as he smiled at them then yelled "Let's make it a beautiful death!" and charged right at Hidan swinging his sword at him repeatedly while Hidan blocked with his scythe.

The four shadow looking creatures attacked them with water, fire, lightning and wind attacks which they dodged as they kept trying to hit each other with their weapons. This went on for another twenty minutes before Naruto gained the memories from the clone that was carrying Yugito. The clone had brought her close to the border between the Land of Hot Water and Land of Frost. Naruto had once again unknowingly healed Yugito enough that she could travel the rest by herself without problem.

All Naruto had to do now was to stall these two enough to give Yugito the time to get to the Land of Lightning.

After jumping high up the air to dodge a fire attack coming from one of the shadows and then a replacement technique to dodge a lightning attack from another Naruto bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto said and after that summoned two huge toads which was Gamabunta and Gamaken.

"I need your help guys" Naruto said standing above Gamaken.

"I will do my best but I might screw up.. I am bit ungraceful" Gamaken said.

Gamabunta scowled more than usual "You will have to buy me tons of sake for this, brat"

"Sure thing boss" Naruto agreed quickly while thinking 'If I am able..'

Gamabunta and Gamaken got to work right away as they focused on the four shadow creatures giving Naruto the chance to put his focus on Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I'm going to kill him" Kakuzu said having had enough of Naruto's stalling.

"No he is mine" Hidan immediately fought back.

"Not only is he an Jinchüriki he is also that half-assed wannabe bounty hunter I hate, this is my kill" Kakuzu growled.

"Let's see who kills him first then?" Hidan taunted.

Naruto grinned with a sick smile he had accepted that he was going to die but at least he had completed the mission he was ordered to do and kept his squad safe. But his real mission was to save Yugito, call him a chivalrous bastard, he just couldn't leave that girl with these guys.

Naruto's features started changing as his teeth and nails grew and his whiskers darkened as the second chakra tail formed behind him. Naruto charged right at Kakuzu with high speed and did a two handed slam of his sword into Kakuzu's shoulder with the goal of cutting Kakuzu into two. "**Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shot)**

Kakuzu had hardened himself with a stone technique and blocked the whole attack except for the shock wave that it had caused. The ground around them had split from the shock wave but even so Kakuzu stood there smirking without having taken any damage at all. Wasting no time Hidan charged at Naruto once again giving him no other option than keep dodging his constant scythe attacks.

Gamaken and Gamabunta had attempted and succeeded in hitting the shadowy creatures many times now, but every time it would appear as if they took no damage and get right back into attacking them. The shadowy creatures had also attacked them in return and the toads actually being living things that are not immortal with one weak point had taken damage and could not keep this up for to much longer.

After Kakuzu had hardened his whole right arm and slammed Naruto down into the ground with a powerful punch, Hidan had kicked him in his jaw and sent him flying up the air. The shadowy creatures with lightning and fire attacks had attacked him at the same time as he was mid air. After that Naruto had started giving up and five more tails quickly formed around him and his whole appearance changed. He now looked more like a mini version of the kyübi than himself.

That was the time Gamabunta and Gamaken decided to take their leave, once they got back they quickly sent word to Konoha via a messenger toad to tell them what was going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Konoha, Hokage Office_

'Are they ever going to stop' Hiruzen thought with a big sigh as he looked over the ninjas arguing in his office. One was Jiraiya who wanted Naruto to become his apprentice. The other was Kakashi who wanted to kick Sasuke out of his team and have Naruto replace him. These two kept fighting about this and had knocked each other out several times already and not left the hokage office for a few days. The third person was Sarutobi Asuma who had told them that he was happy about his team but demanded the fourth person to reconsider her request.

The fourth person was Yuhi Kurenai who had demanded that the teams needed to change, she had thought it was unfair that Kakashi had gotten the "Genius" Uchiha Sasuke as well as Uzumaki Tayuya who she wanted for her squad. But the biggest reason was now Kakashi even wanted Naruto on his team and that was the breaking point, Naruto would be on her team or no team at all.

"Enough Jiraiya-sama, you will take Sasuke and I will have Naruto on my team" Kakashi yelled.

"Who the fuck is Sasuke you disrespectful little brat!?" Jiraiya yelled back.

"Kurenai please reconsider I don't think anything good would come out of a roster change" Asuma pleaded.

"Shut up Asuma" Kurenai answered with a tic mark formed above her eye.

'I'm getting to old for this shit' Hiruzen thought with a sigh looking out of the window 'Now where is that pipe I ordered?'

* * *

_Back with Naruto who had entered his mindscape_

"**Good keep going give into your anger"** Kurama cheered as Naruto walked closer to the cage and the seal.

"**Rip the seal apart and let me take care of those two outside"** Kurama said with a grin as Naruto was finally going to let him free. Naruto no longer caring about anything did as he was told ripped the seal apart. The next thing Naruto expected to happen was the fox jumping out of the seal and kill him but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father staring down at him. Minato had restored the seal as he smiled at Naruto and was about to speak when Kurama yelled

"**Get in here so I can rip you to shreds, Minato!"**

"Always so unpleasant" Minato said then turned to Naruto "Let's go somewhere we can talk" after he said that the background changed and Kurama was no longer there.

"Dad?" Naruto asked still not really understanding what was going on.

Minato nodded with a smile "Yes, Naruto?"

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

Minato laughed and let Naruto punch him in the stomach "Ouch" he held his stomach as he explained "I sealed some of my chakra inside you after I sealed the Kyubi so I could explain a few things"

"Get to it then" Naruto ordered.

Minato sweatdropped 'What a loving son I have..'

"There was someone that was behind that attack thirteen years ago controlling the kyübi" Minato began telling the story of how the masked Uchiha had attacked them thirteen years ago. He told him what he knew about his appearance and techniques.

"I promise Oyaji, I will kill defeat this Uchiha and avenge you and mom"

Minato smiled at that then said "Come here for a second" and Naruto did just that and when he was close enough Minato put his hand on Naruto's head.

* * *

_Outside Naruto's mindscape_

The fox chakra disappeared and Naruto's body turned back to normal with his clothes damaged and his skin looking burned everywhere.

"There is something different about him" Kakuzu said as he had noticed a change in chakra "Be on guard"

"Seriously Kakuzu stop worrying about that brat already" Hidan yelled "Lets just take him out for good!" then ran at Naruto.

Minato had taken charge over Naruto's body and he smiled a little as he used Hiraishin to get in front of Hidan and smash a rasengan into his gut which sent him flying away. "I will call that the **Father-Son Flying Thunder God Super Rasengan Technique**" Minato chuckled staring at Hidan who kept flying.

Naruto who was able to witness the whole thing thought 'Badass! I need to learn that'

"What are you?" Kakuzu asked in an serious tone.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk" Minato said and focused 'Good it's still there' he thought and used Hiraishin once again but this time he teleported a way longer distance.

Killer Bee thought this was the perfect day for some relaxation as he wrote some new lyrics for his rap songs. What he did not expect was for a younger Namikaze Minato look alike who was also the Kyübi Jinchüriki to fly into his home right at him.

Minato was no longer in control of Naruto's body and instead Naruto had passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

"Wow you're bad ass" Naruto complimented his father.

Minato scratched his head and smiled "Thanks" then his face changed into a serious expression "Now Naruto you and I need to talk about something important"

_Five minutes later_

"I'm out of time, always remember that no matter what you do me and your mother will always love you and be proud of you" Minato said hugging Naruto who told him to get off.

What Minato had told him was that he should always be nice to girls and treat them with respect. He also told him that he should try to get one girlfriend who he liked very much instead of several. This did not make sense to Naruto since it was the opposite to what he had learned by being around Jiraiya and other guys, the one with the most girls was the biggest badass right?

'Ero-sennin must be right, dad was a genius when it came to being a ninja but an idiot when it came to women' Naruto thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: The first three girls that I decided on to be in Naruto's harem where Tayuya, Ino and Kurenai. I'm not limiting the harem to any set number and you can probably guess some of the other girls that will join already. The fight in this chapter is poorly written and probably not what you expected. I just wanted to make it look very onesided since Naruto was outclassed here, he would have most likely died unless Minato saved him. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 12

* * *

Three days had passed since Naruto fought against the Akatsuki and gave Yugito enough time to return home to Kumo. Naruto's squad had immediately reported to the Hokage after returning to Konoha about Naruto staying behind to fight against S-Rank criminals. Hiruzen had told them to not utter a word to anyone that Naruto was missing. He had also ordered the strongest Konoha had to offer to look for him, they were Kakashi, Gai and Tenzo (Yamato). An Anbu had been sent to tell Jiraiya about the search which he also joined.

So where was Naruto? He was currently sleeping in a bed in a house in the middle of nowhere, same as he had done for the last three days. He had been teleported to Bee's location via Minato's Hiraishin, Bee had then let him rest. The only reason Bee had not taken Naruto to a doctor was because when Bee enjoyed some Sake during the evenings, Naruto would join him in his sleep taking his sake bottle from him and chug it until it was empty and then throw it on the wall before going back to bed.

There was one difference this morning however as Naruto was no longer alone in the small room where Bee had let him sleep. There was a blonde girl sitting on a chair beside the bed staring at him. Meanwhile Bee had gotten a visitor which was another blonde girl.

Bee's visitor at the door was Yugito who begged Bee to help her find her savior who was actually sleeping in Bee's guestroom. Bee had told her earlier that she should forget about that so called savior and instead focus on getting stronger so they can begin training her in controlling her Jinchüriki powers.

While Bee and Yugito argued at the door, Naruto had woken up and put the tip of his sword on Samui's neck after she had decided to lean over and take a closer look at Naruto's face. Naruto had asked who she was in a threatening voice and Samui just smiled and said "You are cool enough"

"Cool enough for what?" Naruto asked her raising an eyebrow and still pointing his sword at her.

"To be my husband" Samui said and lifted the tip of the sword away from her and then jumped into the bed and laid behind Naruto "Let's snuggle"

Now if anyone saw this they would be very surprised since Samui was someone who never had a crush on anyone and never gave any guy a moment of her time. Naruto however was terrified, he had read about this marriage thing, there was nothing good written about it. Be together with one woman for the rest of his life? That is the kind of nonsense his father was spouting.

"Get the fuck away from me" Naruto yelled after jumping out of the bed. Yugito and Bee heard his yell and both ran into the room, Bee because Naruto had finally woken up and Yugito because she was afrad that Samui had been caught. Samui was to sneak into Bee's home and find any scrolls or books on how to control Jinchüriki powers or scrolls with a lot of strong jutsu.

Once they got into the room they both got shocked enough for their jaws to drop as Naruto stood with his eyebrows twitching with Samui hugging his arm to herself.

'Who are these people' Naruto thought as he saw them.

"Ahh sorry Yugito, I failed the mission" Samui said with a big smile hugging Naruto's arm tighter.

Yugito looked at Bee with an angry expression "He has been here the whole time, Bee-sensei?"

"What are you saying little Nii, that is a new face to Mr Bee! Oh Yeah!"

"Get off me" Narutos said and threw Samui so she landed on the bed, he then did a one-handed hand sign and held his sword with his other hand.

"Who are you people and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Relax little nine, everything's gonna be just fine" Bee said and gave him the nice guy pose.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Bee "You know way to much, you must be annihilated"

Yugito looked at Bee with pleading expression "Bee sensei?" she did not want her savior to be hurt.

Bee sighed "Raggedy ass Namkaze.." he said and shook his head "I'm a Jinchüriki as well and the one that has 'Taken care' of you for three days after you crashed into my home"

"I see" Naruto said and sheathed his sword he then walked over to Bee and held out his hand "You have my thanks, Mr Bean"

"Aint no thang" Bee said and shook his hand.

Naruto stared at Yugito for a moment "Hm" had he seen her before, what was her name again?

"Hello?" Yugito said having had enough of his staring and gained a small blush as it was starting to get embarrassing. Samui on the other hand was getting jealous, Yugito must stay away from her man. As Samui snuck next to Naruto and hugged his arm again Naruto looked really concentrated "Did we meet?" he asked.

Bee laughed loudly "Ahh niggah you gone fucked up" this caught Naruto's attention

"Speak sense" he demanded.

'Get the fuck away from here before you get caught up into something that even I can't save you from' Kurama warned him with what sounded like a scared voice.

Yugito looked a little sad after hearing that he did not remember her but what annoyed her was Samui and how she was acting. Samui never showed any interest in any guy and Yugito knew about it since they were best friends. Did she have to start showing interest to the only guy Yugito herself was interested in?

"Samui can you get off him?" Yugito said with a sweet smile.

"I got things to do" Bee said and ran out of the room.

"Are you jealous?" Samui said teasingly "Not cool"

"This is fun and all" Naruto said throwing Samui onto the bed again "But I have to leave" Naruto began walking out of the room and heading towards the front door of the house. Yugito ran after him and said "Wait" Naruto turned around and she said "Thanks for saving me" and gave him a hug.

"No problem" Naruto said confused, what the hell was going on.

Yugito turned around as she was going to walk back to the guestroom and start the argument with Samui and that was when Naruto saw her back and more importantly her ass and legs.

"Aah you're that girl" Naruto said with a big smile, he had carried her over his shoulder and because of that her legs and ass was pretty much all he could see and that his how he remembered her.

"So now you remember?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, good thing everything worked out, anyway see ya!" Naruto said and did a shunshin to get away from there before he got caught up in that terrible thing that the fox warned him about.

* * *

One of the first things Naruto did after gaining a bit of distance from the land of lighting was to send a messenger toad to Hiruzen saying that he went fishing and was not going to return any time soon.

Naruto did just that for the next week and drank a lot of booze, he played pirate for a while and when he got bored of that he started training. After training for another two weeks he decided to return to Konoha. After a week of searching for Konoha and the third time he walked past this mountain area in some kind of desert, Naruto had realized he had a problem. Naruto had never stopped drinking so he was constantly drunk.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto summoned his drinking buddy Gamaken and told him to take him to Konoha in exchange for sake. One day later Naruto walked into the hokage's office.

"I'm here to request some changes to the newly formed genin teams, hokage-sama"

"We have discussed this already" Hiruzen said with a sigh, he noticed that something was off about Naruto.

"Yeah so you will put me on Kurenai-chan's squad and also make a rule concerning me"

Hiruzen had already figured out what was going on but he wanted to find out what the rule was "What rule?"

"Whenever I disrespect my elders or do anything not fitting for someone my age I need to be punished by Kurenai-chan"

"Kai" Hiruzen said and released the genjutsu that Kurenai had put on him, a simple one that she had used several times already to get Hiruzen to change his mind about the squads.

"You need to stop that Kurenai" Hiruzen said sounding like he scolded a kid.

Kurenai pouted "But come on"

"I'm done fishing, old monkey!" Naruto yelled as he stormed into the office.

Hiruzen quickly noticed what was off about Naruto in the genjutsu, this Naruto was drunk.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Kurenai who sat in a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk said with a wave.

Naruto mumbled something and sat down next to her with a pout.

"Got any booze, old man?"

Before Kurenai could scold Naruto about his drinking Hiruzen told her to leave them as they needed to talk in private. On her way out of the office she heard

"So what happened?"

"Not much really, Monkey. I just caught two fishes that was to much for me to handle"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews, most of you seem to like it so far!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 13

* * *

Naruto had told Hiruzen what had happened during the fight with Akatsuki and afterwards. Naruto had however left out a lot of details that he refused to tell Hiruzen such as the girl he saved being a Jinchüriki from Kumo and how he escaped and where he escaped too. Hiruzen was not buying all of it but he would let it go for now. Now it was time for Hiruzen to finally tell Naruto about his newly formed team.

"So I found you a third member for your team" Hiruzen began as they had moved on from talking about the encounter with Akatsuki.

"Okay good, anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. Her name is Hyuuga Hanabi and the younger sister of Hyuuga Hinata. She's eleven and the best student of that age group, similar to your other teammate" (AN: Hanabi is older than in the manga in this story. Wanted to use her for the third teammate instead of Sai who I thought of at first)

"I see" Naruto said uninterested "And our sensei?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said and gave Naruto a file "This will be your sensei"

Naruto read the name out loudly "Meatball Dango..?"

Hiruzen laughed at that "It's Mitarashi Anko"

Naruto looked at the picture attached and then put the file on Hiruzen's desk and stood up with a snort "Are you some kind of feminist?"

"They were the most suited for this team, gender does not matter" Hiruzen explained with a sigh.

"You know" Naruto began as he was starting to walk out of the office "I'm really starting to regret my decision to stay in this village"

"Well then, before you leave let me show you something" Hiruzen said and grabbed a letter as Naruto turned around and listened "This is a letter from the Raikage demanding to know why one of his Kunoichi's is ordering him to arrange for an arranged marriage between herself and one 'Senju'"

Naruto's eyes widened "I know nothing" he screamed and decided to not take the door as he once again jumped through a window and destroyed it as he did so.

"Be in my office at nine tomorrow morning" Hiruzen yelled out the window.

* * *

Naruto was now heading towards the place he pretty much visited daily when he was in Konoha which was Ichiraku ramen. Part of the deal of Naruto being in a team together with "An Uchiha" and not killing them off when he was bored, was that he could buy alcoholic beverages again.

This time when he arrived at the stand both Ayame and Teuchi was working for the first time since he had gotten back. "Yo old man, Ayame-nee, get me fifteen bowls of beef ramen and ten beers"

Teuchi accepted the order and got to work while Ayame began scolding Naruto about his drinking. Just as Naruto began eating when he had received his first bowl, Tayuya and Ino who were walking together walked passed the stand and immediately noticed Naruto. They looked at each other and nodded before running into the ramen stand and sitting next to Naruto, Tayuya to his right and Ino to his left.

Tayuya and Ino was trying to get his attention by staring at him and nudging him but Naruto just kept eating while looking at Ayame who was still talking.

"You need to stop eating so much ramen, we appreciate that you buy so much but you need to eat more healthy food" Ayame continued on like that as Naruto half listened while downing a beer.

"Do you serve whiskey here?"

"No/Yes" Ayame and Teuchi answered at the same time.

As Naruto began eating his tenth bowl of ramen and had already drank all of his beer, Tayuya and Ino was starting to lose the patience and showed it. Tayuya mostly as she jumped into Naruto's lap and stared at him. Naruto lifted the bowl over her head and continued to eat as Ayame had stopped talking due to her being a bit surprised by Tayuya's actions and a bit jealous. Ino on the other hand was furious that she had not thought of doing that herself before Tayuya.

"Hello shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

"Hmm" Naruto said taking his face out of the bowl and took a peak on who the person was that sat on his lap before quickly going back to eating. Normally Naruto would have told her to get the fuck off him but he was kind of enjoying this.

Another minute or so later Naruto had ate all of what he ordered and was about to leave. He lifted Tayuya off of him and began walking away after paying "Great job as always old man, I'll be back tomorrow"

"Yeah thanks Naruto!" Teuchi shouted with a wave.

Naruto walked down the road and then quickly took a turn to the left with Tayuya and Ino following him. As soon as he had turned left he turned around at looked at them "So what do you two want?"

"I have already told you I want some answers about who the fuck you are" Tayuya answered.

"I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to do something sometime, maybe train together?" Ino said smiling.

Naruto sighed 'I should have ordered more beers.. or maybe a Sake bottle to go..' he thought before saying "Alright follow me".

Naruto lead them to the training grounds he had used before going on the recent C ranked mission, he sat down and the girls did the same.

"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, also known as Senju" Naruto said looking at Tayuya since he had already told Ino this. The Namikaze name was new to Tayuya and her facial expression showed her surprise.

"My dad was Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina, both of them are dead" Naruto continued while Tayuya listened and waited for him to continue but after a minute Naruto just said "That is who the fuck I am"

Tayuya sweatdropped at that while Naruto focused on Ino "I am going to train now you are free to join me"

"Great! So what kind of training?"

"I am practicing a new one sword style assassinate technique, you can be the practice target"

Ino looked terrified "Seriously?" she asked.

Naruto laughed "No, seriously though just do what you usually do and maybe I can help you if I see something you can improve on"

"Okay sounds good" Ino said smiling at Naruto before doing some stretches. Tayuya wanted to know more about Naruto and demanded to know things such as where he has been for the last three years, are they family? How does he know Ero-Sennin and on and on. Naruto just told her "I will tell you another time, for now how about you join us?" Tayuya agreed since this was a good opportunity to get some extra training with some help, especially since Kakashi rarely trained them.

Naruto just did what he always did, first practicing some new sword techniques then began a spar with Gamahiro, both of them taking small breaks to empty a sake bottle during the spar. Ino and Tayuya spent pretty much the whole time dodging them as they jumped and ran around the whole training ground.

They day ended with Gamahiro knocking out Naruto once again and Tayuya and Ino having to carry him back to his home. Since they did not have the keys they figured they would let him sleep on Tayuya's couch since they were neighbors. Ino decided that she would sleep over as well since she "Didn't want Tayuya to be alone with her Naruto" which Tayuya kindly answered back to with a "Fuck you" but nonetheless let her stay in her room.

* * *

The next day Tayuya was woken up by someone knocking on the window to her bedroom from outside. Kakashi was outside reading his Icha Icha as Tayuya opened the window.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the fuck are you doing here this early?" She asked with a yawn since it was still very early around six in the morning.

Kakashi eyesmiled "I have gotten us another C-ranked mission since you guys have complained so much about the D-ranked ones, we leave soon, meet me at the southern gate in twenty minutes"

"Hai" Tayuya said and closed the window in Kakashi's face. Tayuya quickly dressed herself then got something to eat before packing everything she would need on the mission. As she was running around her apartment she suddenly halted as she saw the couch were Naruto was sleeping, the reason for that being that Ino was sleeping on it as well. Ino like last time had snuck into Naruto's bed and hugged him in her sleep, she was not aware that she was doing it since she was sleep walking.

Normally Naruto is on alert even in his sleep and would not let anything get close to him, but for some reason that does not apply to Ino. Tayuya was well aware of Ino's love interest having changed from Sasuke to Naruto since she pretty much let everyone know about it and made no effort to hide it around Naruto either. But she was not okay with it, this was the first time she had found anyone that was interesting in Konoha since she came here, so there was only one thing to do now.

Tayuya ran to the kitchen and filled up a bucket with water and then ran back to the couch and threw the water over them, atleast one of them. Naruto had jumped and was now standing on the ceiling upside down, channeling chakra to keep him from falling, he was laughing at Ino's expense. Ino however was not as cheerful, she was pissed off and glaring at Tayuya.

"Why did you do that bitch?" Ino yelled.

"We had an agreement" Tayuya responded and was silent for a second before adding "Whore" Tayuya looked at her watch and her eyes widened "I have to go on a mission, you two get the fuck out of my apartment as soon as possible" she said and left to meet her team.

Naruto still on the ceiling shook his head and looked at Ino "Looks like Tayuya made you wet" he said and did a handsign before using a shunshin to get to his own apartment next door.

Ino was red faced from both anger and embarrassment and vowed that she would get Tayuya back for this, Naruto as well for the last comment.

* * *

Naruto had spent the next three hours sleeping on top of the Hokage tower since he would be meeting his new team here at nine anyway. Anko, Midori and Hanabi arrived at Hiruzen's office a few minutes before nine. Hiruzen decided to take them up to the top of the tower since he knew Naruto was sleeping there.

And like expected at the edge of the tower almost falling of was Naruto sleeping, but they did not expect to see two toads that looked to be guarding him. Both were small young toads, one orange with purple markings around his eyes, the other was yellow with orange marking around his eyes, both wore blue vests. They were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Naruto's personal bodyguards and scouts.

"Intruders!" Gamakichi yelled and jumped high up in the air.

"Give him the booze" Gamatatsu screamed with panic.

"I'm on it!" Gamakichi yelled then threw a sake bottle towards Naruto who caught it with one hand and took a sip. Naruto sighed loudly after enjoying his sip of sake and said "This is the second time today that I have been woken up in an unpleasant way"

Hiruzen ignored Naruto for the moment and focused on the others "For those of you who haven't met him already, this is your final teammate, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Hanabi said with a serious expression as she stared at Naruto.

Anko laughed watching Naruto "He is a bit odd, isn't he?" she asked Hiruzen who just shook his head and thought 'You are one to talk..'

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu disappeared in a puff of smoke at the same time as Midori ran up to Naruto and smiled as she greeted him "Naruto-taichou I'm glad you are okay"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Ehh thanks, Mito-Oujo"

Midori got a tic mark above her eye as she corrected him "It's Midori just Midori!" she hated that Naruto called her Oujo as if she was some kind of princess from a royal family, and that he forgot hers and everyone's name.

"Well good luck with your team" Hiruzen said and disappeared quickly before Anko could complain and try to change his mind.

Anko sweatdropped at Hiruzen's actions before walking towards Naruto and Midori with Hanabi following after her.

"Okay team lets have a seat and introduce ourselves" Anko said as she sat down and Midori and Hanabi did the same taking one side each next to Naruto so they faced Anko.

'So this is Dango and Hyuuga-Imouto" (AN: imouto: Little sister, I think)

No one talked and Naruto was even drinking his sake bottle again so Anko decided to go first "I will go first. I'm Mitarashi Anko also known as Konoha's most sexy and dangerous jounin.." as she said that Naruto looked up from his sake bottle and paid attention "That is all"

"Wait a minute" Naruto said "Who are the one that decides that?"

"Decides what?" Anko asked

"Which jounin is the sexiest and most dangerous, I demand to know how you got that title" Naruto said with a serious face.

Anko sweatdropped "I decided it"

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "So you were lying then? I don't think you are fit to be a leader if you are a liar"

"Lying?" Anko asked with a smile then pressed her tits together to show more of them trying to get a reaction out of Naruto.

Naruto however just pointed a finger at her and said "Your tits got nothing on Senju"

"Huh?" was Anko's confused response.

Naruto stood up and walked up to Anko and poked her left boob with the same finger he was pointing with before "I said your tits got nothing on Senju Tsunade one's"

Poor Midori and Hanabi never got a chance to introduce themselves because Anko spent the rest of the day chasing Naruto trying to castrate him and Naruto was just laughing and dodging her until she gave up.

The next day

Naruto had once again called for his bodyguards to guard him while he slept in his apartment this time. Just in case Anko decided to attack him once again. When Naruto woke up he heard a knock on his door and feared for the worst. He was happy to find that Anbu woman with the nice ass that had brought him to the Hokage tower the first time he got back to Konoha. She told him that he was needed for a mission and should go to the Hokage tower immediately.

Naruto's happiness disappeared quickly once he arrived at Hiruzen's office because he was once again going to go on a mission with a temporary team. This time his squad leader was Uchiha Mikoto and his teammates Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. Something had gone very wrong for Team 7 during their latest C ranked mission. Kakashi had been cut by a very skilled enemy and was in no shape to continue the mission. Sakura had been captured by that very same enemy who seemed to be working alone. This teams mission was to save Haruno Sakura and labelled an A rank.

* * *

Might be a few mistakes here and there, if so I will edit it later today. Thanks for reading &amp; Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 14

* * *

Senju Itama was not a man that was as skilled in ninjutsu such as his older brother Hashirama or a strategic genius like Tobirama. What Itama was good at was deceiving others and two less important skills for a ninja, womanizing and drinking. Itama had created a jutsu that would create a dead clone of himself that he managed to deceive his brothers and his father, faking his own death. It was his way to get out of the war with the Uchiha clan and escape an early death. His hatred for the Uchiha clan remained however.

As time passed, his brothers moved on to become the first and second Hokage of the village that Hashirama and Madara created, Konohagakure. Itama kept away from ninja matters and pretty much spent his whole life doing one thing, partying. One day during the time Tobirama was in charge of the village, Itama met with someone who he had no idea who she was at the time. She were Senju Tsunade the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she also happened to be Hashirama's granddaughter.

The way they met was just in a bar where Tsunade and her teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru was drinking and relaxing, Itama talked to her for a while and then never saw her again. Tsunade was given a title from Itama that he later told Naruto about. She was the winning prize of the Senju, Naruto's goal.

Itama knew that there would be problems with Naruto being almost forty years younger but Itama was a crafty man and had created another jutsu that would solve that. The day before Itama died he transferred almost all of his chakra to Naruto in a way that he would keep it forever as a third chakra reserve. This was the reason for Naruto sometimes healing others just by touching them.

* * *

…

After Hiruzen had told the squad the mission details they had immediately left towards the direction of Takigakure. Team 7's original mission was to deliver a message to the leader of Takigakure but they were attacked before they had reached their destination.

Naruto was a in a bad mood and did not say a word during the whole trip there. There were many reasons for that, but mainly it was due to his teammates. His squad leader was an Uchiha and not just any Uchiha, she was the mother of the other Uchiha's. His teammates were the devil (Kurenai) who spent the whole trip trying to start a conversation with him. The third teammate was his jounin sensei who he pissed of yesterday and she would most likely get payback at first chance, her expression showed that as she smiled in a sick way and kept licking on a kunai with her crazy long tongue.

They arrived at the place where three of the four members of Team 7 had taken a rest due to Kakashi's injuries. Kakashi had been stabbed in his right shoulder with a Katana almost cutting it in half.

"Mom!" Sasuke said in surprise when he saw them arriving.

"Finally, took you long enough, fuckers" Tayuya said with relief at seeing the backup arriving but she was also a bit surprised at seeing Naruto with them.

"Where is Kakashi?" Mikoto asked and Tayuya pointed to a large tree that Kakashi rested his back on.

Mikoto who had become something of a medical ninja in recent years rushed to Kakashi's side and started treating him. Naruto walked passed Tayuya and Sasuke after greeting them "Tayuya.. Uchiha Runt.." then walked towards Kakashi and sat down next to him and Mikoto watching her treat him.

Naruto focused on Kakashi's wound and then asked "Can you tell me something about the one that did this?"

Kakashi was still well enough to be awake and speak so he told Naruto and the others what he remembered. The attacker was a young woman with long red hair maybe two or three years older than Naruto. She had turned up in front of them out of nowhere and kissed Kakashi who saw no reason to stop it. During the kiss Kakashi soon noticed that she was somehow sucking out all of his chakra and soon after that she had cut him with a Katana in his shoulder and then knocked out his students before leaving with Sakura.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard that "Red hair, katana?" he repeated what Kakashi said "Are you sure it was a woman?"

Kakashi nodded "That's for sure"

Naruto looked at the ground as he spoke "It almost sounded like you described someone I worked with for a while in the past, only difference being that the one I worked with was a guy"

"I see" Kakashi said before coughing up some blood

"Don't talk anymore for a while" Mikoto said as she kept healing him with a medical jutsu.

"Just one last question" Naruto said as he moved closer and put his hand near Kakashi's wound almost looking as if he was inspecting it "Did you catch the name of the sword technique?"

As soon as Kakashi spoke the word "Daishinkan" two things happened immediately, the wound healed at an impossible fast rate until it was completely healed and Naruto had disappeared. Naruto had channeled a lot of chakra as soon as he heard the name of the sword technique, it was his own technique **Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shot)** and he had unknowingly healed Kakashi at the same time as he had used a shunshin to leave.

* * *

Naruto summoned an army of small toads and an even bigger army of shadow clones to scout the area and find the attacker and kidnapper. It seemed like even though it had been around five hours since Sakura was taken. The attacker had not gotten very far away from where Kakashi and the others was since one of Naruto's toads found Sakura's location in forty minutes. Ten minutes later when Naruto finally got there he heard a voice that he recognized.

"It's been a while, Senju" A woman with long red hair just as Kakashi described her was standing outside of a small house where she was most likely holding Sakura. She wore a white kimono with pink markings on it.

"I don't think we have met" Naruto said as he walked towards her with one hand reaching for his sword.

"That's rude" The woman said and pouted "It's me Füka!"

Naruto stopped moving and his jaw dropped to the ground and he pointed at her "W-Wha? But you're a? You used to be guy? What's going on dattebayo!"

"What did you say?" Füka yelled with a red face "I have always been a girl you idiot!"

"Oh!" Naruto said recovering from the surprise from earlier "So you have tricked me?" he said and smiled in a sick way. Füka used to be wearing clothes that guys usually wore she also always covered her hair with something such as a hat or a hood. Naruto, who probably would not have seen the difference anyway, always thought Füka was a guy.

"I admit that I might have changed a little bit but I have never given you reason to believe that I was a man" Füka said and she was starting to lose her patience.

"Okay then" Naruto said and pointed at her chest "You grew a lot I see, you used to be flat as a board, even more flat than the pink haired girl you have kidnapped. That is why I thought you were a guy, a natural mistake."

"HEY!" Sakura yelled from inside the house.

"Shit she heard me" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh well" Füka said and picked up a Katana that was leaning against the wall of the house "I was wondering if I should let you go considering our past but now I have changed my mind"

Naruto and Füka were not close friends or something like that. They had done a few jobs together in the past, most of the jobs were bounty hunter jobs. The reason they stopped doing jobs together was due to how Füka had changed as time went on. She started taking on jobs that Naruto would never accept doing, such as killing or capturing civilians or ninjas that were not criminals. So Naruto decided to stay away from Füka and hoped that they would never meet again.

"Can I ask one thing before we start?" Naruto asked as he prepared himself to either get killed or to kill his old friend.

"Go ahead"

"Why did you take the girl?"

"Her?" Füka said with her thumb pointing at the house "I am selling her to some slavers, easy money"

"I see" Naruto said with anger showing from his expression "You have kidnapped one of my comrades and you have also used my own technique on another one"

"Enough talking" Füka said and sprinted towards Naruto "I have missed your chakra!" she said yelled with a laugh.

Füka used to be the stronger of the two of them due to her being older than Naruto, but in speed they were pretty evenly matched. That was two years ago and Naruto had grown a lot since then mostly he had become much taller and gained more body strength. When two swordsmen had the same speed and around the same skill it was almost always decided by who had the most body strength.

"**Shishi Sonson!"** Naruto yelled as he almost flew towards Füka and slashed down with his sword trying to cut her. Füka had quickly moved out of the way and was now standing behind Naruto and attempted to pierce her Katana through his back but Naruto got away by quickly substituting with a wooden log.

Naruto wasted no time to attack as he shot a **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!**" sword slash towards Füka who barely managed to dodge it as part of her Kimono covering her left arm had been destroyed.

"A new technique? How naughty" Füka said and held her left arm.

Naruto did not answer instead he created five shadow clones **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Füka hated it when Naruto would use the few ninjutsu that he knew when they sparred back in the day. Naruto knew about that and had decided to use ninjutsu for a while to anger Füka and make her lose focus.

Naruto held up a regular shuriken and threw it at Füka **"Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** he created a massive amount of clones of the shuriken all flying at high speed in Füka's direction. Füka smiled a bit because she realized that she could just get out of the way quickly and let Naruto keep throwing jutsu at her until he runs out of chakra. But that plan was quickly stopped when she saw that Naruto's clones had surrounded her and she had no where to run except straight ahead into the flying shurikens.

"**Ninpo: Katon: Endan!"** Naruto's clone standing behind Füka shot a large bullet of fire the size of three chouji's at her. This was one of the new techniques Naruto had learned while training during his "fishing trip".

Füka only saw one way to get out of this situation and it was to use her fastest technique to quickly get over to the real Naruto's position and end the fight immediately. It looked almost as she teleported next to Naruto but before she even managed to register where she was she found herself laying on the ground with Naruto's sword pierced through her shoulder holding her stuck down to the ground.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled as that smile returned that he always got when he was about to kill someone "Such a shame" he said and drew the sword out of her body and then aimed it at her heart. Just as he was about to connect Füka disappeared from the ground and now stood next to the house once again holding her shoulder.

"I will not forget about this" Füka said and disappeared once again but this time she must have teleported further because he could not see her. Naruto could have chased after her but choose not to. The mission was to save Sakura not kill Füka and since Sakura was still in the house he had completed the mission and redeemed himself from his failure on the last mission.

"I will never understand women" Naruto mumbled as he walked into the house and saw Sakura sitting on the floor with her hands and legs tied up.

"Naruto?" Sakura said a bit surprised "Did you defeat her?"

Naruto nodded and cut the ropes allowing Sakura to move again. Sakura stood up and hugged Naruto "Thanks Naruto" she said and started crying into his chest meanwhile Naruto just stared at the top of her head with his eyebrows twitching. He did not know what else to do, he had never been in this situation before.

A minute or so later Sakura had calmed down a bit and Naruto told her that they should get back to the others who were probably looking for them. This was something Naruto did know how to do.. Naruto threw Sakura over his shoulder so that her upper body was hanging out behind him and her legs flying around in front of him and then ran back to where they met Team 7.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 15

* * *

"You.. um.." Naruto said as he was currently jumping from branch to branch in the forest heading back to the others while carrying Sakura.

"What is it?" A somewhat irritated Sakura answered as she was not exalted about the way Naruto carried her.

"When we arrive I want you to do something for me"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Twenty minutes later Naruto arrived at the big tree where Kakashi was still resting. The others that was there was gathered around Kakashi with the exception of Anko who had headed out looking for Naruto. Naruto put Sakura down on the ground, she then walked up to the others and spoke while trying to change her voice to sound more like Naruto.

"The mission.." She took a long pause "Is completed.. de gozaru"

Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief as he saw Sakura was okay. Kurenai was currently glaring at Naruto and that was making his eyes twitch as well as the "de gozaru" comment Sakura added that was totally unnecessary.

"Good job Naruto" Mikoto said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder "But next time, please follow my orders and don't do things on your own, okay?" She added with a smile.

Sakura then looked a bit uncomfortable before she spoke again with the changed voice "I don't see any reason to stay with you lot. I will take my leave and report to Monkey~de gozaru"

Naruto stuck out his tongue as he did hand sign and disappeared using a shunshin.

"What an odd guy he turned out to be" Mikoto spoke to herself before she left the others to find Anko so they all could return to Konoha. Kurenai who was now glaring at Sakura instead of Naruto as soon as he was gone told her "You"

"Yes?" Sakura said a little bit uncomfortable.

"Don't think it means anything just because he carried you" Kurenai and then stopped glaring at her before looking back at her adding "Hmpf" before leaving herself most likely running after Naruto.

"The bitch!" Tayuya yelled and ran after Kurenai while Sakura just stood there with her jaw dropped thinking 'What the hell is going on?'

"Hn. Stop standing there with your mouth open" Sasuke said to Sakura and pointed to Kakashi "Help me carry him back"

Sakura did as she was told but thought 'Naruto would never let me carry anyone.. Wait what am I thinking?'

When Mikoto came back with Anko she asked "Where are Kurenai and Tayuya?"

"They left" Sasuke answered.

"Left where?"

"Most likely they went after the idiot"

"Which idiot?"

"Naruto I think his name was"

"I see" Mikoto sighed before looking around and noticed that Anko was now gone "Not her too!"

* * *

_A few hours later Hiruzen's office._

Hiruzen was relaxing enjoying a smoke while reading another masterpiece written by his former student Jiraiya while he heard a sound from outside. It sounded almost as if a cannonball had been shot nearby and was flying right at him. Naruto soon flew through his window destroying it before landing on his feet in front of his desk and running to his trash can and then puked into it.

"That's Ugh.. the last time I drink and run.."

Hiruzen scrunched his nose and said "I take it you finished the mission?"

"It is done" Naruto said and sat down on a chair in front of Hiruzen's desk while the old man himself went back to reading the Icha Icha and re-filling his pipe. It took another hour before Hiruzen had noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep in the chair and another two hours before Kurenai ,Tayuya and Anko arrived at his office.

"Hm.. where are the others?" Hiruzen asked as soon as they entered.

"They will come later since Kakashi can't travel at max speed due to the damage he took" Kurenai answered.

"I see, why aren't you all traveling together?"

"I returned as soon as I could to hand out some punishment to a genin who has been misbehaving" Kurenai answered once again while Anko nodded "Yes, same reason for me"

"What about you Tayuya-chan?" Hiruzen asked her

"The bitch left so I had to get back so she would not do anything to the shithead" She explained.

"The shithead?" Hiruzen repeated with a confused face before going back to his Icha Icha "You girls may leave.."

All three of them got a twitch mark above their eyebrows as they saw that book and that he just started reading it in front of them. Kurenai was about to walk up and grab Naruto "I will just take.."

"Leave!" Hiruzen commanded before laughing "The shithead is resting"

"Stingy old man!" Tayuya shouted as she ran out of the office with Anko and Kurenai following.

Hiruzen sighed once again and was about to go back to the Icha Icha world when he heard Naruto speak in his sleep "Tits.."

"Yes" Hiruzen answered with a laugh.

"Tsunade-hime" Naruto added a second later and then snored loudly before falling of the chair.

"HAHAHA!" Hiruzen laughed as he slammed his hands on his desk.

Hiruzen then summoned Enma and had him carry Naruto back to his apartment so he could sleep in his bed. Mikoto and Team 7 with the exception of Tayuya arrived another hour later and gave their report. Kakashi was taken to the hospital just to be safe while Sakura was told to go home and get some rest before the team would meet up tomorrow.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto woke up and thought "This is has to stop" as he saw that Tayuya was sleeping in his bed. She did not want Ino to have one up one her but little did she know Ino had already slept in the same bed with Naruto twice. After Naruto had done what any one would in this situation - run out of his apartment in haste – Naruto had been stopped right outside his door by Kurenai and Anko who stood outside blocking his path.

"Ngh" Naruto exclaimed with his eyebrow twitching "What do you want?"

"Our team are doing some D ranked missions today so you need to come with me and meet up with the girls" Anko answered as Tayuya who had woken up from all of the noise ran out to them only wearing her pajamas

"Fucker, where are you going?" She yelled.

"Haha I think you are my favorite student already" Anko said and laughed before adding "Meet me at training grounds 12 in ten minutes!" and then disappeared in a shunshin.

Kurenai was red with anger as she pointed at Tayuya "What is this?" she asked Naruto who just raised an eyebrow "That is Tayuya, my neighbor" Naruto answered as if Kurenai did not know who she was.

"Fuck you bitch" Tayuya said and closed the door adding "I'm making myself breakfast then meeting up with my team"

"Yeah yeah good luck with that" Naruto mumbled since he did not have any food at all.

"I won't stand for this Naruto" Kurenai continued and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Now listen here woman" Naruto scowling "It is not my fault that all these girls keep showing up in my bed"

"There are others!?" Kurenai yelled "And I told you to call me Kurenai-chan"

"Sure there is" Naruto answered calmly before raising his voice "However I fail to see how that is your problem, it is my bed!"

"Wait a minute, you didn't know about them sleeping there?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shook his head "I usually have my trusted companions guarding me while I sleep when I am in some kind of danger, but these girls keep showing up when I am knocked or passed out"

"I see that is a problem we must address" Kurenai said nodding her head.

"Agreed"

"I have an idea, how about I move in with you and keep them away?" Kurenai suggested and added "I can cook food and do the laundry as well" in a way to make it sound like a better deal.

"How does that solve anything?" Naruto yelled "Then I will be stuck with the devil in my apartment"

"Naruto-kun, what have I told you about that"

"Screw you" Naruto said before disappearing in a shunshin heading towards training grounds 12.

"Right" Kurenai said with a blush "Some day"

Naruto had noticed something while he moved away from his apartment. Those two idiots, the fake Uchiha and Ero-Sennin were hiding nearby most likely spying on him, Ero-sennin was even taking notes. Naruto wondered if the monkey had set them up for this, he needs to get some answers soon.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at training grounds 12 the others was already there. Naruto was known to be a polite and nice gentlemen so he greeted his team "Hello, Dango, Uchiha-Oujo, Hyuuga-Imouto" with a nod to all of them.

Hanabi scowled as she slowly walked up to Naruto "You shall address me as Hanabi-chan"

"Okay, I will make sure to remember that" Naruto said and walked passed her sitting down next to Midori.

"Morning Taichou" Midori said in a low voice as she was trying not to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"Mehh"

"Well then now that the playboy has arrived how about we let the girls introduce themselves since they didn't get the chance last time" Anko suggested and the others just got confused by the playboy comment, especially Naruto.

"Hai" Hanabi begun "I am Hyuuga Hanabi you may call me Hanabi-sama"

"Eh?" Midori said interrupting her.

"Except for him you shall address me with a -chan at all times" Hanabi continued looking at Naruto "I am eleven and graduated one year earlier than the Uchiha, so show me the respect I deserve"

"How humble" Anko said with a smile "Okay next"

Midori was not happy about that comment as if Hanabi was somehow better than herself. She calmed herself before she began "Ano.. My name is Uchiha Midori.. I like my family with one exception and I hope I can be of help to our team"

"You forgot about something" Naruto said.

"Right.. Ano.. I am twelve and I like reading.." she began before Naruto interrupted her "No no, you're supposed to tell us all to get down on the ground and lick your feet"

"We are not worthy to even breath the same air as Midori-Oujo"

"We're peasants!"

"Stop it Taichou!" Midori yelled red faced from embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team 7 who was just meeting up for a short meeting where Kakashi would tell them they had the day off due to him having to rest for some more time.

When Tayuya who was the last to arrive got there Kakashi closed the Icha Icha book he was reading and eye-smiled "Now that everyone is here I have something important to tell you"

All three students got a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

"Today is a special day.. " Kakashi continued and giggled "Isn't it Tayuya-chan?"

"What?!" Tayuya yelled "What is so fucking special about today?"

Kakashi head snapped towards her scaring the shit out of her "It would appear" he spoke quickly "That one of my students have engaged in nightly activities with someone of the other gender"

"Hn. That crush didn't last long" Sasuke said to Sakura who sweatdropped "I have no idea what he is talking about"

"So what" Tayuya said with a red face "I am not the only one that's been sleeping with him, that whore Ino and someone named Tsunade has most likely done it as well!"

Kakashi's feet could not hold him up any more as fell down on the ground "Minato-sensei" Kakashi said with a tear dropping from his eye "I think your legacy is going to be just fine.."

"Am I the only one that wished we got another jounin-sensei?" Sasuke asked Tayuya and Sakura pointing a thumb at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped up on his feet "You have today and tomorrow off, dismissed" Kakashi did a hand sign, just before he left with a shunshin he eye-smiled and said "Tayuya make sure to use condoms"

"What the fuck is a condom and why would I need it" Tayuya mumbled to herself with her hand to her chin while Sakura blushed and answered "We learned about that during the academy, it is how guys protect themselves during sex"

"Eww I didn't need to fucking hear that right now" Tayuya said "Why did you bring that up!?"

"Wait a fucking minute" Tayuya yelled as she realized what was going "I am going to kill that creepy one-eyed scarecrow!" and then ran away angry as hell trying to find Kakashi.

"Sakura" Sasuke said once they were alone.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke readied himself for a hard question.

"Would it make you happy if I told you that you were the most normal on our team"

"Of course Sasuke-kun how sweet of you!"

"Happy enough to leave me alone?"

"No"

"Hn"

Sasuke then left the training grounds without any word while Sakura thought back on what she had heard this morning. She was now heading towards Ino to find out who the guy was that both she and her teammate had "had nightly activities" with.

Naruto spent the day getting introduced to D ranked missions. After that he decided to drink more than he has ever done before and passed out in his bathroom, this time he made sure to summon his bodyguards.

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 16

* * *

One boring week passed where Naruto did more D ranked missions with his team. For the whole week he was able to sleep normally and had not heard anything from the toad brothers about any intruders trying to get into his bed. Naruto as usual spent the free time after the missions drinking sake and training.

**'Katon: Endan'** and **'Bunshin Daibakuha'** was two jutsu that Naruto had learned early on in his training. He had also learned **'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu' (****Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) **and most recently started practising on two water techniques being **'Mizudeppo no Jutsu' (Water Pistol Technique**) and **'Suiton: Hahonryū' (Water Release: Tearing Torrent).**

Hiruzen had left the village for a while because he was having a rather important meeting with the Raikage, A. The genin squads had been told to focus on training and working on their teamwork for the time that their Hokage would be gone instead of doing D ranked missions handed out by his advisors. Hiruzen left the village yesterday and the genins had not been told about it yet.

When Naruto arrived at training grounds 12 – the last one to arrived as usual – Anko told them what the hokage had suggested. Naruto saw now problem with training but working on their teamwork was something that bugged him.

"Teamwork?" Naruto questioned just after Anko was done explaining the situation "Define teamwork" he continued.

"Well how you three can work together to finish the task you have been given, this should be obvious" Anko answered.

"Okay I think I get it" Naruto said then turned to Midori and Hanabi "Oujo, Imouto-san.. I need you two to practise your shunshin"

"Hai Taichou" Midori answered while Hanabi just responded with a "Tch!" due to Naruto adding -san after instead of -chan.

"W-What for?" Midori asked.

"If we ever get into a battle with enemy ninjas I need you two too.." Naruto said slowly and both of the girls and Anko listened intently "Get out of there as quickly as possible so you won't be in my way as I dispose of the enemy"

Midori and Hanabi fell back on their bums in surprise after hearing that while Anko just laughed "Okay then, Hanabi-chan and Midori-chan you two come with me and we will begin going over some strategies we can use during missions"

"Hai" they both answered.

"Naruto since you won't cooperate I have found something else you can do for today" Anko said and gained a huge grin "Go to Training ground 8 and report to the jounin sensei of Team 8"

"Yes mam" Naruto said and walked straight ahead.

"It's that way" Anko yelled and pointed to her right and Naruto turned and walked to Anko's left instead "The other way!"

"God damnit!"

* * *

It took four hours for Naruto to find training ground 10 which was only 1 kilometer away from training grounds 12. Once he got there he saw something that amused him. It was a girl with rather short blue hair with the same eyes as his teammate. She also turned red immediately as he got there the same way that Midori does when she is embarresed.

Hyuuga Hinata was using her Byakugan to scout the forest around the grassy field that she stood on trying to locate Kiba and Shino when she saw her crush coming her way.

"Yo Hanabi-chan, I am here to report to the jounin sensei of Team 8" Naruto said and then got a bit confused since Hinata seemed to have fainted as soon as he spoke. Naruto also had that feeling that he had met this girl before but he just could not remember when.

"Dattebayo?" Naruto said as he poked Hinata on her back with the back of his sword trying to wake her up.

Kiba had decided to stop hiding and return to see what was up with Hinata since she was slower than usual in finding them. "What the fuck Naruto!? What did you do to Hinata!" Kiba yelled once he saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata still poking her with his sword.

"She.. died" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto!" Kiba said with a glare but stopped when Hinata had moved closer to Naruto in her sleep and hugged the arm that he used to poke her with the sword.

Kiba sweatdropped and asked "Did she fall asleep?"

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto heard a low voice say and he looked around the area trying to find the source of it. Standing right in front of him leaning on a tree was Shino with his regular outfit.

"Yo" Naruto said as he saw him then focused on Kiba "You know where I can find the sensei of team 8?"

"Yeah sure but first I want to know what happened to Hinata?"

"I arrived here.. then she fell.. to the ground" Naruto said taking a long time between words.

"Come on who would believe that, what did you do?" Just after Kiba asked that Hinata opened her eyes and said with a big smile "I had a wonderful dream"

"Arara?" Naruto leaned down and put his face right in front of hers "Care to tell?"

They could literally see her face going from pale to red within seconds as Hinata fainted once again.

"See what did I tell ya?" Naruto said jumping back re-sheating his sword "If your sensei is not around then I am done here"

"S-She fainted?" Kiba stammered comically.

"That is odd but it has happened before" Shino reminded Kiba "That's because three years ago.."

Kiba ignored Shino when he explained that the last time Hinata had fainted was when she was sitting next to Naruto in class over tree years ago. Instead of listening Kiba told Naruto "She should be around here somewhere"

"Your sensei should know that I don't like when people waste my time" Naruto was losing his patience he had more important things to do.

"Listen guys there is"

"What now Shino?" Kiba yelled.

"Kurenai-sensei is here, that's because there is a tree behind Naruto" Shino said pointing at a small tree that had appeared out of nowhere behind Naruto. One of its branches was getting bigger and bigger until it captured Naruto so he could not use his arms and hugged him towards the tree making it impossible for him to escape.

"**Magen: Jubaku" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding) **Kurenai announced the name of the Jutsu after her upper body emerged from the tree above Naruto.

"I'm.. stuck" Naruto exclaimed with a scowl.

"Hey sensei, do you know what's wrong with Hinata?" Kiba asked not really caring at all that Kurenai had used one of her strongest techniques to bind his genin friend.

"She is fine. You two can take her home as you have the rest of the day off" Kurenai said and Kiba and Shino did as they were told and carried Hinata out of the field. (AN: Oh and Akamaru was on Kiba's head all the time sleeping, I have not forgotten about him, no way.)

"Guys!?" Naruto yelled.

"I will let you go as soon as you agree not to run away" Kurenai whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I was told to report to the jounin sensei of team 7 so, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to help me as punishment for misbehaving in the past"

"Okay sounds easy enough" Naruto agreed quickly but had no intentions of actually helping her, as soon as she let him go he was out of there.

"Good, I actually expected you to refuse" Kurenai smiled as she released the genjutsu allowing Naruto to move again.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Naruto asked out of curiosity as they were now facing each other.

"Just come with me and help me carry some stuff I have to buy" She answered and smiled a little as she did.

Naruto was going over scenarios of how this would turn out and how it would end up with Kurenai screwing him, not literally.

"If.. I do this" Naruto said slowly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed "Would you, perhaps, show me your panties?"

Naruto opened one eye slowly just in time to see Kurenai's leg connect with his head as she had kicked him.

"Arghh! Why did you do that for you witch!" Naruto screamed as he held his head he was soon unable to even hold his head as Kurenai had her legs around his neck with in a leglock "What was that? Naruto-kun.." She purred into his his ear.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan.."

Kurenai let go off him as she jumped off then said "Now lets go we don't have all day"

Naruto followed Kurenai without saying anything with a big scowl on his face for about two steps before Kurenai stopped and bent down to hold her leg.

"I hurt my leg when I kicked you" Kurenai said and winced a little as she nursed her leg "You will have to carry me"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he picked her up and carried her bridal style like last time "I hate you" Naruto growled then ran towards the village with Kurenai giggling. Kurenai of course was not hurt at all and only used it as an excuse to have Naruto carry her. Kurenai gave him the directions to one of many clothing stores that they visited. Naruto spent the whole day walking behind Kurenai with his hands full of bags with Kurenai's newly bought clothes.

Before the what Kurenai saw as a date and Naruto as torture was over they visited Ichiraku's to order a bowl of ramen each. When Naruto had carried Kurenai and his clone had carried the bags back to her apartment, Kurenai had thanked him for the help and said "I hope we can do this again, sometime"

Naruto had smiled a foxy smile and answered "Yeah sure"

* * *

When Naruto got home that night he drank all the sake he had left which was not that much since he did not have that much money left considering Hiruzen had yet to pay him for any of the missions. Thinking fast Naruto grabbed his sword and walked into his bedroom. He then looked at the wall that was connected to Tayuya's apartment and cut a big hole in the wall before entering Tayuya's bedroom.

Tayuya was doing something that looked hillarious to Naruto. She was jumping around hitting a dummie of what had to be that 'Katake Hakashi-sensei' of hers only wearing an orange T-shirt with the uzumaki swirl on it and underwear.

"I'm out of sake, can I have some?" Naruto asked standing behind Tayuya who had not realized yet that Naruto had cut a hole in her wall and walked into her bedroom as she was busy 'practising'.

"Kyaaaa!" Tayuya exclaimed in surprise as she jumped up the air before turning around and facing Naruto with a big blush "What the fuck are you doing here, shithead!?"

"Sake.." Naruto said slowly while Tayuya noticed the big hole in her wall

"What did you do to my fucking wall!?" She yelled and then looked around to find her pants.

"I had to ask.. if you had any sake.. So I cut it" Naruto said with a grin.

"Are you stupid?" Tayuya asked "Why didn't you just knock on my front door?" she asked as she put on pair of black pants.

"A good question indeed" Naruto said as he sat down on Tayuya's bed and crossed his arms "Why did you put on your pants?"

Before Tayuya could respond they both heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Naruto went to open Tayuya's door while Tayuya attempted to stop him as she tried to drag him back to the bedroom but Naruto would not buldge and just kept going. When Naruto opened the door he expected a person to be standing outside, instead he saw two small creatures that both carried something.

Konohamaru and Udon was going to prank their 'Boss' Tayuya in a way to get her respect, the way the intented to do that was to throw a bucket of white paint and feathers at her.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the creatures and waited for them to move or say anything.

"W-Who are you, Kore!?" Konohamaru asked poiting at him.

"Maybe he hurt our boss" Udon added with a frightened expression.

Naruto grinned in a way that scared the shit out of Konohamaru and Udon before he answered "Senju.." wanting to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible Konohamaru threw the bucket with paint at Naruto and after Udon threw the feathers and they both ran away screaming.

Naruto just stood there outside Tayuya's door scratching his head in confusion with the paint and feathers covering him. Tayuya who was standing far enough behind Naruto not to get any paint on her laughed at him "You look like a fucking chicken, shithead"

Naruto looked at the paint and feathers covering his arms and most of his clothes opening his mouth wide in surprise before getting angry "Tayuya who were those two?"

"Just Konohamaru and Udon two annoying little kids" Tayuya answered still laughing at him.

"I see" Naruto answered appearing pretty calm then he smiled and scratched the back of his head "So did you have any sake?"

"No I don't drink that stuff I'm fourteen!" Tayuya yelled.

"Okay, good night neighbor" Naruto said before closing the door going back to his apartment all the time thinking about how he was going to cut down the two creatures the next time he met them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. Added a poll on my profile where you can vote on if Sakura should be added to the harem and if her personality should be changed.


	17. Chapter 17

The poll has been closed. Go to my profile if you want to see the result.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 17

* * *

Naruto should have foreseen what would happen the next morning. Maybe giving Tayuya another and quicker route into his bed was not the best decision he had made yesterday. However he had also realized that most likely Tayuya was not out to kill him in his sleep as this was the second time he had woken up with her next to him. Naruto decided that he would tell the toad brothers (Gamakichi, Gamatatsu) that they would not need to guard him at nights when he is sleeping in his apartment anymore because if Tayuya just wanted to sleep in his bed, she was welcome to do so.

Without waking up Tayuya Naruto got out of his apartment and met up with his team. Anko had told Midori and Hanabi to keep working on their teamwork like she had told them yesterday which annoyed both of the girls since they kind of disliked eachother. Naruto however was told to spar with Anko and this was a way for Anko to get payback for their first meeting where Naruto had commented on how her breasts was not on par with Tsunade's and then poked her breasts with his finger leading to Anko chasing him around in anger while Naruto just laughed at her and dodged her every move.

The spar this time time was no different from the chase last time as Naruto had once again just jumped around and dodged, not taking it seriously at all. The next two days Naruto had woken up alone in his bed and figured that Tayuya must have been out on a mission with Team 7. That meant that Naruto would probably be called out to save them in the near future since they had a habit of running into missing nins on their C-ranks.

Hiruzen had returned to Konoha yesterday in a sour mood. The meeting with the Raikage had gone pretty well but what made him a bit irritated was that he learned that Naruto had lied to him about what happened after the fight with Akatsuki. The Raikage, A, had been told by his brother Killer Bee that "I took care of a cool little dude, his name was Senju and apart from being a drunk he was a prude"

A had never been told Naruto's real name as both Bee and Hiruzen had only used the name Senju when speaking about him while Yugito and Samui had only used pet names. What the kage's discussed during their meeting was the possibility of both their village's taking part in each others chuunin exams. Hiruzen had agreed to let Kumo take a part in the upcoming chuunin exam in Konoha but only with one team as a test run. Konoha and Kumo did not have the best of history so Hiruzen wanted to be on the safe side.

A had agreed to that on the condition that Konoha would only be able to send one team as well when it was time for Kumo to hold their own chuunin exams. Konoha and Kumo did not become allies in the same way as Konoha and Suna are allies after this meeting but it was a start. If everything went smooth with the upcoming chuunin exams the next two years they would meet for another meeting and see if they would further cooperate.

Back in his office the first thing Hiruzen did was to find the most boring C-rank mission that was available and then have one of his subordinates call for Team 12.

Anko was a bit confused as she arrived with her students soon after that they had been called there, they had barerly been able to finish up their first D-rank for the day when they were called.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ah Anko just a minute" Hiruzen said staring at Naruto who was staring back at him. They started glaring at each other before Hiruzen handed Anko a paper with information of a C-ranked mission. At first Anko was happy because normally a team would not be sent out for a C-ranked this early after its creation, but as she continued to read the details she went from happy to upset.

"Really? What have we done to deserve this" Anko almost yelled. This was the type of C ranked mission that every ninja hated. It was pretty much a D-ranked except that it was in another village far away, so with the possibility of running into either bandits or others that could be a threat on the way to the mission, it was treated as a C-rank.

Hiruzen did not answer instead he continued to stare down Naruto who did the same.

"You wanna go, Monkey?" Naruto threatened with a wide foxy grin.

The next few seconds scared the shit out of Hanabi and Midori as they saw something both terrifying and also in their minds, incredible. Hiruzen had almost flew out of his seat launching himself towards Naruto who had taken a hit to his head before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Appearing behind Hiruzen he had used his favorite sword technique **"****Shishi Sonson!"** and attempted to cut Hiruzen's left arm off from his shoulder but instead he cut into a log before Hiruzen had re-appeared behind Naruto and slammed his fist down on the top of his head ending the fight. All of this happened in a few seconds and the killing intent and speed was what scared the both girls.

"What the hell did I do!?" Naruto whined as he held his head.

"Apart from visiting other hidden villages and not telling me about it? How about stealing all of my sake when I was gone or tying my grandson and his friend on a cow and have it run around the village?"

Anko sighed and said "So he is the reason we get this boring mission then?"

Naruto sat up and stared at Hiruzen and asked "Do you have any proof?"

"Are you going to deny it?" Hiruzen asked "And lie to me once again?"

Naruto shook his head "No I did it all but.."

"I don't understand why you are mad about it"

Naruto then explained that Hiruzen's sake deserved to be drank by him and that it tasted like shit anyway. The grandson and his friend must have been the two creatures he was hunting, they had it coming. Naruto being in another village was none of Hiruzen's business.

Hiruzen had dropped the subject after hearing that since he figured Naruto would not listen to anything he had to say anyways. After telling them to get going Hiruzen had stopped them for a second and held up a file.

"Look at this shitty brat, this is the team that Kumo will participate in the upcoming chuunin exams with" He said holding up the file with a picture of Omoi, Samui and Yugito.

Naruto as he saw the picture started sweating and lost all color in his face with his mouth open looking terrified. He just stammered and pointed at the file and his team had to drag him out of the office so they could finally get going.

* * *

As they walked through the village heading towards the western gate, Anko explained the mission details. They were heading to the Tanzaki quarters a town well known for its gambling oppertunities, festivals and parties. Tanzaki quarters was the second home of Naruto's deceased mentor Senju Itama. Their objective was to clean in a Casino and that included every poker chip.

After walking for a while on the dirt road outside of the village; Midori asked Naruto a question about something she had had on her mind for a while.

"N-Naruto-k-ku-taichou is it true that you are s-sleeping with Tayuya and Ino?" She barely managed to ask as she was very embarrassed after asking such a question, but she had to know.

Hanabi immediately stopped walking and snapped hear head towards Naruto eager to hear the answer. Anko was interested as well but did not show it in the same obvious way that Hanabi did, instead she just smiled and waited for the answer.

"Yes" Naruto answered raising his eyebrow "How do you know of this?"

"I overheard Sakura and Ino talking the other day" Midori stuttered out backing away a little almost hiding behind Anko due to the way Naruto was staring at her.

Anko laughed "Wow you are one lucky guy to have two girlfriends"

"Huh?" Naruto's confused expression told them that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You said you were sleeping with them and they both know of it so I just assumed.." Anko began explaining.

"What of it?" Naruto interrupted her "If they want to sleep in my bed they are free to do so. So long as they don't have any ulterior motives"

'Oh no I misunderstood the situation and now taichou is going to be mad at me' Midori thought sadly.

"Just sleep?" Anko slapped her hand to her head "How boring"

"I don't understand what is so special about them sleeping with him in the first place" Hanabi said and held up a finger "I have slept with him for years already"

"EEEH!?" Midori screeched.

"Nonsense" Naruto said and began walking again.

"It's true!" Hanabi yelled before telling her story. It started when her big sister Hinata was saved by Naruto from a couple of bullies when they were a lot younger. Hinata had gained a huge crush on Naruto after that and some years later acquired a mini stuffed version of Naruto. Hanabi had been jealous and had received on as well and she always had it with her in bed.

After hearing that story Naruto walked faster than before while Midori laughed at Hanabi and Anko petted her on the head "That's so cute!"

"Yes it is!" Hanabi said with a huge smile "Who knew I would find a real one!" and ran after Naruto hugging him from behind.

Midori ran after them with a yell of "Get off him!"

Soon after that they started running, then a few hours later they arrived at the Tanzaki quarters and the casino they were going to help with the cleaning at. Very soon after arriving something happened with Anko as she held her neck on her left side and screamed out in pain.

"Anko-sensei!" the girls screamed an ran up to her.

"Dango..?" Naruto whispered and then snapped his head to a window. Outside stood a pale man with long dark hair that looked almost more snake than human. He was doing a hand sign and that was all Naruto needed to hold the stranger responsible.

* * *

_Outside_

"Was this really necessary, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked adjusting his glasses.

"I'm just saying hello to my old apprentice" Orochimaru answered with a chuckle.

"**Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** Naruto screamed as he put his sword through Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru did not even bother to dodge it even if he easily could, instead he choose to use his body replacement technique **(Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu; ****Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique)**

While getting out of his old body like a snake shedding its skin Orochimaru laughed "Kukuku" then said "It seems my apprentice has an interesting student"

Kabuto had already left the area because if he was around when someone from Konoha got there they would have to change their whole plan in the chuunin exams since Kabuto had an important part.

Naruto choose not to answer instead he threw a shuriken **"Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)** he created a mass of shurikens all flying towards Orochimaru who choose to get out of the way this time, jumping up into a tree. One second later one of Naruto's clone was standing behind Orochimaru aiming his right index finger at the back of Orcohimaru's head.

**"Ninpo: Mizudeppo no Jutsu" (Water Pistol Technique)** Naruto shot a small condensed bullet of water that would have gone straight through Orcohimaru's head if he had not once again gotten out of the way.

"Such power" Orochimaru said standing below the tree staring up at Naruto

Before Naruto answered he was covered in red-orange chakra and his whiskers darkened as he was borrowing Kurama's chakra. Moving faster than he would using a shunshin he jumped down towards Orochimaru with his sword in hand "Shishi Sonson!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his sword down at the ground as he had missed Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru chuckled as he walked out from behind a tree "We will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto" he said before sinking into the ground and leaving the area.

Naruto wasted no time as he used **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"I need you two to help me find a snake" Naruto told them and henged into Orochimaru to show them exactly what he meant. The three of them then ran out of the Tanzaki quarters searching for Orochimaru. After a while Naruto took out his bingo book and opened the page with Orochimaru's information.

"Orochimaru one of the three sannins former teammate of Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya" Naruto read out loud with a big grin then he thought 'This mission just got interesting, thanks monkey!'

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 18

* * *

_With Anko and the rest of Team 12_

A minute or so after Orochimaru had stopped the jutsu the pain Anko was feeling from her curse mark disappeared.

"Anko-sensei are you okay?" Midori asked seeing the panicked look on Anko's face.

"I'm okay but we need to get back to Konoha as fast as possible" Anko answered then she took a look around the casino "Where did Naruto go?"

Hanabi who was standing near the window was a bit shaky as she answered "He was fighting with something that looked human but I'm not sure if it was"

"WHAT!?" Anko screamed "Come on we have no time to waste, we are heading back to Konoha right away!" and ran out of the casino.

"Yes sensei!" both girls ran after her. Anko created a shadow clone which would take Midori and Hanabi back to Konoha while she went to look for Naruto.

* * *

_With Naruto heading northwest after leaving the Tanzaki quarters_

'This is so exciting' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch from branch in a forest that was pretty close to Konoha. Naruto and the toad brothers had split up earlier to quicken the search.

Naruto saw Gamakichi approach him as the toad jumped up and sat on his head "The snake and his partner split up some ways ahead. His partner headed towards the direction of Konoha"

Naruto stopped jumping and Gamakichi jumped down to the ground and transformed into Kabuto **(Henge)** "This is what he looked like"

"Good job Kichi" Naruto said and then unsealed a chocolate bar from a scroll that he threw to the toad.

"Thanks boss. I'm heading back to Mt Myoboku now while Gamatatsu continues to trail the snake" Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke after that before Naruto could tell him otherwise. Gamakichi had heard the name Orochimaru before and was going to report to Gamabunta about what was going on.

"Don't abandon your mission before it's completed, BAKA!" Naruto yelled to no one since Gamakichi was already gone.

Naruto then kept going after Orochimaru. It was not that surprising that Orochimaru traveled at a higher speed than himself. Still Naruto managed to trail him all the way to the valley of the end. At Valley of the end Orochimaru met up with another sound ninja, Kimimaro.

"Good to see you up and running Kimimaro-kun" Orcohimaru hissed.

"Thanks Orochimaru-sama, did everything go as planned?"

"Yes apart from one thing that might be my fault. But now that you are here you can fix it for me. There is an interesting young fellow following me and will arrive here soon, take care of him" Orochimaru was well aware of Naruto and his summons trailing him.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro saluted as Orochimaru walked towards Otogakure with a smile and thinking it was a waste to have Kimimaro kill Naruto off but it had to be done or he would ruin the whole invasion plan.

Kimimaro waited around five minutes before Naruto showed up with Gamatatsu sitting on his head.

"That him?" Naruto asked the toad as Gamatatsu had reported earlier that Orochimaru had continued on while a new guy had arrived and was blocking the way.

"Yes boss that's him"

"Okay, you can return now" Naruto said and Gamatatsu immediately asked "May I have a snack?"

Naruto unsealed another snack and gave it to Gamatatsu before he disappeared in a puff of smoke "Those two are going to ruin me"

Kimimaro was tired of waiting "It's unfortunate but I'll have you die here.."

"Heh" Naruto chuckled with a big grin "We'll see about that" Naruto wasted no time as he charged forward unsheathing his sword **"Shishi Sonson!**" Naruto slammed his sword down on Kimimaro's left shoulder. Kimimaro had quickly used his left arm to take the hit and then removed the bone from his arm, shocking Naruto as he saw it. Naruto had no time to be surprised however as Kimimaro counter attacked with the bone that looked like a small sword.

**"****Tsubaki no Mai" (****Dance of the Camellia)** Kimimaro slashed Naruto in the stomach leaving a big open wound with blood leaking out of it.

Naruto jumped back and faced Kimimaro 'I better get serious' Naruto thought as he had acknowledged that Kimimaro was strong. Just before Naruto moved once again Kimimaro had noticed that the wound on Naruto's stomach had healed completely. Naruto's wound healed thanks to the Senju chakra from Itama and Kyubi's healing power, when Naruto heals this fast it takes the most from his Senju chakra which is his reserve with the least amount of chakra. Naruto would only be able to heal a similar wound twice more before the senju chakra reserve would be empty.

Jumping high up in the air Naruto threw a kunai towards Kimimaro **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** creating a mass of clones of the kunai all flying towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro simply used his bone sword to reflect the Kunai's that was going to hit him, but he was not prepared for what happened next. What Naruto had actually done was creating a shadow clone that transformed **(Henge)** into the Kunai that he threw, Naruto then created a mass of shadow clones all transformed into a kunai.

The kunai's quickly changed into shadow clones all doing the same hand sign.

**"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)**

All the clones exploded creating a large fire that Kimimaro was stuck in. After a minute or so the fire had calmed down and Naruto was able to see that Kimimaro had been able to lessen the damage by going under the ground to avoid the fire.

But what shocked Naruto was Kimimaro's new appearance, he did not look human any more as Kimimaro had activated the second stage of the cursed earth seal.

"I see now why Orochimaru-sama wanted you dealt with" Kimimaro said as the smoke surrounding him slowly disappeared giving Naruto a better view of his new form.

"A young Konoha shinboi with so much power, you could be a problem for our future plans" Kimimaro said and then ran at Naruto at an extremely fast leaving after images behind him. Naruto had no time to reply to what Kimimaro just said as he was running at him. Naruto quickly used shunshin to get away from Kimimaro but that was no help since Kimimaro ran even faster and caught up to him.

**"Tsubaki no Mai"** Kimimaro exclaimed doing the same sword attack but this time faster and stronger slashing Naruto over his stomach and sending him flying. The wound this time was bigger and would be fatal for any normal person. But once again Naruto healed it quickly but now his senju chakra reserve was empty and he had to rely solely on the Kyubi for any healing powers.

After healing the wound Naruto stood up and saw Kimimaro removing what must be his spine and then regrowing it. This was the ability of the Kaguya clan, their kekkei genkai (Bloodline limit). The spine grew in size and lenght and looked more like a bone whip now than a spine.

**"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru" (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)** Kimimaro used his bone whip to hold down Naruto immobilising him. Naruto had no chance to dodge it since healing two large wounds twice in such a short amount of time had made it impossible for him to move fast for a while. Kimimaro then used another technique to grow a large sharp bone lance covering his left arm, the lance is as long as Kimimaro himself.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Hana" (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)** Kimimaro threw the lance with the sharp edge aimed at Naruto's head.

**'You sure have grown soft and useless, brat' **Kurama spoke to Naruto before giving him chakra enough for two tails to form behind Naruto. When the lance connected the fox chakra had formed a shield that broke the lance into countless of small bone pieces.

'I appreciate the help and kind words, fox' Naruto replied to Kurama as he prepared his next move.

**"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto created one clone that stood next to him.

Kimimaro had used **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana" (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)** to create another bone lance to cover his left arm and then charged Naruto and his clone.

Naruto's clone had an evil as he jumped forward almost rocketing himself towards Kimimaro who was running at an insane speed himself.

"**Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shot)**

Naruto's clone slammed his sword down with both hands on Kimimaro's right left shoulder. The sword cut down to just above Kimimaro's heart. Kimimaro who already was sick due to an incurable illness was not able to fight much longer in this shape.

A bone with the shape of a small sward similar to his earlier **"Tsubaki no Mai"** shot out from his right arm and dispelled Naruto's clone. Kimimaro let the lance on his left arm fall to the ground. Kimimaro then pointed both hands and all of his fingers towards Naruto. All of the bones in his fingertips hardened before Kimimaro sent them at Naruto.

"**Teshi Sendan" (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)**

The attack was no threat for Naruto at all since he was now even faster after receiving this much chakra from Kurama. Naruto had instead immediately counterattacked **"Shunshingiri" (Teleportation Slash)** Naruto was not able to connect with the pointy edge of his sword that he aimed at Kimimaro's forhead due to Kimimaro being more ready this time. Six small swords shot out of his arms and legs this time all cutting Naruto in his arms, stomach and legs.

Kimimaro grabbed one of the bone swords from his left leg and let the others fall to the ground before quickly slashing Naruto once again in the stomach **"Tsubaki no Mai"**

Naruto jumped back and held his stomach. The wound healed but slower than before, it was still healing inhumanly fast thanks to the fox chakra speeding it up even more now that it was covering him.

'I can't go on' Kimimaro thought as he coughed up some blood. Trying to end the fight quickly Kimimaro ran at Naruto once again with his bone sword.

"**Hanauta Sancho"**

Naruto gave him no time to attack as he flew past Kimimaro at a higher speed than Kimimaro was running.

**"Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash) **Naruto yelled as he sheathed his sword while blood shot out from the wound covering Kimimaro's whole torso.

'Forgive me Orochimaru-sama..' Kimimaro thought as he sank down into the ground meanwhile the fox chakra covering Naruto disappeared.

Naruto was panting as this fight had taken a lot out of him while he looked around waiting for Kimimaro to appear again. After a minute of waiting Naruto reached for his shirts pocket to grab the scroll where he had sealed some sake bottles. Just as Naruto did that the ground fell apart and countless of huge bones covered the whole area. Naruto jumped far up in the air and instead of taking the sake scroll he unsealed another scroll, the one holding the raijin no ken. Naruto threw down his regular sword into one of the bones and then stood on it.

When Kimimaro appeared from another bone right next to him with another lance covering his left arm ready to attack him, Naruto yelled "Why won't you die!?" and then slashed the raijin no ken into the air **"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!"** his flying slash attack was combined with electricity coming from the Raijin no ken and connected with Kimimaro who was sent flying back from the force and did not get back up again.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he noticed Kimimaro had finally died. Naruto then grabbed his sword and used shunshin to get away from the bone field. Naruto was low on chakra now and very tired as he walked to a tree in the forest surrounding the valley of the end and sat down leaning his back on it. He unsealed a sake bottle and took a sip.

'I'm coming for you next, snake bounty' he thought just before he fell asleep hugging his sake bottle

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 19

* * *

_Five hours after Naruto passed out_

Renji a sound chuunin and his friend Yatsuko a sound jounin were patrolling around otogakure.

"Did you hear about that bounty hunter?" Renji asked.

"What did he do now?" Yatsuko asked with a sigh.

Renji laughed a little as he brought up a poster "His underground bounty has gone way up, someone really wants him dead"

Renji waited for a response from Yatsuko as he still read the poster. When he looked to see what his friend was doing he saw him kneeling on the ground with a sword being pierced through from his back to his stomach and a young blonde man standing behind him with a grin.

"Senju.**."** the blonde whispered before cutting off Renji's head as he screamed in fear.

"Now where did that snake go" Naruto said to himself as he continued his search. These last two he had killed made the count 350 sound ninjas already.

* * *

Flashback 

_one hour earlier_

Naruto had been woken up by his sensei Anko as she had finally found him after hours of searching for him.

"There you are. You and I are going back to konoha, now!" Anko said as Naruto tried his hardest not to fall asleep again.

"I'm heading out to find my bounty, Dango-sensei" Naruto said as he stood up but was them forced to sit down again has Anko slammed her fist down on his head.

"It's Anko!" she yelled and then calmed down and ordered "You will not go after Orochimaru, that is an order. You don't know how strong he is"

Naruto immediately argued and then Anko explained how strong Orochimaru was and that Jiraiya and Hiruzen were probably the only Konoha ninjas that would have a chance to fight evenly with him. Even after hearing that Naruto was still not convinced so Anko told him her story of her past and the curse mark she had received.

"So the snake.." Naruto said and Anko finally thought he had seen reason

".. Did all that to you?"

Anko raised an eyebrow and nodded "Yes"

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled a little and Anko was about to ask what was so funny but could not since she fell down on the ground after Naruto knocked her out with a hit to the back of her head with the hilt of his sword.

"Forgive me Dango-chan, but you just gave me more reason to go after the snake" Naruto would not let anyone that has harmed or hurt his friends (Nakama) get away with it. Naruto created a shadow clone and had it carry Anko back to Konoha, Konoha was close enough so it would not dispel.

Naruto then emptied a bottle of sake before heading towards the direction of Otogakure

End Flashback.

* * *

Naruto had not just gone and killed sound ninja's without knowing who they were working for. Naruto had even remembered Hiruzen telling him that the sound village and Konoha was allies when he explained how the chuunin exams worked. But when Naruto tried to cross the border he was met by a squad of one hundred sound ninjas that had surrounded him.

This squad had been ordered by Orochimaru to find Kimimaro and bring him back to Otogakure and if they found a blonde young man with whisker marks they were to kill him. What this one hundred man squad did not expect was that Naruto was a one man army. Well a two man army if you count Gamaken who he had summoned to blast toad oil everywhere before Naruto had lit it up.

Most of the squad had died just from the fire attack while the rest had been taken care of by Naruto's clone's jumping to each one of them before cutting their heads off or piercing them in the stomach.

So for Naruto the sound ninja's was his enemies and was in the way for him to find his bounty. His precious record bounty that would give him enough money to buy sake that would last for a long time.

Naruto had also decided to interrogate one of the sound jounins before killing him. He had found out about sound and sands (Suna) plan to invade Konoha after torturing the poor sound ninja.

Very soon after Naruto had encountered Kenji and Yatsuko Naruto had found a gate that had a staircase going underground. It looked more like an opening to a cave than a main gate to a hidden village.

Naruto was about to run down the stairs when he noticed the presence of four people, one was jumping down from a tree and he had to jump away to avoid taking a big fist to his head as a fat man came flying.

Naruto could now see all four of them as the other three had jumped down as well and stood in front of him. They all wore similar outfits with exception of the lone female. The three men wore brown tunics and skin tight black shorts with purple ropes tied around their wastes. The female wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

They were the sound four, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Guren.

"He fits the description well" Sakon said and Naruto noticed he had two heads to cut off.

"Don't underestimate him, he has already killed countless of our jounins and chuunins" Kidomaru said while the others nodded.

Naruto was about to grab his sword and test them out when he started sweating as he felt someone really strong approaching them. The person was radiating killing intent enough to make someone puke and Naruto was pretty damn close to it. This was not the first time he had felt this killing intent and he had a pretty good idea who was standing behind him right now.

The sound four were all kneeling as Jiraiya of the sannin stood behind Naruto with sage mode activated and an Odama Rasengan in each hand.

"You have gotten yourself in quite a mess this time. You and I need to have a serious talk after this. But for now I thank you for this oppertunity" Jiraiya spoke before sprinting over to the sound four and slamming his hands with the rasengan covering them into Kidomaru and Jirobo, quiclky taking them out.

"H-hai Ero-s-sennin" Naruto stammered as he was able to stand again.

After giving Sakon and Ukon who had woken up the same treatment as Kidomaru and Jirobo, Jiraiya walked down the stairs "Take care of the woman" Jiraiya was focused on one thing and that thing was to fight Orochimaru.

As Jiraiya disappeared into the underground passage Naruto gained a tic mark above his eyes "Fuck me" Naruto cursed as he had not had much luck fighting against women, ever.

Guren smiled at him and winked "If you show me a good time, then maybe"

Naruto snapped his head towards her quickly and stared at her "Pardon?" Guren could see he had not understood what she meant at all.

"I was just making a joke"

"I see" Naruto said and nodded then putting his hand to his chin taking a good look at Guren "Would you mind letting me see your panties?" She was a looker after all.

Guren got a bit angry after hearing that request "Are you stupid or something?"

'I believe this is the tenth time I have been denied panties, what is the meaning of this.. Itama..sensei..' Naruto thought as he remembered Itama telling him about that line and that it was a sure way to impress the ladies.

"You know what, pretty lady" Naruto said as he unsealed a sake bottle "I'm not feeling it right now, if Ero-sennin is going to steal my bounty anyway I don't have any reason to fight you"

"I will serve Orochimaru till I die and you won't get away with this" Guren immediately answered but quickly added "Who are you calling pretty lady, huh!?"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging and turning around and biting his thumb **"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** he summoned Gamaken.

"Forgive me Naruto but I was having dinner with my wife"

"Your wife?" Naruto questioned "Tell me Ken, does your wife show you her panties?"

Gamaken shook his head "It might be a bit ungraceful, but she does not wear panties, we are toads after all"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gamaken then shooed him away with his hands "Get out of my sight"

Gamaken disappeared in a puff of smoke after saying "Always a pleasure"

"Ahh.." Naruto whined slamming his hand on his head "I have wasted a lot of time" then he began walking away still ignoring Guren.

"Do you think I will just let you walk away?" Guren said and did a hand sign preparing a jutsu. Naruto noticed it and turned around gripped his sword. Guren got to experience the feeling of strong killing intent once again similar to the way Jiraiya had unleashed it earlier but not as strong, still it was enough to make her hesitate. Guren had seen a vision of her head being cut of just as she had performed her jutsu similar to how Hana had experienced the same thing.

Naruto had seen Guren falling down on her knees from the pressure of the killing intent. He turned around and began walking away once again. He looked back one more time before disappearing into the forest and managed to see a young sound kunoichi running up to the blue haired woman and hugging her.

That was Kin a sound genin who would participate in the upcoming chuunin exams if everything went as Orochimaru had planned. Kin had been taken care of by Guren for a few years and received training from her as well so she looked up to her as a big sister figure.

Kin had been scared to death this night since she had seen Naruto several times killing of sound ninjas, two of them her teammates; Zaku and Dosu. She had felt the killing intent that came from him just before she arrived as well and was now scared for her sensei.

Kin hugged Guren and cried into her chest as Guren tried to comfort her the best she could. She cried for thirty minutes and during that time the battle between the two sannins had ended. It was a short fight with both legendary ninjas using their strongest techniques right at the beginning to end the fight quickly. The former friends and teammates did not have much love for each other no more. There was no real winner to the fight - even though Jiraiya had the upper hand – as Orochimaru had slithered away escaping with his newly formed village destroyed and all of his plans ruined.

Orochimaru knew who was responsible for all of this, the son of that god damned Minato who seemed to screw him over even in his death. Orochimaru would not forget about this, if Naruto and him ever crossed paths again he would have to suffer the consequences.

Jiraiya had figured that it was no point in chasing Orochimaru as he had countless of jutsu that was great for escaping making it impossible to catch him. Instead he began racing back to Konoha riding on Gamabunta's back, who had helped him in the fight as Orochimaru had summoned Manda. The reason he rode on Gamabunta was because Naruto was doing the same thing but with Gamaken.

* * *

_In the forest North of Konoha south of Otogakure_

Gamaken dodged another water bullet coming from Gamabunta as he jumped high up in the air using a tree as a stepping stone.

"What the hell did I do?!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't give me that shit!" Jiraiya yelled and the chase.

"It wasn't me, I promise, really!" Naruto screamed back at him before laughing.

"You are not escaping this time, BRAT!" and the chase continued all night as they ran laps in the forest around Konoha before both Gamabunta and Gamaken had returned to the toad world.

_Morning at the southern gates of Konoha_

Jiraiya was carrying Naruto who had fallen asleep right after the toads had disaappeared. Jiraiya figured he would talk with him after had gotten some sleep as well since he was exhausted. But not exhausted enough to not whine about the blonds that doesn't appreciate him.

"One rejects me all my life, the other dies on me letting all my teachings go to waste.." Jiraiya said with a scowl then he looked at Naruto who was sleeping in his arms "And this little shit"

Naruto snored loudly and mumbled "Tsu-hime would you like to see my other sword?"

Jiraiya snorted through his nose before laughing "This little shit is brilliant!"

Truth is Jiraiya was mad about Naruto attacking another hidden village on his own accord but he was also proud of him and thankful for the opportunity. The sound village would have been considered allies otherwise and would have participated in the chuunin exams. Who knows what disaster Naruto have prevented with this stunt.

'Wait till you hear this Sarutobi-sensei' Jiraiya laughed loudly as he walked through the streets of Konoha getting odd stares from the ones that had woken up early.

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 20

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning he had slept for nearly twenty four hours straight. Lately it was kind of normal for Naruto to wake up with something hairy in his face such as the back of Tayuya's head, but this time it was something different and very unpleasant. Jiraiya's hairy right foot was dangling above his nose as he slept on the other side of his bed having taken his quilt from him.

Naruto jumped out of the bed and then coughed as he glared at Jiraiya before throwing the bed over with Jiraiya in it.

"I will have your head on a spike, ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled before jumping Jiraiya who had just woken up and was fast enough to dodge.

Jiraiya nursed his forehead with his right arm as he yawned and said "Is that how you wake up your god father?"

"It is when you are in my fucking bed. Apart from me only females are allowed!" Naruto yelled as he looked around for his sword.

"That makes sense" Jiraiya said while nodding then he scratched his balls and walked out of the room after telling Naruto "I am leaving Konoha for a while, you should go tell Sarutobi-sensei about what happened yesterday night"

Naruto found his sword under his blue jumpsuit shirt on the floor and unsheathed it and ran after Jiraiya yelling "Let's go Ero-sennin!" looking for a fight but Jiraiya was already long gone.

When Naruto ran to the front door yelling he forgot to notice that someone was sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee. That someone was now standing behind Naruto armed with snakes.

"Good morning Foxy-kun, I have to thank you for knocking me out yesterday" Anko said with a big smile. Naruto did not turn around and did not give a shit about only wearing his boxer shorts as he teleported away to just outside hokage's office window using a shunshin. Naruto jump-kicked through the window to get inside with Hiruzen yelling "Will you stop that shitty brat!"

Hiruzen laughed at Naruto "Is that your new outfit? Truly befitting of a swordsman like yourself"

Naruto who stood in his toad boxers only ignored that comment and instead told Hiruzen about what happened yesterday at sound village. He made a point of everything being Ero-sennin's fault for letting the "Snake bounty" get away and that Naruto should get permission to go after him and execute him. For once Naruto did not leave out any of the information such as Sound and Sand's plan to invade Konoha that he had found out after interrogating a sound jounin.

Hiruzen was going to ask Naruto some questions but Naruto did not give him the chance as he jumped out the window heading towards his home to put his clothes on and grab his important things, his sword and sake, and then hide for a week.

That plan was ruined since Anko who was one of the two he would be hiding from was still in his apartment when he got back. Anko was sitting in his kitchen once again when Naruto got there so he gave up as he crossed his arms above his chest and said "Do you worst I can take it"

Anko chuckled "That sounds fun" she then licked her lips before shaking her head "I am not mad about yesterday; Jiraiya-sama told me what happened, however I want you to do me a favor now".

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Name it"

Anko then explained that she had talked to the other sensei's of the rookie genins and they had agreed to Anko's idea to train for the chuunin exams. What they would be doing was all the teams would be split up and then they would create new temporary teams and complete a task. The reason for this training was because any chuunin should be able to be prepared for situations where they have to work with people they had not worked with before.

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said.

"Yes but I also need you to be on your best behavior"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anko smiled as she said "Don't kill the other genins"

"If you say so" Naruto answered quickly while shrugging "So when do we begin?"

"Today in two hours in training grounds 35" Anko answered.

Traning grounds 35 was one of the largest training grounds and that is why they would use that since the training they would be doing could take a few days and they had to use a large area for it work.

"I will be there, now, leave my home" Naruto said as he turned around heading towards his room before glancing back at Anko and saying "Unless you want to stay and show me your panties".

Anko walked up to Naruto and put her hands on his chest and asked "You want to see your sensei's panties?" Naruto nodded and Anko spoke again "If you behave during the training I will give you a reward" Anko grinned while she spoke and then left Naruto's apartment.

"I don't want a reward" Naruto spoke to himself as she left"I already said what the fuck I wanted why is no one showing me their fucking panties".

After Naruto put his clothes on he glanced at the clock in his kitchen and saw that the time was 9 AM and decided now was a good time to go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen and booze.

And that was what Naruto did, devouring ramen bowl after ramen bowl and emptying countless bottles of sake as Teuchi watched on with dollar marks in his eyes. But everything good must come to an end and it did when Naruto asked Ayame to show him her panties as well and Teuchi had chased him out of the ramen stand with a frying pan before Ayame had the chance to agree. It was a chance for Ayame to get Naruto's attention away from "The old red-eyed black haired hag" also known as Kurenai who Naruto had visisted Ichiraku with before, Ayame's new love rival.

* * *

Naruto was on his way towards the training grounds Anko had told him to meet up with the others. But like always Naruto got lost and ended up on a different training ground. Naruto saw a group of four people who he immediately recognized to be team 7. Naruto slowly walked up to them and the closer he got the greener it became and he was disturbed by the amount of big eyebrows. Taking a closer look Naruto noticed this was not team 7 at all, it was just two of them.

Naruto nodded to Gai "Yo Karakashi" then to Lee "Uchiha" Naruto then narrowed his eyes and concentrated as he stared at Neiji "Imouto-san" then he smiled as he walked up and shook hands with Tenten "I don't believe we have met"

Tenten who had been laughing as Naruto had arrived and given her teammates those nicknames smiled at him "Tenten" she said as they shook hands.

Naruto took a look around the training grounds "Where are the others?" he asked.

Neiji was not very happy with Naruto calling him Imouto-san or "Little sister" and made a point of it as he asked "Dofus are you lost or something?"

Naruto sat down and quickly unsealed a sake bottle from his scroll and said slowly with a sigh "You tell me"

"Lee, see that? That is extremely unyouthful. Don't do things like that" Gai instructed.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"I believe you should remove yourself from the training grounds before I do it for you" Neiji threatened.

"Don't be rude Neiji!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Neiji who had gotten in front of him "What's up your ass today Imouto-san?"

"Ah there you are" Kurenai said as she came running into the training grounds "Everyone is waiting for you" Good timing as well because Neiji was already in his Jüken (Gentle Fist) stance and ready to strike Naruto.

Naruto pouted as soon as he heard Kurenai's voice and tried to ignore her but it became harder and harder as Kurenai got closer. "Morning Gai-san, training your students?" Kurenai asked Gai who answered with an enthusiastic nod "Yes Kurenai-san! Today is a very youthful day for training"

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched "Eheheh" she laughed "I see" she said before sitting down in Naruto's lap and whispering an order "Carry me to training grounds 35 now" Wanting to get away from Gai and his team as soon as possible, they were also late or more like Naruto was late and the others were waiting.

"Meh" Naruto responded and drank some more of his sake.

It wasn't until Kurenai started dragging his right ear hard that he stood up with her in his arms and began running "Okay okay, god damnit, onna!" he yelled as she had still to let go until they were out of team Gai's view.

"Naruto seems to have grown up in an interesting way" Gai spoke in a low tone to himself when they had left.

"Who was the bitch?" Tenten asked with a yell obviously referring to Kurenai but Neiji thought she meant Naruto.

"I have no idea but I believe I have seen him somewhere before" Neiji answered and gained a thoughtful look as a tried to remember.

"Uhh.. Gai-sensei" Lee said to get his attention "Yes lee?" Gai responded.

"I don't like that guy at all" He did not appreciate being called Uchiha or that Naruto was allowed to carry such a beautiful lady as Kurenai and his teammate Tenten seemed to have fallen for him already.

"I will make him my rival from now on"

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai shouted loudly.

* * *

_At training grounds 35 just a few minutes later_

Anko and Asuma had just returned to the group after they both had left to search for Naruto along with Kurenai thirty minutes ago. Everyone was here now except Naruto and Kurenai who had still to arrive. While the others waited nothing interesting had happened other than the usual talking among the group that had not seen so much of each other since they graduated. There was however a small fight between the Uchiha siblings after Sasuke had insulted Midori like he had many times before.

Sasuke had told Midori that she was not a real ninja, she was a joke and did not deserve to graduate early or graduate at all for that matter. That comment had not only angered Midori but Hanabi and Kiba as well due to Kiba having a small crush on Midori and Hanabi who was in almost the same situation as Midori both having graduated early.

After Sasuke's little comment Hanabi had walked up to him and attempted to put her face into his and stare him down, which did not work so well since she was almost twenty centimeters shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke was not intimidated to say the least when Hanabi asked "You asking for a fight, Uchiha?"

"What is this? Your second teammate?" Sasuke had asked Midori before laughing "Your whole team is a joke"

Midori was ready to charge in and help her teammate as Hanabi had gotten into the Jüken (Gentle Fist) stance as she held her left hand with her palm open towards Sasuke and her right hand behind her back.

"H-Hanabi stop" Hinata screamed fearing that her little sister would get hurt in a fight with Sasuke who was obviously stronger than her and might be the strongest of all the genins currently here. That changed soon when Naruto ran into the open grass field from the forest screaming while carrying Kurenai bridal style. The reason for his screaming was due to Kurenai currently pinching his cheeks after Naruto had called her a demon witch on the way there. They arrived just a few seconds after Anko and Asuma did so Anko was not there to hear Sasuke's comments either.

"I hate you" Naruto whined as he stopped next to the others and dropped Kurenai off.

Kurenai snapped her head towards Naruto and glared at him "What was that?" she asked with a dangerous grin.

Naruto choose not to answer and instead sat down and leaned his clenched fist on his cheek and looked away from Kurenai.

Kakashi laughed as he saw Naruto and Kurenai getting a punch to his shoulder by Asuma who was jealous. Kakashi then said "Okay then how about we start the training?"

Hanabi was the first to respond as she was still in front of Sasuke in her Jüken stance "I am not doing anything until I have taken care of this trash" she snarled.

"Get lost kid unless you want to get hurt" Sasuke said slowly and waited for Sakura's comment of "Wow! Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!" but it never came so he added a "Hn" after a few seconds ending his cool line.

There were many reasons why Sakura would not have Sasuke's back right now. The obvious one being he was the one that started it in the first place and another one being that she was not as infuriated with Sasuke any more. But the main reason was because she was currently holding back Tayuya who was red with anger and her red hair stood upwards as she glared at Kurenai who just smirked back at her.

Shikamaru had to hold back Ino who had the same reaction as Tayuya while Hinata just stood there gaping at Kurenai in confusion. 'What is Kurenai-sensei doing with my Naruto-kun' she thought angrily.

While that was going on Naruto had glanced towards his teammates and noticed that Midori looked very upset and close to tears while Hanabi was obviously angry at the Uchiha runt in front of her. Naruto walked up to Midori and nudged her on the shoulder to get her attention "Something wrong, Oujo?"

Midori shook her head as she spoke "N-No it's nothing, Taichou" Naruto could easily hear that she was upset and close to crying.

"What are you saying, Midori-baka?! This trash called our team a joke" Hanabi yelled and pointed at Sasuke who had a smug grin as he spoke in a cool tone "Hn".

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, when Sasuke noticed it he stared back into Naruto's eyes and almost instantly he fell down to the ground as he was unable to stand after Naruto had released killing intent that only directed at him. Sasuke was also treated with a vision of his head being cut off after Naruto had used shunshin to get behind him and then cut it. The jounins had a pretty good idea what had just happened while the genins was confused with the exception of Kiba who just laughed "Wow you're such a wimp, Sasuke-chan"

"Shut up runt" Sasuke snarled as he got up on his feet again this time choosing to cross his arms above his chest and look down on the ground.

"Okay Anko" Naruto said having had enough "Get this thing started or I'm leaving. I have an old pervert of a sennin to hunt down"

"Okay listen up brats!" Anko said cheerfully and began explaining how the training exercise worked. As mentioned earlier they will form four new temporary teams just for this exercise. Each team would then receive a flag with the Konoha mark on it and the goal was to take as many flags as possible from the other teams. If one team was to lose their flag they had three hours to get a new one either by taking it from another team or taking it from one of the jounin teams.

The jounins would be split up into two two-man teams. The jounins would of course not go all out during the fights instead they would give out a flag to a team if they think they had deserved it after showing good team work or good skills. The jounin teams also had one more part in the exercise which was to sabotage for the genin teams. The exercise would last a maximum of three days and nights but it would end sooner if a genin team had taken all the flags from the other genin teams.

Anko then began naming genins and putting them into their new teams.

Team 1 was Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru.

Then team 2: Uzumaki Tayuya, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Midori.

Team 3: Hyüga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura.

And the last team 4 was Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji and Hyüga Hinata.

When Anko was done explaining Shikamaru sighed an let out a "Troublesome" before asking "Any rules?"

Anko shook her head "No but try not kill each other" she said the last part looking directly at Naruto who nodded back at her with a big foxy grin on his face.

Kakashi then gave each team a white flag with a black Konoha mark on it. Each team was also given an unpacked tent which they could sleep in if this would go on for days.

"And lastly you must remain inside training ground 35 any team that goes outside will be disqualified. Now, begin!" Anko said and the teams ran away from the grass field into the forest each team going different ways.

* * *

**AN: This will be the last part before the chuunin exam begins. Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

A short chapter to get me going again. I don't know how many times I have rewritten this chapter, at some point I was up to 6k words and deleted it all because it was all crap. Next chapter will be longer and better.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 21

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office with a letter in front of him. The letter was an explanation letter from Suna (Sand) village with information about there kazekage being found dead and that they had been deceived by Orochimaru from the start. It was still very important that Konoha and Suna remained allies for both villages and that meant that Hiruzen and his advisers would have a meeting with the people in charge in Suna soon.

Something else that bothered Hiruzen and made him hate his job even more was that the spy that Naruto had mentioned in his report, Yakushi Kabuto had left Konoha yesterday without any traces. Who knew what kind of information he had on Konoha? Now Hiruzen would have to change up a lot of things concerning their security.

But all of that would have to wait for tomorrow, now Hiruzen had more interesting things to do as he readied his glass ball to spy at Naruto. Hiruzen was interested in how Naruto would fair in this, what Hiruzen thought was a brilliant training exercise that Anko came up with.

* * *

_With Team Naruto (Team 4)_

After splitting up from the rest Naruto, Hinata and Chouji were walking down a narrow path in a forest area.

"Ano w-what's the.. h-how are we" Hinata began asking but could not finish before Chouji did it for her "What's the plan?"

Naruto grinned and said "I don't know about you two but.. I'll be drinking some beer and sake and then pass out. Hopefully wake up once this is over"

Chouji sweatdropped and said "Great"

Earlier Chouji had thought that Naruto would have been a great replacement for Shikamaru who did all the thinking for him. But it turns out he might be as if not even more lazy than Shikamaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Chouji's reaction "Oh?" he responded "You don't like the sound of that, Chakka?" Naruto asked as he unsealed a scroll and took a beer from it.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stammered and got his attention as he snapped his head towards her "Yeah?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto stared at her "T-The G-Goal is to get the flags from the other t-teams.." she said in a low tone almost a whisper.

"That's right, you can rest after that" Chouji added then decided to hide behind Hinata due to the expression Naruto wore "EEEP!" Hinata screamed and jumped to hide behind Naruto to get away from Chouji.

Naruto stopped glaring at Chouji then put a hand to his chin in thought then after a moment said "So if I gather all the flags, I can rest?" Naruto asked slowly which Chouji answered to with a nod.

"I see" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand away from him as she had hugged his stomach from behind "Then this is what we'll do" Naruto then began explaining his plan to his temporary teammates.

* * *

_With Team Sasuke (Team 1)_

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino had already decided who to target. Sasuke and Shino would go after Team 3 with Kiba, Hanabi and Sakura in it. Shikamaru had kindly offered to go after the team 2, the team with only girls in it. If Sasuke and Shino knew Shikamaru better than that they would have never agreed to it because for Shikamaru there would be nothing more troublesome then having to fight three girls at the same time. Shikamaru's plan was to climb a large tree to hide and stare at the clouds, hopefully until the three days were over.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk "We will meet here again once we are done"

"Alright" Shikamaru answered with a yawn waving to them as they left.

'Sweet' Shikamaru thought as he turned around and walked up to the largest tree he could see.

'If only I could fly so I wouldn't have to use chakra to walk up this tree' Shikamaru thought as he gathered some chakra and began walking.

"That's one" was all Shikamaru heard before everything he could see was darkness due to something covering his eyes.

Sasuke and Shino got the same treatment. They had not gotten far from where they split up with Shikamaru earlier as someone covered their eyes and carried them off.

"Thats three"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered knowing exactly who it was that had captured him and his teammates.

* * *

_With Team Kiba (Team 3)_

Kiba, Hanabi and Sakura all had different thoughts on which team they would target first. Hanabi wanted to go after Sasuke and his team due to what happened earlier with him insulting her and Midori. Kiba wanted to go after Naruto due to him being the strongest, he wanted a to prove that he was in fact the strongest genin around. Also the fact that Kiba's sister, Hana, keeps bothering him about Naruto all the time might have something to do with it.

Sakura's choice was to go after "Ino-pig" and her team since that was clearly the weakest team from the ones they could choose. In the end they decided to listen to Sakura after she had screamed and threatened to flatten them both to the ground if they did not listen.

Due to them arguing so much they left their starting position ten minutes later than Sasuke and his team did. That gave the person that captured team Sasuke enough time to find Team Kiba before they could move.

The mysterious person wobbled out of the forest into their eye sight. He had a beer in each hand and they could clearly see that he was not in best shape.

"Damn I should really stop running around while I drink" Naruto said taking heavy breaths.

Kiba pointed at him "Now that the bastard is here, we have no choice!"

Hanabi smiled as she saw Naruto "Naruto-kun!" she greeted in a happy voice.

Sakura greeted in her own way "Are you drunk?" she asked with a disapproving look on her face.

When Naruto had caught his breath he nodded and said "You three are coming with me, if not.." Naruto did a one-handed hand sign **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)**

"Then we.."

"Fight!" the clones ended in chorus.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Hinata and Chouji and three angry genins currently tied to a tree_

"Sorry Shikamaru, Naruto's idea" Chouji explained to his friend who answered with a yawn which Chouji took as "I don't care"

"Good" Chouji answered.

"Ano Chouji-san" Hinata said while holding a stick that Naruto had given her earlier, she poked Chouji in the stomach after getting his attention "Naruto-kun told us not to speak to the prisoners"

"Ouch!" Chouji whined holding his stomach "Calm down Hinata, they are our friends after all"

Hinata nodded then glared at Chouji as she spoke "Yes but an order is an order, do you have a problem with Naruto-kun's orders?"

Chouji started sweating as he shook his head slowly. After that Naruto came back while dragging Kiba with him holding his feet. Behind him were Hanabi and Sakura who had surrendered after a very short one-sided battle between Naruto and Kiba.

* * *

_With Team Tayuya (Team 2)_

This was a team that worked together well so far. They had agreed to go after Sasuke and his team due to both Midori and Tayuya wanting to beat him up. Midori's reason was obvious due to the way Sasuke treated her over the years. Tayuya wanted to fight Sasuke and take the title as the strongest genin in Konoha, or second strongest if you count Naruto.

Ino on the other hand wanted to fight Shikamaru and take the title of the strongest in her genin team. Little did she know, if they were to fight, Shikamaru would just give up before the fight even started.

But going after other teams and getting their flags had to wait because of their recent discovery. They had found an onsen (hot springs) located behind a mountain and all three of them agreed to take a bath. As the girls stripped out of their clothes, only leaving their underwear on, they noticed that there was already two people using the onsen, sitting furthest away from them, grinning at them.

"You!" Tayuya and Ino screamed at the same time and pointed at Kurenai who was sitting next to Anko. Kurenai was wearing a red bikini while Anko was fully naked.

"A-Anko-sensei?" Midori asked not expecting to seeing her teacher bathing naked out in the open.

Anko laughed and said "Get in girls!"

"Whats the matter, you two? Scared of a little water?" Kurenai said to Tayuya and Ino just to further annoy them.

"Tch" was Tayuya's answer as she got in with the others following "Fuck you bitch" she said as she sat down. Just as the girls had sat down Naruto ran up to the edge of the onsen and stared with wide eyes, mostly at Anko but he ended up not being able to decide who to stare at.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurenai said as she stood up and slowly walked over to him "Did you miss me that much?" she said and put and arm under her chest to press her breasts together, successfully gaining Naruto attention.

"I.." Naruto began "T-The flags.. I"

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Another poll has been added to my profile. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 22

* * *

Naruto's eyes had been plastered on Anko as she sat there not even trying to cover herself as she was still topless. The other girls noticed that but decided not to say anything about it. Instead Tayuya and Ino found Kurenai's closeness to Naruto to be more important to stop right now as Tayuya had ran over to the jounin and pushed her into the water.

"I told you to stop that bitch" Tayuya said having had enough of Kurenai always flirting with Naruto who she now considered her future boyfriend. Ino was in the same boat except she already considered Naruto her boyfriend. As Naruto took his eyes off Anko for a second to see what was happening around him he got another nice view as Kurenai's bikini covered ass was right in front of him. Anko took this moment to cover herself with a towel for now, even though she was not very shy even she was a bit embarrassed to show herself naked, especially in front of Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I don't want any trouble, just your flags"

"T-Taichou I won't let you take them without a fight" Midori said having used the time to put her clothes on while Kurenai was currently wrestling with Tayuya in the water with Ino standing next to them cheering Tayuya on.

"Fucking bitch!" Tayuya screamed as Kurenai overpowered her "You are hundred years to early to challenge me, Tayuya-chan" Kurenai said teasingly as she sat above the defeated Tayuya.

Naruto was starting to get dizzy, he was overloading, this was to much. The sight of Anko topless, the wrestling, Kurenai bent over in a bikini and more importantly he had seen at least four panties today.

Midori who had gotten close enough to see that Naruto was bothered said "You don't look to well taichou, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto said quickly "No, nothing is wrong"

Anko laughed loudly "Hey Naruto-kun why don't you take off your clothes and join us?"

"S-Sensei!" Midori stammered with a red face while Kurenai, Tayuya and Ino stared at Naruto waiting for his answer obviously hoping for a yes.

'Showing your back to your opponent is the shame of a swordsman' Naruto's thought to himself repeatedly as he had forced himself to stay even though he wanted nothing more than to just take that flag he saw mixed in with Ino's purple clothes.

Getting the flags was not the only thing he came here for, he also needed to bring Tayuya, Ino and Midori with him and restrain them for three hours. He had already captured the other two teams and if he managed to capture this one as well, his team would win within three hours.

"I won't fall for your tricks, Dango-sensei" Naruto said then focused on Tayuya and Ino "You two are coming with me"

Tayuya smiled smugly at Kurenai "See the shithead picked me"

"And me" Ino made sure to remind Tayuya who gained a tic mark above her eye.

"H-Hey Taichou, what are you planning to do with them?" Midori asked suspiciously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Midori and said "You're coming too, Oujo"

Midori blushed madly and nodded "Hai". She had the wrong idea about what Naruto had planned for them.

"You didn't answer the question" Anko said wanting to know exactly what Naruto was going to do.

"Oh that should be obvious" Naruto said then pointed behind him "I'm going to take their flag and then tie them up together with the other two teams that I have already captured"

Anko's eyes widened in surprise "Have you already defeated the other two teams?" what the hell, it was only an hour or two since they started.

Naruto smiled and said "Indeed" then threw Midori up on his shoulder carrying her like he carries everyone. He then did a one-handed hand-sign **"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** to create two shadow clones. Naruto's clones quickly acquired the targets being Ino and Tayuya throwing them over their shoulders. Naruto and his clones would have to live with them kicking, punching and screaming at him as he ran the fast as he could away from the Dango and the Demon who was chasing after him.

* * *

_With Chouji and Hinata guarding the prisoners_

"I will t-tell Naruto-kun of your slacking C-Chouji-san" Hinata said pointing that same stick at him which she had used to poke him in the stomach with earlier. Chouji had decided to sit down for a while as he waited for Naruto which Hinata considered slacking.

"What happened to you Hinata?" Chouji asked as he stood up and then made sure the ropes where still tied around the prisoners.

"Naruto-kun gave me an order, that is what happened to me, Chouji-san" Hinata responded as she walked around the prisoners swinging around her stick.

"Here he comes" Chouji said as he heard Naruto's screams.

"Aahhh! STOP THAT!" Naruto yelled as he and his two clones carrying Midori, Tayuya and Ino the latter two still only wearing their underwear since Naruto had not given them the opportunity to get clothed before running off with them. The reason for Naruto's screaming was mainly due to Tayuya digging her nails into his back and Ino grabbing his butt from time to time.

Naruto's clones quickly put Tayuya and Ino on the ground before ordering Hinata and Chouji to tie them up. The clones then quickly dispelled with a "Your on your own" being the last thing they said to the original.

"Let me go you fuckers" Tayuya yelled as Hinata poked her with the stick "The more you fight it the worse it will be, Tayuya-chan" Hinata said.

"What the fuck Hinata-chan, I thought we were friends!" Tayuya screamed.

"Get your hands off me Chouji!" Ino barked at him as he tied her to the tree next to Sakura.

Naruto tied Midori to a tree, Midori wore a sad expression being disappointed since this was not at all what she had expected to happen.

When all prisoners were tied up Chouji asked "What now Naruto?"

Naruto who had already unsealed a large barrel filled with Sake took a large sip of it and answered "Now we wait"

"For what?" Chouji asked.

"For Dango to come and try to free the prisoners, I have a feeling she is not very happy with this outcome" Naruto answered sticking his head into the barrel to drink faster.

A few seconds later the barrel was empty and Naruto was sitting in it with his head being the only thing not covered by the barrel.

"Throw me a beer, Hinata" Naruto said and Hinata did as she was ordered with a skip in her step Happy to serve her Naruto-kun.

Nothing else happened for thirty minutes other than the empty beers bottle next to Naruto increasing in numbers. Naruto was also close to passing out due to the amount of alcohol he had drank in a short amount of time. Just as Naruto was about to tell Hinata to throw him another beer he sensed two people coming their way.

"They are here" Naruto said jumping out of the barrel grabbing his sword readying himself for battle.

"They are jounins, how do you plan to fight them?" Chouji asked.

"I have a plan" Naruto began "You and Hinata will initiate our attack as a distraction. I will then come in and annihilate the enemy" Naruto explained.

"Defeat you mean?" Chouji asked.

Naruto laughed a little "Yeah of course" Naruto's eyes then got serious "Here they come!" just as he said that the four jounins all came walking towards them with different expressions. Anko, Kurenai with evil grins as they stared at Naruto, Kakashi was smiling since he had laughed his ass off earlier after hearing what Naruto had done. Asuma was annoyed since he disliked Naruto already, and that Kurenai had once again went to him instead of him.

"Y-You got the number wrong" Chouji said with fear not wanting to fight four jounins at the same time.

"Attack them!" Naruto ordered and Hinata did as she was told as she jumped forward attempting to trip Kurenai with a low kick, which she easily dodged. Chouji rolled forward targeting Asuma since he was likely the jounin that would hurt him the least.

"Good good" Naruto mumbled to himself seeing that the jounins were distracted enough for him to get away. This was his plan all along since he was in no shape to fight four or even two jounins that he had expected at first due to him being close to passing out.

**"Ninpo: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** Naruto said after biting his thumb to draw out some blood. He had summoned Gamaken and then thrown the prisoners up on the large toad's back.

"Take us away from here, Ken!" Naruto ordered with a loud yell holding a beer up in the air.

"Aye aye Captain" Gamaken said with a salute "Although I might be a bit ungraceful" The toad added then jumped far enough for it to be impossible for the jounins to catch up with one jump. Gamaken brought Naruto and the prisoners the furthest away from the jounins that he could within the training grounds, which happened to be close to the Onsen where Naruto had found the girls before.

"Good job Gamaken" Naruto said as the toad nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then tied up the prisoners behind the mountain that was next to the Onsen. Naruto then climbed the mountain and passed out after summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to make sure the prisoners did not escape until the three hours had passed.

Hiruzen who had observed everything since Naruto found the girls at the Onsen sweatdropped after seeing what Naruto did. Sure he took advantage of the rules but couldn't he take this a little more seriously? Hiruzen was also a little bit disappointed in Naruto since he had an opportunity of a life time if he had agreed to what Anko offered earlier, to bath with them.

'What will you do now?' Hiruzen thought as the scene in the crystal ball changed from a passed out Naruto to the jounins.

* * *

_Back with the jounins, Hinata and Chouji_

"That bastard left us" Chouji growled out.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned sounding disappointed.

"How is he a genin?" Asuma questioned with his jaw dropped not beliving what he had just seen after hearing what Naruto had accomplished earlier.

"Maa maa, Asuma-san.. I told you earlier not to underestimate the knucklehead" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Yes but he ruined the whole practice chuunin exams I came up with" Anko said with a pout "Listen, we are changing the rules and teams"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Isn't that a little bit unfair to Naruto, Anko-san?"

"You don't know the meaning of unfair yet" Anko said with a grin then explained the new rules to her colleagues, Chouji and Hinata. First the teams was going to be remade with all genins except Naruto in one team, then one team with all the jounins and lasty the third team with only Naruto. That basically meant it was all the genins vs Naruto since the jounins could do nothing but give the teams chances to get another flag by completing a task given to them by the jounins.

But first they had to find Naruto and free the others before the three hours were up, good thing they had over two hours to find him.

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 23

* * *

It did not take more than a few minutes for Kakashi and his summoned ninja dog, Pakkun, to find the passed out Naruto and the tied up genins. With the rest of the jounins following behind shortly they untied the genins and explained the new rules and teams. All of the genins accepted the changes even though some of them still wanted to be on the other team, with Naruto. While mainly Anko explained the new rules Kurenai decided to make things a little more interesting as she carried Naruto.

"Anko I'm teaming up with Naruto-kun, see ya" She said with a wide smile before using a shunshin to get her and Naruto out of there.

"I'm going to kill them!" Tayuya screamed with anger not happy with either of them right now.

"I still haven't payed Naruto-kun back for that comment the last time and now this" Ino added referring to when they woke up in Tayuya's apartment.

"We will defeat the freak and his woman, Hn" Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"Be quiet genin" Asuma said "She is not his woman.." he added shortly after.

Sasuke looked at Asuma with confusion then said "Hn.. If you say so"

Anko was clenching her fist in anger as she looked at the spot Kurenai had disappeared from "Kurenai-chan you fucking traitor!"

Sakura looked around then asked "Hey, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Pakkun was the one to answer "Kakashi decided that if Naruto was going to be on a solo team then he wanted that as well. Expect Kakashi to appear when you least expect it" the dog summon then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damnit Kakashi!" Anko gritted her teeth "Asuma come with me we are finding Kurenai then Kakashi" Asuma nodded and followed her. Anko then turned around and said "Kids, the new practice exams start now, your objective is to find Naruto and defeat him"

When Anko and Asuma had left the genins all focused on Shikamaru who was sitting down and doing some kind of hand sign with both of his hands. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and looked very focused.

"What are you doing you lazy fool" Sasuke questioned.

"He is thinking of a plan, give him a minute" Chouji answered.

Shikamaru then opened his eyes and his expression turned into anger "I'm pissed off right now. That bastard ruined everything"

"What do you mean, Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru choose not to answer. Shikamaru had figured out what Naruto had done, he captured all other teams and took their flags and then passed out hoping to wait out the three hours it would take for the exercise to end. Shikamaru did not like that at all, it was his plan to sleep off the competition something that Naruto had made impossible now.

"You idiots will follow my every order or we are going to be defeated once again, troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Who made you the boss?" Sasuke asked.

"Quiet fool" Shikamaru answered.

"I think we should listen to Shikamaru for now" Shino said then added "That's because.. It's interesting seeing him doing anything at all"

"I agree" Chouji said "Me too" Kiba added.

Tayuya and Ino had walked off from the group and whispered to each other. They had decided to get away from them because they had their own agenda. While Shikamaru would tell the others how they would fight Naruto, Tayuya and Ino would go after Kurenai. They had to find Kurenai first though since they did not trust her alone with Naruto. Midori had seen them sneaking away from the group and decided to follow them.

* * *

_The next morning_

It had been around sixteen hours since Naruto passed out after drinking to much, meaning that he passed out in the afternoon. When Naruto woke up he felt like shit which was expected, with the hangover that comes along with drinking to much. But the place he woke up in was not what he expected, it was a dark room that had a basement feel to it. The whole room was empty not counting the chair he sat on with his hands tied to the back of the chair.

There was a door right in front of him that just opened to reveal Kurenai wearing a black latex dress that covered her full body. She had a leather whip in her right hand. Kurenai approached Naruto with a big grin and slapped herself on her ass then moaned.

"You have been a naughty student" Kurenai said and slapped herself again "You have to be punished"

"What are you after?" Naruto questioned with his eyes narrowed "Baka.. Onna"

'I have lost my patience with you brat' Naruto heard the dark voice of the kyuubi say to him.

'Oh' Naruto had a pretty good idea what was going on now.

"First" Kurenai said as she sat down in Naruto's lap "I will enjoy myself" she put her hand on Naruto's chin to make him look at her face. She then stood up and prepared to use the whip.

"**Kai!"** Naruto yelled as he got out of the genjutsu Kurenai had placed him in. Now the surroundings changed. They were outside, under a large tree, both resting with their backs to it. Naruto jumped when he saw Kurenai fearing that she would act the same way as she did in the illusion.

"Get away from me" Naruto said drawing his sword "You will never catch me again"

"Naruto-kun stop being silly and come sit so I can explain what's going on" Kurenai said with a stern look on her face.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously moving closer to her slowly before sitting down next to her again.

"Good" Kurenai said and jumped into his lap "We are partners now" she began and Naruto raised his eyebrow "How so?"

"It's you and me against the world" She said with hearts in her eyes which caused Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Explain"

"You see, Anko..." Kurenai then explained the changes to Naruto and made sure point out several times that everything was Anko's fault and that she could not be trusted.

* * *

_Earlier with Tayuya and Ino who had fallen asleep within a tent_

Midori had seen something that frightened her just a minute ago. She ran to the tent where she knew Tayuya and Ino slept in. "Tayuya-chan, Ino-chan wake up!" She screamed as she dragged she opened the zipper door to the tent.

"Midori?" Tayuya asked in a tired voice "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's terrible!" Midori said dramaticly "Kurenai-sensei is controlling Taichou with her genjutsu!" What she had seen earlier was Kurenai placing the genjutsu on Naruto as he woke up. That meant that they were close by.

"Come on, let's go save him and beat her up once and for all" Ino said with determination.

"I'm ready for the bitch" Tayuya followed.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto and Kurenai were having a moment as they both leaned into each others faces. 'What is she after' Naruto thought as he was about to press his lips on hers. They were interrupted as Uchiha Sasuke had jumped in front of them and launched an attack of the fiery kind **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** shooting a large fireball at them.

Naruto quickly picked Kurenai up carrying her bridal style and used a shunshin to move them to the other side of the open grassy field.

"Go take a nap, Hime" Naruto said to Kurenai as he put her down. Kurenai was blushing after the hime nickname Naruto had given and just nodded since she wanted to see Naruto's fight and would only help once the jounins showed up.

Naruto stretched his neck and drew his sword "This won't take long.." he said slowly.

A giant meatball rolled towards him with haste **"****Nikudan Sensha!" (****Human Bullet Tank)** Chouji used his signature jutsu. Naruto slashed his sword in the air **"****Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" (36 Pound Cannon)** the slash blasted Chouji away from him. Naruto did not have any time to rest as the next two attackers flew at him, spinning as they did. **"****Gatsuuga!" (Fang Passing Fang)** Kiba and his partner Akamaru came at him.

Naruto sheathed his sword and held up both his hands with open palms. He then grabbed both Kiba and the Kiba look alike Akamaru's heads and slammed then down into the ground. As Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji laid on the ground whimpering in pain Naruto walked passed them to face Uchiha Sasuke who had Aburame Shino next to him.

"Sorry Naruto-san but we are going to end this" Shino said drawing out countless of bugs from his arms then launching them towards Naruto.

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama" (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)**

**"Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto had as soon as he saw the bugs coming at him prepared to create over a hundred shadow clones of himself.

"It's pointless, that's because they will not stop until they have taken all of your chakra" Shino said readjusting his sunglasses.

**"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)** Naruto let all of his clones explode and used that moment to use shunshin to quickly appear behind Shino. Sasuke jumped as he had noticed Naruto standing behind them, a second later Naruto had used the back of his sword to hit Shino in the head and knock him out.

"What's the matter, runt?" Naruto asked with a big grin walking closer to Sasuke "Are you getting scared?"

'Where the hell is Shikamaru?' Sasuke thought then replied to Naruto's taunt "I will show you just what an Uchiha is capable of" The answer to where Shikamaru had went off to was simple. After seeing Naruto easily defeat Chouji and Kiba he decided that fighting Naruto would be to troublesome and walked away from there slowly to find a tree to climb.

Just as Sasuke was about to throw a Kunai at Naruto to distract him for a second so he could get closer to get in a punch, he saw another one of those illusions. This time he saw Naruto slashing him in half in one cut.

"I surrender" Sasuke said as he dropped down on the ground staring down at it thinking along the lines of 'What have I been doing? I will never be able to defeat Itachi like this'

"Oh?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "You are smarther than you look" Naruto then turned around to meet up with Kurenai again. What Naruto saw as he turned around was Tayuya and Ino both flying at Kurenai at the same time with Midori behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 24

* * *

Naruto saw Tayuya and Ino launch a series of punches and kicks at the older woman who dodged their every attack. Naruto was hoping they would win the fight and pay her back. The more he thought about what Kurenai had told him earlier when explaining the new rules, he realized that he had been deceived. Why would Anko make up a rule saying that he and Kurenai had to act as boyfriend a girlfriend?

Naruto did not really care about the outcome of the fight as he sat down leaning back on a tree and fell asleep, snoring loudly. Above him in the tree was Hatake Kakashi reading one of his Icha Icha with an eye-smile that quickly disappeared as Anko and Asuma who had been chasing him all night appeared next to him in the tree.

"Thanks for helping us find them" Anko said to Kakashi with a grin seeing Naruto sleeping under them. Sakura who had decided not to help the guys fight Naruto earlier knowing somewhat how strong he is since that time he saved her from Fuuka. Sakura had her own agenda, first she had to wake Naruto though and that proved to be harder than she thought as she nudged him a few times without waking him.

* * *

_Meanwhile as Naruto was about to enter the dreamland_

**"Gaki"** Kurama spoke making Naruto scowl.

"My dream was starting, why did you have to interrupt?" Naruto asked.

**"I'm bored"**

"How is that my problem, leave me alone"

**"You're the only one I can bother so, no, I won't leave you alone"** Kurama began then he roared at Naruto before speaking again **"You need to listen to me now, I have been stuck inside you for thirteen boring years and before that I was stuck inside something worse, do you know what that means?"**

Naruto nodded "Yes.. you're bored" he said with a bored tone.

**"Exactly"** Kurama said then kept going** "But did you know this?" **he asked and Naruto waited for him to continue **"Before I was sealed into"** He had an expression of disgust as he spoke **"You"** Kurama's expression then changed back into his usual scray angry face** "I was sealed into two female flesh-bags"**

"Yeah I know my mom was the previous Jinchüriki right?" Naruto asked.

**"Exactly"** Kurama answered again** "And before her another Uzumaki by the name of Mito. Do you know what that means?"**

Naruto shook his head not really listening just wanting the Kyuubi to be done soon so he could go back to his dream.

**"It means that every time those female flesh-bags had sex all I saw was.."** Kurama saw visions of Hashirama and Minato grunting and moaning.

"Okay stop" Naruto said with a disgusting look on his face "I don't care, leave me alone"

**"No!"** Kurama growled at him **"Go fuck those vixens now and let me see some titties bounce as they ride you!"** Kurama could rival Jiraiya in perverseness.

Naruto choose not to answer as he walked further away from Kurama's cage in that sewer hearing him scream at him to come back and listen to him.

'I have to find a way to block him out of my mind' Naruto thought just before he woke up.

* * *

First thing Naruto did as he woke up was to remove the the tip of his sword from Sakura's nose. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan" Naruto said scratching the back of his head while thinking 'Sakura-chan, where did that come from?'

Sakura swallowed and composed herself "Naruto...-kun" she said with a small break between the name and suffix.

"Yeah?" Naruto said after yawning.

"I have a request" Sakura said blushing a little as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Speak"

"W-Would you train me?" Sakura asked sounding a bit nervous.

Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Train you? What about your jounin-sensei?"

"He is a lazy bastard who can't be bothered to teach anyone" Sakura said with her right hand raised clenching her fist.

"Maa maa.. That's rude Sakura.." Kakashi said from the tree above them causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Eheh!" Sakura laughed scratching the back of her head sticking out her tongue "Sorry sensei"

Naruto stared up at Kakashi with a grin "I will train you" he said causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"Really!" Sakura said then threw herself at Naruto and hugged him "Thank you, Thank you!"

* * *

_A bit earlier with Kurenai fighting Tayuya and Ino_

Kurenai had no problem dealing with Tayuya and Ino when they only used their taijutsu to attack her. But when Tayuya began using shadow clones to attack with Ino using her clan's mind transferring jutsu and Midori joining in the fight as well, Kurenai began breaking a sweat.

It was about that time that Anko and Asuma had arrived, after talking a little with Kakashi, Anko decided to help Kurenai even if she had decided to run off without Naruto yesterday. Anko did not help by fighting instead she just said "The practise chuunin exams has ended, stop fighting girls"

Tayuya and Ino looked at each other before Ino whispered "There will be other chances to destroy the witch"

Tayuya grinned "Fuck, yeah she is going down"

"Anko-sensei, don't we have two more days?" Midori asked.

Anko gave a long answer "Well yes if a winner was not decided. But considering that Naruto has already beaten everyone that has challenged him and the ones that don't are fighting with either each other or Kurenai.. I decided that Naruto has won"

The ones fighting with each other was the Hyuuga siblings. Hinata and Hanabi had challenged each other for the right to marry Naruto. They were still fighting.

Anko noticed that something had caught the attention of the girls and Kurenai as they were all glaring at something behind her. Anko turned around and saw Haruno Sakura hugging Naruto who was flipping of Kakashi at the same time.

"SAKURA!?" Tayuya yelled not believing what she was seeing. What the fuck was Sasuke's fan girl number one doing?

"Oh hell no forhead!" Ino said gritting her teeth while she stomped over there "I can accept the other bitches being all over my man but not you!"

Tayuya followed after with Midori trailing behind her. Anko decided to join Kurenai on their way over there as well to see what was happening.

As Sakura finally let go of Naruto she noticed that her life was in danger seeing the glares that Ino, Tayuya and Kurenai was giving her.

Naruto stopped flipping Kakashi off and turned to Anko "Dan.. Anko-sensei why did you do this to me?"

"What? I don't think it was that unfair considering that you are already far stronger than the others" Anko answered thinking that Naruto was complaining about the teams.

Naruto shook his head "No I mean why did you make up a rule saying that I and Kurenai have to act as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Anko sweatdropped as she stared at Kurenai "I didn't make up a rule like that"

Naruto scowled "As I thought" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he focused on Kurenai "I will get you back for this!" he yelled before using a shunshin to get out of the training grounds and into the village. Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku as Hiruzen who had been observing him through his crystal ball sent out and Anbu to tell Naruto to come to his office.

* * *

The chuunin exams was going to begin in four days. Hiruzen had to make sure Naruto did not run away before it started and he had an idea how he could make him stay. When Naruto got to Ichiraku's he ordered one hundred extra large bowls of different kinds of ramen.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Teuchi asked.

"Of course" Naruto said slowly "I will eat five bowls now and the rest will be sealed into these" Naruto placed a few scrolls in front of them.

"Oh I see, so you're leaving for a while then?" Teuchi asked as he turned around to start on Naruto's orders.

"Yes.." Naruto answered slowly as he turned his head to look at the Anbu woman with purple hair and the nice ass that was heading towards him "I'm going to assasinate Ero-sennin"

"Jiraiya right?" Teuchi asked knowing that both Tayuya and Naruto called Jiraiya Ero-sennin "You should gather a squad of experienced kunoichi, they will be happy to help" Teuchi suggested knowing that many of the older female ninja's in Konoha had been the victims of Jiraiya's peeping and other perverted acts.

"Such as her?" Naruto said pointing his thumb at Yugao who was right next to him by now.

Teuchi took a quick look at Yugao before nodding "She will do" then began placing bowls after bowls in front of Naruto who quickly devoured five bowls then sealed the rest.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wants you to go to his office" Yugao said in an emotionless tone. When Naruto was done sealing he answered "Yeah no" and then threw Yugao up on his shoulder "You are coming with me, we are finding Ero-sennin"

"Let me down or I will cut you" Yugao threatened Naruto whose eyes widened "Say that again?"

"I will cut you"

Naruto had a wide grin as he chuckled not listening to Yugao who had started choking him as they walked out of the village.

'Oh no' Hiruzen thought as he saw what was happening.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Hiruzen said and summoned the monkey king Enma.

"Enma I need you to find Naruto and bring him here" Hiruzen instructed.

Enma grinned "Just like old times then?" Hiruzen had asked Enma many times to help out with Naruto. Enma would babysit sometimes or find Naruto when he had run away or done one of his pranks.

Hiruzen nodded "Be careful, Naruto is very unpredictable"

Enma laughed at that "As if that little gaki would be a problem, you're losing your touch Hiruzen"

"Please just go get him"

"Very well"

* * *

_Back With Naruto and Yugao already two kilometers away from the village_

"Let me down now!" Yugao yelled at him playing the role of the serious Anbu woman still. What Yugao was thinking was different..

'Oh sweet an adventure! And we are chasing down that old pervert as well!'

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he put her down "Are you abandoning the mission?" he asked.

"I'm not abandoning any mission Naruto" Yugao answered "This is just something you came up with on your own, without asking Hokage-sama"

Naruto shrugged then walked away from her "That's the last time I bring another Konoha shinobi along willingly"

Yugao glared at his back "You didn't even ask you just threw me over your shoulder and walked out of the village"

Naruto turned around "So.. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

Yugao shook her head "No" she answered and Naruto shrugged once again and began walking. Yugao looked around her for a second and when Naruto was starting to get out of her eye sight she ran after him with a yell of "Wait!"

When Yugao caught up Naruto asked "I thought you didn't want to come?"

"I won't miss out on an adventure like this" Yugao said as she took of her neko mask and grinned "If you tell anyone about this.. I will cut you into thousand pieces"

Naruto laughed loudly "Alright"

The two of them continued on afterward but did not get far until Enma had caught up with them.

"Halt Naruto-gaki" Enma said running behind them.

Naruto and Yugao turned around at the same time "Enma-sama?" Yugao questioned knowing about Hiruzen's main summon. Naruto however could not tell the difference between Enma and Hiruzen, he never could.

"What do you want, old monkey?" Naruto said with a scowl "I'm going pervert hunting"

"Show Enma-sama some respect, he is the summon of Hokage-sama" Yugao said after slapping Naruto on his shoulder.

Enma laughed loudly at Naruto "You haven't changed one bit, gaki"

Naruto was confused now "What do you mean summon? That is the old man himself"

Yugao put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggle as Enma groaned "Whose an old man? I'm an old monkey, gaki!" he then flew towards Naruto and launched a quick jab into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell down on the ground and held his stomach in pain "That hurt!" he cried out pain, the old man's punches always hurt the most.

"Get back to the village" Enma ordered Yugao as he flung Naruto over his shoulder "Hohoho!" Enma laughed as he jumped from tree to tree with one hand back towards Konoha.

* * *

The chuunins exams will begin in the next chapter! Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 25

* * *

Naruto spent the last days before the chuunin exams started training himself and his new apprentice Sakura. Sakura was working on improving her stamina, speed and strength while at the same time trying to get used to handling a sword.

Naruto was improving his skill in using water jutsu as well as learning a new water jutsu. Naruto was also working on his fuinjutsu as he was very interested in learning the jutsu that his father the fourth hokage, had showed him in the fight with the Akatuski members; Hidan and Kakuzu.

Two days before the chuunin exams started Sakura had had a run in with a team from a foreign village. It happened after team 7 had had a team meeting and she and Tayuya had then run into Konohamaru. Konohamaru had asked Tayuya if she hung out with Sakura just to make herself look prettier. After that Sakura had chased Konohamaru in anger until he ran into a blonde girl her age who was far more developed than anyone her age in Konoha.

The blonde girl was Samui who had Yugito and Omoi next to her. Samui had showed Konohamaru Naruto's page in the bingo book with a picture of him and asked if he knew where he was. Konohamaru from just seeing the picture almost pissed his pants and decided to hide behind Sakura who had chased him earlier. Tayuya then question on how Samui knew the shithead and Samui's answer was "I'm going to marry him, we are in love".

Yugito had then interjected and yelled that she was lying and soon enough a cat fight was starting. Thankfully both Sasuke and Omoi with ther combined efforts managed to break them apart before the fight started.

Two days later when the chuunin exams finally begun, it started with a total mess in the classroom where the written test was held. Naruto who had passed out next to the entrance of the academy had been unaware of Kurenai sneaking up on him to his cheek, leaving a kiss mark from the lipstick. That was how Midori and Hanabi found him before they woke him up and dragged him along to the classroom as they were already late.

Before entering the classroom Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and given them strict orders to do anything in their power to keep blonde girls from kumo away from him. As they entered Naruto was immediately attacked or more like used as a stepping stone as a girl a few years older than himself had ran on him with the last step planting her shoe in his face.

Naruto got a nosebleed out of that, but not due to the shoe hitting him on the nose, it was because what he saw. The girl was now using chakra to keep herself standing upsidedown on the roof above Naruto, the girl had chest-long raven hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a small pink kimono that did not cover much, she also wore long purple stockings.

"White panties" Naruto mumbled as he removed the blood from his nose then glanced upwards towards his attacker. What he saw made his blood boil, she had stolen his sword somehow.

"This sword.. is magnificent.." The girl spoke slowly even more slow than Naruto speaks with long breaks between one or two words.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "Are you looking for a fight, white-pantie-onna?"

The girl jumped down from the roof and stood in front of Naruto facing him "I want.."

"This sword.." she spoke slowly before giving it back to Naruto "I will.. Take it.. In the battlefield"

Naruto noticed something when she stood right in front of him, she had the second weirdest set of eyebrows he had ever seen. Her eyebrows had the shape of lightning bolts which got Naruto thinking.

"Are you from Kumo?" He asked.

The girl shook her head and turned around to get back to her team "We will.. meet.. again.. Senju"

As the girl had joined up with her teammates a boy her age and a hooded figure who also wore pink , the Konoha genins greeted the new arrivals. Just before Ino had the chance to throw herself at Naruto, Ibiki entered the classroom and ordered everyone to shut up and take a seat.

Both Tayuya and Ino had noticed the kissmark next to the foot print on Naruto's face. No one wore that lipstick other than Kurenai.. She had one upped them once again.

Naruto found himself sitting next to Hinata who looked as if she was about to faint just from seeing him. The examiners gave the genins papers with nine hard questions that they needed to answer. Naruto however had trouble just reading the questions and decided that drinking some sake and look out the window would do.

An hour later Ibiki gave the teams that had not been caught cheating a choice to take the tenth question. If you took the question and got it wrong you would never be able to be promoted to chuunin. A lot of the genin teams left after hearing that in fear of being a genin for the rest of their lives. Naruto had no trouble deciding whether or not to take the question as he had fallen asleep.

When Ibiki was satisfied with the amount of teams that had failed already he passed the rest that had stayed for the tenth question. A few seconds later the door opened to the classroom and a beautiful woman with long purple hair wearing Anbu clothes walking in to the classroom up to the front standing above the black board. Yugao was not wearing her Neko mask for once, she was Anko's substitute due to Anko being a sensei of one of the participating teams.

"I'm Uzuki Yugao and I will be in charge of the second exam" She then moved towards the window climbing up on it "Follow me, I promise you a great adventure" she said and jumped out heading towards training grounds 44, The forest of death.

Naruto looked around the classroom and saw what teams had made it through the first exams. All of the rookies from Konoha had made it along with only other team he recognized, the kumo team. Thankfully the kumo team seemed to be focused on the exams and not him as neither Samui or Yugito had bothered him.

The only two other teams that caught Naruto's attention was the only team suna had sent. Both the short red haired guy and the blonde girl with four pigtails had given him different looks. The red haired shorty looked as if he was trying to intimidate him while the blonde girl had stars in her eyes looking at him longingly.

The reason Temari gave Naruto that look was the same reason why Kankuro was currently face palming and muttering 'Why would the bounty hunter be a part of Konoha?'. Temari was a big fan on Senju the bounty hunter, something that Kankuro had heard of many times as Temari would not speak of anything else than his accomplishments.

The last team that caught Naruto's attention was a team from the hidden mist village (Kirigakure) the lightning bolt eyebrows girl's team. Other than her there was a boy with long orange her tied into a ponytail. He had a very slender build making him look a bit feminine. The boy had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he wore a red Kimono.

Naruto could easily tell that both him and the lightning bolt eyebrows girl was swordsmen the way they carried themselves. The one sitting next to them wearing a pink hoodie to cover his or her face was the one that Naruto stared at most of the time. He knew who it was and why would she show herself anywhere near him after what happened the last time they met he had no clue.

* * *

Joining up with his team again they headed towards training grounds 44 where the second exams was held. When all teams had arrived Yugao held up a picture of Naruto and told them all that he was not trustworthy and would break his promises about taking you on adventures. Yugao then explained the rules of the second exams. All teams were given either a heaven or earth scroll. The objective was to gather both scrolls and then head towards the tower located in the middle of the forest.

The teams was lead to their own gates into the forest and then it started.

Naruto slowly walked into the forest with Midori and Hanabi following him. He felt no need to rush since he knew at least one team was going to target his team.

"Oujo, Imouto I need you two to stay close to me at all times" Naruto said in a serious tone as Midori nodded while Hanabi asked "I have no problem with that, but why?"

"The team from Kirigakure will most likely be after us. I have a feeling that the team from Sunagakure might be after us as well" Naruto explained.

"Why us?" Midori asked looking a bit nervous that the both teams that she wanted to avoid was targeting them.

"Because.." Naruto told them the story of him and Füka and their background. Naruto was sure that the hooded person on the Kiri team was Füka as he had recognized her chakra and seen a bit of red hair. As Naruto and his team moved on deeper into the forest he was more focused than ever on his surroundings. There was no time now for sake, he knew that all three of the kiri ninja's were far above genin level and if it came down to a fight between his team and them he would have to do anything in his power to fight them himself while making sure Midori and Hanabi would not get hurt.

It took an hour of walking before they met with another team. This was a team from The hidden rain village (Amegakure) all three of the team were mails and they all wore similar masks resembling gas masks.

"A rookie team from Konoha, Lucky" One of the Ame genin spoke with his teammates nodding.

"Oujo, Imouto show them what you got. I will back you up if needed" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Tch" Hanabi responded before jumping forward "I will be enough to take on these three losers"

Midori was right behind her focused on the fight as this was a great opportunity for her to show her captain just what she was capable of. She wanted to prove that she was worthy of being his teammate and a future teammate if both of them were to be promoted to chuunins.

Oboro was the Ame genin in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the team. Oboro stepped forward and looked at Naruto "So you are the one that took out Aoi?"

Naruto had his eyes closed with his arms crossed above his chest choosing not to answer because he did not remember anyone named Aoi.

Hanabi had bent down a little placing her right hand forward with her palm open. Her left hand rested on her back as she smirked a little "You haven't fought a Hyüga before I take it, I will show you why we are considered the strongest in Konoha"

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** Hanabi began with two consecutive strikes and then followed up with four more consecutive strikes all hitting the tenketsu that Hanabi saw with her Byakügan. When Hanabi reached 64 strikes she was done and the opponent had flew back from the force of all of the damage he had taken.

'The strongest?' Naruto repeated with a twitch in in his eye 'I'll show her whose the strongest'

As Naruto ran up to Hanabi and lifted her above himself with one hand yelling that he was the strongest, Midori took down Kagari and Mubi the two remaining Ame genins with one move. She had first caught them with ninja steel wire and followed up with a light **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** as she did not want to kill her opponents just prevent them from fighting for a while.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama!" Hanabi cried as Naruto placed his sword at her still being up in the air "Whose the strongest?!"

"You are Naruto-sama!"

"C-calm down taichou" Midori said as she towards her teammates.

* * *

Thanks for reading, have you figured out who the three kiri ninja are?


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/follows, this is by far my most popular story on this site so far, glad you like it! A new poll is up on my profile, this time the MILF edition and Hana :).

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 26

* * *

It turned out that the Ame team had the same kind of scroll as them an earth scroll. They decided to take it even though it would be useless since they figured it would be better to remove some of the competition. The more earth and heaven scrolls they had the less teams would be able to move on to the third part of the exams.

It was getting dark when Naruto suggested that they should stop for the night. Hanabi and Midori prepared a tent for themselves to sleep in and Naruto climbed a tree to sit in as he would be the look-out. If Naruto was alone he would have passed out a long time ago from drinking to much alcohol. Now he had not drank a single drop of sake or beer and was always aware of his surroundings. The kiri genins bothered him, he knew they would show up sooner or later.

During the first day another Konoha team had the misfortune of running into the kiri team. Team 10 with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were the unlucky ones. They had been heavily outmatched in the fight and shamed. Both Shikamaru and Chouji had lost quickly with swords pointed at their necks within seconds by the orange haired boy and the girl with the lightning eyebrows. The last member of the Kiri team had gone further as she had cut Ino's hair before tripping her over and kicking her as she was on the ground.

After taking their heaven scroll from Shikamaru the boy and the hooded girl left the area quickly with the long raven haired girl staying around for a second to apologize before leaving as well.

The Kiri team left Team 11 scared and sad after losing so quickly. Shikamaru and Chouji had spent the next hour tending to Ino who was crying non-stop due to her injuries and the loss of her hair. After Ino had calmed down a bit and Shikamaru had time to think, they vowed that they would get payback and that they would pass the second exams even though they currently had no scroll.

* * *

_In the middle of the night four hours after Hanabi and Midori had fallen asleep_

Naruto was still awake even more so than before due to him sensing someone around them.

'She is here' Naruto thought as he grinned before jumping down to the ground to greet the person. A hooded figure slowly appeared behind the trees until she was facing Naruto. She removed the hoodie and showed her face.

"Let me ask you something Füka" Naruto said then continued "Why would you come to Konoha? And why would you go after me the first thing you do?" Naruto grinned as he cotinued "Do you have a death wish?"

Füka smirked "You overestimate your own abilities Senju-kun.." She purred then giggled "Oh and you were not the first one I went after. The blonde girl that was all over you before the first exams has had something cut off"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "That's the third Konoha ninja you have hurt"

Füka grinned "But not the last"

Naruto grabbed a scroll from his shirts pocket then unsealed it and his sword appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto unsheathed his sword and said "Prepare yourself Füka"

"Always so hotheaded" Füka said scowling before running away with Naruto following her. Everything was going according to her plan. Füka was going to lead him far enough from his team s o they would not wake up from the noise of the fight. When she had led him far enough her teammates would join her and the three of them would take him out together.

After chasing Füka for twenty minutes she stopped as they were standing on an open grassy field in the middle of the forest.

"I see so that's what you were doing" Naruto said as he had sensed both of her teammates who appeared next to Füka a second later.

Naruto grinned as he unsheathed his sword "Senju.." he whispered before running towards them with big steps almost shooting himself at them like rocket.

"Get ready" Füka told her teammates the girl nodded while the boy had already moved forward to meet Naruto's attack with his own.

"I'm Himura Kenshin, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Senju-dono" Kenshin held the hilt of his Katana with one hand before rocketing towards Naruto similar how to Naruto had rocketed forward. They met in the middle and pronounced their techniques.

"**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)**

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Sōryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Twin Dragon Flash)**

Naruto's sword slash connected with Kenshin's empty sheath that he held up with his left hand to block the attack. At the same time Kenshin's sword held in his right arm pierced through Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto jumped back and held his shoulder.

**'Gaki..' **Naruto heard Kurama speak and for once listened to him. The demon fox told him to focus on channeling his senju chakra to cover his shoulder. A moment later his shoulder began healing as his healing powers that he inherited from Itama kicked in. It worked similar to Hashirama's healing jutsu; **Chiyu no Chikara.**

Before his shoulder could heal fully he had to jump back to dodge the next attacker who was Füka this time. For some reason she was not using her sword but instead tried to catch him with her hands probably to hold him down while one of the others finished him off.

Füka turned around and looked at her teammate who had yet to make a move "Why aren't you following the plan, Shigure?"

Shigure glared at Füka and said slowly "I.. won't fight.. this is unfair.."

"You told me he was a monster and would give me a good challenge" Kenshin spoke as he appeared next to Füka. He chuckled as he continued "He won't last long like this ~de gozaru"

Naruto moved his shoulder around feeling that it had healed enough for him to fight. He threw a Kunai at kenshin and Füka which multiplied into a countless mass of shuriken heading towards them **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)**

Both Füka and Kenshin had used a shunshin to get out of the way but Naruto had already prepared for that as he had created two Kage Bunshin that was standing right next to them.

**"Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha" (Clone Great Explosion)** Naruto had his clones explode and smoke soon covered the area where Füka and Kenshin stood. Füka had managed to get out of the explosion unharmed while Kenshin had burns on his left arm. Kenshin walked out of the smoke slowly his normally violet eyes had turned into gold.

Füka had never seen Kenshin like this but Shigure had. Shigure ran up to Kenshin and put a hand on his shoulder "Stop.. Kenshin"

Kenshin turrned to Shigure and pushed her away with his hands as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"What's going on with him?" Füka asked Shigure who sighed and said "You.. will have what.. you want.. Kenshin will kill.. him"

Meanwhile Naruto was laughing his ass off as Kenshin walked up to him "Entertain me SAMURAI!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself forward to meet Kenshin with his sword once again.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Dragon Nest Flash)** Kenshin was the first to strike as he launched a flurry of strikes towards Naruto. Naruto was not able to dodge all of them and had been cut on his stomach, arms and shoulders once again. He did manage to dodge Kenshin last attack which was aimed at his head. "**Garami" (Gnawing)** Kenshin said as he ended his attack.

Naruto's shirt had been cut apart on his arms and stomach showing the large cuts all over his upper body. It also showed that the cuts were healing which shocked Füka and Shigure but Kenshin did not care. He was just focusing on his next attack and the movements of Naruto.

'This guy is way above my level' Naruto thought as he had been outmatched twice already in their quick draw sword battles. The best plan here would be to flee, give up the battle and rejoin his teammates. That was not an option for Naruto as he would never show his back to his opponents. Instead he charged forward Kenshin with impressive speed that Kenshin was not ready for.

**"Ittoryu: Daishinkan" (One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock)** In midair Naruto held his sword with both hands and slammed his sword down on Kenshin shoulder with the sword cutting through a good ways in. The ground around Kenshin had sunk from the force of Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped back after his attack knowing that Kenshin would not go down from just that. Just as Naruto thought Kenshin jumped out of the hole and headed towards him.

Keshins eyes were still gold colored and somehow he looked even more scary as he took the same stance as before with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

**"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Doryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Earth/Land Dragon Flash)** Kenshin had launched a long range attack this time by striking the ground and sending debris towards Naruto with knock out force. Naruto did what any trained ninja would in this situation, jump out of there and dodge. When he landed the first thing he felt was pain.

Behind him stood Füka with a grin, her sword which she held with one hand pierced through Naruto's back with the edge of the sword sticking out of Naruto's stomach. Blood spilled out of Naruto's mouth as he lost his balance and fell down on his knees. His vision began to get blurry as he heard Füka's voice.

"Such a shame, was it?" Füka spoke then laughed as she pulled the sword out of Naruto causing him to scream out in pain. Füka circled around Naruto observing him for a second before kicking his head.

Naruto spit out more blood and just waited for her to finish him off. Füka bent down and put her face right next to his and whispered "I have missed this" she then planted her lips on Naruto's and kissed him. What Füka was actually doing was sucking out Naruto's chakra, but she had also prepared something else for Naruto. As she sucked out his chakra she had also planted a knife into his leg that was covered with poison.

When Füka was satisfied she stood up and saw Shigure glaring at her and Kenshin whose eyes had not yet turned back to violet looking at her with a confused expression.

"You.. have had.. revenge" Shigure spoke as she walked towards Naruto intending to get him back to his team. She stopped with her eyes widening in shock when Naruto stood up with a large hole in his stomach and a wide grin on his face.

"Is that all you got!?" Naruto yelled using his sword that was sticking to the ground to balance himself. It hurt as hell just to stand up. The wound had been healed enough that it would not kill him if he did not move for a few days. He had no more senju chakra left and could therefore not heal any more until he had rested.

The poison had started affecting him as well as he breathed slowly with his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He could barely see his opponents at all.

"Fool" Füka spoke as she and Kenshin at the same time ran towards Naruto to finally ending his life. 'Why didn't you just stay down' Füka thought sadly as she and Kenshin neared.

"**Ittoryu: Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" (One Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon) **Naruto swung his sword launching a ranged shock wave-like attack towards Füka and Kenshin. The both of them were forced to back away and give Naruto some time to think of his next move.

'Help me' Naruto pleaded to the beast sealed within him.

**'No' **Kurama answered slowly while thinking **'This will be a good lesson for him'**

Füka was the first to move as she used Naruto's own sword technique on him **"Daishinkan" (Great Dragon Shock)** slamming her sword down on his already wounded shoulder. Naruto jumped back not even feeling the pain in his shoulder as his whole body felt numb. He could not use his right arm anymore and Naruto was right-handed handicapping him even more. This meant that Naruto could not continue fighting with his sword and would rely only on his ninjutsu.

Naruto did not even need to use hand signs as he created hundres of copies of himself

**"Ninpo: Tajü Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**

Both Füka and Kenshin got to work on Naruto's clones as Shigure stood at the side observing the battle with a sad expression.

"Stop.. this" she mumbled. This is not something that their new Mizukage, Terumi Mei, would approve of. They had been given strict orders to do everything in their power to get far in the chuunin exams and by doing so getting promoted and impressing the future audience. Füka's way of doing things however would just give Kiri a bad name, a name that was already dirtied due to their history.

Only ten of Naruto's clones remained when he and his clones began using ninjutsu instead of taijutsu to fight Füka and Kenshin.

**"Ninpo: Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)** One one Naruto's clones hot a large flame bullet towards Füka while his other clone had water spiralling out of his left hand towards Kenshin **"Ninpo: Suiton: Hahonryu" (Water Release: Tearing Torrent).**

Both Füka and Kenshin jumped backwards meeting each other with the jump now standing with their back touching each other. Two of Naruto's clones was already ready for Naruto's follow up as they kicked Füka and Kenshin in the face. Füka and Kenshin flew up the air and was met by two more of Naruto's clones mid air, armed with Raijin no ken in their left hands. Naruto's clones buried the raijin no ken in the chest of his enemies as he slammed them down to the ground. Füka and Kenshin screams of pain together with the high pitched sound the electricity from the raijin no ken was making was all that was heard for a few seconds.

Shigure ran towards them trying to prevent what was about to happen.

**"Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu" (Water Clone Technique)** Füka and Kenshin spoke at the same time as they appeared behind the real Naruto with both of their swords pierced through his back into his stomach.

* * *

And so ends the life of Uzumaki Naruto.. Just kidding. Thanks for reading &amp; Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 27

* * *

Darkness overcame Naruto as he was pulled into his mind-scape by Kurama.

**"You are dying"** Kurama stated the obvious before continuing **"Why are you dying?"**

"I don't know" Naruto said sarcastically "Maybe because I have been pierced by two swords from my back to stomach?"

Kurama shook his hea**d "It's because you don't listen, you never fucking listen"**

"What?" Naruto had no clue what Kurama was talking about.

Kurama growled at him before continuing **"Do you know why I didn't lend you my chakra this time?"**

"Yes" Naruto answered slowly "Because you want me dead"

Kurama nodded **"Indeed"** which caused Naruto to sweatdrop about how casual Kurama was about him dying** "But I did tell you to do something for me, which you have not"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked "You did?"

It looked like Kurama crossed his arms with his nostrils flared as he leaned his head closer to Naruto** "I requested tits, did you give me tits?"**

Naruto clenched his right fist as he glared at the fox "No" he answered slowly before yelling "ERO-KITSUNE!"

**"HEY!"** Kurama snapped back at him** "At least I appreciate the female body, you however are more focused on your sword and sticking it into things other than where it should be stuck"**

"Huh?" Naruto asked with half opened eyes.

**"Do you want to live, gaki?"** Kurama spat out his question.

Naruto was unsure what to answer "I don't know" if he died at least he would get away from the fox.

Kurama slammed his paw on the sewer ground** "Of course you want to live!"** Kurama yelled.

"I do?"

**"Yes because you have yet to.."**

"I get it already" Naruto yelled before Kurama finished his sentence "You will help me in exchange for bouncing tits, right?"

Kurama smirked **"Exactly"**

"**Oiroke no Jutsu" (Sexy no Jutsu)** Naruto transformed into a girl with long hair tied into two pigtails, other than the female parts she had Naruto's features, blue eyes, whiskers.

Kurama giggled as he was staring at Naruto's female transformation before looking away** "She looks to much like you, that ruins it for me"** he said as blood dropped from his nose.

Naruto screamed at him in his girl voice "I showed you tits that was the deal!" before releasing the transformation in a puff of smoke.

Kurama sighed **"Alright alright"** he waved his paw at Naruto **"It's not going to be easy"**

"Speak already I don't have much time" Naruto said fearing that he was dying with every second.

**"Calm down"** Kurama said before explaining **"We have plenty of time, not even a second has passed in the outside world yet"**

Naruto listened as Kurama explained how he had gathered chakra for Naruto, chakra that would be as powerful as Naruto using four tails worth of Kurama's chakra. The difference with this chakra is that Naruto was going to be able to control it and not transform into a miniature Kurama. Another important part was that the chakra would refill his Senju reserve, meaning that his inhuman healing was going to be restored.

**"This is just the beginning of our partnership"** Kurama said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded "Thanks Kyubi"

**"It's Kurama"**

"What?"

**"My name"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that, the kyubi had a name? "I thank you, Kurama"

Kurama growled at him** "Don't thank me yet.. you still owe me"** Naruto could see how Kurama's angry expression changed into a perverted one in a second before returning.

Naruto screamed in frustration as he returned to the real world.

* * *

Naruto was kneeling and looked as if he was about to die when "NGGH" Naruto exclaimed as stood up with the swords being removed from his body. His wounds healed almost instantly as he turned around to stare at Füka and Kenshin. Shigure who had been running towards them attempting to stop it all, could not believe her eyes.

Naruto had removed the rags that used to be his blue shirt. He was only wearing his blue pants as he grabbed his sword pointing it towards Füka and Kenshin.

"A monster was it?" Naruto said with a grin before disappearing in a flash of red only to reappear behind them. Neither Füka or Kenshin was able to keep up with him as they heard him speak **""Ittoryu: Hanauta Sancho"** blood shot out from their stomaches as Naruto finished "**Yahazu Giri" (One Sword Style: Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**

Kenshin managed to keep himself standing but Füka had fallen down on the ground in pain. Naruto gave them no time to recover as he had already done a series of hand signs** "Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**. The large flame bullet was easily deflected by Kenshin as he used his sword to change its direction.

Kenshin placed a hand on the wound on his stomach as he chuckled "Now it's interesting ~de gozaru"

"Shut up ttebayo" Naruto said with a twitch in his eye, did he have to end every single sentence with that?

Kenshins eyes returned to violet as Shigure appeared at his side "Enough" she said "We're leaving.."

Kenshin nodded "Sorry about that Shigure-san" he scratched the back of his head "I think I got a little to excited ~de gozaru"

"Bring.. Füka"

"Hai hai"

"You think I'm letting you guys leave alive?" Naruto yelled.

Shigure snapped her head towards him "Yes" she said slowly she wore a solemn expression as she continued "To show.. how sorry.. I am.. for all.. of this.."

Naruto was getting really annoyed by how slowly she was speaking.

"I will.. not.. take your.. sword" Shigure grinned as she ended the sentence before disappearing using a shunshin with Kenshin who was carrying Füka following.

As soon as they left Naruto sat down on the ground panting. He was exhausted.

'I'm going to sleep for a week' he thought

**'You will do no such thing'** Kurama told him** 'Get this fucking kids game over with so you can focus on the important part!'** Kurama yelled at him as Naruto held his ears which did nothing to block out the fox's voice.

'Stop yelling Kurama!' Naruto yelled back 'What is it you want me to do now? He asked.

Kurama didn't tell him instead he told him a sigh **'I get it you're tired. We will talk when you wake up'**

Naruto didn't answer as he decided to lie down and sleep in the middle of the grass field.

* * *

Naruto slept for six hours before he was woken up in pain after hearing Midori screaming. Hanabi and Midori after waking up had went looking for Naruto. It did not take them long to find him thanks to Hanabi's byakugan. The pain Naruto felt as he woke up was thanks to Hanabi kicking him in the head as Midori screamed at the amount of blood on the ground and on Naruto's damaged clothes.

"Taichou!" Midori yelled as he opened his eyes holding his head "What the hell happened here?"

"I fell" Naruto answered which caused both Hanabi and Midori to sweatdrop.

"You think we'll believe that, Naruto-sama?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto choose not to answer instead he unsealed another blue shirt from a scroll to replace his old one. Midori looked away with a blush on her face as Naruto changed while Hanabi ogled him with drool hanging from her mouth.

"What's wrong with you two?" Naruto asked seeing their behavior.

"Nothing" both answered quickly looking away.

"I see" Naruto answered then created two clones of himself** "Ninpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)**

"Oh no" Midori had an idea what Naruto was about to do "Don't taichou" she pleaded but Naruto did not listen as one of his clones threw her over his shoulder while the other did the same with Hanabi who cheered the clone on.

"My clones will take you to the tower" Naruto said as tomato red-faced Midori asked "What about you, taichou?"

Naruto had a wide grin as he answered "I'll be gathering scrolls.:" Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

One hour later was the end of chuunin exams. There was no point in going on since no more teams were able to pass. Naruto had made sure of that.

The teams that passed the second exams were the Kiri, Sand, Kumo team and Naruto's team. Everyone else had lost their scroll or were not able to gather the second scroll due to no other team having one.

The other Konoha teams had been told by examiners to leave the forest and explained the reason why. Tayuya was extremely angry after the news and she knew exactly whose fault it was, only one person was capable of something like that. She headed straight towards his apartment where she would get her revenge.

The passing teams were told to meet at Konoha's stadium in a month. There was no need for any preliminary matches this time. The match-ups were the following:

_Yugito vs Midori_

_Gaara vs Kenshin_

_Kankurou vs Hanabi_

_Omoi vs Shigure_

_Füka vs Temari_

_Naruto vs Samui_

After being told that they could practise for a month and were free to leave Naruto ran straight out of there with Samui and Yugito chasing after him.

"I'm not marrying you!" Naruto yelled in fear.

"It's non-negotiable" Samui answered in a cold tone.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

**Seems like Naruto is going to be a busy man judging by the poll results. Now I need to figure out how to revive Kushina, if you have any suggestions; please do share. Thanks everyone for reviewing and favoriting/following.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 28

* * *

Naruto had been able to escape Samui and Yugito rather easily just by using a series of **Shunshin** to get out of the forest. Naruto had then headed towards the Hokage tower only to find it empty since Hiruzen had not made it back from the forest yet.

'Lazy old man' Naruto thought with a tic mark as he sat down on the couch in the office waiting for the Hokage. It did not take long for Naruto to fall asleep after sitting down.

Namikaze Minato was someone who took pride in the techniques he learned and created. Therefore he also made sure to always write down the details and steps in learning the techniques. He had many scrolls stored in his office containing the steps to learn his techniques. Those scrolls were given to Jiraiya soon after Minato died. Jiraiya took the scrolls to mt Myoboku since he figured there was no safer place to store them.

When Naruto woke up nine hours later he found himself staring at a small green toad with a small white beard short white hair and the largest white eyebrows he had ever seen on a toad or human.

"Old Frog-sama?" Naruto asked wondering what he was doing in Konoha.

"It's Fukasaku-sama you dumb youngster!" Fukasaku the elder toad yelled as he jumped towards Naruto and hit him on the head with a stick.

"ARGH" Naruto whined as he held his forehead where Fukasaku hit him "What do you want.. that-you-know-sama"

"Fukasaku-sama!"

"That-sama"

"HIYA!" Fukasaku screamed as he threw two small scrolls at Naruto "Since you refuse to train with Jiraiya-chan or 'Ero-sennin' as he has been dubbed, I have been told to give you these"

Naruto picked up the scrolls and asked "What are these scrolls?"

"Hmpf" Fukasaku crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his right "They belonged to a much more respectful blond"

Naruto tilted his head and asked "Tou-san?"

"Right" Fukasaku said in a bored tone "Anyway it was fun catching up with you kid, make sure to learn the techniques in those scrolls and get stronger" then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Interesting' Naruto thought as he opened the first scroll then read the title of it 'Namikaze Minato's guide to a perfect first date' Naruto immediately threw it on the ground and shook in anger as he clenched his fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"Yare yare, keep it down brat" Hiruzen who had been sitting at his desk the whole time smoking through his pipe said in a tired voice.

Naruto snapped his head towards Hiruzen glaring at him "What are you doing here, Monkey?"

"This is my office" Hiruzen answered with a sweat drop while Naruto looked around "Ahahah.." he laughed lamely as he scratched the back of his head. Hiruzen walked up to Naruto and picked up the scroll he had thrown on the floor and read it.

"Hmm.. You might as well keep this since you might have use for it considering that you will be forced to have multiple wifes" Hiruzen said with an evil grin.

Naruto nodded "Ahh multiple wifes, of course" he said as he took the scroll from Hiruzen then headed out of the office slowly with a goofy smile.

Naruto then turned around with his sword unsheathed "Say that again, Monkey!?"

"BAKAMONO!" Hiruzen yelled as he flew at Naruto like a rocket and slammed his fist down on his head. Hiruzen then sat on Naruto's back and laughed at Naruto who was yelling at him with murder in his eyes.

"Gahaha!" Hiruzen laughed as he tapped Naruto on the back with his fist "Idiot! It was a joke"

Hiruzen let the frightened Naruto get back on his feet. Naruto then quickly grabbed both scrolls and jumped out the closed window breaking it once again "Later.. Monkey"

"Take the door next time, brat!" Hiruzen yelled after while thinking 'I can't wait till he finds out..'

Naruto was running towards training grounds 11 his teams training grounds. He was going to barricade it and use it for the upcoming month. He would have Gamakichi and Gamatatsu patrol the training grounds and keep intruders away.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tayuya in Naruto's apartment_

"Muhaha" Tayuya laughed as she emptied the last of Naruto's sake barrels in the sink. Even the one stored in his scrolls had been emptied. It was Tayuya's payback for Naruto being the reason why she and her team had no chance to get through the second part of the chuunin exams. But Tayuya was not done yet, tomorrow, considering it was starting to get late now, she would find Dick-wad (Konohamaru), Snot (Udon) and Moegi-chan.

She knew that both Konohamaru and Udon wanted payback on Naruto for tying them on the back of a cow and have it run around the village. All she needed to do now was find him and come up with a plan to make him pay.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto had been training non stop in the training grounds before he fell asleep. When he woke up he drank a sake bottle for breakfast before beginning his training again. He started with push-ups. While doing push-ups he sensed four people inside the training grounds.

'No wait there's five' Naruto thought as he sensed one more chakra source which was much harder to detect than the other four.

'One of them is Tayuya.. three of them are no threat but who is the last one' He thought between push-ups.

Naruto saw a gray small ball-looking thing heading towards him 'A smoke bomb' Naruto recognized it as. He did nothing to get away from it and kept doing push-ups in the smoke that covered everything around him.

"Now get him!" Tayuya commanded the Konohamaru corps as the three kids ran up to the smoke and threw tomatoes into the mass of smoke trying to hit Naruto.

Tayuya grinned she knew that Naruto would just use a shunshin to get to safety any moment now. She would locate Naruto and jump-kick him in the balls and be done with her revenge.

A minute later when the Konohamaru corps were out of tomatoes and the smoke started disappearing they saw Naruto doing one-handed push-ups with his sword covered in tomato juice. Naruto stopped working out as he turned towards then cracking his neck "Well then" he said as he stood up and walked towards them slowly.

"Shit let's run, Kore!" Konohamaru yelled as he and Moeji turned around and ran away while Udon was stuck staring at Naruto in fear as he pissed his pants.

'Suiton jutsu?' Naruto thought as he saw the pants turning darker 'No matter' he thought as he put his right hand on Udon's head.

"What the hell Shithead he's just a kid!" Tayuya yelled as she thought Naruto was going to kick Udon's ass. Instead Naruto ruffled Udon's hair and then gave him a chocolate bar, one that his bodyguards would not get considering there were five intruders.

"Thanks for helping me work out" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Udon as he tried to figure out what to call him "Imp" he settled for.

Udon grinned "No problem nii-san!" then turned around to run after his friends.

Naruto then had to jump high up in the air to dodge Tayuya's kick as she was aiming for his most loved possessions.

"Why did you do that for?" Naruto asked as he landed.

Tayuya turned around to glare at him "It's payback for ruining the chuunin exams for me"

Naruto scrunched his nose as he answered "That's no reason to aim for my Kintama" (Golden balls)

"You deserve to be kicked in the nuts you fucking cunt" Tayuya said in her normal tone before she grinned "How about a spar, shithead?"

Naruto disappeared from Tayuya's view in a gust of wind 'Huh where the hell did he go?' Tayuya thought as she felt like something was blocking the sunlight from behind.

"Behind you Tayuya.." Naruto said slowly causing Tayuya to jump in surprise "KYAAA!".

"Hahaha!" Naruto

"Shut the hell up TEME!" Tayuya screamed as she charged him only to run into the back of an Anbu woman with long purple hair.

"Arara" Naruto said as he saw Yugao standing in front of him "So you were the last one"

Yugao nodded "I have information that I believe you should know"

"Oh?" Naruto said interested as Yugao handed him a newspaper.

"Bitch" Tayuya said as she held her head and stood up she then saw Naruto's expression turning from focused to one of anger.

"I'm leaving right away" Naruto said and was about to turn around when Yugao stopped him "Wait, since I was the one that gave you this information it is only fair if I get to come as well"

"Wouldn't the old monkey have anything to say about that?" Naruto wondered since she was an Anbu she would probably get in a lot of trouble by leaving Konoha without the Hokage's permission.

"Of course" Yugao answered quickly as she removed her mask from her face revealing a smiling Yugao "But no one can stop me from going on an adventure!"

"I see, let's go then" Naruto said to Yugao who nodded and followed him.

"Hey let me come!" Tayuya yelled as she ran after them.

"Why? You aimed for my kintama" Naruto said with a pout "You can't be trusted"

"Shithead!" Tayuya growled at him.

"Alright fine.." Naruto said slowly with a sigh "Let's meet up at western gate in thirty minutes"

"Hai Shithead/Taichou"

In the newspaper Naruto read about a story of someone calling himself Senju Keitaro 'The last Senju'. Apparently he was the head of a criminal organization that was located around the bored of rain and fire country. This person was giving him a bad name due to what his organization had done following Keitaro's orders.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later outside of Konoha's western gate_

"By the way Shithead, is the old man okay with this?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't care"

Yugao grinned "Nothing can stop this adventure"

"Uhh" Tayuya exclaimed in disbelief after hearing their answers "Well whatever.."

"Hue Hue" Naruto chuckled as he took out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise from his Kunai pouch and began reading "Indeed"

That's how they walked for another two hundred meters with Yugao skipping happily, Naruto reading and chuckling while Tayuya stared at them in disbelief. This time once again Enma stood in front of them.

"So you came old man" Naruto said as he pocked his Icha Icha "You two go on ahead I will deal with him"

"Old man?" Tayuya asked as she looked at what was obviously a monkey ninja summon. She got no answer instead Yugao dragged her to the side "Let him handle this" Yugao said with a smile.

Naruto raised his fists "Lets do this Monkey"

"Not using your sword, gaki?" Enma said as he raised his fists as well.

"I don't need it"

"Hehe" Enma said as he lowered his fists "I will remember that for next time" he said before continuing "I'm not here to stop you. I just need to know where you're heading"

Naruto threw the newspaper to Enma who read it quickly then threw it back to Naruto "Deal with it before the month is over" Enma said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked as the smoke cleared "He sent a clone?" he wondered out loud as Tayuya face-palmed and Yugao chuckled.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 29

* * *

After traveling for three hours by jumping from tree to tree; Naruto, Tayuya and Yugao were getting close to the area where they would search for Keitaro or anyone working for him. Now the three of them were walking on a small dirt path leading to a small village that they could barely see in front of them.

"We will try to find any information on Keitaro's whereabouts in this village" Naruto told them which Yugao and Tayuya nodded too.

Tayuya grinned as Naruto was reaching for a scroll in his shirts pocket. Naruto opened the scroll and a large wooden barrel appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh" Naruto lifted it "It's empty" he tossed it to the side and unsealed another barrel from the scroll.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he saw the second barrel was empty as well. Naruto unsealed all of his fifty barrels at once going through them all while Tayuya snickered at his angry expression.

"They are all empty!" Naruto yelled "Who did this!?" he said looking around himself finding nothing but tree's, Tayuya and Yugao. Naruto looked back to where they came from towards Konoha.

"Monkey is this your work?" he thought out loud "That's it you're moving up on the list" Naruto said as took out a notebook from his pocket and opened a page.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he read while Tayuya moved closer to see what kind of list it was.

Tayuya eyes widened as she saw the title "People I'm going to kill in order" with Ero-sennin being first on the list and "Snake-bounty" second.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled with an evil grin "Once I have dealt with Ero-sennin, Snake-bounty, Füka and the Fake-Uchiha, you're next, Monkey."

"You have a kill list?" Tayuya asked with disbelief.

"Of course" Naruto answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world "I have many lists."

They were getting close to the village as Tayuya asked "Am I on any of those lists?"

Naruto nodded then gave a thumbs up "You're first on the list with hot kunoichi with small tits!"

Tayuya's hair covered her eyes as she stared at the ground "Could you fucking repeat that?"

Naruto repeated it again in a happy tone now giving two thumbs up. A dark aura started covering Tayuya which gave Naruto the chills as he backed off.

"You're also top five on the nice ass list" he tried to get her to calm down "You're fourth in fact right behind Kurenai"

Naruto couldn't recognize Tayuya anymore as the dark aura was covering her whole body with her raising above her.

"You ranked me after Kurenai? I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tayuya yelled in a darker than her usual voice making Naruto narrow his eyes at her.

'Are you awake, Kurama?'

"**Yes brat. And yes, she is a jinchüriki just like you"** The perverted fox answered before Naruto could ask.

'She moved to Konoha almost three years ago' Naruto thought 'Around the time I was "brought" out of Konoha. Those bastards made another Jinchüriki' Tayuya had began the punishment as she was punching Naruto's face as he continued his thoughts.

**'Seems like it'**

'I really don't like them..'

**'Me neither'**

When Tayuya was done beating on Naruto's now deformed face she run up to Yugao with a "Hmpf". She was a little surprised when Naruto appeared right next to her using a **shunshin** without a scratch on his face and big smile.

"Can't you do better than that?" Naruto asked as he put his face close to Tayuya's "Ugly" he said before running as fast as he could towards the village. Tayuya was right behind him with the dark aura changing into a red chakra cloak as she closed in on him. Yugao was walking slowly behind them shaking her head 'Was that really necessary..' she thought.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Tayuya had been running around the village two times already searching for Naruto. The chakra cloak had disappeared but her anger had not lessened. As she walked on the road outside a bar she heard women giggle and then a loud laugh. A laugh she recognized.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed as Tayuya entered the bar to see Naruto with two beautiful women on both of his sides with his arms resting on their shoulders.

"Want another beer Naruto-sama?" The blond on his left asked.

"Or do you want something else?" The brunette asked as she tilted Naruto's head towards her own.

"Yes in fact" Naruto said slowly as he turned around "Ossan give me a bottle of something strong!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Shithead!?" Tayuya yelled "We have a mission to do!"

Naruto did not answer as he was busy chugging down a bottle of something that looked like water but surely was not. The bartender had given him a bottle of the strongest vodka he had. The bartender wanted to teach the "brat" a lesson by having him pass out after drinking some of that. A few seconds later Naruto put the now empty bottle on the bar table then ordered two more bottles.

"Uhh" The bartender had never seen anything like that and was starting to get worried "You should probably not have any.." he was interrupted by Naruto putting the tip of his sword on his neck.

"Two more bottles.. Ossan"

"Right away.. Sir"

Naruto's earlier company had disappeared in fear after Naruto had threatened to kill the bartender. But the now drunk as usual Naruto was enjoying his new company a lot more as Tayuya sat next to him with a glass of apple-juice.

"Ossan do you know of someone named Senju Keitaro?" Naruto asked the bartender who was cleaning glass and cups on the other side of the bar table. As soon as the words left his mouth all of the people inside the bar stopped their conversation and stared at Naruto.

"Never heard of him" The bartender answered without looking away from the cup he cleaned.

"How can you not have heard of him, look at this" Tayuya said and showed him the newspaper. While she did Naruto looked around in the bar and saw a group of men leaving in haste.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** Naruto said after biting his thumb to draw some blood to summon Gamakichi.

"Yo boss! What do you need?"

"Gamakichi" Naruto said in a sneer "You let five intruders get into the training ground this morning"

Gamakichi started sweating and backing away "Come on boss there was no way me and Gamatatsu would be able to fight off an Anbu"

"Eh what ever" Naruto said causing the toad to sweatdrop "I need you to follow the group that just left this bar, go now"

"Yes boss!" Gamakichi said with a salute then jumped out of the bar in haste.

The bartender nursed his forehead with his right arm "You're a ninja?"

Naruto pointed to his forehead protector "What was your first clue, Ossan?"

"Smartass" The bartender commented making Naruto grab the sheath of his sword "Sorry sir.. If you're a ninja I might as well tell you what I know of Keitaro.."

The bartender then told Naruto that Keitaro had men controlling all small villages in this area. He and his men did what ever they wanted. Keitaro's men charged them with made up taxes that they were forced to pay unless they wanted to die. They had killed villagers in front of them before just to make a point of it. But this village was far from worst off, rumor has it that in other villagers Keitaro's men were much worse, some of them kidnappers and rapers.

"What do you make of this Tayuya?" Naruto asked his red haired companion.

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about this? This must have been going for a while for fuck sake!" Tayuya yelled in anger.

"Ossan just how many men do Keitaro have under his command?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but I would guess thousands.." The bartender answered in a sad tone.

Naruto stood up cracked his neck "I better get to work then" he said as he grabbed the last vodka bottle remaining "We're leaving Tayuya"

"Alright shithead" Tayuya said in a low tone following him. Just as they walked out of the door to the bar into the road outside they saw Yugao leaning on the wall.

"Taichou I managed to find a detailed map with all of the villages in the area" Yugao said as she showed a rolled up piece of paper in her hand which she gave to Naruto.

Naruto inspected the map for a second before giving it back to Yugao "Lets start with this village tonight" he said as he wanted to make them believe that they were going to take their time with the mission. Naruto had no intentions to take his time, he was going to take action tonight, alone.

* * *

_A few hours later_

The village was pretty much empty of Keitaro's men from the start so there was not much for them to do tonight. Naruto had told Yugao to get a room for her and Tayuya while he would get his own room at an inn. Earlier Naruto had sent a shadow clone to meet up with Gamakichi, now he had received the memories of the clones after it had dispelled.

Naruto left the inn soon after without notifying Yugao and Tayuya.

A few hours later around Midnight Naruto with a newly opened vodka bottle in hand walked in a narrow trail in the forest. In front of him he saw three men dragging a woman with them. The woman had tape covering her mouth, her hands were tied together with a rope and another rope was tied around her neck which they used to pull her along with.

"Yo-hohoho" Naruto laughed gaining their attention.

The three men looked at each other ten back to Naruto "Get lost brat" the tallest who seemed to be the leader said as Naruto walked closer to them without saying anything.

Naruto's grin grew wider as he dragged his sword and in one move cut off the heads of all three of them **"Ittoryu: Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri" (One Sword Style: Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash).**

Naruto removed the tape from the woman's mouth and then cut off the rope from her hands. Naruto then kept walking forward after saying "Sorry miss I seem to have killed your company.." then laughed as if he just told a funny joke.

"Wait what's your name?" The woman asked him.

"Senju.."

* * *

Thanks for reading


	30. Chapter 30

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 30

* * *

After saving the woman from her captors Naruto walked forward wobbling around for another minute before he passed out. He had drank way to much this time and needed to sleep it off. While passed out Naruto had a very visual dream. It did not feel like a dream at all to him but it had to be.

Ten hours later Naruto finally woke up. Ten hours was longer than what Naruto usually needed to sleep of a little alcohol. But now when he woke up ten hours later by someone dragging him around with a rope tied around him, similar to how the woman had been dragged last night, he felt numb. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He couldn't contact the Kyuubi, all of his Senju chakra had been drained and the only chakra he had available was a little of his own abnormally large chakra reservoir.

Naruto had no idea who it was dragging him around or where he was. He had a hard time just keeping his eyes open.

'I must have been poisoned' Naruto thought tiredly. What really happened to Naruto however was something that was more dangerous to him than any poison.

* * *

_At the same time – The place Naruto had originally passed out_

Tayuya was pissed of when Yugao had told her that Naruto had taken action on his own during the night. Yugao had somehow been able to track Naruto's footsteps that stopped around here where they found a person who looked like she had seen better days.

Behind a large tree was a woman with long red hair wearing a white shirt and using a large green dress as a skirt. Her white shirt was covered in dried up blood and was destroyed everywhere showing a lot of skin. This woman was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's formerly deceased mother. Kushina had yet to wake up but she did when Yugao walked up to her to see if she was alive at all. Kushina woke up and held her head the first thing she did due to a serious headache.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" she asked as she looked around until she saw Yugao sitting right in front of her.

Yugao was gaping like a fish as she stared at Kushina in shock "Y-You.. what's your name?" she asked. Kushina noticed the konoha forehead protectors that both Yugao and Tayuya wore before she answered "I'm Uzumaki Kushina" Kushina answered calmly "Now can you answer where I am?"

"Uzumaki!?" Tayuya yelled loudly after hearing the name causing Yugao to stand up and holding up her hand "Quiet Tayuya!" Yugao ordered. Yugao knew very well who Uzumaki Kushina was and that she is supposed to be dead.

Yugao sat in front of Kushina again who was only focusing on Tayuya now, she stared at her for a while until Yugao spoke again "We're at the border of Fire and Rain country. We found you sleeping or passed out here while looking for our captain"

"I see" Kushina said in a bored tone until she smiled in a way that made Tayuya shiver "Now can you tell me where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"How do you kn.." Tayuya began but Yugao raised her hand again to stop her.

"I'm not going to answer that before you tell me this; How are you alive?" Yugao asked.

Kushina grunted crossing her arms above her chest and looked to her right pouting, Tayuya thought she really resembled Naruto doing that. "I don't know but it has something to do with Naruto.."

"I see" Yugao answered then thought for a few seconds before asking "Are you not happy to be alive again? You seem angry"

"It's not that" Kushina said with a smile that disappeared quickly as she continued to speak "It's something that happened in Naruto's landscape last night.."

* * *

Flashback – What Naruto thought was a dream

Naruto found himself in a large bright area with no walls or floors. Something that couldn't be real which made him believe it was a dream. He saw a woman standing on front of him smiling at him.

The weird felt so real to him for some reason 'Aha.. I get it' Naruto thought as he figured out that he was actually inside his mindscape and that "So this is your real form, Kurama?"

"Huh?" Kushina responded before she got angry "Is that a way to speak to.." she was interrupted as Naruto did something that Kurama always told him to do. He never knew why Kurama always obsessed about it until now. It all made sense now, Kurama just wanted him to do it herself.

Naruto had walked up to Kushina and grabbed her tits with both of his hands massaging them "Happy now, Ero-kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed as she started glowing red and her hair stood up and took the shape of nine tails.

'Shit she's transforming' Naruto thought holding his hands in front of him to shield himself. After a few seconds of no one killing him he dared to look to see what was happening, the woman had disappeared and a few seconds later Naruto passed out in chakra exhaustion.

End flashback

* * *

What both Naruto and Kushina did not know was that a jutsu that Itama had created had been activated. The jutsu was activated when Naruto got close to someone who really wanted something back. It was meant for Tsunade so she could regain her youth again. But in this case it worked with Kushina for her wanting her life back to be able to live with her son Naruto.

The jutsu had not only drained Naruto's chakra and his senju chakra it had also drained Kurama of all of his chakra and that was the reason he was not able to respond to Naruto when he called.

"HE GRABBED WHAT!?" Tayuya screamed at Kushina with a red face "You.. Who the hell are you!?" Tayuya asked while Yugao was chuckling after hearing Kushina's story.

"I'm his mother" Kushina yelled back at her.

Tayuya was at loss of wards "W-What?" she stammered.

"Yeah.." Kushina said in a bored tone.

"Oh.." Tayuya then laughed lightly "He really is a shithead.."

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto had been moved to the headquarters of Senju Keitaro's organization. Naruto was still not able to move but he had managed to keep his eyes open. Naruto was brought to a large luxurious room that looked like some kind of royalty lived here. They sat him down in front of a person sitting in a sofa. The person reminded Naruto of the imps at home, short ugly creatures.

Keitaro, son of Gato, was his real name, short like his father and also wearing sunglasses.

"So this is the ninja?" Keitaro asked one of the underlings that had brought him.

"Yes he is the one that asked questions about you" Some of Keitaro's men had gotten word of someone asking questions about Keitaro.

**'Oi Gaki.. Get ready to get out of here'** Kurama told Naruto as he had finally been able to recover most of his chakra.

'Yes Kurama and sorry about last night'

**'Huh?'**

'Nevermind'

Keitaro stood up from his sofa and walked up to Naruto standing in front of him. He had a stick that he poked Naruto with to gain his attention "What does a shinobi from Konoha want with me?"

Naruto looked at Keitaro and said "Imp.."

"What did you call me!?" Keitaro yelled and raised the stick to strike Naruto who started glowing orange-red as Kurama's chakra covered him. Naruto easily destroyed the rope that was tied to him with only the chakra and jumped away towards one of the men that had brought him here, the one currently holding his sword.

"Fool" Naruto said in a darker than normal voice due to Kurama's chakra as he reached for his shirts pocket to grab the scroll containing the raijin no ken. He unsealed it and stared the man down "Never let a ninja keep anything he's carrying when captured" Naruto said before using a shunshin to appear behind the man "Hehehe" He chuckled as the man's head laid on the floor. Naruto had grabbed his regular sword and stared at Keitaro "Senju.." which caused Keitaro's eyes to widened "You are.."

* * *

_Back with Yugao, Tayuya and Kushina_

Yugao was thinking about what to do with Kushina. It was a little hard to believe that she had just been brought back to life by Naruto somehow just like that. The obvious thing to do would be to take her to Hiruzen and let him decide if she tells the truth. But she can't do that before they find Naruto. They had no idea where he had gone or what he was doing after all.

"Kushina can you walk?" Yugao asked Kushina who nodded and stood up "I'm feeling fine except for a bad headache" Kushina answered.

"Good then you can come with us to find our captain"

"Your captain? Just who is he?"

"The shithead" Tayuya was the one that answered.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked surprise "He's leading a team?"

Yugao nodded and smiled "Yes captain is awesome"

Kushina didn't like the look on Yugao's face but she forgot about it and asked "Just have many years has it been since the kyubi attack?"

"Thirteen"

"Thirteen!?" Kushina yelled "How is he a captain at thirteen!?"

"Uhm bitc.. I mean Kushina-san" Tayuya said getting Kushina's attention "The fucker is also a perverted alcoholic who has no problem with killing"

"LETS GO!" Kushina screamed "I'm going to kill him!"

"Yosh! I'm with you Kushina-san!" Tayuya cheered as she followed after her fellow red head.

'Oh no, captain!' Yugao following as well. Yugao had to save her companion so they could keep going on fun adventures.

* * *

_With Naruto at Keitaro's headquarters_

Naruto was currently walking in circles around Keitaro as he sat on the ground about to pee himself in fear "You're the devil.." he said in a shaky voice looking around himself seeing the dead bodies of all of his subordinates. Naruto had killed or knocked out all four thousand men stationed at the head quarters. Naruto had freed every prisoner and sent a clone to contact the police squad in the nearest village to place the ones still alive in prison.

Naruto stopped and stared at Keitaro "Why do you creatures keep bothering me?" he asked as bent down and put his sword on Keitaro's neck "What? You killed my father!" Keitaro yelled at him and spat on Naruto who quickly removed the spit and then kept walking circles around Keitaro.

"First you bother my what-could-have-been-woman, then you humiliate by turning me into a chicken.. Now you defy my name.." Naruto said slowly as he stopped again "What the fuck is wrong with you imps?"

"You're insane!" was Keitaro's answer he had no idea what Naruto was talking about. All he wanted was revenge for his father who was killed by the bounty hunter Senju.

Naruto sighed and brought his sword closer to Keitaro once again "Senju.." he whispered before using the back of the sword to knock Keitaro out. Five minutes later the sheriff from the village he had contacted arrived with his subordinates who apprehended Keitaro and all of his remaining men.

Naruto let the police force do their job and started walking back the way he came from, at least he thought he did. He was actually walking the opposite way "I'm done" he said with a grin as he walked further into rain country.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I found a weird way to revive Kushina; how exactly will be explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 31

* * *

Tayuya, Yugao and Kushina headed back to Konoha after finding out what happened at the headquarters of Keitaro's organization. Tayuya was the one that told them to go back since she knew that it was no point in searching for Naruto. Naruto would disappear for a while and return whenever he felt like it.

Once they got back to Konoha and Kushina got reintroduced to Hiruzen who was very critical of her since he witnessed her death. How the hell was she alive?

Hiruzen ordered Inoichi to search through her mind without finding anything suspicious and it was after that that Hiruzen started believing in Kushina's story. Since it was starting to get late Hiruzen walked Kushina to Naruto's apartment where she would stay until they could find a bigger place.

After that Hiruzen went home to the hokage mansion to sleep himself. Just when Hiruzen opened the door to his bedroom he was met with the tip of a sword pointing at him.

"You owe me money" he heard an annoying voice tell him.

"Oh?" Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow "How so?"

"You still haven't paid me for the missions and the bounties I have brought you" Naruto answered as he walked into Hiruzen's view away from the shadows in the room.

"I have a few bottles of sake stored in the basement" Hiruzen told him.

Naruto nodded "That will do" and walked out of Hiruzen's room as Hiruzen stared at him with an annoyed expression "Don't you have someone else to annoy with these kind of problems?" Hiruzen asked him in a high tone almost a yell.

"Speak sense old man!" Naruto answered as he jumped down into the basement.

* * *

_The next day at training grounds 11_

Naruto had returned to his training after stealing Hiruzen's alcohol. After a short spar with Gamahiro Naruto had been knocked out. Now it was morning and Naruto woke up to train on a new jutsu, one his father was famous for. Originally Naruto wanted to learn the Hiraishin and he still does, but he would not have time to learn it in just one month. Instead he was trying to learn "Rasengan" the technique his father created.

On the first night of training, the night before he left to deal with Keitaro Senju, Naruto had already mastered the first two steps in learning the rasengan. Now he was working on the third and final step which proved to be the hardest one as well. Before starting his training for the day Naruto had to eat, he had forgotten about eating the last few days in favor of drinking sake and other alcoholic beverages

On his way towards Ichiraku's he walked into Mikoto who greeted him with a "Hello Naruto-kun". Naruto stared at her with thoughts of 'Do I know this person?' as he greeted her back "Hi.."

Mikoto seeing the Ichiraku ramen bar ahead of them knew exactly where he was heading as she asked "Going to eat lunch?"

Naruto stared at her with confusion as he nodded. Naruto then began walking to get away from the weird person but was interrupted as Mikoto spoke again "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

'Free food?' Naruto thought as he turned around "Sure if it's no trouble"

Mikoto smiled "Not at all, I'm sure Midori and Sasuke would be happy to have you over"

That confused Naruto even more but that Midori name seemed familiar as if he had heard it before somewhere.

Naruto then followed Mikoto as she walked towards their home in the Uchiha district. Naruto was too busy drooling over the thought of free food to notice the Uchiha clan symbol on the signs around the district as they entered Mikoto's home.

Mikoto told Naruto that Midori should be training in their backyard and Sasuke would be returning from a team meeting soon. Naruto smiled like a fool and said "Alright I'll go see this Midori-kun then.." before rushing towards the backyard as Midori stared at the spot he stood in before, responding with a "Huh?"

Naruto walked out the door towards the backyard and stopped as soon as he saw the out of breath Midori. Midori had been working on her stamina so she had mostly jogged around the rather large backyard and varying it with sprinting.

"N-Noooh.." Naruto exclaimed as he saw Midori "Nooooooooooooo!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Taichou!?" Midori asked red faced from fatigue and embarrassment "Why are you here even?"

"Quiet, Oujo" Naruto responded as he turned towards the door with a scowl "Seems like I was tricked by the mother of Uchiha's"

"Whaa?" Midori looked at him in disbelief as Naruto moved towards her with speed. Naruto pointed a kunai to her throat and said "You're my ticket out of here, play along"

Naruto was standing behind Midori as he said that. Midori slammed the heel of her shoe into Naruto's groin and yelled "Stop it taichou!" as she was tired of her captains hatred of her clan for what she knew, no reason what so ever.

Naruto held his balls in pain as he opened his eyes slowly and stared towards Midori who had managed to got a little bit away from Naruto "I take it you're in on it as well"

Naruto grabbed his sword from his sheath and said "No matter.." slowly and began walking towards Midori who screamed and ran inside "MOOOM!"

Mikoto came running with Sasuke right behind her. Sasuke had just returned and heard his little sister scream in panic. What they saw was Midori running from Naruto grinning like a mad man with his sword equipped.

"You're not going to have it your way!" Naruto yelled with a loud laugh "LETS GO WILD!"

Sasuke got into his batttle stance while Midori just stared at Naruto with disbelief "Naruto-kun… the miso ramen will get cold…."

Naruto stopped in his steps and stared at Mikoto for a few seconds

….

"Why didn't you say so, baka-onna.."

The Uchicha's sweatdropped and then they all ate lunch together.

…

When they were done eating Naruto thanked Mikoto for the food "Thanks mother of Uchiha, I may not like you but I do like your cooking" then left the Uchiha household with haste.

Midori ran after him and once again kicked him in the balls and yelled at him "Be nice to my mother!"

Naruto turned towards her with one tear leaking from his left eye "Whatever!" he said and ran away "Stop hitting my balls!"  
Sasuske stood in a corner smirking having observed it all 'Hn. Way to go little sis, you handled that like a true Uchiha'

"MERCY!" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Midori screamed. Naruto had buried his head inside her shirt and began blowing hard on her belly button in revenge.

"Who is the strongest!?" Naruto yelled.

"You taichou!"

*PSCHHHHHHHHH* Naruto blew hard once again causing Midori to laugh out of control as Sasuke took action.

"Hey! Get away from my sister you dobe!" Sasuke said armed with a füma shuriken.

Naruto removed his head from Midori's stomach and turned towards Sasuke with a bored expression and raised an eyebrow "Eh?" he responded as Midori turned towards Sasuke with a red faced scowl.

"I've been waiting for chance to get back at you" Sasuke began as he smirked "Hn…"

"You're the main reason my team failed the chuunin exams after all.."

"Hn…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for three seconds..

Tic

Toc

…

He then turned to Midori and showed her the cover of Icha Icha volume and said "In this literature I read about oral sex, would you like to try it out with me?"

Midori had dumb smile as she nodded, she pretended as if she didn't hear before hitting him in the face with a straight right-fist.

"Teme!" Naruto responded as he jumped back to his feet facing Midori "You're getting cocky now that you're a chuunin candidate.."

"Anooo…."

"What?" both Sasuke and Naruto responded at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be asking Kurenai-sensei that? You two are dating after all?" Midori asked.

"Eh?" both Naruto and Sasuke responded.

"Eh… ehh.. ehhh. Ehhh " Naruto's echoed through the backyard.

"NAAAAAANIIIIIIII?" (WHAT?)?" yelled before asking in haste "What the fuck makes you think that?"

"Anoo…. She told us that, us as in me, Hanabi and Hinata yesterday.."

Naruto stared at Midori for a second before snapping his head towards Sasuke and back to Midori and back to Sasuke and mumbled "Seppuku?" (Suicide)?

Sasuke ha d serious expression with his arms crossed above his chest as he nodded.

Naruto blew air through his mouth and said "So be it" he then aimed his sword towards his stomach and said "Bye minna-san" Naruto slammed his sword towards his stomach and stopped just as it was about to connect and said with a grin wider than ever before "Just kidding"

Midori face faulted while Sasuke sweatdropped.

Naruto then began walking away out of the backyard to the main Uchiha district as he said slowly "Tell your mother… " he turned around and forced himself to say "I like her ramen"

Midori had wide smiled as she nodded towards Naruto's back while Sasuke glared at his back "Fuck you" he responded.

* * *

_Five hours later – At Naruto's apartment_

It was starting to get late and Naruto returned home to eat and get some sleep. The first thing he did was walk into his kitchen and grab a cup of instant ramen and throwing it into the microwave.

Three minutes later he walked Into his bedroom with his heated up ramen cup and stared at his bed with a girl with long red hair occupying it. Nothing unusual, Naruto thought as he stared to his right at the hole in the wall connecting his room to Tayuya's that had been covered up by a bookshelf.

'Odd' Naruto thought as he took of his pants and climbed into the bed.

Naruto stared at the back of the red hairs head for a few seconds before he yelled "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT OF YOU CAGE?!"

Kushina was sleeping before Naruto woke her up with his yelling responded with a "hmm?" as she turned around to face Naruto who stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"EH?" He responded.

"Naruto…." Kushina said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto said slowly as he jumped out of the bed as well gripping his sword "Kurama.."

**'What?'** Naruto heard Kurama say inwardly at the same time as Kushina said "Idiot!"

Naruto looked at Kushina one more time before staring at the ground "Umm…." He reached for a scroll in his shirts pocket trying to unseal a bottle of sake, although he had forgotten that all of his alcohol had disappeared somehow. Naruto then stared at Kushina for a second before walking towards the wall connected to Tayuya's room and kicking through it "Tayuya-chan!" he yelled loudly "THERE IS A FUCKING GHOST IN MY BEDROOM! TTEBAYO"

He remembered the picture with Minato and Kushina in it in one the scrolls and realized just who that person was in his bed.

"Oi Oi!" Kushina snapped "Will you give it a break!? TTEBANE"

"SEEEEE!?" AHHHHHH" Naruto yelled as he quickly smashed the wall and ran and hid under Tayuya's bed "Take care of it… I will be in your debt.." he then added slowly "Forever.."

"What the fuck?" Tayuya responded with half opened eyes she stared down at her floor and said "What's wrong with you shithead?" she said staring down at her floor from her bed only seeing Naruto's feet sticking out.

"Tayuya…" Naruto rolled out from under the bed and then jumped into her bed and shook her "it's already entered your premises, we got no time!" Naruto responded

"Eh?" Tayuya responded confused before turning towards Kushina "What the fuck did you do?"

Kushina shook her head and said "Don't worry about it" and then grabbed Naruto's feet and began dragging.

"Naruto get back here!"

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled holding on to Tayuya's bed with all of his might.

_Three minutes later…_

Naruto and Tayuya looked at what remained of the wall between their rooms and thought 'Alright don't get that crazy bitch angry..' as the wall was completely removed connecting their two apartments.

Naruto was currently on the floor in his own room below Kushina who was sitting at his back pulling his hear.

"No more fighting"

"Alright just calm down" Naruto responded.

"No more dating older women"

Naruto snapped his head backwards in an unnatural way and said "Uh?"

Kushina shook her head and said "No more alcohol until you're eighteen"

Naruto laid still for a second before he cracked his neck as he snapped his head towards the right then left and then said "I refuse!" Naruto managed to throw Kushina off his back.

"I will now fight you seriously" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at her.

Kushina grinned as she stood up from the ground "Try me"

Naruto smiled with a bigger grin than Kushina "GOT YOU!" he yelled and pointed at her before shooting himself upwards like a rocket through the ceiling to get out of his apartment "FUCK YOU GHOST!" he screamed, the last thing they heard before Naruto's voice disappeared was "That place is dead to me!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 32

* * *

_The next morning._

Kushina got up early at eight in the morning so she could find Naruto to find out what the fuck was his problem. But Kushina did not know where she could find Naruto, what places he is usually at. Kushina walked through the hole of the wall in Naruto's bedroom into Tayuya's bedroom.

"Tayuya wake up" she said loudly as she shook her awake.

"Kushina-san?" Tayuya asked tiredly as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"Call me Kushina-neechan" Kushina said with a smile

"Neechan?" Tayuya asked with a confused expression "But you're Naruto's mother right? You're fucking old"

"Tayuya-chan.." Kushina said with a kind smile. Just as Tayuya was about to respond Kushina slammed her right fist on top of her head yelling "I'm not old! And stop swearing ttebane!"

_Ten minutes later_

Tayuya nursed her head that had ten large lumps from Kushina hitting her earlier. Kushina had finally left after Tayuya telling her that she didn't know where Naruto was, he always disappeared and then came back. Tayuya did tell her to go ask Hiruzen as he always seemed to know what Naruto was up to and that finally got Kushina away from her. Before falling back asleep Tayuya promised herself that she would try her hardest not to piss that woman off.

* * *

_With Kushina in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen_

"So do you know where he is, you old monkey" Kushina asked in a normal tone.

Hiruzen got a tic mark above his eye as he replied "You and your damn brat show me no respect at all"  
"Just answer the question ttebane!" Kushina yelled.

"I don't know where he is" Hiruzen answered. Earlier he had sent Kotetsu to find Naruto. Kotetsu had checked Ichiraku's, team elevens training grounds and the liquor store without finding him.

"He has probably left the village again" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Kushina frowned "Did you give him a mission?" she asked.

"No" Hiruzen said with a shake of his head.

"You just let him leave whenever he wants?" Kushina asked with a loud voice almost a yell.

Hiruzen scowled "You don't know Naruto like I do Kushina-chan.."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto can't be stopped, you can't hold him" Hiruzen said with a smile then smoked through his pipe.

Kushina sweatdropped 'Is he Naruto's fan?'

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto had just woken up and removed his arms from the person he had been hugging in his sleep.

"Slept well?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah as well as you can expect knowing that your home is infested with a ghost" Naruto answered as he shivered.

Ino turned around to face him "Is Little Naruto scared of ghosts?" she teased.

Naruto pouted "Don't mock me Ino"

"KAWAII" Ino squealed then threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he mumbled something. Ino let go of Naruto now standing in front of him "Want breakfast?"

Naruto remembered something important from one of the Icha Icha volumes he had read as he answered "Sorry Ino I have to train for the finals of the chuunin exams"

Yes he had to avoid meeting Ino's father at every cost.

"I see" Ino said disappointed "Will you come back tonight?"

Naruto was on top of the open window crouched looking back at Ino "Perhaps.." he answered before jumping out heading towards the training grounds.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Kushina and Hiruzen had still not been able to find Naruto anywhere in the village. Hiruzen decided to call in all of the rookie teams – except team 11 since they are busy training for the finals of the chuunin exams - to his office and assign them all the same C-ranked mission.

All members of Team 7, 8 and 10 had arrived son after with the exception of Kakashi of course. Kushina was still in Hiruzen's office now standing next to him behind the desk. Asuma stared at Kushina with disbelief thinking along the lines of 'How is she alive?'.

"Wow who's the babe?" Kiba said with drool coming out of his mouth as he leered at Kushina.

"Kiba-kun" Hiruzen said calmly before continuing "Be very careful with what you say"

"Huh?" Kiba responded thinking 'Is he threatening me?'

"Why don't you introduce yourself, shitty brat" Hiruzen motioned to Kushina.

"Alright old monkey" Kushina said with a twitch in her eye she then smiled as she turned towards the genin squads and their jounin teachers "I'm Uzumaki Kushina" this had all of them widening their eyes in surprise with the exception of the jounins, Tayuya and Shikamaru. Shikamaru responded by opening one eyelid that was previously closed and mumbled "Troublesome"

"Uzumaki?" Ino asked loudly "Tayuya do you know her?"

Tayuya nodded "Yeah I know who she is, she is…" she was interrupted as Kiba yelled out "She is the princess we are going to protect on our mission right!?"

"Hehehe" Everyone turned to Shikamaru who was chuckling with closed eyes "What's so funny, Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled "Oh I was just imagining what would happen if Naruto found out Kiba was eye-raping his mother"

Kiba froze on the spot with his mouth open pointing at Shikamaru "N-Naruto's m-mom?" he stammered.

"Enough!" Hiruzen roared as he slammed his fist down on his desk "Team 7, 8 and 10 your mission is to find Naruto who has disappeared from Konoha. Bring him back in time of the chuunin exam finals"

"Uhm.. Hokage-sama" Kurenai spoke up before Ino could do so "I believe I alone can find Naruto and bring him here within the hour"

"Oh?" Kushina responded "And who might you be?"

Tayuya glared at Kurenai and yelled "She's the bitch I told you about!"

"Language Tayuya-chan!" Kushina yelled with her hair rising behind her scaring the shit out of Tayuya and the other genins.

A drop of sweat fell from Kurenai's head before she spoke "I'm Naruto's…" she wanted to say girlfriend, lover or soul mate but she decided on "friend".

"I see" Kushina said with a smile happy that Naruto seemed to have so many friends "Are you sure you can find him?"

Kurenai nodded "I can take you to him now; he's still in the village"

Ino breathed out in relief after hearing Kurenai speaking up. Now she did not have to explain how she knew Naruto was still in the village. Also this way she avoided another fight with Tayuya or having Kurenai come after her, she seemed like the jealous type.

"Alright then if you say so Kurenai" Hiruzen spoke "Everyone's dismissed except Kurenai"

"Hn" Sasuke responded with disappointment having missed a chance for another C-ranked mission as he turned around to leave. The genins and Asuma soon followed after him and a few moments later only Hiruzen, Kushina and Kurenai was left in the office.

"So where is he?" Hiruzen asked in a bored tone.

Kurenai chuckled before saying "Let me take you to him".

* * *

_At the Uchiha family's backyard_

Naruto was sitting on the grass in the Uchiha's backyard watching Midori as she worked on learing a new fire technique. As Midori tried again without achieving what she wanted Naruto laughed for the tenth time.

Midori frowned as she turned to Naruto "Ano Naru.. Taichou what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be training?"

Naruto held up a bowl of ramen "I'm eating". A few minutes after Sasuke had been called for a mission Naruto had arrived at the Uchiha's door demanding that Mikoto cooked ramen for him. Mikoto did as he asked even if it was a bit rude, she wanted to get to know Kushina's son better and for him to become friends with her children as well.

Before Midori could tell Naruto to go away and train seriously she saw her mother followed by the Hokage, Kurenai-sensei and some woman she had never seen before walking into the backyard.

Mikoto was red around her eyes due to having cried just moments ago when she saw Kushina alive and well.

"Hey shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled causing Naruto to turn around slowly raising an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell do you want ?" Naruto asked then he saw Kushina and his whole body shivered "NANI!? IT CAN GO OUTSIDE?!"

Kushina was about to run over there and kick him in the face but Kurenai was the first to act as she slowly walked over towards Naruto with clenched fists and heavy steps "How many times have I told you not to call me baka, demon, witch or 'it'!"

Naruto as if he just noticed Kurenai was here said "Oh hello Kurenai-chan" then focused on Kushina again for a second before he stared at Kurenai with a serious expression.

"Do you know any witchcraft to get rid of ghosts?"

Kurenai punched her right fist into the open palm of her left hand threateningly "Stop joking around Naruto-kun"

Naruto pouted and stared at the ground "Why do I have to do as you say baka-onna"

"What was that!?" Kurenai yelled.

Naruto who was sitting down earlier jumped up standing next to Kurenai almost saluting "Nothing, what do you want me to do?"

Kurenai motioned towards Kushina "This woman is your mother, so be nice and talk to her"

"Very well" Naruto answered slowly walking towards Kushina and Hiruzen who were whispering to each other "What exactly is that woman to Naruto?" Kushina asked Hiruzen who sighed "It's complicated"

Naruto was now standing in front of Kushina with a bored expression "Naruto my son.." Kushina began lovingly when Naruto spoke "Hey lady, would you mind showing me your panties?" he asked with a goofy smile before hell broke lose.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 33

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back in severe pain. He had large bumps all over his head and his face had been deformed. Sitting on his stomach was Kushina with the chakra no longer surrounding her as she had calmed down a bit. Midori stood next to Mikoto and Hiruzen with a frightened expression while Mikoto was amused by what she had seen. Hiruzen pitied Naruto and hoped that he had had enough beating for one day. Kurenai stood on the other side as she had observed intently earlier getting a little turned on seeing Naruto getting punished like he deserved.

"M-Mom who is that scary lady?" Midori asked Mikoto who smiled gently at her "That is Uzumaki Kushina my best friend and Naruto's mother"

"Whaa?" Midori responded staring at Kushina in confusion.

Kushina saw that Naruto was finally focusing on her "Are you going to talk to me now and act like a normal person?"

"Lady at least let me buy you dinner before you jump on top of me" Naruto said winking at her as he ended his sentence. Naruto thought that since Itama's line never worked, then maybe what he had learned from the Icha Icha series would.

**'Naruto if I may'**

'What now Fox?'

**'You have not interacted much with that female flesh bag but I know her very well, so listen carefully'**

'Okay..'

**'Run for your life!"**

Naruto decided to listen to Kurama this time as he managed to dodge the flurry of punches Kushina launched. Naruto got Kushina off of him and began running with Kushina tailing him immediately.

"Get back here you pervert!" Kushina yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"You are crazy!" Naruto yelled back at her "Stay away!"

Kurenai followed them as they left the Uchiha clan compound thinking that she had to save Naruto before his life was ended.

"Yeah sorry about this Mikoto-san" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Mikoto chuckled "It wasn't your fault"

"Ano.." Midori began but Mikoto stared at her with a serious expression and interrupted her "Get back to training"

"H-Hai!"

Kushina and Kurenai chased Naruto around the village until Naruto stopped running when they had reached training grounds eleven. Standing in the middle of a grass field was Anko looking around the area. She had been looking for Naruto for a while to ask him if he wanted help with his training. Naruto was the only one on her team that she could offer help with training after all since both Midori and Hanabi trained at home with their mother or father.

"Oh hello Anko-sensei" Naruto said standing in front of her for a second before he bent down to dodge one of Kushina's high jump kicks.

Anko sweat dropped "What are you doing?"

"Hm" Naruto thought for a while leaning his hand on his chin "I was planning on sparring against them" he pointed behind him towards Kushina and Kurenai.

Anko stared at Kushina as if she just noticed her then back at Naruto "Who is that Tomato?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly as Kushina had already charged Anko "That's my mom. You better run Anko-chan!"

"Oh crap.." Anko responded then ran as fast as she could away from the angry red head.

Kurenai ran over to Naruto and said with a fake concerned voice "Oh no! It looks like both your jounin-sensei and mother has disappeared"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What about it?"

"It's unavoidable, I'll have to be in charge of your training" Kurenai said with a smile.

"Alright then" Naruto said in a happy tone "So how many sake bottles do you recommend that we drink before we start?" he asked very seriously.

Kurenai stared back at him with an expression disbelief "Seriously?"

* * *

_An hour later_

"I'm so sorry Kushina-san" Anko said as she and Kushina walked together back towards the training grounds. Anko had been scared for her life as Kushina had chased her the whole hour until Anko apologized profusely.

"I hate that nickname" Kushina said with a tic mark on her forehead "Make sure not to call me that ever again!"

Just as they was about to enter the training grounds they walked into Haruno Sakura who was looking for Naruto.

"You're that pink haired girl on Kakashi's team, what are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"Is there something wrong with her having pink hair, Anko-san?" Kushina said in a low tone glaring at her.

"N-No no It's just how I remembered her, I don't know her name" Anko responded backing away slowly.

"It's Sakura, Anko-sensei, heheh" Sakura said laughing weakly then she smiled brighly "I'm here to see Naruto-sensei!"

"Oh right" Anko slapped herself on her forehead while Kushina was thinking 'If they are role-playing I'll kill them all'

"Well he should be here with.." Anko's eyes widened as she realized they had left Naruto alone with Kurenai for an hour "Oh shit lets hurry".

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

"You need to relax" Kurenai said as Naruto was trying to charge complete rasengan in his right hand.

"You're using too much chakra" Kurenai continued as Naruto was starting to get angry.

Kurenai sighed "Hey Naruto" she said and then lowered her blouse from her shoulder letting Naruto see her tits "Look at these"

Naruto's mouth opened in surprise and at the same time he charged two completed rasengans in each hand. The rasengan's were the same size as Kurenai's tits and even had what looked like two small nipples sticking out. Kushina, Anko and Sakura arrived just in time to see Kurenai lower her blouse and Naruto form two rasenganas.

"I did it Kurenai-chan!" Naruto said releasing the rasengans and grabbing a tit in each hand "It's all thanks to these" he said leering at Kurenai's C sized tits.

"Mmm" Kurenai moaned "I'm glad I could help"

Kushina blushed as she saw it 'That was the same way Minato came up with the Jutsu, perverted blondes' not to mention Jiraiya has pretty much made it his signature jutsu over the years. Kushina just thinking of Minato made her tear up and look away as she remembered her husband and Naruto's father.

Anko however had already launched snakes at Kurenai "Kurenai you fucking cheater!"

Kurenai smiled at Naruto and said "We'll continue this another time" then ran away from Anko who chased her along with her snakes.

Sakura walked up to Naruto with a confused expression "Uhh.. Naruto what the hell were you and Kurenai-sensei doing?"

"Training" Naruto answered simply.

"By having Kurenai-sensei flashing you her tits?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed" Naruto said slowly as he looked up into the sky with a small blush appearing on his face.

"Then.. Why didn't you ask me for help?" Sakura asked with a small blush of her own.

Naruto stared her in the face then down at her chest then back to her face "Speak sense"

Sakura armed herself with a short sword and then her training begun as she chased Naruto around the training grounds with yells of "Shannaro!".

For the next hour Kushina observed as Sakura chased Naruto around the training grounds trying to get one hit without any success. This was the first time Kushina had the chance to actually see Naruto in action. Kushina was very impressed with Naruto's speed and skill, especially since he was still only thirteen.

When Sakura had finally given up she yelled "I will get you next time sensei!" Sakura would come back another day to challenge Naruto again when she had trained some more on her own. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he watched Sakura leave the training grounds thinking 'My student is an utter disappointment'.

Naruto turned towards Kushina who was sitting down staring at him a few meters away from him.

"You still here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kushina asked threateningly.

Naruto shook his head quickly "W-want some sake?"

Kushina was about to reject his offer quickly but she thought about what had happened this day and shrugged "Yeah why the fuck not ttebane"

Naruto summoned Gamaken who had brought ten big barrels of sake along with him as Naruto had kindly asked him yesterday. This was not enough to refill his sake storage but it would last for a couple of days at least.

Kushina's jaw dropped as Gamaken threw a barrel at her meanwhile Naruto was upside down in another barrel drinking from it one second and then sitting in it the next. "So tell me about yourself, mother" Naruto said from within the barrel. Kushina's eyebrow twitched in response "No why don't you start.." she said in an irritated tone.

Naruto then told Kushina about his life, how it was growing up alone in Konoha and later when he was kidnapped by two chuunins. When Naruto was done telling most of what had happened before he returned to Konoha, Kushina was red faced in anger.

'I'm going to kill Hiruzen and that old perverted Senju!' Kushina thought then realized that Itama was dead and she would have to leave him to Mito-baa-sama to deal with.

Kushina then told him her story growing up after moving to Konoha. When she was about to end her story Naruto had to ask "So.." Naruto spoke slowly and Kushina listened intently "Does that mean that father never fucked the mother of Uchiha's?"

"Huh?" Kushina responded not believing what Naruto just asked as he stood up stretching his neck "Father sure was lame.."

"I should have known" Kushina growled "You pervert.."

"Mother" Naruto said slowly staring her down before pulling up a volume of Icha Icha from his Kunai pouch "In this book I read about.." Naruto was not able to finish as Kushina's hand connected with his face as she punched him hard causing Naruto to fly several meters backwards.

"Give me that book so I can burn it!" Kushina yelled "If you do I might reduce the number of broken bones in your body when I'm done with you"

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto yelled in confusion as he ran from his enraged mother.

This went on for the whole day as Kushina tried to get Naruto to have a normal conversation without success. Every time Naruto would do something that would piss her off, either drinking, being rude or perverted. As it became dark outside Kushina decided what needed to be done.

She went to talk with Hiruzen telling him that she and Naruto would be staying at a certain training ground until the month was over and the chuunin exam finals started. The training ground was the one she and Minato usually trained at, in that training ground there was a small shed with nothing but two small beds in it.

When Naruto heard about it he agreed since that meant that Kushina would train him, any woman that scary had to be strong.

* * *

_A month later – Day of the chuunin exam finals_

The training went well and mostly according to what Kushina had planned. Naruto spent most of the time training in ninjutsu as he felt that was still his weakness even though he knew much more jutsu than any other genin in Konoha. Naruto had also kept up his swordsman skills with the help of Kushina who was quite good at wielding a sword herself. Kushina used to be a part of the Anbu and had learned to use a sword there as most of the Anbu used some kind of weapon other than jutsu.

Even though most of the month was about Naruto's training, it was also about Naruto and Kushina getting to know each other and getting used to each other. Kushina had found out during the month that Naruto was actually not a pervert; he was just clueless and badly informed. There were two men she blamed for Naruto being the way he was. One was the obvious one, Itama Senju. The other was the one that Kushina always feared would corrupt Naruto; Jiraiya.

Now Kushina was sitting in the Audience at the Konoha stadium. Next to her was Tayuya with a look of jealously written all over her face as she wanted to be down there with other chuunin candidates. On her other side was Kurenai who was irritating her to no end as she would not stop calling her "Okaa-san" and being overly friendly. Kushina was staring down at Naruto who stood next to the other chuunin candidates wearing his new outfit that Kushina had given him. It was almost the same as his old one except with a few additions.

One addition was the red Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of his blue hoodie. The second addition was the reason for Naruto currently frowning. On both his blue pants and his blue hoodie Kushina had stitched on white flower frills to complete the outfit.

Everyone stared in disbelief as the Hokage and the Raikage, A, stood up and pointed at Naruto laughing loudly "Baka! Kono BAKA!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Are you sure flower boy is ready for this, Hokage?" A yelled laughing.

"Oh flower boy might surprise you" Hiruzen said talking normally as he sat down wiping the tears from his eyes as he had laughed to hard.

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage was sitting next to them shaking her head not understanding what was so funny about the outfit, it was cute. Next to her was Baki, a jounin from Suna who acted as the Kazekage due to them not having decided on the fifth kazekage yet.

As Naruto was writing down the Raikage on his "To kill list" Genma the proctor told everyone but Yugito and Midori to go to the competitors box as the first match was going to start.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Reminder of the bracket &amp; full bracket_**

* * *

_Round 1_

Yugito vs Midori

Gaara gets a bye

Kenshin gets a bye

Kankurou vs Hanabi

Omoi vs Shigure

Füka gets a bye

Temari gets a bye

Naruto vs Samui

_Round 2_

Gaara vs Kenshin

TBD vs TBD (To be determined)

Füka vs Temari

TBD vs TBD

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 34

* * *

The match between Midori and Yugito had started. So far it seemed like they were evenly matched as none of them had managed to get the better of the other.

Yugito charged Midori with enlarged nails with a battle cry "Nyaa" as Midori took her mothers teaching and her captains words to heart as she used a quick shunshin to get out of the way.

**"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** Midori wasted no time as she launched a fireball from her mouth towards Yugito. Yugito dodged it with ease as she had decided to take it up a notch as she was now surrounded by blue chakra with one tail.

Yugito ran at a much faster speed in circles around Midori who prepared her next jutsu

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)** Midori launched several small fireballs from her mouth, trying to to get a hit on the fast moving blur that was Yugito. Yugito had no problem dodging the fire attacks with her speed. It was now Yugito's time to counterattack as she had lengthened her nails making them resemble huge cat claws.

Yugito moved towards Midori with the same speed she had run at before which was faster than Midori was prepared for. Yugito slammed her long nails into Midori's shoulder easily going through her skin.

"AAH" Midori screamed out in pain.

"Give up or I will do worse" Yugito said in a calm tone.

"I give up" Midori said with tears falling from her eyes.

Genma nodded before announcing it for the audience "Winner Nii Yugito"

Most of the audience cheered for the winner while some were disappointed that the only Uchiha and one of the few survivors could not get further in the tournament.

The next two fights were even less interesting than the first one. The fight between Hanabi and Kankurou ended quickly with Kankurou as the winner. Hanabi did show a bit of improvement but in the end Kankurou who was far above genin level already won as he used his puppets to poison Hanabi who had to receive medical help after the fight.

Shigure vs Omoi was even more one sided. The match was finished in one move as Omoi was not prepared to fight someone with Shigure's speed and skill. Shigure rivaled both Naruto and Kenshin in that area.

When it was Naruto's turn to go up against Samui he was already in a bad mood since both his teammates had lost and Füka won. When Samui then proposed a bet "How about if I win you will marry me?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion.

"And if you win we'll make a baby" Samui said with a blush while Yugito, A, Killer Bee and everyone who knew stared at then with their jaws dropped in shock 'Is that really Samui?' A thought as he couldn't believe that the usual cold no nonsense Samui had just said that.

Now Icha Icha has never mentioned anything about making babies, only ways to prevent making babies. So naturally Naruto thought that since he saw those little creatures running around everywhere, everyone must be making babies.

"Alright then" Naruto agreed but he also had something he needed to say "But if I win you also need to stop bothering me about marriage!"

Samui stared coldly back at Naruto "Rejected" she said simply as Naruto sweat-dropped. Naruto was unaware of the danger he was in as multiple girls in the audience were fuming with rage hearing their conversation.

"Eh.. Okay lets begin the match" Genma announced the match to begin finally.

'Why do I have to get married?' Naruto thought as he pouted 'Why do I have to make babies?'

**'Yeah I understand what you mean. Making babies is a bad deal, you should kill her and get it over with' **Kurama added helpfully.

'No even though she's annoying she's not a bad person'

**'You've become soft..'**

'Yeah my mom says I should always be nice and smile a lot and Naruto is a good boy' Naruto smiled the same way he did when he was about to kill somebody freaking out Samui who was staring him down.

**'You're a fucking disgrace'** Kurama said then Naruto took action as he created a shadow clone.

"Alright here we go" Samui said as she grabbed her tanto "Not using your sword?" Samui asked as she had received information that Naruto was a very skilled swordsman.

Naruto shook his head "No I don't need it"

"As expected of my future husband" Samui said with a smirk as she ran towards Naruto and his clone.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the audience_

"That boy, his name was Uzumaki Naruto right?" A asked Hiruzen as he stared intently at Naruto.

"Yes well, that's not exactly right, his full name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" Hiruzen answered.

A's eyes widened "Is that so?" he asked while Mei was staring at Samui stammering "M-Marriage?"

"So where is that Senju kid? Wasn't he supposed to be in the tournament?" A asked not knowing that Senju was Naruto's alias.

Hiruzen snapped his head towards A and stared at him in disbelief 'Seriously?' he thought.

"That's him"

"WHAAAT!?" The raikage yelled "Of course it all makes sense now!"

Mei turned towards the Raikage with a kind smile and closed eyes. She opened the slowly and said "Shut up or I'll kill you"

Tayuya and Kurenai for once agreed with each other as they both glared daggers at Samui.

"That whore never stops!" Tayuya yelled.

"Doesn't she know that me and Naruto are already lovers?" Kurenai added.

"Shut up bitch" Tayuya yelled and thats how long it took for them to start fighting again.

"None of you are going to be with Naruto if you don't behave yourselves!" Kushina snapped at them to shut them up.

Meanwhile one woman in another part of the audience were chatting with her apprentice. The people who knew this woman wold have never thought she would return to Konoha for something like this.

"That's him isn't it, Shizune?" Tsunade Senju asked her dark haired apprentice who nodded a yes in answer.

"That little pervert calling himself a Senju is pissing me off" She said as she clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama" Shizune said with a sigh "At least he took care of that criminal impostor" she said referring to Keitaro.

"Yeah I know but even so and to think that he turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto.." Tsunade said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Shizune asked confused not knowing why that was anything special.

"Forget it" Tsunade said with a sigh and returned to watching the fight as it started.

* * *

_In the Academy – Iruka's classroom_

"Okay children this is the fight that I told you about earlier" Iruka said as he turned on a television at the front of the classroom "Hokage-sama wanted me to show you this fight so you will learn what it means to be a Konoha ninja" Iruka continued as the television showed Naruto and his clone standing in front of Samui.

"Look Konohamaru-chan it's onii-san" Udon said pointing at the television while Konohamaru looked at Naruto in fear.

* * *

_With Naruto and Samui_

"**Bunshin Daibakuha" (Great Clone Explosion)** Naruto had his clone explode as Samui charged him with her tanto. The explosion was easy for Samui to avoid as she just jumped backwards. When the explosion died down and the smoke cleared there wasa nothing there, no sign of Naruto anywhere. Samui looked around the Arena to find Naruto until suddenly shadow clone started appearing everywhere.

It was clear to Samui that the real Naruto was in hiding while he used clones to fight her.

"Fight me yourself. I'm not interested in fighting clones" Samui said before she started clearing out the sword with great speed.

In the arena there was one single small tree. Behind the tree sat Naruto with a bottle of sake in his left hand and his right hand doing a hand sign.

The clones were all aware of this and it started bothering them.

"It's unfair that the boss gets to drink sake and relax ttebayo" One clone spoke to the other who nodded then said "I should be the one drinking"

"No I should be the one drinking" Another clone repeated "dattebayo"

"I'm the strongest!" One yelled as the clones started glaring at each other, unsealing their swords.

They all began grinning before whispering "Senju.." and it echoed through the Arena. The next few seconds the clones began cutting each other up while laughing loudly with evil grins until there was no clone left. The scene scarred the few civilian children in the audience for life and it even bugged most of the ninjas.

Samui stared in disbelief as the smoke cleared from the last shadow clone disappearing. Naruto walked out from behind the tree with a twitch in his eyebrow "You're a tough one aren't you?" he asked Samui as he took a sip from his sake bottle.

"Cool" Samui said with a blush while thinking the same thing.

Naruto smashed the bottle with his hand and at the same time Samui got to see a vision of Naruto cutting her in half "I guess my ninjutsu is still lacking" Naruto said before unsealing his sword from a scroll in his shirts pocket.

**"Ittoryu.."**

"Proctor I give up" Samui announced before Naruto was able to move.

Genma nodded "Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled as he threw his right hand up the air. The audience were quiet for a moment before they gave the winner their applause. Naruto ran up to Samui and threw her over his shoulder "Lets go make that baby!"

"Yes, koi!"

* * *

_With the kages_

"S-Samui!?" A could not believe what he had seen, this was his most promising kunoichi after all.

Meanwhile Hiruzen were praying for Kushina to have mercy on Naruto.

"Baby?" Mei questioned with a tic mark on her forehead "Shut up Ao or I will kill you"

Ao stared at Mei in confusion and fear "I didn't say anything"

"BEE!" A yelled "What the hell happened to Samui!?"

"I would rap but I thought you might not appreciate that" Bee answered.

"Speak sense fool!" A yelled.

"She's in love with the fool but don't worry it's cool" Bee gave two thumbs up "Mr nine is a good boy after all"

"Damn you Minato! Damn your son!" A yelled.

Hiruzen had a cup of tea in his hand that he had been served by one of his guards just moments ago. Hiruzen took a sip and smiled smugly "Now you know pain"

"Huh?" A stared at Hiruzen as if he was retarded.

Hiruzen waved him off "Nothing.. I'm getting old"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Samui walking up the stairs towards the competitors box_

Samui had her back to the wall with Naruto standing in front of her with his hand pushing the wall next to her head.

"Lets get this over with" Naruto said as if they were going to do some bothersome chore.

"W-We'll have to find someplace more private" Samui responded blushing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked before continuing "What exactly is it we're going to do?"

Samui sighed before leaning into Naruto so she could whisper in his ear.

"Oh.." Naruto responded nodding "I see" before turning around and walking upstairs "The deal is off" he yelled before running towards the others waiting at the competitors box. It was not that Naruto minded having sex with Samui or anything like that, it was his fear of what Kushina or Kurenai would do to him if they found out that made him run.

"You won't get away!" Samui yelled as she followed him.

* * *

**Round 2 bracket:**

Gaara vs Kenshin

Shigure vs Yugito

Füka vs Temari

Naruto vs Kankurou

* * *

AN: I'm working on the next chapter as I'm posting this, hopefully it will be done today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 35

* * *

Naruto was now standing in the competitors box grateful towards the other blond from Kumo who was keeping her teammate from getting in. An interesting match was about to begin, Kenshin's first fight of the day vs Gaara someone who Naruto knew very little of. The insane stares that Gaara had given him and his mumblings of 'Mother wants your blood' had irked him a little however.

While Naruto waited on seeing Kenshin destroying the psychopath Konohamaru and Udon were in the middle of an argument in the classroom.

Just as the fight had ended Konohamaru had stood up and pointed at the television laughing loudly "What the hell kind of fight was that?" he had yelled.

"He won didn't he?" Udon said with a frown.

"If our boss were in the tournament, her fight would have been so much better" Konohamaru was speaking of Tayuya of course.

Udon's frown stuck in place "The Konohamaru corps have fallen.. for us to follow a girl of all things"

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he glared at Udon "You got something you want to say, Kore?"

Udon nodded not backing away "I challenge you to a fight for the position of leader of the Konohamaru corps!"

"I accept" Konohamaru said with a grin "What do you get out of this?"

Udon snorted "That should be obvious, my first act as leader will be to have us follow another boss"

Konohamaru stared at the television for a second then turned back towards Udon pointing at the television "Y-You mean that scary guy?" he stammered.

Udon grinned and nodded "Nii-san is awesome!"

Konohamaru did not understand how Udon have come to like Naruto so much, he was terrifying and Udon had thought the same thing until recently. Just what the hell had Naruto done to have Udon want him as the boss, Konohamaru wondered. The truth was that Udon thought Naruto was a nice guy for not making fun of him for pissing his pants at the training grounds.

* * *

_Konoha Stadium_

The match between Kenshin and Gaara had already begun. So far it looked as if Gaara was going to be the winner as Kenshin struggled to even get close to him. Naruto and the ninjas from the hidden mist knew better; Kenshin were not taking it seriously at all.

Gaara's next attack had Naruto think higher of him **"Füton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** A gust of wind created by Gaara was sent at Kenshin. The power of the jutsu was what impressed Naruto, he had recently learned the jutsu himself but Gaara's was more powerful, for now.

Kenshin jumped to the side "Seems like the weather has gotten worse ~de gozaru" he said in a childish voice still acting the fool.

In the audience on girl in particular had thought that line to be extremely funny as Sakura laughed loudly. Naruto saw it and he made sure by eye-contact with Sakura that she knew that their would be consequences.

"I'm done playing with you" Gaara said then gripped his right fist **"Sabaku Kyū" (Sand Binding Coffin)** Gaara was controlling sand he had created to fly towards Kenshin and bury him in it to create a sand coffin.

Kenshin appeared to be caught for a second as a blur moved through the sand towards Gaara **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Kuzuryūsen" (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style: Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)** Kenshin's quickdraw technique had hit Gaara at nine different vital spots on Gaara's body before he or anyone else could register what had happened.

Sand fell from Gaara's face as he had used the sand as an armor covering his whole body. Sand was not the only thing that fell from Gaara's face as the armor had not prevented him from getting hurt. Gaara stared maniacally at his hands that had blood on them "My blood..?" was all Gaara said before he started transforming into the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku.

* * *

_Kage box_

"Shit, this is what I told you about, Hokage" Baki said with gritted teeth. He had explained that Gaara was an unstable Jinchüriki and that him going out of control was a likely possibility.

Hiruzen nodded "Don't worry the situation is under control"

* * *

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin stared at Gaara who had transformed into a miniature sand monster version of the one-tailed tanuki "Oh how scary ~de gozaru" he said before turning towards Genma "I forfeit"

Genma raised an eyebrow thinking 'Really?' before announcing Gaara's win "Winner Sabaku no Gaara"

A gust of wind passed through the Arena and a second later Jiraiya stood in front of Gaara. Jiraiya had placed a chakra surpression seal on Gaara's forehead. "You have won, calm down, rest and get ready for your next battle" Jiraiya spoke staring into Gaara's eyes as Gaara turned back to normal. Gaara fell to his knee's in exhaustion just as Jiraiya removed the seal. Gaara was removed from the Arena floor with help of the medics who would take a look at him to make sure he was not injured and could continue the tournament.

While the medics carried Gaara out on a stretcher Naruto made his move** "Shunshin no Jutsu" **he spoke as he teleported himself right next to Jiraiya. In Naruto's right hand was a ball shaped mass of blue chakra **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled slamming his right hand towards Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya's hair lengthened and hardened as it covered Jiraiya's whole body with the exception of one eye and his left hand **"Hari Jizō" (Needle Jizō)**

In Jiraiya's left hand he held a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Naruto jumped back at the same time as Jiraiya threw it at him.

* * *

_Kage box_

"Bee you must see this" A said with a wide smile "Look at that crazy little shit"

Bee just laughed he already knew that Naruto was crazy from the little time he spent at his mountain home outside of Kumo.

Hiruzen were busy slamming his head into the palm of both of his hands "Why now!?" he whined.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Jiraiya_

Jiraiya's hair has turned back to normal as he now stood across from Naruto "Come on brat now isn't the time"

Naruto grinned "I believe I've told you; I never go back on my word" Naruto then unsealed his sword "That's my ninja way" he was of course speaking of his promise to have Jiraiya's head on a spike.

Jiraiya sighed as he grabbed a kunai "You never listen" Jiraiya then threw it at Naruto **"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** the single kunai cloned into countless kunai's all flying towards Naruto.

A massive gust of wind deflected every single kunai **"Füton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** Naruto had already moved to counterattack as he ran at high speed towards Jiraiya with one hand holding the hilt of his sheathed sword **"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song)** Naruto was succesful in cutting his target in half but the target was a shadow clone that Jiraiya had replaced himself with.

"You always fall for that" Jiraiya commented.

Naruto nodded "I'm not the only one though"

"Lets settle this" Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded in answer before they both bit their thumb to use the same jutsu.

**"Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) **Smoke covered the whole Arena after the summoning. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya stood on top of Gamahiro's back across from Naruto who stood on top of Gamaken's back.

"That frog is useless" Naruto said with an evil grin.

Jiraiya mirrored the grin "Gamaken is an idiot!"

The audience were thinking along the lines of 'What the hell is going on?' when Naruto and Jiraiya's fight started. Now they have started cheering instead thinking that this is a great half-time show the hokage had prepared for them.

Kushina however had had enough of this. Kushina jumped out of her seat and rushed down towards the Arena floor as the fight continued.

"OIL!" Naruto screamed loudly "OSSU!" Gamaken responded with gritted teeth as he was furious having been called an idiot by Jiraiya once again. Gamaken launched a large stream of oil out of his mouth which Naruto lit up with a **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan" (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**

Jiraiya and Gamahiro had their own cooperation jutsu to counter with**"Fūton: Gama Teppō" (Wind Release: Toad Gun)** Jiraiya had used wind natured chakra to strengthen Gamahiro's water gun. The two techniques connected an created a large reaction of mostly smoke. The techniques killed each other almost without doing any damage to either party.

Naruto still stood on top of Gamaken but now with wet hair and wet clothes making him look like a cat that has just gotten out of the bath. The tip of Jiraiya's hair had caught on fire but he had managed to kill it off before it could do more damage.

That was all they had time to do as Kushina had managed to get down on the arena ground. Kushina stood in between the two huge toads glaring at Jiraiya "Jiraiya what the fuck are you doing to my son ttebane!?"

"Oh shit!" Jiraiya yelled as he noticed Kushina he turned his attention back to Naruto "Sorry kid we'll have to finish this another time"

"No!" Naruto yelled before turning towards Kushina "ONNA!"

Kushina turned around to face Naruto "Shut up Naruto or there will be hell to pay"

Naruto did not take the threat seriously "Isn't there a pair of dirty underwear you can wash instead of interfering in a fight between men?" She had been doing their laundry for the past month so Naruto thought there was nothing wrong with his question.

Jiraiya could not hold back his smile or laugh as he fell of Gamaken's back "GOOD ONE KID"

Kushina had already let rage take over her "You promised you would behave yourself DATTEBANE!" as she rocketed towards Naruto.

* * *

_Kage box_

'Minato your family is going to be the death of me' Hiruzen thought as he pulled what little hair he had left on his head.

"Isn't that Uzumaki Kushina?" A asked with wide eyes.

"I heard she died" Mei added.

Hiruzen did not answer instead he stared into the ground and sulked with a pout.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kushina_

The beating did not go as Kushina had planned, just as she had charged Naruto, Jiraiya had let Gamahiro return to the toad's world while Jiraiya himself disappeared. Once Kushina had reached Naruto on top of Gamaken Naruto had kicked her feet to trip her and then thrown her above his shoulder before she hit the ground.

"You let him get away mother" Naruto said in a tone that Kushina recognized.

"Not here Naruto" Kushina whispered as she staired into Naruto's back due to her upper body hanging down behind him. Kushina gripped the back of his shirt "Please"

A loud sound echoed through the Arena. In the audience Kiba, Shikamaru and even Sasuke stared in awe at what they saw.

"Wow" Kiba said.

"Was that an option?" Shikamaru wondered out loud.

"Hn.. I see" Sasuke said as he took note.

Kurenai and Tayuya both were getting a little turned on by what they saw.

The rest stared in disbelief and shock seeing Naruto slapping his mothers ass.

* * *

**AN: This chapter introduced you to the very interesting Konohamaru corps side story. Also did you see the new picture I added for the story? It's just missing a couple of toads and Kurenai hiding in the bushes behind Naruto and it would be perfect. Thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu/Kurama Talking**

Chapter 36

* * *

Flashback – One week into Naruto's training with Kushina

* * *

The past week had been hell for Naruto due to Kushina's training regiment. The training he could handle what he could not handle was the rules Kushina had enforced upon him. Naruto was not allowed to drink sake, read Icha Icha and had to eat something other than ramen.

This day just like every other day after the morning training Naruto had sneaked out into the forest to unseal a bottle of sake and a cup of instant ramen. While doing so Naruto noticed that his ramen storage was smaller than usual. Someone had stolen ramen from him and he had only been around one person for the past week.

"Enough is enough" Naruto yelled to himself with an evil grin. Naruto remembered how Kushina always says Naruto deserves a spanking for his behavior which did not make sense since Naruto would rather take that spanking instead of the beating he usually got when he did something Kushina did not like.

Naruto decided to go back to the small shack where his mother should be cooking lunch for them. When Naruto got there he saw Kushina cooking just as he expected and when he saw her cutting up carrots he snapped. Naruto had had enough of fucking carrots.

Naruto ran up to Kushina and threw her up on his shoulder as he usually does and yelled "Did you take my fucking ramen?"

"Naruto let me down this instant!" Kushina yelled struggling to get out of Naruto's grip.

"Answer the fucking question onna!"

Kushina stopped struggling as she calmed down "N-No I didn't take your ramen ttebane" she stuttered as she spoke.

"You're lying" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto if you don't let me down I'll give you a good spanking" Kushina threatened.

"Oh?" Naruto responded before raising his free left hand to start slapping Kushina's ass. Between the smacking sounds Kushina yelled "STOP! DATTEBANE", "What are you doing!? Ttebane!" until Naruto slapped her the fifth time and she started making other sounds and stoped complaining. Naruto decided it was time to let her down and did just that.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked still sounding angry.

"If you take my sake or ramen this is what will happen" Naruto said as he backed away slowly expecting Kushina to chase after him with intent to kill him. Instead Kushina sat on the floor with a big blush on her face nodding.

Kushina returned to cooking while Naruto stared at her in confusion. Now she was quiet, nice and cooking food for him just like a mother should he thought. Naruto wondered if Kurenai would like a spanking as well. Just the thought of it made him blush.

'I guess if this is what happens after a spanking, maybe I need one myself' Naruto thought before leaving the shack to think about what just happened.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

For the rest of month Naruto gave Kushina a spanking whenever she tried to force her silly rules on Naruto. Kushina always gave in and let Naruto do as he wanted after every spanking. Then why, Naruto wondered, did she now sit on top of him punching his face on the ground of the Konoha stadium?

'This doesn't make sense' Naruto thought.

**'It makes perfect sense you imbecile'** Kurama added.

'Explain..'

**'How would you feel if lets say the old monkey decided to give you a spanking in front of all of these people?'** Kurama asked laughing as he imagined the scene.

'Dumb question' Naruto said as he received another punch to his face from Kushina 'The feeling I would get is the need to kill a monkey'

**'Yeah there you go! Now use that broken brain of yours and try to figure it out'**

'Oh..' Naruto had realized what he had done just as Kurama was done speaking.

* * *

_At the Konoha Academy_

Lunch break had just started for Konohamaru and his class. While the others stuffed their faces with food Konohamaru and Udon were planning on dealing with more important things.

Next to the swings on the playing ground stood Konohamaru and Udon across from each other staring each other down.

"I will win and move Konohamaru corps forward to a brighter future" Udon declared.

"I will beat you to a pulp, kore!" Konohamaru yelled and the fight started.

Moeji could do nothing but scream at them both to stop as the bloody battle intensified. Konohamaru kicked Udon's balls as Udon grabbed Konohamaru's hair and pulled. Konohamaru counterattacked with pointing two fingers into Udon's eyes. Udon cried out in pain so hard that the snot shot out of his nose and onto Konohamaru's face. Konohamaru fell back in disgust and cried "GET IT OFF, KORE"

Udon stood above Konohamaru and declared his victory "This is my win" with that statement the future of Konohamaru corps had changed for ever.

* * *

_Konoha Stadium_

'As expected' Shikamaru thought as he had just witnessed the worst beating of his life, it gave him the chills. He would never, ever, do what Naruto did as he was certain that his mother would repay him ten times worse than what Kushina did to Naruto.

While Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke shivered the next fight had already started. Naruto was back in the competitors box sitting furthest back staring into a corner with a dark aura around him.

The match that just started was between Yugito and Shigure. Both of them had big expectations on them to win. Yugito must prove that the kunoichi of Kumo aren't weak after Samui's fight with Naruto. That fight was a disgrace to a kumo Kunoichi in Yugito's mind and she was going to remind Samui of it.

Shigure had made a deal with Kenshin that she would deal with Naruto if Kenshin forfeited his match. Shigure had also made a deal with Mei in which Shigure had to fight against Naruto no matter what.

Both Yugito and Shigure were planning on using their strongest move from the start and end it quickly.

In the competitors box Kankurou was sweating bullets thinking about his future fight with the monster behind him. The monster that his big sister Temari had told him countless of stories about as the bounty hunter Senju. Speaking of his big sister, she was currently sitting next to Naruto and nursing his wounds from the beating he received earlier.

Kankurou turned and stared at Naruto thinking 'No way am I fighting that freak, he's scarier than Gaara'

On the ground the fight had picked up as Yugito had blue chakra surrounding her with two tails. Her nails had once again enlarged, overall she looked like a mix between a cat and a human. Standing across from her was Shigure holding a Katana with both of her hands with a dark-purple aura surrounding her.

Yugito was the one that moved first, she ran inhumanly fast towards Shigure who had yet to move. Yugito reached Shigure and tried to slam a chakra covered claw into her chest. Shigure though had with swiftness dodged the strike as she leaned down and moved behind Yugito and put her sword to her neck.

"My win" Shigure said simply.

Yugito had no trouble getting away with her speed and strenght boost from her biju. But no matter how many time she tried to hit Shigure afterwards she always missed and Shigure would appear behind her pointing her sword at a vital spot.

Yugito had no choice but to accept defeat.

* * *

_Kage Box_

"How is that girl a genin?!" A yelled out in rage "Mizukage!?" he was not happy with seeing all of the kumo genins from his strongest genin team being eliminated before the semifinals.

"You're on to talk, Raikage, Hokage and acting kazekage; you're all using trained Jinchüriki" Mei said glaring back at A.

Hiruzen just laughed "It doesnt matter fools!" he then pointed at Naruto "As soon as that idiot entered the chuunin exams this tournament was already decided"

A sat down with a sigh and crossed his arms "I guess you're right"

"Back in my day if someone yelled at the mizukage.." Ao began before Mei interrupted him "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you"

The next fight was not as impressive as the earlier one but it was way more bloody. Füka had seen how Temari had tried to get close to Naruto earlier. In Füka's mind no one was allowed to get close to Naruto, he was her chakra toy after all.

Temari had started the fight with a mass of wind jutsu that she had launched with the help of her battle fan. Füka had been able to avoid most of them with ease then ended the fight without showing any mercy. Füka had pierced through Temari's stomach into her back with the tip of her sword.

Füka was declared the winner and Temari had been moved to the infirmary with haste. Tsunade who had seen the whole fight had even sent Shizune to help the medical team to insure that Temari would survive.

Everyone looked forward to Naruto's next fight hoping he would show something of what he did in his little 'Argument' with Jiraiya earlier. They were all disappointed though as Kankurou had given up before even getting out of the competitors box. Kankurou was quick to get out of the box though after surrendering due to the look Gaara gave him and Naruto's evil laugh.

"What's the matter sand ninja are you scared as well?" Naruto had walked up to Gaara and stuck his face into his.

"One more word Uzumaki" Gaara said calmly "And I will end your life"

"One word" Naruto said then jumped back as Gaara had launched a large column of sand out of nowhere. "That's it" Naruto yelled "Füka bring your fucking teammate as well and come at me, all of you"

"You want to fight us all?" Füka asked with a laugh "Fine with me"

Shigure disappeared from her spot next to Füka and appeared next to Naruto "You and me.. against them" she whispered with long breaks between each word as usual.

"Why!?" Naruto asked with a whiny voice "That's no fun!"

Gaara did not care about teams and who was going to fight against who as long as he got to kill Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara launched another column of Sand towards Naruto who this time had to jump out of the competitors box. Naruto had jumped down to the arena ground and Shigure just as before had appeared next to him.

"You.. take.. him" Shigure said slowly which was starting to annoy Naruto a little "I'll.. take.. Füka"

"Yeah Yeah" Naruto said quickly with a twitch in his eyebrow "Just get going already!"

Shigure turned towards Naruto and smiled "Dont.. lose.." she then moved towards Füka who now was standing across from them next to Gaara. Gaara was walking slowly towards Naruto with clenched fists and glaring at him with hate "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

* * *

_Kage Box_

"Shouldn't we stop this, Hokage?" A asked since this was not how the chuunin exams worked.

"I think we should let them do as they wish, we've already seen enough after all" Mei added her two cents.

Hiruzen sighed "I blame Naruto for all of this and I'm going to give him extra chores" Hiruzen coughed into his hands "I mean missions, as punishment for his behavior today"

"I'm just worried Gaara goes out of control and releases the one-tail" Baki said then continuing "I also think the teams are somewhat unfair"

"That's right!" A yelled slamming his fist down on the armrest on his chair "One on three; the blonde gaki vs the rest would have been more fair!"

Baki shook his head "No I just thought that those two one the same.." he was interrupted as Mei turned towards him with a sweet smile "Shut up or I'll kill you"

Hiruzen nodded "That settles it then.."

The final fight Naruto and Shigure vs Gaara and Füka then started.

* * *

**AN: A few guys who reviewed were a little surprised about what happened at the end of the last chapter. With Naruto spanking his mother and all. Just a little heads up to you guys, it's only going to get worse from here. Naruto will be more perverted and things are going to make less sense. A suggestions is to go read chapter 45 (House of Uzumaki) of my other story Naruto of three worlds and you will get an idea of how this story will progress. Another reason I want you read that chapter is because I'm planning on writing an Omake where Naruto from both stories meet each other. I wouldn't recommend reading the rest of that story though, it's pretty bad to be honest.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the long wait. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and or favorited/followed!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 37

* * *

Naruto stared with disinterest at Gaara as he scratched his ear while Gaara kept yelling at him.

"I'm gonna kill you Uzumaki!"

"Mother wants your blood!"

Gaara's psychopathic yells were gaining the attention of both Shigure and Füka who had stopped their fight to stare at Gaara with questioning looks on their faces.

"Come on Senju! Entertain me!" Gaara yelled once more.

Naruto's eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance as he stared at the shortest participant of the chuunin exams trying to intimidate him.

"I'll kill you and everyone whose close to you" Gaara yelled "All to prove my existence"

Gaara waited no further to make the first move as he raised his hand and at the same time sand flew out of the gourd he carried on his back. Gaara controlled the sand moving it towards Naruto, he split it up into countless of sharp sand shurikens **"Suna Shuriken" (Sand Shuriken)**

Naruto who looked as if he was busy daydreaming with a dumb look on his face barely managed to dodge by jumping high up in the air at the last second. "You trying to kill me, teme!?" Naruto yelled out comically.

Gaara answered by launching his next attack this time with the sand in one big clump moving it towards Naruto up in the air. The sand surrounded Naruto preventing the audience to see him.

"This is it Uzumaki! I will enjoy seeing your blood pour down from above as you die!" Gaara yelled with a crazy laugh.

**"Sabaku.."**

**"Shunshin no Jutsu!"**Gaara was interrupted as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You talk too much" Naruto said with a grin as he gripped his sword. Naruto whispered "Senju.." as he moved fast to get in front of Gaara "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song) Naruto's attempt to slash Gaara was easily blocked by Gaara as he had used sand to block it.

"Pathetic!" Gaara mocked Naruto who raised an eyebrow before two clones appeared behind Gaara.

"Jinchüriki, huh?" Naruto said slowly in a low tone.

Gaara ignored him "A clone or two won't matter, it will still be the same, your death" Gaara laughed maniacally as he ended his sentence.

Naruto's clone spoke simultaneously as chakra chains appeared from their arms **"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** meanwhile the real Naruto in front of Gaara was charging up chakra in his right hand preparing a **"Rasengan!"**

* * *

_In the audience_

Kushina smirked as she saw Naruto use the technique she had taught him. This was the perfect opponent to use it on as well, she was a bit worried about Naruto going overboard however. Kurenai and Tayuya stared in disbelief at the technique.

"Is that a kekkei genkai?" Tayuya wondered out loud.

"I'm wondering the same myself" Kurenai added.

"Uh-huh" Kushina answered "It's the kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki clan"

"Whaat?" Tayuya asked "So it is possible for me to learn it as well?"

"It's not impossible" Kushina answered with a smile.

The three of them turned their focus back on the battle as they heard Gaara's screams of pain due to Naruto having slammed the rasengan in his gut. As Kushina expected Naruto was about to go overboard..

* * *

_With Naruto fighting Gaara_

Naruto grinned as he turned towards his clones who were still holding down Gaara with the chakra chains "Alright release him"

The clones nodded and did as they were told. They then moved to form a triangle surrounding Gaara. The first clone did a series of hand signs** "Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** the clone created four walls surrounding Gaara creating a square formed cage.

As the other clone prepared another Jutsu the real Naruto decided to payback Gaara for the trash-talk before the fight "Is this all you got, runt of the Sand Village?"

"I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled and sand exploded out of the cage moving in all directions.

"Arara.." The clone said with a bored laugh before using a strong water technique that most jounin would have trouble using at an area with no source of water around.

**"Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)** the clone was controlling a giant spiraling vortex of water above Gaara. The clone released the water sending it down like a huge wave into the earth cage bringing all the sand with it back in.

The real Naruto jumped high above the cage and did a series of hand signs** "Raiton: Sandāboruto" (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt)** Naruto had extended both of his arms charging up the lightning bolt in both hands before throwing it down into the cage.

Gaara's loud screams of pain was all that was heard for a few seconds until it became deadly quiet in the arena. One thing was sure and that was the victor of the fight, Gaara had for the first time been defeated in a very one-sided battle.

* * *

_With the kages_

The raikage pointed at Naruto with his right hand in an open palm "What the hell?" he asked the hokage who's jaw was on the ground 'Just how much did you improve in a month, Naruto?' he thought.

"Very impressive" Mei said.

"Yes but back in my day there was never a genin that.." Ao added but was interrupted once again by his leader "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you" Mei said with a glare then turned towards the Hokage with a kind smile "I must meet with this Naruto after the exam has ended"

The Raikage nodded "I want to meet him as well" while Hiruzen snapped his head back and forth between them thinking 'What are they after?'

* * *

_Back with the competitors_

As the kage's spoke they witnessed a fight that looked to be even more one-sided than Naruto and Gaara's. But as Shigure and Füka were both swordsmen who relied on their speed and skill and less on their strenght their fight was decided in one single strike. Shigure stood behind Füka who was sitting on the ground with a large cut covering her stomach with blood pouring out.

"How!?" Füka yelled "How are you this strong!?" tears formed around her eyes as she the thought 'I have trained every day and I'm still not close to her or Kenshin'

The medics rushed the Arena ground to pick up both Gaara and Füka as Shigure answered "Because.. I have.. people to fight.. for"

Füka snorted "Tch.." before she closed her eyes and rested as the medics carried her out on a stretcher "It won't be the same next time" was all she said as the audience erupted into cheers and applauded the two winners.

Naruto looked around the arena In confusion "OI" Naruto yelled then pointed at Shigure "We're not done yet!"

Shigure turned towards Naruto and answered "This.. is what.. we decided upon"

"You don't want to fight?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes at Shigure in confusion "You chicken?"

Shigure frowned "I don't.. want to fight.. Instead.. I have.. a proposition.. for.. you" taking a long time between words as she always does.

Hiruzen was happy with ending it here as well before Naruto do anything more crazy and most importantly before he shows the visitors any more of his skills. "Winners of the chuunin exam, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha &amp; Kosaka Shigure of Kiri!" Hiruzen announced to the audience who once again cheered for the winners.

As the audience cheered Shigure was whispering into Naruto's ear who was listening with interest. What Shigure told him and what she offered sure was interesting.

* * *

_One hour later_

Naruto had returned home to his apartment where Kushina was waiting. He and the other participants of the final exam had been told to meet in the hokage's office tomorrow morning. In that meeting all of the kage's &amp; acting kage's would be present to announce who did and did not get promoted to chuunin.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he immediately got starting on important matters. He emptied all of his scrolls containing ramen so that he could hide it somewhere else. Hiding it in scrolls was futile due to Kushina being a far better seal user than himself and would have no trouble opening the scrolls.

While Naruto was busy taking care of business Tayuya, Ino &amp; Kushina had almost the same thing on their mind. Tayuya and Ino had decided that now was the time for them to strike. Today was the day they were going to defeat Yuhi Kurenai. Kushina had a different reason why she wanted to meet Kurenai. She wanted to find out just who exactly Kurenai was to Naruto. She was only looking out for her son after all, it had nothing to do with those dreams she had had recently.

**Flashback – Kushina's dream last night**

* * *

_Kushina stood in the kitchen of Naruto's apartment wearing her regular clothes a green dress that went down to her knees. She also wore a white shirt under the dress and underwear. Currently Kushina was cooking dinner and to no ones surprise today's meal was ramen. Kushina heard Naruto's voice as he stood behind her in the door to the kitchen "Is that my ramen, dattebayo?"_

_Kushina turned around to face him "So what if it is, ttebane?" she responded. Kushina face turned red as Naruto frowned and moved towards her "You never learn, do you?"_

_'Oh no' Kushina thought 'Is he going to spank me? Humiliate me, ttebane!?'_

_Naruto stood right in front of Kushina facing her with the same frown on his face "You have been a bad onna.. ttebayo"_

_'Here it comes' Kushina thought as she bit on her lip._

_Naruto put both of his hands on Kushina's shoulder and pushed her down on the ground. Naruto pulled down his pants and his underwear while Kushina yelled "Naruto what the hell are you doing ttebane!?"_

_Naruto grinned at her as his dick poked her lips "Stop acting the fool mother, you know you want it" before forcing his dick into her mouth._

_That was when Kushina woke up_

* * *

**End flashback/dream**

Kushina had had similar dreams for the last two weeks of training. She would wake up and ask herself "What is wrong with me?" before crying into her pillow.

As Kushina was heading towards the front door of the apartment she walked pass Naruto who was standing with his back to the wall staring at her with suspicion.

'He is looking at me as if I'm some piece of meat' Kushina thought and bit her lip as she passed Naruto. Naruto was thinking 'You know about my ramen, don't you? GHOST!?' he still did not believe that his mother had come back from the dead, that woman was just a ghost, a ghost after his ramen &amp; sake.

When Kushina closed the door behind her after walking out of the apartment Naruto remembered something important. He had still to pay back that 'Baka-onna' for deceiving him during Anko's training before the exams.

Naruto grinned as he sat down in his sofa. In front of him was a table with a bottle of sake that Naruto wasted no time to open and take sip from it as he thought out a plan to get his revenge.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai is currently sitting on her balcony sipping on some wine she had just poured for herself. On the table was a photo of Naruto that she stared at talking to herself "Good job today my love" she took another sip as she touched Naruto's whiskers on the photo "Tomorrow I believe it's time for our third date" and Kurenai knew what was expected to happen at the end of the third date.

Kurenai heard a loud scream causing her to drop her glass of wine in surprise. She exclaimed "Eh?" in surprise as she saw Tayuya and Ino coming flying towards her from above.

"Die bitch!" Tayuya yelled.

"We'll get you this time, Kurenai-sensei!" Ino added.

Kurenai ignored them as she heard someone knocking on her front door and moved aside as Tayuya and Ino landed missing her completely.

"Nice moves old hag" Tayuya said crouching on the floor of the balcony next to Ino. Kurenai just shook her head and walked to open the door where she was surprised to see Uzumaki Kushina standing with a mysterious smile on her face "Hello Kurenai-san.."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 38

Kurenai smiled "Please come in, okaa-sama!" Kurenai lead Kushina inside to her living room which was connected to her balcony. On the balcony was Tayuya and Ino now sitting on two chairs around a small table glaring at Kurenai.

"Oh I didn't know you had company" Kushina said as she noticed them.

"Company?" Kurenai asked sounding confused "I don't.."

Kushina pointed at Tayuya and Ino and when Kurenai acknowledged them she smiled and said "Oh you mean those two losers of love?"

"HEY!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kurenai "You haven't won anything yet Kurenai-sensei!"

"That's right cunt!" Tayuya added.

Meanwhile Kushina had a tic mark on her forehead with her eyebrow twitching "About that.. Could you tell me about your and Naruto's relationship?" She asked Kurenai who smiled brightly "With pleasure Okaa-sama!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto had realized that getting payback on Kurenai was not as easy he thought. He knew to little about this woman and did not know how to make her suffer. In fact Naruto did not know much about any female at all and figured he needed help to make this mission of his a success. That was why Naruto was now currently knocking on Nara Shikamaru's front door.

According to the information Naruto had gathered this Nara Shikamaru or "That Shika guy" as Naruto would refer him to, was the smartest guy in his age group. So Naruto figured if this Shika guy was so damn smart he should know how to make Kurenai suffer. The information was of course gathered after hearing Chouji talk about Shikamaru during Anko's training before the chuunin exam.

Since it was starting to get a little bit late, one irritated Nara Shikaku opened the door. Naruto's knocking had interrupted his silent staring at his bed room wall.

"Hello Shika" Naruto greeted as the door opened and when he saw Shikaku he raised an eyebrow an thought 'When did he get those scars?'

"Aren't you that guy who tied for first place in the chuunin exams?" Shikaku said with a yawn.

"Indeed" Naruto answered while thinking 'Of course that smart-ass would point out that I tied instead of won' with a frown.

Shikaku tilted his head and stared at Naruto lazily while Naruto was lost in his thoughts. They did that for another two minutes until Shikaku asked "So, what do you want?"

'He figured out I want help, as expected of a smart-ass' Naruto thought before answering "I need you to help me deal with a deceiving, cunning, trickster-demon-onna"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow "Demon-onna?" he asked his voice a bit shaky. Did those exist? Was there anyone scarier than Yoshino out there?

"I'm sorry but.." Shikaku was interrupted as his wife Yoshino called from the kitchen "What's that dear?"

"Huh? Nothing dear!" Shikaku called back "Troublesome.." he mumbled.

"Okay because I thought I heard someone say demon-onna" Shikaku heard knuckles cracking "Do you know anything about that?"

"Ahahah" Shikaku laughed as he sweated then turned paler than Orochimaru "Sorry dear I just remembered I have some really important jounin commander work to do!" he yelled and rushed out of the door.

"Move it Uzumaki!" Shikaku yelled out "That is if you want to live"

"Troublesome.." Shikaku mumbled as he ran.

An angry brunette who wore clothes similar to his mother but in different colors armed with a frying pan was all he needed to see to shunshin after Shikaku.

Five minutes later on top of the Hokage Monument

Shikaku and Naruto were panting and sweating as they stared down on the village from the mountain. They had been running nonstop to get away from that woman with the frying pan.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled in a shaky voice.

Shikaku laughed loudly while Naruto thought he had figured it out himself "Well that was my lovely.." he was interrupted by Naruto "So you have one as well?"

"Huh?" Shikaku responded.

Naruto put his face close to his and yelled "A ghost?!"

"Eh no that's not.." Naruto interrupted him again "I will help you with your ghost problem if you help me deal with Kurenai" Naruto had a ghost himself and he had figured out how to deal with them as he showed during the chuunin exams.

"Kurenai?" Shikaku asked while thinking 'This evening might turn out better than what I had planned' Shikaku thought that but doubted it would be better than staring at his wall in peace.

"Yes" Naruto said grinning evily "However, she's a trickster witch and shouldn't be taken lightly"

"Okay so tell me everything about your situation with Kurenai" Shikaku said with a barely noticeable smile as Naruto told him how Kurenai had tricked him during Anko's exams and the many punishments and other things he had to endure.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Nara's home_

Shikamaru just woke up from a nap due to all the noise earlier. He decided to ask his dad what was going on but could not find him anywhere in the house so he settled on asking his mother. He found Yoshino who seemed more irritated than usual sitting in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea.

"Mom what was all that noise earlier about?" Shikamaru asked but at the same time he was getting ready to run back to his room and lock it if his mother was in a bad mood.

Yoshino turned to him and glared "Your father thought it would be funny to give me a new nickname"

Shikamaru swallowed slowly before asking "What kind of nickname?"

"Demon-onna" Yoshino said with a smile that terrified Shikamaru and haunted him in his dreams. Yeah now was the time to run and hide in his bedroom, why the hell did he get out of there anyway? Everything is always just so troublesome.

As Shikamaru turned around to leave he heard his mother speak "That was before he ran off with that blonde friend of yours"

"Blonde friend?" Now this did not make sense to Shikamaru the only one he could think of was Ino but why would she have anything to do with this.

"Why would Ino be here so late at night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino?" Yoshino asked with a chuckle "Are you dumb? It was that Uzumaki kid who won the chuunin exams today"

"He tied" Shikamaru was quick to answer as he ignored that his mother had just called him dumb. Shikamaru then began thinking. Why would Naruto want to see his father. Shikamaru imagined something involving drinks, his father making up plans and Naruto executing the plans.

"This might be the end of Konoha as we know it" Shikamaru said as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead "I have to find them!"

"Troublesome.."

Yoshino stared at Shikamaru's back in confusion as he ran towards the front door thinking that he was overreacting. The punishment she would deal out later to Shikaku would hardly be a threat to Konoha.. She sighed "Troublesome kid"

* * *

_At Kurenai's apartment_

Kushina wore a proud smile currently after hearing Kurenai telling herself about her and Naruto. Apparently Naruto was quite the gentleman. Meanwhile Tayuya and Ino were pointing at Kurenai accusingly saying things like "No way" and "Liar".

**The story Kurenai told earlier**

* * *

Kurenai and her genins belonging to Team 8 had been attacked by four ninjas of rain village. One of them a jounin and former Konoha shinobi, Rokusho Aoi. Aoi had three chuunin level accompanying him. The chuunins defeated Kiba and Hinata quickly but struggled a bit with Shino. But her students fought bravely.

Kurenai herself was distracted by seeing her students lose and even more so after hearing what the rain ninjas had planned for her and Hinata later. Due to her being distracted Aoi managed to get the upper hand in their battle as he had her pinned on the ground. Just when she thought there was no hope a shiny figure moved out of the trees towards them.

It was a handsome young blonde man riding on a toad he wore fabulous white clothes and a big black mantel. The young man got off of his toad and looked at her students and said "This is horrible I shall defeat these scoundrels and avenge my friends of Konoha"

The noble toad riding prince then made short work out of the chuunins and Aoi impressing Kurenai with his skills.

"That's what happens when you go up against the force that is Konoha" Naruto said standing tall before the corpses "May your souls rest in peace"

Kurenai then told Naruto to bring a sword that Aoi used which he had stolen from Konoha. Naruto did as Kurenai told him and then he took a good look at her.

"My lady, you're hurt" He said with concern.

Kurenai blushed "It's fine I can walk" she said but Naruto would have none of that. He gently lifted her and then carried her bridal style "I will carry you back to Konoha, my lady"

The prince then made three clones to carry her genins the same way as the gentleman he was. After a few hours the prince needed a little break as he had been running while carrying them for hours. He had brought with him a fine wine which he offered Kurenai before reading her some poetry. Kurenai then thanked him for saving her and her genins and commented on how he was a lot stronger than she expected for a young man as himself.

Naruto had then blushed and scratched the back of his head and replied "My skills lacks in comparison to your beauty, Kurenai-hime"

* * *

**End of story**

"Naruto really did all that?" Kushina asked in awe.

"Kushina-nee don't believe that crap!" Tayuya yelled "The shithead would never wear anything like that or talk that way and more importantly; FINE WINE, POETRY?! REALLY?!" she yelled her question comically. Tayuya along with Ino waited eagerly on Kurenai to answer, instead Kurenai ignored them in favor of answering Kushina.

"Yes kaa-sama. Naruto has always been a gentleman" Kurenai blushed "Last time I went shopping he even offered to carry my bags"

Kushina jaw dropped she never thought Naruto could be so.. nice.

"Liar!" Ino yelled red with anger "When Naruto was in my bed last month he told me you forced him to carry those bags as punishment!"

Kurenai, Tayuya and Kushina only heard "When Naruto was in my bed" and ignored the rest. Kurenai was thinking of ways to get rid off Ino without leaving any trace while Tayuya was cracking her knuckles mumbling "You fucking bitch".

Kushina looked as if she was figuring something out before asking "Are you Inoichi's daughter by any chance?"

"Ah, yes" Ino bowed politely "I'm Yamanaka Ino, sorry for not introducing myself"

Kushina smiled kindly at Ino who now stood up straight again "Don't mind that, what a sweet girl you are" She definitely liked the idea of Ino being Naruto's girlfriend more than the old succubus that was Kurenai.

Tayuya nudged Kushina to get her attention "Kushina-nee! Didn't you hear what she just fucking said?!"

Kushina nodded slowly "I'm sure you got the wrong idea and besides I doubt anyone ever slept with Naruto" she thought back on the time Naruto had fallen asleep in her bed during their training. Kushina had not seen him in the dark at first and attempted to climb into the bed. She was stopped by the tip of Naruto's sword pointing at her throat. Kushina had jumped back In surprise and noticed that Naruto had done It all in his sleep before she decided to settle for the bed that Naruto used to sleep in normally.

"Yes I agree with kaa-sama" Kurenai said smiling brightly. After all there was no way Naruto would ever sleep with someone other than her, ever. Meanwhile Kushina's eyebrow twitched due to Kurenai still calling her 'Kaa-sama'

Tayuya and Ino looked at each other thinking along the same lines then shrugged simultaneously.

"I want to hear more about you girls and if possible about Naruto. How about a little trip to the bathhouses, my treat?" Kushina said. She didn't have to wait long for the girls to accept the offer.

* * *

_With Naruto and Shikaku_

Naruto and Shikaku was walking along a road in Konoha. A road very close to Aburame Shino's home, said Aburame Shino was close enough to listen in on their conversation. Shikaku was currently telling Naruto about his plan on how to deal with Kurenai.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome" Shikaku answered immediately "Yes, you have to capture her for the plan to work, we need her to be alone"

Naruto frowned on the thought of being alone with Kurenai "I see.. so be it" he answered and Shino who was listening on narrowed his eyes at them. Shino did not like what he heard, where those two planning on attacking his sensei? He decided that he should go tell his teammates; Kiba and Hinata about this and work with them to stop Naruto and Shikaku.

If everything went according to Shikaku's plan, Naruto would be a man by tomorrow. Shikaku laughed at the thought "Kukuku!"

"Are you mocking me?" Naruto said with a hand reaching for the sheath of his sword.

"No no no" Shikaku said hastily then faked a cough "Guess I'm catching a cold"

"Ngh... Hmpf" Naruto responded as they walked further down the road towards Kurenaii's apartment.

Now Naruto and Shikaku was after Kurenai who was with Kushina, Ino and Tayuya heading towards one of Konoha's bathouses. Shikamaru was trying to find Naruto and Shikaku to prevent them from endangering Konoha. Shino, Kiba and Hinata was soon to follow Shikamaru going after the two but for a different reason; saving Kurenai. But those aren't the only ones plotting plans.

One Sarutobi Konohamaru was at the Konoha Academy's playground swinging on a swing with his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Everything's your fault! Blonde bastard!" Konohamaru muttered.

* * *

_Three unknown figures.._

A woman sat on a roof top staring at the Konoha village with a bright smile "This seems like a great night for an adventure"

Another woman was in her apartment currently wearing a newly bought black dress that showed a lot of skin. It barely covered her thighs and showed much cleavage.

'Are you ready for that reward I wonder?' she thought with a big grin.

A girl with boobs way to big for a thirteen year old had made a cat costume for herself. It was all dark so she could easily sneak around during the night. She got the idea of the cat costume due to her teammates tenant and cat like tendencies. This was the costume she would use to capture her fiancé and take him with her home to Kumogakure.

It was just a regular evening in Konohagakure.

* * *

I had lots of fun writing this, hope you enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 39

* * *

It did not take long for Naruto and Shikaku to reach Kurenai's apartment. After knocking on the door once they stood there sighing and scratched the back of their heads for ten minutes.

"I believe she is not at home, Shikataro" Naruto said to the elder Nara.

Shikaku covered his eyes with his right hand and whined "Troublesome.."

Naruto unsealed a bottle of sake from a scroll he carried around in his shirts pocket.

"You drink?" Shikaku asked him and only received a raised eyebrow in response.

Naruto stared at Shikaku for a while before shaking his head and gulping down the contents of the bottle in a few seconds.

"Lets find her"

"Troublesome.." was Shikaku's immediate answer as as he followed after Naruto who had went ahead off him "If you had booze you could at least share some"

"Don't worry I raided the old monkeys basement recently, I'm not running out anytime soon" Naruto said as he unsealed another bottle of sake and gave it to Shikaku who grinned "Thanks buddy!" and slammed his hand on Naruto's back.

"Hue hue, indeed" Naruto chuckled next to Shikaku thinking 'So this is what it's like to have friend'

They made their way down the stairs of the apartment complex and walked down the road. Watching them from the shadows was the one that Naruto thought he was talking to, Shikamaru. Shikamaru had followed them for a while now to prevent them from doing anything that could hurt Konoha.

As Shikamaru was about to move to follow them he saw something interesting. There were more people out this night following the two. First it was young Konohamaru accompanied by an old man with long white hair that looked like a hermit to Shikamaru.

"I'm telling you brat a surprise attack would be stupid" Jiraiya told Konohamaru who he had met up with earlier and heard his story. Jiraiya decided to help Konohamaru get revenge on Naruto.

"Then what am I supposed to do you old pervert!? Kore!?" Konohamaru yelled at the man.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled back and slammed his fist down on Konohamaru's head "A surprise attack is out of the question you will end up with you head cut off before he even realizes who you are"

"Aww that hurt!" Konohamaru whined on the ground holding his head.

"Walk it off, brat!" Jiraiya yelled dragging Konohamaru along as he did not want to lose Naruto. This was a good opportunity for him to one up Naruto as well. If he could somehow help Konohamaru defeat Naruto he was sure to be embarrassed and Jiraiya would make a joke out of him for days to come.

Above Shikamaru was someone that was trying not to get caught just like himself. An Anbu woman with long purple hair wearing a neko mask.

"It's getting interesting" The woman said before she jumped to another rooftop following after Naruto.

Shikamaru face-palmed and mumbled "I knew it.. troublesome" the end of Konoha was near.

Just as Shikamaru had foreseen the inevitable doom of Konoha had begun as Naruto had been attacked by an unknown girl in a full body black cat woman suit. She had used a rope as a lasso trying to capture Naruto but failed as Naruto would not be easily caught like that. Narut had jumped aside and yelled "What do you want teme!?"

"Is that a way to call your future wife? Not cool" Samui said as she walked forwards from the shadows into Naruto's view. She placed her hands below her chest and pressed her breasts together while doing so.

"I will be taking you home with me to Kumo since you have promised to give me your children"

Shikaku began laughing out control as Naruto was about to rage out of control. That was not only because of Samui and her antics it was mostly due to the white hair that had surrounded him capturing him. Jiraiya had caught him and was now ordering Konohamaru to end it.

"Take him out brat!"

"YOSH! Here I come Kore!" Konohamaru armed with a baseball bat jumped into view and ran towards Naruto whose eyebrows now twitched unnaturally fast in irritation.

When Konohamaru had reached Naruto, Naruto tilted his head to the right and stared Konohamaru down "Give me your best shot imp!"

Konohamaru did hesitate for a bit but not for long. Konohamaru raised the bat and hit Naruto as hard as he could straight into Naruto's face hitting his nose in the process.

Naruto did not even react to the hit and asked "That all you got?"

"Imbecile!" Samui yelled and threw the rope at Konohamaru capturing him instead "I will castrate you for hurting my man" she said calmly as she pulled the rope and Konohamaru back towards her.

"Let go of me now, Ero-sennin" Naruto said with closed eyes.

Jiraiya did let him go and then jumped in front of Naruto and laughed at him "How could you let a little kid like that get a hit on you, you wimp!" taunting him as he laughed.

Naruto threw a quick punch that Jiraiya couldn't dodge. Jiraiya held his face in pain "What was that for?"

"Listen you old pervert I don't have time for your antics today I have more important matters to attend to, you're in the way" Naruto said firmly with no room for discussion.

Naruto turned to Samui and said "Release the imp and get out of our way Kumo-onna" Naruto yelled at her. Samui let go of the rope and hung her head in defeat "Is there something wrong with me?" she said in a low tone as she raised her head to look at Naruto "Am I ugly?"

Naruto grinned and leaned in towards Samui and whispered "You are many things but trust me, you are not ugly" then kissed her cheek. Naruto then ordered "Shika" to get moving.

'This is gold' Jiraiya thought as he scribbled down notes in his notebook.

Samui did not listen as she was still dazed from the small peck on her cheek earlier 'He kissed me! He kissed me! He's so cooool' she thought over and over again.

Naruto and Shikaku were already on their way with the same people following minus Konohamaru who had had enough for one night. Jiraiya had not however as his pervert-senses spiked and knew that something good would come out of following Naruto.

When Naruto and Shikaku had gotten further down the road Shikaku asked "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya, the thirds grandson and girls from other villages attacking you?"

"Hmm" Naruto thought on it for a while "I guess it is, what about it?"

"Troublesome" Shikaku said chuckling "Can I expect more attacks this night?"

Naruto thought on it again before answering. He knew that Yugao was following him as she usually did. This night she was alone which was unusual since usually the elder hyüga sister would be doing the same. Those two never attacked him or bothered him so he did not have a problem with them following him around. He could not sense anyone else following them or come up with someone who would want to attack him other than the hokage, due to Naruto stealing his booze.

"No I don't think so" Naruto answered as they walked into another road as they turned a corner. The first thing they saw was Konoha's most popular bar. Without hesitating Naruto entered the building seeing his chance to score some booze without having to reach into his storage scrolls.

Even though the bar was full of people, ninjas and civilians, Naruto had no trouble reaching the bar stools and yelling out his order "Throw me five bottles of sake, on him" he pointed at Shikaku who shook his head and mumbled "Troublesome" before ordering two bottles for himself. Two bottles was enough for Shikaku who had already had two bottles at home.

A few moments later Naruto had finished his five bottles and yelled for the bartender to bring five more raising his sword threateningly. Anyone getting in his way now would pay the prize of getting in the way of the Senju.

* * *

_One hour later_

Every single person had been threatened by a wasted Naruto armed with his sword. This had resulted in most of the visitors leaving the bar. The owner and the bartender did not care much about that though as Naruto by himself ordered more than most of them together anyway while Shikaku paid the bill.

Naruto slammed his empty glass that was filled with beer earlier on the bar table. "Ugh" he groaned "I shouldn't have had those three barrels of sake earlier"

Shikaku almost spit the beer out of his mouth as he stared at Naruto in disbelief "Troublesome.." there was now way he was telling the truth anyway.

Naruto turned towards Shikaku and frowned "Let's get going"

Shikaku nodded in response as Naruto began walking out of the bar whispering "Senju.."

"Troublesome.." Shikaku mumbled following after him.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kurenai and the others_

The girls had finished up in the bath and were already dressed again and on their way back to their homes. After walking for about five minutes in silence just enjoying the quiet evening Tayuya yelled "Kurenai is a fucking whore!"

"Language Tayuya!" Kurenai yelled and slammed her fist down on top of Tayuya's head.

"Don't mind her Okaa-sama, she is just jealous because she has realized that I am the woman that has Naruto's love" Kurenai responded with a smug smile.

"Liar! You're a dirty liar!" Ino yelled with a finger pointing at Kurenai accusingly.

No one responded because they were a bit surprised as Anko walked into the street. Anko was wearing a tight black dress that reached down to her knees. All in all she looked gorgeous in the dress and would no doubt catch the interest of any man looking like that.

"Oh it's just you" Anko said with a sweatdrop seeing them "Still fighting over Naruto?" she asked.

"Silly Anko" Kurenai chuckled lightly "Why ever would I need to fight for something I already have?"

"I swear Kurenai-sensei one more word and I'll fucking rip your tits off from your chest!" Tayuya said with a bit of chakra from her bijü leaking out.

"Well keep on fighting, I'm rooting for all of you" Anko said with a light wave before heading the same way she was earlier.

"Excuse me Anko-san, where are you heading?" Kushina asked since she was curious while she was dragging Tayuya's ear for the choice of words she used earlier.

"Oh me?" Anko said with a wide grin that reminded them all of Naruto's smiles "I'm looking for Naruto to give him a very special reward" she winked at them and then disappeared in a shunshin.

"R-Reward?" Kushina stammered then got lost in her own daydreams, no doubt having another dream of Naruto taking advantage of her.

"She must be stopped at any cost" Kurenai spoke to herself "If Anko as much as lays a finger on my Naruto I will go rogue"

Tayuya and Ino stared at Kurenai with shocked expressions "I will have to kill her and then take Naruto with me, we will have to live on as missing ninjas"

Kurenai went on and on about how she and Naruto was destined to be with each other no matter the circumstances while Tayuya and Ino used that chance to get a head start in trying to find Naruto.

* * *

_With Naruto currently in the Hokage's office_

"Am I... lost?" Naruto wondered out loud. Shikaku responded with long sigh while Hiruzen asked "You think?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't done with this chapter but I figured I would post it anyway since I've kept you all waiting long enough. There is a new poll up on my profile for anyone interested in voting on who should be in the harem. Thanks for reading &amp; please drop a review!


	40. Christmas Omake

I didn't have any plans on writing this but I was bored and figured, why not? In this Omake "Naruto" is from the story "Naruto of three worlds" while "Senju" is the Naruto from "Naruto 'Senju' Uzumaki The Drunken Swordsman". I might have mixed them up somwhere and I apolgize in advance for that :).

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Christmas Omake**

* * *

"I'm a fucking genius" Naruto spoke to himself after being teleported by an unknown source to yet another dimension. This time he found himself in Konoha so he knew it was at least his home world. The big difference with this Konoha and the other two he had been to was that this one was covered in snow, it was winter and looked to be around Christmas from all of the decorations.

"I shall buy myself a bottle of sake and two whores and it will be a very merry Christmas" Naruto thought out loud as he walked down the streets of Konoha towards the only brothel available in the village. If Naruto was going to get stuck in this new world for a long time then he had to make sure to talk as little as possible to any people he had known in his previous life. He did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

Sure having more wives than the hokage had ninjas on her payroll was nice for a while. But there was a limit even to Naruto's stamina. The non stop sex was not the biggest problem for Naruto however, it was the consequences of it. He had more kids than he could count on two fingers, he did not even know all of their names.

As Naruto continued walking down the streets he stopped and stared off into a forest surrounding the village far away from him. There was almost no one else outside meaning it might actually be Christmas eve. But Naruto felt one chakra source which was alone out in that forest. Naruto decided to investigate and headed that way.

Since being able to teleport both via Hiraishin and Biju Mode it did not take Naruto long to arrive at a certain training grounds in the outskirts of Konoha. On the training grounds he found a big barrel that was covered with snow. On the top of the barrel he saw two feet sticking out of it, most likely belonging to the person whose chakra he had sensed earlier.

Thinking it was a drunk who was about to freeze to death, Naruto hurried over to the barrel and shook it only to be met with the tip of a sword on his neck.

"This is my training grounds" The person was no longer inside the barrel instead he stood behind Naruto still pointing the sword at him "I acquired it fairly by defeating the monkeys so called chuunins"

Naruto did not even register what the stranger told him since after just hearing his voice his eyebrows snapped back and forth in an unnatural way as he was really irritated. Behind him stood what had to be a younger version of himself, yet again!

The younger Naruto who shall from now on be called Senju stared at the back of the older man who had interrupted his sleep far away from the ghost and the menacing women who wanted to do this "Christmas" with him. Who the hell was this old guy? His blonde hair was the exact same color as his own with a hairstyle that reminded him of his father. His clothing was also similar to his own and his father with almost everything being blue.

"You know, pointing a sword at your elders is rude" Naruto spoke with a sigh.

"Very well" Senju responded as he drew the sword back then asked "Who are you?"

Naruto spinned around to face Senju with a big grin on his face. Senju thought at first that he was looking at himself in a mirror until the older version of himself started dancing.

Naruto spinned his head around "Thank you for asking! I'm the toad sage who had traveled and created a harem in at least four different worlds. I'm a fucking genius, Uzumaki Naruto-Yo!"

'Toad Sage? Harem? Uzumaki Naruto?' Senju repeated the words in his mind as he had figured out the situation. This was a dream where Kurama was mocking him yet again.

"Kurama, go fuck yourself!" Senju yelled before walking away from Naruto.

Naruto used the Hiraishin to get in front of Senju, making Senju almost jump up in surprise.

Naruto's eyes were closed as he spoke "Kurama is my pet" his eyes snapped open as he glared daggers at his younger counterpart "I'm Naruto, got it BRAT!?" he yelled at him.

Calling him brat was uncalled for and now he had to pay the prize as Senju grinned and whispered "Senju.."

A few seconds later and after a little smoke had cleared Senju found himself pinned to a tree with Kunai's holding him in place. He was shocked, who the fuck was this guy? He was stronger than anyone he had ever faced before, the old monkey and Ero-sennin included.

"Fool!" Senju yelled with wide eyes "I will have your head!"

Naruto chuckled "Quiet brat, I'm in command here" Naruto then closed his eyes and ordered "I'm going to tell you a little about myself, then I want you to tell me all about you and your life"

The older Naruto told him his story of how he had saved his world from Akatsuki by defeating all of them and then Kaguya only to be teleported to another world, Earthland. (Fairy Tail). In Earthland he did not accomplish as much as in his homeworld but he found his first two loves in Tayuya and Lucy. The third world Naruto ended up in was where Naruto's story ended as he mumbled about "Damn red heads riding him all night long until the bed broke".

Senju found the story to be interesting and somewhat similar to his own situation minus all the sex. So Senju told the older Naruto his own story. By the time he was done the older Naruto was walking away from him "You're on your own, kid, I'm not going anywhere near that 'Ghost' or 'Ugly'"

"Hey come on, dattebayo!" Senju yelled which had Naruto stop in his tracks and turn around "Well if you put it like that, ttebayo" then removed the kunai's to free Senju.

"Listen brat.. Stay away from Kushina, Tayuya and any other red head you may encounter" Naruto spoke like a sage. The scene reminded him of his own talks with Jiraiya when he was younger and had just left for his three year training trip.

"Instead focus on the dark-haired big breasted women such as Anko &amp; Kurenai" Naruto continued but was interrupted as Senju pointed at him "Are you insane? Sure Anko is a fine onna, but the baka-onna?!"

Naruto nodded sagely "Oh so you like her, that's good"

Senju blushed with a pout "Fuck you"

Naruto understood Senju like no other. He was him after all. "Considering the pet name you have given Tayuya I take it you like that red head as well?"

Senju frowned "I won't answer that. What are you some kind of mind reader?"

Naruto let out a long sigh "Alright onto the plan. Normally I would come up with something that would end up with me having sex with all of your women" as Naruto spoke Senju was reaching for his sword that was until Naruto continued "But not anymore, nowadays I'm a hooker only kind of guy"

Senju nodded slowly since that made sense, less hassle that way.

"So today you're going to do exactly what the red head wants you to do"

"Red head? Could you be more specific" Senju knew alot of red heads.

"Are you an idiot? Tayuya of course" Naruto responded staring at Senju with disappointment. The reason he told Naruto this was because back at home it was Tayuya that was in charge. And somehow by listening to Tayuya and doing her wishes he always ended up in an orgy with all of the women he knew. Somehow he hoped that this younger version of himself would end up in the same situation, not knowing how different their both situations are.

Senju nodded "Alright I can do that"

An Anbu who Naruto knew to be Yamato arrived at the training grounds "Naruto you have a mission, young Moeji has been kidnapped by a foreign ninja with red hair"

"Fuuka!" Senju spat.

Naruto waved his hands lazily at Senju "Let me deal with this red head, you go celebrate chirstmas with your friends"

"Hold on, you don't know Fuuka" Senju was not done talking but got interrupted as Naruto threw a right straight into his face "Shut up brat. You're sickening me"

"Senju.." Senju whispered in confusion.

"Grow a pair will you?" Naruto spoke as he walked away with his hand now firmly placed inside his pants "Go celebrate.. In the meantime I'll show you how to deal with problems such as this one"

Senju nodded "What ever, fool" he whispered heading back to his apartment to find Tayuya.

A few hours later

Senju found himself with two black eyes and a nose that used to be broken before his Senju chakra healed it. He was now hiding in his closet from all the angry women. Why did this happen? He had just asked 'Ugly' or Tayuya for instructions and somehow that lead to this. But things were looking up as the door to the closest opened and Kurenai stepped in wearing a skimpy red and white Christmas outfit.

"We're finally alone" Kurenai whispered sitting down next to Senju who raised a half empty sake bottle "Indeed". That was all that was needed to be said before clothing was removed and Senju found himself playing with Kurenai's tits. Kurenai was grabbing for Senju's dick inside his pants to free it so she could finally have a piece of that. Unfortunately for them both the door slammed open. Staring at them with anger was Tayuya, Ino, Kushina and Anko with their right fist raised.

It was a very merry christmas.

In the meantime the older Naruto had dealt with the Fuuka situation. He had captured her and returned Moeji to Konoha. Naruto was now fucking Fuuka from behind under a tree in the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto pulled Fuuka's hair hard as Fuuka moaned loudly "Taking your chakra this way is better!"

"I didn't say you could talk!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted harder fucking Fuuka into unconsciousness. This was the same way he defeated Kaguya in the last dimension. Naruto grinned as he stared at his defeated opponent "I defeated a red head!"

...

Naruto opened his eyes only to see two mops of red hair resting on his chest. One belonging to Tayuya and the other was Kushina. Naruto shook his head slowly with a tic mark above his eyes causing the red heads to wake up. "Good morning shithead" Tayuya said with a yawn as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "Merry chirstmas" Kushina said kissing the other cheek. Naruto stared up at the wall of his room close to tears "WHY!?" he yelled "WHY!?" he yelled as tears bursted out of his eyes.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!


	41. Chapter 40

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 40

* * *

"Am I... lost?" Naruto wondered out loud. Shikaku responded with long sigh while Hiruzen asked "You think?"

Naruto was often drunk but rarely this drunk as he stared at Hiruzen in confusion "Didn't I tell you to bring me another drink?" he asked the old Hokage thinking that he was talking to the bartender in the bar they had left earlier.

"It's late Naruto I don't want to deal with your silly antics right now" Hiruzen said with a frown as Naruto unsealed his sword from a scroll in his shirts pocket.

"It's been so long since I cut someone" Naruto grinned in in a way that could only be described as "Ichimaru Gin"-like. Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke again "Don't make me do it, dattebayo"

"Shikaku! Why are you two drunken idiots here?!" Hiruzen yelled as he had had enough. It was late and Hiruzen would much rather go home and sip on some sake of his own, not knowing that he no longer has any sake.

Shikaku sighed then pouted as he mumbled "Troublesome" before scratching his beard "I'm helping Naruto score a date with Kurenai-san"

Hiruzen's eyes widened "Go on.." as if Shikaku had just told him about something very important.

"Naruto here asked me to help him in fact, he went on and on how he HAD to see her tonight" Shikaku smiled dumbly with a small blush "Young love.."

Hiruzen nodded sagely "It's a surprise they haven't gotten a room already"

**"Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!**"Naruto yelled as he swung his sword in the air towards Hiruzen launching a long range attack from his sword. Hiruzen easily dodged it by ducking under his desk. His wall and windows behind him could not be saved however. Shikaku's jaw dropped as he stared at the destruction of the Hokage's office.

"Shitty brat!" Hiruzen yelled carving up the sleeves of his shirt.

"The fuck did I do!?" Naruto ran as he had started realizing the danger he was in and the fact that the man behind the desk, not a bar counter, was the old man and not a bartender.

Naruto ran down the corridors of the Hokage tower with Hiruzen chasing after him. When they reached the bottom floor and Naruto ran outside, Shikamaru who was still on the rooftops nearby was able to localize Naruto again.

'Troublesome.. as I expected' Shikamaru thought with a frown. Shikamaru had observed that he was not the only one in hiding watching the events that transpired below him. Hinata, Kiba and Shino was on a rooftop nearby mumbling about protecting their sensei. Not Hinata however she was here to help Naruto with what ever he had planned for Kurenai.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped as Naruto and Hiruzen had stopped running and yelling. The reason for that being that Naruto had turned around and hit Hiruzen in the face with a right straight which caught Hiruzen off guard.

Hiruzen was able to shake off the pain from the punch easily but did not get the chance to retaliate due to the genins of Team 8 having jumped into the scene to defend him.

"Naruto! What are you doing to Hokage-sama and what is this I hear about you going to attack Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba yelled out his question as he stood from across Naruto and Hiruzen with Shino and Hinata behind him all three in battle stances. Hinata was looking around the area searching for Kurenai with an evil glare.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he hiccuped before replying "How do you know about the mission?" he was referring to the very important mission he and Shikaku was on to get pay back on "The baka-onna".

Hiruzen had managed to get up on his feet and was making his way back towards the hokage tower "There will be consequences of this Naruto" he turned around and grinned "I have booked a meeting for you and my toilet for tomorrow, it hasn't been cleaned in years"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that since he was probably the last one that cleaned it before he "disappeared" from Konoha. Cleaning Hiruzen's toilet was one of the many chores he had to endure after pulling one of his worse or better pranks depending on how you look at it.

Kiba and Shino's jaw dropped as Hiruzen walked away "That's it?" Kiba asked not believing that Naruto would get away with attacking the hokage just like that. Hinata nodded with closed eyes 'As expected of Naruto-kun' she then opened her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata and looked at her for a second thinking 'Do I know this person?' then turning back to Kiba immediately with a scowl "Answer the question or I will take action" as he grabbed the sheath of his sword.

Kiba held up his hands in defense "Whoa" he exclaimed and backed away with slow steps "This is just what Shino told me. I hardly believe it myself"

Naruto grinned "Who is this Shino?" Naruto sounded very excited while asking.

Kiba just threw his left arm in Shino's direction and pointed at him. Naruto turned towards Shino who nodded back to Naruto "I overheard your plan to attack Kurenai-sensei earlier. That's because you and Nara Shikaku were almost yelling it"

Naruto grinned even wider 'A spy' he thought and was about to make his move when something else caught his attention. Something more interesting than the spy. It was the target of the mission, Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai walked over to them slowly with her arms crossed under her chest "Kiba, Shino and Hinata what are you three doing here at this hour?"

"Kurenai-sensei?" All three asked at the same time turning towards her with a surprised expression on their faces.

"There you are" Naruto said slowly as he walked towards Kurenai "Baka.. Baka-onna"

The genin of Team 8 was shocked Naruto had the balls to call Kurenai that. This could not end well for him. Hinata however were cheering Naruto on in her mind and calling Kurenai worse things than that.

"Naruto I have told you to call me Kurenai-chan or Kurenai-hime!" Kurenai yelled out in frustration as Naruto had made his way over to her. Naruto lifted her up from the ground and carried her bridal style "Would you let me treat you to dinner, hime?" Naruto asked as he stared down at Kurenai with a smile.

Kurenai smiled brightly and moved her close to Naruto to plant a kiss on his cheek "Of course, koi!" which caused Naruto to get a tic mark above his eyes "G-Great.." he exlaimed "After that all we have to do is make sweet love to each other and then you will be stuck with me forever". Yeah, Naruto did not understand all the details of the plan. Or why this was considered the best payback in "That Shika guy's" mind.

Kurenai blushed madly as she stuttered "D-Did you just propose to me?"

The jaw's of the genin of team 8 could not drop any closer to the ground as they stared at their jounin sensei and former classmate in disbelief.

"I proposed something" Naruto said fast without a care and without thinking.

"I accept!" Kurenai cheered happily and moved closer to Naruto again this time throwing her arms around him then moved in for a normal kiss. Naruto at first tried to move his head back to avoid the danger but accepted the situation. Once Kurenai's tongue entered Naruto's mouth Naruto started to get into it himself. They played with their tongues for about thirty seconds until Kurenai ended the kiss.

Naruto dropped her on the ground and walked in the opposite direction "What the fuck have I done?" he mumbled as he started moving faster "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Kurenai frowned as she nursed her bum that got hit from the fall. Naruto turned around and stared at her with confusion "Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Well you're my woman now, right?"

Kurenai nodded happily.

Naruto grinned "Good. I expect you to move in with me and keep any in-human objects away from me"

Kurenai sweatdropped "Of course" She knew about Naruto's fear of ghosts and that he still thought of Kushina as a ghost.

"I also wanted to try out oral sex" Naruto continued while Kurenai made her way over to him.

"I want that as well"

"Great.." was all Team 8 and Shikamaru who was hiding on a rooftop nearby heard as they slowly disappeared from their view.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tayuya and Ino_

Tayuya and Ino was taking a break from their search of Naruto, something Tayuya suggested. They are sitting on a bench in Konoha's biggest park. Tayuya had asked Ino to let her take a break to catch her breath, which was a lie. Tayuya had started thinking while they were looking for Naruto about why they did it in the first place. Tayuya's exact thoughts were 'It's not like I like him or anything'.

There was something about Naruto that made Tayuya want to get to know him, not just because they share their last name. Tayuya grew up in a small village close to wave country. She lived in an orphanage until she was six years old. She left the orphanage on her own because she hated it there due to the way she and the others were treated. She lived on her own on the streets for another year until Orochimaru found her.

Tayuya was wearing dirty clothes, she could not remember the last time she bathed or showered with anything resembling soap and she was starved when Orochimaru found her. Orcohimaru offered food, a place to live and the chance to become strong under his care. There was no way Tayuya could decline such an offer, so she followed the man not knowing anything about him.

The next four and a half years she worked for Orochimaru and his underlings. Tayuya was stationed at one of the hideouts where Orochimaru held prisoners. Tayuya's job was to help the warden – who was the one in charge of that hideout – by serving food to the prisoners and cleaning the building. Tayuya did not complain because at least Orochimaru held two of his promises, her getting fed and having a place to live.

That was until one day when she was woken up by a lot of commotion. All she could hear was people screaming and cheering. One sole man had on his own managed to capture or kill everyone loyal to Orochimaru and freed the prisoners. That same man was standing in the doorway to Tayuya's small room she slept in. The mans eyes widened as he saw her before he spoke "Come with me if you want to be free"

* * *

Thanks for reading &amp; Please review.


	42. Chapter 41

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 41

* * *

Tayuya decided to go with the man who she had first seen as an enemy. It was not like she had much choice in the matter anyhow. The man made similar promises as Orcohimaru had given her, promises of training to get stronger.

Half a year passed. During that half a year Tayuya spent traveling with the old man who she now called "Ero-sennin" a nickname he rightfully deserved. Tayuya did not know much about Jiraiya other than him being a a powerful perverted hermit who used toad summons, but she did not complain. This past half a year has been the happiest of Tayuya's young life, Jiraiya held his promise to train her as Tayuya was on her way to catch up with other kids receiving training in the academy of the ninja villages.

Tayuya and Jiraiya got close as well as they gained something of a father-daughter like bond. But their training stopped suddenly one day when Jiraiya had received a message from a woman who Tayuya now knew to be Kiba's mother, Inuzuka Tsume. Hiruzen had sent Tsume to find Jiraiya to deliver an urgent message. That message was that Naruto was missing from the village and Jiraiya was to drop everything he was doing to help in the search of Naruto.

Tayuya did not understand what was going on or why they had to stop traveling together. All she was told was that she was going to stay in Konoha for a while under the Hokage's since Jiraiya had to leave for something very important. Tayuya knew Jiraiya well enough by now to realize that there was no point in arguing about it. Tsume along with Tayuya then headed towards Konoha together while Jiraiya summoned as many small toads as he could.

"Find my godson" Was the last thing Tayuya heard Jiraiya say before he disappeared and the last time she saw him for a whole year. In Konoha Tayuya had been given an apartment which happened to be next door to Naruto's old apartment.

On Tayuya's second day in Konoha she was already to start at the ninja academy entering into a class of her own age group. This was before she had been made into a jinchuriki.

* * *

_With Tayuya and Ino_

As Tayuya thought back on what happened before she arrived at Konoha she had started shedding tears unknowingly. Ino who had just been enjoying the quiet evening in Konoha's park sitting next to her friend saw Tayuya's tear and asked in a concerned tone "Tayuya? What's wrong?"

"Huh what?" Tayuya responded quickly then widening her eyes as she realized she had been crying. "It's nothing" She wiped her tears away and forced herself to smile "Don't worry about it, cunt"

Ino frowned as she stared at Tayuya for a while, she knew there was something bothering Tayuya but she also knew there was no point in asking her about it. Instead Ino smiled and asked "Ready to find Naruto-kun?"

Just as Tayuya was about to answer 'No I don't want to anymore' Naruto and Kurenai entered the same road the bench that they currently sat on was placed at. Kurenai as in usual order was being carried by Naruto who seemed to have sobered up a little judging by the terrified expression on his face.

Tayuya forgot everything she thought about earlier as she rushed over towards the two with impressive speed. She jumped high in the air and kicked Naruto in his face with both of her feet, an impressive move to say the least "Fucking shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto had dropped Kurenai as he landed on his bum on the ground. Naruto scratched the back of his head as the thought out loud "Where is that drink I ordered?" he was still waiting for the bartender to bring his order. Tayuya's kick seemed to have gotten Naruto thinking of other things than completing the mission.

Unknown to them all while they were here Naruto's clone was being treated to a very nice show given by Naruto's jounin sensei, Mitarashi Anko. Anko had found Naruto before Naruto and Shikaku had reached the Hokage tower and asked him to make a clone and have it follow her. Anko had then stripped out of her dress and her bra only leaving her panties on. Now Naruto got what he always asked for, to see her panties.

The real Naruto has just received those memories after the clone popping and now he was contemplating what to do. Everything was starting to get troublesome. While Naruto had always had plans of having multiple girlfriends, he was not sure he was ready for that right now, especially after what Shigure had offered him after the final fight of the exam.

Naruto was a resourceful man however and always had a plan. Naruto quickly created two clones and had them throw both Tayuya and Ino over their shoulders while the real Naruto carried Kurenai bridal style like earlier. Ino yelled at Naruto to throw away the others while Tayuya hit him on his back "Let me go shithead!"

"What is the meaning of this, koi?" Kurenai asked in a very irritated tone.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he answered "Quiet onna"

Naruto planned on bringing them all back to his apartment so they could all spend the night in his bed like Tayuya normally did. On the way back to his apartment he ran into Anko and decided to bring her as well, creating another clone then threw her up on his shoulder.

A minor miscalculation in Naruto's plan is that he forgot about Kushina living in his apartment, and she as his mother would probably have thing to say about all of this. Fortunately for Naruto Kushina had already fell asleep on his couch after a long masturbation session fantasizing about Naruto fucking her.

What Naruto did not expect to happen when he let go of the girls after reaching his room, was that the fourth shinobi world war broke out. Naruto would not get a single moment of rest this night. Naruto did not know how or when it happened but some time during the first hour of the girls "wrestling" as he called it another girl had entered the battle. Yugao had been bored with watching and decided she had to show who was most suited to date her captain.

* * *

_Six hours later_

It was five in the morning when the girls had finally fallen asleep, all of them shared the small space next to him in his bed. Kurenai hugging Naruto to herself while Tayuya spooned Naruto as she usually did on Naruto's other side while the others lay next to them.

"I'll have to get a bigger bed" Naruto noted. He had started to sober up a bit and was wondering what all of them were doing in his bed. The last thing he remembered from last night was going into a bar with that shika guy.

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom window broke him out of his thoughts. Outside stood Hiruzen staring into his room with disbelief written all over his face.

Naruto opened the window and asked "What do you want, monkey?"

Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched "I want you to be in my office in an hour. You me and some other important people have much to discuss"

Naruto frowned "Does this have anything to do with white-pantie-onna's offer?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The female kenjutsu user from the mist village wearing white panties" Naruto said with a sigh.

"White panties?" Hiruzen shook his head "Idiot" he scolded as he slapped Naruto on top off his head "Also what am I to take of this situation?" he pointed at the girls sleeping Naruto's bed.

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled lightly "You tell me" then jumped out the window deciding that he did not have any reason to stay there any longer. He would not get any sleep with them there anyhow. He was more interested in finding out what the old man wanted from him.

Hiruzen were happy that he had a chance to speak with Naruto for an extra hour. He had some idea's he would like to share with him.

* * *

_One hour later – Hokage office_

Naruto had a lot to think about after talking with Hiruzen earlier, some of his suggestions were interesting to say the least. Just a few minutes ago they were joined by the rest of the people that would participate in this little meeting. Hiruzen's two advisors, Homura and Koharu. The Raikage and his brother Killer Bee. The Mizukage and her advisor Ao and the last person was Shigure.

Hiruzen opened up the meeting by throwing Naruto a green vest made for Konoha chunins "Your promoted" Koharu and Homura just nodded at Naruto who shrugged in response before putting his new vest on.

Hiruzen turned towards Mei "You have the word, Mizukage"

Mei nodded then turned towards Naruto and Shizune standing in front of the village leaders "I believe Shigure has already told you what this is about"

"She requested help with a mission, yes" Naruto confirmed. Naruto was very interested in this mission since it involved Fuuka and the ones she's been working with in secret.

"What Fuuka has been doing is unacceptable and she will deal with the consequences. More importantly we need to deal with the people handling the whole slavery business" Mei continued as Naruto nodded in response "Even before seeing your skills in the exams you were known as the bounty hunter Senju, a dangerous assassin"

Naruto grinned widely "I had to make money somehow, dattebayo"

The Raikage snorted out a laugh after hearing Naruto's verbal tic while Mei repeated it "Dattebayo?" squinting her eye sat Naruto in confusion.

Hiruzen sighed "Get on with it Mizukage"

Mei frowned at Hiruzen, she was sure he meant that she should go on and get married already "Marriage?" she asked with closed eyes.

"No Mei-sama, tell the mission details" Ao said not wanting his leaders antics to hurt this new alliance between the four major villages.

Mei wore an evil smile directed at Ao "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you"

"Y-Yes mam"

"Listen onna, old people and the dumb Raikage" Naruto said with a frown "Is there anything you can tell me about the mission that Shigure doesn't already know?"

'Did he call me my onna?' Mei thought with a wide smile before answering "No she's the one that has gathered most of the information"

Naruto turned towards Shigure and spoke loudly "Then let's get going" before turning and walking towards the door.

"So you accept the mission, then?" Mei asked.

The only response she got from Naruto was a quiet whisper "Senju.." Shigure had followed after him and moments later they were gone from their view.

A stunned Mei stared at the door in confusion when Hiruzen spoke "I already told him about the mission and yes he accepted it" Naruto and Shigure was going to travel to a land far away from elemental nations to a country ruled by a corrupt kingdom. The very same kingdom Fuuka had brought slaves to from the elemental nations.

The meeting did not end there. The kage's discussed on who they would promote from the participants in the chuunin exams. They also had various suggestions on how to strenghten the new alliance. One very interesting suggestion by the Raikage who had offered to let one of his teams work for him in Konoha for three years. Mei had suggested a marriage between her village and her own but that was declined after she requested to have Naruto marry her which would have him move to the mist village with her.

Before leaving Konoha Naruto only spoke with one person.

* * *

_At Naruto's apartments_

"Hey wake up" Naruto said staring down at his mother sleeping on the couch.

"Naruto?" Kushina said in a tired voice "What is it?"

"I'm leaving on a mission" Naruto said which had Kushina's eyes widen "What mission?"

"Can't say" Naruto was not allowed to discuss the details of the mission with anyone "Mother. I have a request to make"

Kushina smiled happy to be called Mother again instead of ghost "Sure, Naruto"

"I want you to keep my friends, the friends that are currently in my room, safe while I'm gone"

"Your room?" Kushina asked in confusion, did he have a sleep over?

"Yes mother" Naruto said simply before walking away "Take care, mother"

"You too, Naruto" Kushina smiled at her son as he left the apartment. She was curious to find out who his friends were so she slowly walked towards Naruto's room. Moments later she was yelling her lungs out "I WILL KILL YOU NARUTO! TTEBANE!" as she saw Kurenai, Ino, Tayuya, Anko and Yugao sleeping in Naruto's bed with messy hair wearing nothing but a bra and panties. The rest of their clothing had been destroyed during their cat fight anyhow.

* * *

_Outside Konoha's southern gate_

Naruto whose face was now covered by a white anbu mask that resembled a toad walked next to Shigure who wore a kiri hunter nin mask.

"Don't slow me down, white-pantie-onna" Naruto then speed up as he jumped up towards the tree tops.

"That's.."

"My.. line" Shigure responded slowly as she appeared in front of Naruto who grinned and sped up even more.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	43. Chapter 42

Oh look its a chapter and you didn't have to wait two months for it. I'm such a good boy!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 42

* * *

When it was time for promotions no one was surprised to find out that Naruto was the only one that got promoted of the Konoha ninjas. All three sand ninjas were promoted while Yugito was the lone Kumo ninja to get promoted. From Kiri once again all three were promoted, even Fuuka who for some reason had disappeared during the day.

Anko had asked on where Naruto was and only received the same information as Kushina had given her earlier in the morning "He's on a mission". When Kurenai had found out that he had left without even a good bye, she was furious and made note to force Naruto to take her out on a date when he got back home.

* * *

_One week later_

After a week there was still no word from Naruto which meant that the mission he was on would take a long time. Today Tayuya and Kushina had been working all morning as they had moved their belongings from Tayuya's and Naruto's apartment into Kushina's new house. The house had been given to her by Tsunade Senju who owned several large houses within the Senju clan compound.

The house was rather big, a lot bigger than their old apartments. The house had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a large living room.

When Kushina and Tayuya were done with the moving they decided to head over to a bathhouse to get cleaned up and enjoy a nice warm bath. When they got there they were not surprised to find Jiraiya outside the bathhouse with a perverted grin planning on peeking on the women's side no doubt.

"Ero-sennin?" Tayuya asked surprised seeing her old father figure.

Jiraiya face-faulted at the nickname while Kushina giggled "That suits you, you old pervert"

"Hmpf" Jiraiya snorted "You still don't get it do you, Kushina-chan?"

"Eh?" Tayuya responded while Kushina got a tic mark on her forehead as she waited Jiraiya's yell of "I'm not just a regular pervert. I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" holding both thumbs up in front of him with a dumb grin stuck on his face.

"Pervert or not.." Kushina spoke as she gritted her teeth "You do remember what happened last time I caught you peeking?" she asked with a sickening smile.

"Geez Kushina-chan, why do you always have to think the worse of me?" Jiraiya asked with fake tears "I'm only here for research" Jiraiya did remember what happened last time. It was over fifteen years ago. Kushina and Mikoto had caught him peeking on them and then beat him up so bad he had to spend two days in the hospital.

"Enough!" Tayuya yelled "Get the fuck out of here, Ero-sennin! If I find out you fucking peeked on me I'll cut off your balls!"

Jiraiya snorted once again "Hmpf" before walking off with his head down "Who would want to peek on you anyway, snotty brat"

"What did you say, fucker!?" Tayuya yelled as she ran after Jiraiya who sped up after being chased by the fiery red head. "Ohoho! I'm only interested in women with a nice figure!" Jiraiya laughed away with Tayuya's anger only growing.

Kushina shook her head at the antics of her late husbands teachers antics. Jiraiya would never change and that may be for the best. Now she could enjoy a bath alone and let Tayuya spend some time with the one that saved her from Orochimaru. She had talked with Tayuya about her past and knew what Jiraiya was to her.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Tayuya had finally been able to catch the pervert "I got you now, Ero-sennin!" or so she thought as the Jiraiya she held down poofed into smoke as another Jiraiya appeared next to her.

Jiraiya snorted out a laugh "It will take a hundred more years of training before you can catch me, brat!"

Tayuya had moved behind Jiraiya as he spoke and now pointed a kunai to his throat "Could you repeat that?"

Jiraiya sweatdropped which had Tayuya laughing at this expense. Jiraiya choose to sit down next to a tree in the training grounds they had been running off too. Tayuya sat down next to him as he asked "So how have you been since wave?" Tayuya and her teams mission in wave country was the last time she had a chance to talk with Jiraiya due to Naruto's unexpected appearance.

Thinking back on that night made Tayuya annoyed..

**Flashback – The night Jiraiya appeared in wave**

* * *

Tayuya was surprised to see Ero-sennin of all people show up in wave. This was the first time she saw him since he had to leave her three years ago to go find someone that had disappeared. It was obvious to her now that the one he was looking for was Uzumaki Naruto, the very same person Tayuya wanted answers from on who he was and why they shared their last name. Tayuya also did not like that Naruto seemed to be a lot stronger than herself and her teammates even though hes the same age as them.

When Tazuna opened the door to his home they were immediately greeted by Tsunami who had a worried look on her face before she saw them all coming back. Tsunami expression changed into a kind smile "Father what happened? Did it go well?"

Tazuna nodded "Thanks too all of these guys we have defeated Gato once and for all"

"Thank you so much" Tsunami spoke slowly addressing the Konoha ninja's looking over all of them. Once her eyes rested upon Jiraiya who leered at her with Naruto's thrown over his shoulder, she frowned and asked "Who are you?"

Jiraiya shined up as he threw Naruto up the air along with a small smokebomb. The action caused Tayuya snort out a laughter "Don't you know what an amazing person I am?"

Jiraiya spun his head around cracking his neck and started moving his feet as he danced "It's been said that I'm the Toad Sennin. And that's not all. In the north in the south, east and west.. The legendary sannins own white haired toad summoner wonder child. The handsome man that can silence a crying child! It's Jiraiya-sama! That's me!"

As the smoke cleared Jiraiya stood posing in front of Naruto who now laid on the floor mumbling in his sleep while the rest of the people stared at him in disbelief. Tayuya however enjoyed Ero-sennins silliness while Kakashi was used to it.

Tsunami was about to chase the freak out of her home when Naruto who was still sleeping started talking in his sleep. He emitted a perverted giggle before saying "Tsu-hime I would like to wake up with my head in between your testicles"

"Hahaha!" Sasuke laughed loudly "I knew he was a faggot"

Kakashi had a stern look on his face as he stared down Sasuke "Language!" he reprimanded him while Sasuke pointed at Tayuya with his thumb "But but she..?"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled "Do not use such vulgar language in front of the clients again, hear me?"

Sasuke nodded with a grim look on his face "Yes, Kakashi-sensei"

Tsunami blushed at the "Tsu-hime" comment which she thought was his nickname for her, not knowing about his obsession of Tsunade. The testicle comment irked her however "Naruto must be feeling ill I'll have to nurse him back to health" Tsunami offered as she tried to carry Naruto to her bedroom to let him rest, she quickly found out that Naruto was a lot heavier than she expected.

"You!" she yelled pointing at Sasuke "Help me carry him to my bed"

Sasuke scowled but did as he was told 'Pick your battles wisely, Sasuke' he repeated in his head as he carried Naruto to Tsunami's bedroom.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had motioned for Tayuya to follow him outside so they could talk for a while in private. Sakura had been questioning Kakashi if it was okay for Naruto to spend the night in a bed with a woman who had to be close to twice his age. Kakashi answered with a nod and that he would make sure to retell the story to all the guys back home. Sakura sweatdropped as Kakashi began giggling perversely and decided to call it a night as she headed to bed.

Sitting on top of the roof of the house Jiraiya began telling Tayuya of his recent travels and why he had to leave three years ago. He told her that he was a close friend of Naruto's parents and had to find him after he disappeared from Konoha, leaving out the fact that he was kidnapped. Tayuya received a lot of answers that night and was no longer as angry at the pervert who had left her in Konoha without any explanations three years ago.

Whenever the topic of Tayuya becoming a Jinchüriki came up Jiraiya would frown and change the subject making Tayuya believe that he was against the decision. Something she would find out was true very soon.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"I have been doing well and I think I've improved a lot. I'm pissed at Naruto-kun for ruining any chances I had in becoming a chuunin however" Tayuya answered Jiraiya's earlier question on how she has been since they last met.

"Ohohoh" Jiraiya laughed "Naruto-kun? I thought he went by shithead nowadays"

Tayuya blushed and glared at him "Shut up Ero-sennin!" she yelled as Jiraiya kept laughing.

"Maa maa. Tayuya-chan.." Jiraiya was probably the only one that could get away with calling her that, other than Kushina and the hokage "I'm glad I ran into you because I was planning on talking with you about a little training trip"

"Training trip?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but it's also a mission. We're going to find my old teammate, it shouldn't take longer than a few weeks" Jiraiya explained.

"Your teammate?!" Tayuya yelled with a shocked expression "Why the fuck are we going after that snake bastard!?"

"Not him, my other teammate. She's a pretty woman and she's really interested in meeting you, I promise!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Why would I care about an old hag!" Tayuya spat back at him.

Jiraiya chuckled "Make sure to never call her that when she's around for your own safety"

Tayuya snorted in response "Hmpf.. Whatever you say Ero-sennin"

"Okay if that's all then I want you meet me at Ichiraku's in two hours" Jiraiya told her as he stood up and walked away while Tayuya did the same heading back to the bath house.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Jiraiya and Tayuya were now walking on a road in the forest a few miles outside of Konoha.

"So where are we heading?" Tayuya asked sounding a bit excited.

"Tanzaki Gai. A village where people from all over the elemental nations go to gamble and drink at any of the many bars in the village" Jiraiya explained.

"And there's a lot of fucking brothels, right, ERO-SENNIN!"? She yelled the last part comically.

Jiraiya held up both hands in defense "I wouldn't know.. honest" then he sighed "I told you already we are going there to find my old teammate, princess Tsunade"

"Hmpf" Tayuya pouted and looked to her left away from Jiraiya "An old hag of a princess". Her expression changed into a smile as she asked "Anyway what kind of training are we doing?"

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face as he placed his hand under his chin "What are you thinking about, Ero-sennin?"

"Hm.. I think considering what I've seen from you so far, I will have to train you in all areas" Jiraiya said seriously causing Tayuya to scowl "Are you saying I'm bad at everything?"

Jiraiya nodded sagely "Yes I did"

"FUCK YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Now it was Jiraiya's turn to be on receiving end of one Tayuya's kicks to the groin. Nothing he had not experienced before..

* * *

AN: No Naruto in this chapter, hope it was a good read anyway. I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading.


	44. Chapter 43

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 43 - Timeskip

* * *

A few days later Jiraiya and Tayuya had arrived in Tanzaki Gai where they did not have to search long until they found Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. Jiraiya and Tayuya had entered a bar where Jiraiya had quickly seen Tsunade infront of them sitting down at a table in the back. Jiraiya and Tayuya joined them as they sat down at the table.

After introducing Tayuya to them Jiraiya had asked Shizune and Tayuya to leave for a while so he and Tsunade could talk in private. Jiraiya had then asked Tsunade to help him convince Hiruzen to step down as Hokage. Jiraiya explained that he was not happy with a lot of the decisions he had made when he regained the position after Minato's death.

Tsunade at first told him that this had nothing to do with her and that she could not care less about who is and who is not Hokage. Jiraiya had then told her about Tayuya and what clan she is from. Once Tsunade learned that she was starting to feel the same anger as Jiraiya. They had made another Uzumaki Jinchüriki, while the other one was missing from the village.

Jiraiya suggested something that sounded really interesting to Tsunade. Interesting enough for her to follow them back to Konoha.

* * *

_In Konoha one year later_

Tsunade has now been Konoha's fifth Hokage for almost a year. Hiruzen had welcomed the idea of him stepping down a letting someone else take over, when Tsunade was the one suggesting it. Jiraiya and Hiruzen had convinced her to become Hokage or tricked her into become Hokage as she likes to call it.

Not only was Tsunade the fifth Hokage, she had also gotten a new apprentice during this last year. That apprentice was Uzumaki Tayuya who had been trained by both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade had two reasons to train her, she was family and she had potential to become stronger than the blond haired name stealing pervert.

Tsunade and Shizune had moved into Tsunade's old home which was right next door to the house she had given Kushina where Kushina and Tayuya lived. Being neighbors with your teacher is something that Tayuya would not recommend to anyone. Tsunade would wake her up early to train her before she left for the hokage's office. When Tsunade was done training her in the morning Jiraiya or Shizune would train her for the rest of the day.

That was not counting the training she received from Kushina. Kushina was the most ruthless teacher she had, she hated Kushina's training and therefore tried to avoid training with her as much as possible. But her training was good for her as well, Kushina was a magnificent kunoichi who was not far from Tsunade in strength.

Naturally Tayuya had improved a lot this year, something that everyone noticed. Some were happy for her while some were jealous. One who was jealous was her teammate Uchiha Sasuke who could not believe how much Tayuya had improved in such a short amount of time. Sasuke knew that he would need to improve equally fast or faster for him to be able to beat Itachi any time soon. Due to Sasuke's jealousy of Tayuya's new strength their teamwork had suffered.

Sasuke had continued to train under Kakashi who had taught him a lot including Chidori, Sasuke's favorite technique nowadays. Sakura had continued her swordsmanship training under Yugao who happily took her as a student. Sakura had also told Yugao about Naruto's training regiment which had helped Yugao to improve as well.

Due to all of this Team 7 was considered the strongest of all the genin teams. All of the rookie teams were still genin, Team Gai included. None of them had participated in the last chuunin exam in Suna six months ago. The reason for that was that the upcoming chuunin exams, starting in one week, would be held in Konoha again.

Team Anko or Naruto's old team had continued on without him. They had gotten a new team member in form of Sai. Sai was a constant pain in the ass for his teammates and sensei due to the pet names he had given them. Sai was a former root agent working under Danzo and therefore had not associated a lot with normal people.

Both Midori and Hanabi had worked hard this year. Midori had been told by Sasuke that the only reason she got to the finals of the chuunin exams last time was due to Naruto doing all the work. She wanted to prove him wrong by winning the chuunin exams this year. Hanabi wanted to surpass Neji and becoming the strongest Hyüga.

Kushina who had been described as ruthless before was irritated and moody most of the time. But who could blame her when her son had disappeared for a year without any explanation other than "I'm going on a mission". Due to this Kushina had been reinstated as a Konoha jounin, she would take as many missions as was possible to get rid of her frustration.

Kushina was not the only one who was frustrated. Kiba, Hinata and Shino could not remember the last time they saw Kurenai smiling. If someone so much as mentioned Naruto around her she would give them a look that said "Say his name again and I will kill you all". Everyone made sure to never mention Naruto or anything resembling Naruto while being anywhere near her.

Today all rookie teams are going to participate in some chuunin exams training, the very same training they did last year. While the training did not go as planned last time due to Naruto, all the teachers still thought it was a great way to prepare them for the actual exams.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Gai had gathered with all of their students on the same training ground as last year. While Anko explained the rules of the exams once again, Sarutobi Hiruzen was explaining the latest mission details to his very own personal ANBU "Toad".

"I want you to observe the Genin during their training using your shadow clones to keep an eye on all of them. I want you to give me a full report of everything that will happen, every jutsu used, every punch, understood?"

Toad who had a tic mark on his his forehead covered by his toad mask was kneeling in front of Hiruzen as he had been instructed while he listened to Hiruzen explaining his latest mission details.

"Yes, Monkey-sama" Naruto answered with a salute before heading off to the training grounds.

"Oh and Naruto" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"If you find yourself in a position where you can interfere without getting caught, please do so" Hiruzen chuckled as he knew Naruto was grinning behind the mask.

"Oh I will" was Naruto's answer before disappearing in a shunshin grinning from ear to ear.

The mission Naruto went on with Shigure was completed after two months. The remaining eight months Naruto had spent as an ANBU working for Hiruzen only as his personal guard. Hiruzen had sent Naruto on many missions outside the village after that. The last thing Hiruzen did before Tsunade took over as the Hokage was to promote Naruto to a jounin without letting anyone know about it. He made sure it was hard to come by any information on Naruto so that no one would ask any questions about him.

'This will be your last mission as an ANBU, make the most of it, Naruto..' Hiruzen thought with a proud smile adorning his old face.

* * *

_Back at the training grounds_

Anko had finished explaining the rules. They were almost the same as last time with one difference, instead of capturing flags they were going to capture scrolls the same way that the last chuunin exams worked. Anko knew that this chuunin exams would have new rules to make it fair to every new genin trying to become a chuunin.

The teams this time are:

* * *

Team Tayuya – Lee and Sai

Team Sasuke – Hinata and Hanabi

Team Shino – Sakura and Ino

Team Neji – Midori and Shikamaru

Team Kiba – Tenten and Chouji

* * *

All five jounin teachers were also joining in the training as five one man teams. In total there were ten teams with one scroll each, either heaven or earth. To complete the training a genin team had to gather one of each scroll and then return to the spot they are standing at now as a substitute for the tower in the Forest of Death.

Anko announced the start as all teams disappeared from the starting to point, spreading out inside the forest surrounding the open grass field they had been at before.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Naruto now had at least one clone watching every team. He had also used a henge on himself and his clones in case he for some reason got caught. He had chosen to transform into Yugao so that he could have his sword ready at all times in case he had to fight.

Not much has happened during the past twenty minutes other than the teams going over strategies and plans they would use against every possible opponent. The jounins were doing the same as Naruto, observing their students. The only exception was Kakashi who sat with his back to a large tree reading a volume of Icha Icha.

When five more minutes passed two of the teams who had been the first to move, had ran into each other engaging in a fight over their scrolls. The teams were, Team Tayuya and Team Sasuke. The teams had run into each other as they had jumped from tree branch to tree branch in the forest, so there was no sneak attack involved.

The teams now stood on the ground on opposite sides facing each other. Sasuke was the first to speak "Hn. I have waited for a chance to fight you, dobe" (AN: Dobe = Dead last) taunting Tayuya who had graduated as the dead last of all the students that year.

Tayuya smirked "I want to fight you as well, cunt, to show everyone whose the strongest on our team" she then giggled "I don't think you will be much of a challenge though, faggot".

Sasuke glared back at her in response.

"Oii! Tayuya that's most unyouthful! " Lee yelled raising his right arm in the air "Let's all do our best and fight in the most youthful way!"

"Ugly-san" Sai said turning to Tayuya who got a tic mark on her forehead as Sai used the very nickname she hated the most "Shut up Sai!" Tayuya yelled with murder in her eyes "One more and you will be next after the bastard"

Sai smiled an obvious fake smile "I will let you ugly people settle it then" slowly walking away to sit down under a tree to observe the fight.

Naruto who still under a henge had heard and seen everything. He did not have to stay far back to avoid getting caught since he knew that none of these guys were good sensors. He did not know anything about Sai however and that fake-smile annoyed him. During the whole time he had stared mostly at Tayuya. For some reason he could not explain he felt the need to cut off her skin tight black shorts to reveal her panties for all to see, more importantly for him to see.

But Naruto stopped himself, he would do that later when he got the opportunity. He had come up with another brilliant way to interfere in this fight.

"Do you guys never get tired of staring at each others ugly faces. I know I would be"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAI!" Tayuya's voice roared through the forest while Naruto did a single hand sign **"Henge no Jutsu" (Transformation Technique) **he said in a whisper.

* * *

AN: Naruto &amp; Shigure's mission will be posted as a flashback in the future. Thanks for reading.


	45. Chapter 44

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 44

* * *

The two teams were done talking as Sasuke breathed in a lot of air then launching a large fireball from his mouth at Tayuya and Lee. Sai was still sitting to the side observing the fight.

**"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Lee choose to avoid the fireball by using his high speed to get out of the fire while Tayuya decided to counter it with a water technique.

**Suiton: Suishōha" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)** Tayuya yelled as she launched a huge water wave to counter the fire attack. The water wave nullified Sasuke's fireball. The only thing left of the techniques was water on the ground and a lot of smoke covering their vision. This was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to make his move.

While their vision was limited he used a shunshin to appear next to Sai. A quick chop to the back of his head had Sai knocked out as Naruto now sat where Sai had been sitting earlier. He had created a clone to carry Sai away from the spot. Naruto was going to take Sai's place for this fight.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke said "Hn. I didn't know you could use anything other than Rasengan"

"Tch" Tayuya responded she liked that jutsu for many reasons and she did not have any reason to use anything else on their missions other than jutsu she had already shown.

Sasuke and Tayuya's chat were interrupted, they were not the only ones participating in the fight.

With a yell Rock Lee launched himself towards Sasuke aiming a kick to his head **"Konoha Senpü!" (Leaf Whirlwind) **the kick was blocked but that did not stop Lee who kept kicking and punching. When Lee stopped he saw that it was not Sasuke that had blocked his attacks, it was the younger Hyüga sister, Hanabi.

"While I hate to help the Uchiha I can't stand my team losing to commoners" she said sneering at Lee.

"H-Hanabi don't be rude" Hinata reprimanded her younger sister but she herself was ready for fight as she entered the Hyüga clans signature Jüken stance.

"Just don't get in my way" Sasuke said walking up to the front facing Lee instead of Tayuya who snickered at her opponents.

'Oh this will be fun' she thought grinning from ear to ear not noticing that Sai no longer sat under the tree watching them. He now stood next to her picking his nose.

'A tanto how convenient' Naruto thought feeling up the weapon hanging on his back.

Hanabi was quick to notice that Sai was planning on fighting. She had earlier explained Sai's abilities to her teammates since he was the one people knew the least of.

"Be careful" she reminded them since Sai was no push-over.

As if just noticing that Sai was no longer sitting down at the side Tayuya asked in a bored tone "Oh so you're participating now, freak?"

Naruto tried to imitate Sai's fake smile, but his smile appeared more evil than Sai's normal fake smiles.

Naruto nodded in response "Yes, Tayuya-san" he spoke having changed his voice to sound like Sai, something he learned this year as an ANBU.

Tayuya stared at Sai with a raised eyebrow thinking about asking what happened to "Ugly-san" but quickly changed her mind. Instead she asked "Where the fuck are you staring?" having noticed that Sai had this whole time been staring at her ass.

Naruto leaned closer to Tayuya so he could whisper into her ear "You know what I'm staring at. Ugly!"

Tayuya felt her whole body shiver and could feel herself blush "Y-You" she stammered and pointed an accusing finger at him. Naruto had backed off and was just able to hold himself from laughing but he could not stop himself from smiling. What Tayuya was just about to say was interrupted by Rock Lee who had seen the whole thing. He charged up to Sai and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I told you to stop your unyouthful behavior!" Lee turned to Tayuya with a tooth shining grin and held up his other hand with a thumbs up "I will deal with this youthful friend of ours, Tayuya-chan!"

Unfortunately for Tayuya, Sakura was not the only girl on Team 7 that Lee fancied.

"Hn. Are you going to fight us or among yourselves?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto who was still being held up by Lee was confused, there wee two Uchiha's here, wearing different clothes and having different eyebrows. It could only mean one thing, Hiruzen had deceived him once again. The numbers does not add up since Sasuke obviously had a green clad twin that he did not know of before.

"As if I would need them to kick your ass, faggot" Tayuya said having left Lee and Sai behind as she had decided to ignore them.

Hanabi moved passed Sasuke with a scowl "Don't forget that I'm here, commoners!" she spat the words.

"H-Hanabi-chan..." Hinata meekly said as if scolding her for her behavior once again.

Tayuya laughed a little as she did a hand sign that both Naruto and Sasuke was very familiar with **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** As the smoke cleared there was now five clones standing next to the original meaning that there were six Tayuya's in total.

"Now you're the ones outnumbered" One of Tayuya's clones said while another one charged forward with a kunai in hand.

Meanwhile Naruto had placed his hand at the back of Lee's head and then slammed his face into the ground with such strength that it surprised Lee greatly. While Lee was "resting" on the ground Naruto thought it would be fun to see just how strong Tayuya was. He did not know that Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and Shizune and sometimes Kakashi had trained her this past year. Even last year he did not know much of what Tayuya was capable of.

Tayuya's clone that was armed with the Kunai had foolishly engaged Hanabi in taijutsu. Hanabi had made short work of the clone with a Kaiten. But that was exactly what Tayuya wanted as she had dropped the kunai on the ground just before the clone dispelled. Attached to the kunai was an exploding tag that would go off in a second. Unfortunately for Tayuya, Sasuke had seen through it and quickly moved Hanabi out of the exploding range with a Shunshin.

"Pay attention, kid" Sasuke told Hanabi who quickly squirmed herself free from Sasuke's hold.

"Shut up Uchiha. I had everything under control" Hanabi responded.

"Hey" Sai said getting Tayuya's attention "I will be your back up, Ugly-san" in a bored tone giving her a fake-smile.

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched in response, she had earlier thought that maybe, just maybe that idiot over there was Naruto due to the way he acted. But she knew there was now way that was true, it was just what she was hoping for. If she happened to find Naruto some time soon she would kick his ass even if she had to rely on the three-tails powers to do it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with another of Naruto's clones transformed into Yugao_

This clone had been watching Anko who appeared to be doing nother other than relaxing and eating dango on a stick. That was until he saw several small snakes attack him from behind and a smirking Anko sneak up on him.

Naruto or 'Yugao' made short work of the snakes that would have been cut in half if they did not poof away back into the snake world.

"Yugao, what are you doing here?" Anko asked with her hands on her hips "Isn't it enough that you used to stalk my former student?"

Now Naruto had a problem that he had not thought of before. Obviously other people would be more familiar with the way Yugao acts and talks. Naruto's view of Yugao may be different from theirs..

"I saw an opportunity for a great adventure" Yugao grinned and gave Anko a thumbs up.

Anko sweat-dropped then asked "So do you want to help out? You could help me tortu.. I mean spar against the genin teams"

"No" Yugao said shaking her head "I'd rather just keep watching, observing this wonderful spectacle"

That answer annoyed Anko "Why?" she asked.

Yugao expression changed into frown "You ask to many questions, Anko-chan"

That was Naruto's second slip up he made without knowing it. Yugao acted differently around her friends her own age than she did around himself for example. She was always serious and professional around Anko and Kurenai. She had also never called Anko "Anko-chan" instead using -san for all of her friends.

Anko had appeared with speed behind Naruto with a kunai pointing to his neck, showing off why she is a jounin.

"Just one more question, what do you gain out of impersonating my friend and colleague, Yugao?" Anko asked with threatening voice.

"Arara" Naruto sighed as he transformed back into himself with his toad mask on, wearing almost the same ANBU outfit as he had when he was transformed into Yugao "Guess I can't fool you, huh, sensei?"

Anko removed the Kunai from Naruto's neck and chuckled "So you're back, brat?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered removing his toad mask revealing a serious expression "More importantly, sensei.."

"Yes?" Anko asked sounding curious

"Would you mind showing me your panties?"

Anko was now once again armed with a kunai with a dangerous look on her face "Is that all you have to say after leaving for a year without a word to anyone?" Naruto had seen that smile many times, his life was in danger.

"I'm sorry sensei that was rude of me" Naruto pleaded "What I meant to say was, would you please show me your panties?"

Anko sweatdropped "It doesn't matter if you say please, dumb-ass!" Anko did not care if this was a clone or the real Naruto as she stabbed the kunai into Naruto's most precious parts near his waists. One very unmanly scream later the clone poofed away from existence.

It did not take long for Anko to find another clone and have it follow her around. Her plan was to have him help mess with the genins.

* * *

_At the Senju clan compound_

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood outside the Uzumaki family's home within the Senju clan compound. He had just knocked on the front door and waited for Kushina to open the door which she did a few seconds later.

"Sandaime-sama?" Kushina asked with curiosity, it was not often that Hiruzen was seen outside of the Sarutobi clan's compound nowadays.

"Yes, hello, Kushina-chan" Hiruzen greeted with a kind smile "I have some interesting news for you and a request"

Kushina knew that this request of his would be an annoyance for her as they always were "What is it, old monkey?"

Hiruzen frowned "Shitty brat" he started then continued while Kushina glared at him "I have a mission for you that involves Naruto"

Kushina eyes widened "Naruto, dattebane!? You know where he is?" she yelled her question.

Hiruzen nodded calmly "He is in the village, currently on a mission to spy on Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai as they practice for the upcoming chuunin exams"

"I want to give you a mission as well. I want you to capture Naruto and bring him back here so that we can keep him from interfering" Hiruzen continued with a smile.

Kushina grinned "You got it, old monkey"

* * *

_With Team Tayuya &amp; Team Sasuke_

The fighting had started. Even Lee was up and fighting after shaking off the earlier damage he took from Naruto. Lee was now fighting against Sasuke using his quick taijutsu to overpower a surprised Sasuke who could barely keep up with Lee even with his sharingan activated.

Tayuya in the meantime was fighting against both Hyüga sisters at the same time while Naruto or "Sai" stood behind them smiling dumbly. Even though Tayuya was fighting a one on two fight against the sisters from Konoha's strongest clan, she had the upper hand in the fight. Hinata and Hanabi were struggling to keep up with Tayuya who seemed to never stop throwing clones at them and never run out of energy.

Tayuya was draining them and beating them at what they are best at, Taijutsu. Tayuya stopped her relentless attacks for a moment giving the panting sisters a moment to rest. Meanwhile Sasuke had been kicked up the air by Lee once again. Sasuke had had enough of taijutsu as he blew in air through his mouth and formed a series of hand-signs **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

Sasuke shot the fire downwards towards Lee who moved out the way using his speed once again. The spot where Lee stood at earlier was now half fire covered and half mud covered thanks to Naruto who had made his first move.

**"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** "Sai" spoke as he stood behind the the mud wall he had created with his earth style technique.

"Hey faggot this is training not an actual fight, you're not supposed to kill our fucking comrades" Tayuya yelled with anger at her Team 7 teammate.

Sasuke scowled "What's the point of the training if we don't take it seriously?" wasting no time Sasuke charged up lightning in his right hand forming a **Chidori.**

"Even Chidori?" Tayuya yelled with wide eyes for a second then burst into action as she herself charged up a powerful jutsu in her right hand which was the **Rasengan.**

"Let's see whose technique is stronger, eh, dobe?" Sasuke grinned as he charged Tayuya who ran towards Sasuke as well. As they reached each other and the techniques was about to connect they suddenly found themselves unable to move.

Both of them had the tip of Sai's tanto pointed to their throats as two clones of Sai crouched in front of them.

"That's enough, right faggot?" Sai spoke to Sasuke then turned to Tayuya "Ugly-san"

Sasuke scowled but canceled his Chidori while Tayuya did the same.

"Hn. Let's leave" Sasuke ordered his teammates who were happy to do so. With a nod from both Hyuga sisters they jumped off into the trees.

"Don't think you can get away from Konoha's Rock Lee!" Lee yelled as he was about to jump after them when Tayuya stopped him "Don't Lee, we'll get them later" she then turned to Sai who had removed his tanto from her neck and was now standing in front of her with that fake-smile on his face.

"Sai dearest.." Tayuya said with a smile that looked kind, Naruto however knew better, pain was coming his way. Tayuya cracked her knuckles on both hands getting ready to kick Sai's ass for the nickname he had repeatedly called her "What did I fucking say about calling me ugly?"

Naruto held up his hand to silence Tayuya before saying "Wait a minute, there's something I have to do real quick" Now was the perfect time to bring back the real Sai and let him take whatever beating Tayuya had planned for him.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb to conceal his movements as he used the substitution technique to swap places with the real Sai who appeared when the smoke died down. He looked as if he had just woken up from a nap as he sat on the ground where Naruto had just stood seconds ago.

"What the hell are you doing, retard?" Tayuya yelled comically.

"Huh? Ugly-san? What's going on?" Sai asked and was then rewarded with the worst beating of his life.

* * *

_With the real Naruto_

The real Naruto had been sitting on a tree branch relaxing, or tried to relax. He had forced himself to not drink any alcohol today so that no one would pick up on the smell which would give him away immediately. Just a few seconds ago he was able to relax as Sakura petals began dropping from the sky as the wind blew through his hair. This moment good, almost to good.

'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought then did a hand sign **"Kai"** he whispered causing the Sakura petals to disappear in an instant. Naruto was no longer sitting on the tree branch, instead he was standing on the ground facing an angry Yühi Kurenai.

"Well.. Shit.." Naruto spoke as Kurenai moved closer.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	46. Chapter 45

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 45

* * *

Team Neji consisting of himself, Midori and Shikamaru had made short work of the tied up team they stood in front of, Team Kiba. Chouji and Tenten were Kiba's teammates who had been defeated alongside him. Team Neji had taken their scroll and was just about to leave the tied up team to head back to the starting point to pass the practice exams when a loud unmanly shriek got their and everyone else attention.

* * *

_With Team Tayuya_

"What the fuck was that?" Tayuya asked after hearing the unmanly screaming voice. Something terrible must have happened to someone.

"Yosh! Let's go check it out Tayuya-chan!" Lee suggested cheerfully, this was a great opportunity for him to show off and be a hero to help the person in need to impress Tayuya and maybe even Sakura who must have also heard the scream.

Sai nodded "I would like to see what's going on myself. A scream like that intrigues me, someone must have seen something uglier than you, ugly-san" Sai could not understand why the red haired girl kept running after him with murder in her eyes every time he spoke, but he knew he had run.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU" Tayuya yelled chasing after Sai who headed towards were the scream came from.

All of the other teams and jounins headed in that direction as well.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto was the source of the unmanly scream earlier.

"What are you doing you crazy witch" Naruto said accusingly using one hand to point a finger at her while using the other to nurse his right nipple that Kurenai had just bitten after removing Naruto's shirt.

"That was your punishment for leaving without a word" Kurenai said with a smile "One of many punishments to come I may add"

"Why? What does me leaving having to do with you, baka onna!" Naruto yelled still pointing a finger at her.

"Everything" Kurenai said with a frown "We're getting married, you need to tell me about things like that"

"Married?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Are you drunk?"

Kurenai laughed at that question "Don't be silly Naruto, there is no way you could have forgotten that?"

"You're out of your mind, woman" Naruto answered shaking his head.

Kurenai pushed up against Naruto making him back away with Kurenai folliwng after "Maybe this will refresh your mind" she said just before she met her lips with Naruto's giving him a light peck.

"That was interesting" Naruto said with a thoughtful look "Nevertheless I'm not marrying you and we need to leave, the wannabe ninjas and their mediocre jounin teachers are coming here" Naruto said before throwing Kurenai up on his shoulder.

"Carry me normally"

"Onna.." Naruto growled as he readjusted Kurenai in his arms to carry her bridal style before disappearing using a new move of his **"Shunpo" (Flash step**)a technique where he traveled a short distance of max fifteen meters at one time at the same speed of **Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**. Naruto used Shunpo several times to quickly get far away from the incoming pests.

Kakashi appeared through the dust that Naruto left behind. He had seen the whole thing as he had chosen to observe Naruto instead of having Naruto observe him. He had fooled Naruto's shadow clone with one of his own.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in confusion 'Is Naruto here to spy on us or to pick up women?' he wondered.

Asuma got to the area where everyone had heard the scream from earlier before any genin team. "Do you know what caused that horrible yell, Kakashi? It sounded like someone was getting tortured" Asuma asked now standing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded slowly "Yes what you heard was a young ANBU screaming in pain due to Kurenai biting his nipple"

Asuma frowned "Kakashi we all know that you are a hopeless pervert but be serious for once"

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow "But I am serious, Asuma-san" then eye-smiled "The young blonde haired ANBU also carried her away bridal style towards that direction" Kakashi pointed with his whole right arm towards where Naruto jumped off to earlier.

Asuma let out a long drawn sigh "Well that explains it.. so the brat is back?" last year Asuma would be pissed hearing this information but not anymore. Recently Asuma had started dating Tsubaki who was the former fiance of Mizuki. Asuma had started realized that after almost one more year of trying to gain Kurenai's attention without success there was no hope for them to ever become a couple.

That was all they had time to say before the genins started arriving to check out what was going on. Neither Kakashi or Asuma wanted to stick around and explain what caused that scream earlier. Both of them jumped up high in the air to get up to a large tree branch. They jumped through the trees when Kakashi said "The team with Neji, Midori and Shikamaru already has both scrolls".

"Oh? Should we mess with them a little then?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"I was thinking that one of us could go, since you seem so eager I will let you handle it" Kakashi would rather spend his time reading Icha Icha then sparring with a bunch of brats.

"Good thinking Kakashi, two jounins would be a little much after all" Asuma said with a grin.

"Right you are, Asuma-san.." Kakashi spoke through a yawn as Asuma sped up towards the direction of Team Neji.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurenai_

Naruto had taken them to the hot springs from where he had gotten some nice memories from last years training before the chuunin exams. Currently Naruto was sitting down on the ground leaning his back on the mountain while Kurenai sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"What is it you want, woman?" Naruto asked as he was starting to get annoyed.

Kurenai smiled lightly before talking "How about a date?"

"A date?" Naruto raised an eyebrow then thought of the pro's and cons of having said date with Kurenai and what he could get out of it.

"I will go on a date with you if you tell me about the rules of this practice exams" Naruto thoughtfully.

Kurenai grinned and hugged Naruto harder "Of course, Naruto-kun!" she squealed then told Naruto the rules which was the same as last year with the only change being the scrolls instead of flags to be collected.

"Would you like to help me mess with everyone?" Naruto asked then grinned "Just for fun ya'know?"

"I will help you Naruto-kun, but I expect you to help me with something after.." Kurenai responded with a mischievous smile.

Naruto did not mind that "Deal..".

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

After every team excluding team Neji had checked out the area that the loud scream came from earlier, they had moved to areas further away from each other to be able to rest and come up with new plans to grab that other scroll.

Team Neji had lost the scroll they took from Team Kiba thanks to Asuma who did not like the idea of Shikamaru and his team finishing the practice exams early. Asuma knew that the only reason Shikamaru made an effort this early on was to get this over with so he could laze around while the other teams continued. So now the lazy Nara and his team had to go on and try to get a new scroll so he could finally get some well deserved rest.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kurenai had started moving. This time he had sent Kurenai off to take the scroll from Sasuke and his team. Naruto had his doubts but he hoped that a konoha jounin would be sufficient to deal with three genins.

Naruto himself had henged himself to appear as Kurenai while once again trying to find Tayuya and her team. He wanted to find out exactly how much Tayuya had improved this past year. The reason he was henged into Kurenai was due to all the times he saw them fight or argue last year. Naruto had no doubt he could get Tayuya to fight in this devil form.

There was just one thing Naruto had not foreseen would happen. One angry looking woman with long red hair that reached down to her lower back stood in his path.

"Drop the henge, Naruto" Kushina spoke with gritted teeth.

Naruto tilted his head to the right and said "Are you the old man?"

"No but I'm your mother" Kushina answered still sounding angry.

Naruto chuckled "I only take orders from the hokage, get out of my way, onna" Naruto walked past Kushina after he finished speaking. Kushina turned and placed her right arm on Naruto's shoulder to stop his movements.

"Now listen here, dattebane!" Kushina yelled.

"Ugh.." was Naruto's response as he stopped and waited for Kushina to finish speaking.

"There is so much I want to yell at you for" Kushina continued speaking with gritted teeth "But for now I will be happy with just stopping you from interfere any further with the genins training"

Naruto pouted "But mom! It's fun!" he whined.

"Maybe for you" Kushina started with a wide smile after Naruto had called her mom and acted somewhat like a child instead of a drunken assassin "But not for them, your a jounin Naruto so act like it"

"Jounin?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kushina nodded "Yes, according to the old monkey you were promoted to jounin as his last action as Hokage"

"Oh?" Naruto responded in a bored tone "Nevertheless I still have something I want to do"

"I will give you one hour, then I want you to meet me here again. After that we will go home and you will tell me everything that you have done this past year, understood?" Kushina ordered.

Naruto nodded happily "Hai hai mother dearest" which once again had Kushina grinning.

Naruto then rushed off towards the direction of Tayuya, her chakra signature was easy to spot among the others.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai had found Hinata, Hanabi and Sasuke still resting after their encounter with Team Tayuya earlier. She had just told them to give her their scroll unless they wanted a fight.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata stammered in surprise not expecting Kurenai to go after her own team since she was usually so kind to her.

"Yeah you heard me Hinata" Kurenai said smugly "Oh and by the way, Naruto is my man, you lost" she said in a mocking tone before laughing.

"Naruto-sama?" Hanabi asked "Naruto-sama would not be interested in such a lowly old woman like yourself"

Hinata was about to scold Hanabi for her disrepectful tone towards her sensei but then remember what Kurenai had just told her. She kept glaring at Kurenai instead.

"Oh Naruto?" Sasuke said in a bored tone "Yeah I saw that idiot earlier" he had been able to see through Naruto's henge with the help of his sharingan. It was not many people around that had three different chakra sources so it was easy for him to spot. Hanabi and Hinata would have noticed it as well if they weren't busy fighting Tayuya the whole time.

"What? Where is he!?" Hanabi yelled shaking Sasuke "I order you to tell me, Uchiha!"

"Hn" Sasuke responded still being shaken "Maybe he is passed out somewhere?" he asked, it was certainly a possibility.

"Enough. Give me the scroll now" Kurenai ordered "Or I will make you" she wanted to get this done quick so she could join up with Naruto again so they could go on that date he promised.

"You will have to fight for it, Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata answered already standing in the famous Hÿuga stance.

With Naruto henged into Kurenai

"Hello Tayuya-chan" Naruto had found them fast, they were close to another team, most likely planning on trying to get their scroll.

"Kurenai-sensei" Tayua greeted casually. Naruto was expecting her to fly at him and attack as soon as she saw him in this form. That was what happened most of the time last year after all. What Naruto did not know was that Tayuya had pointed out to everyone that in fact she was not interested in Naruto at all. Therefore there was no reason for her to fight Kurenai. None of her friends or Kurenai and Anko believed her though.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled raising his right arm "Kurenai-sensei has arrived to give us a youthful chance to acquire another scroll, let's do our best, guys!"

'Kurenai' nodded as she showed a scroll different to the one Tayuya and her team had "You will have to impress me enough to earn it however"

Sai narrowed his eyes for a second staring at Kurenai "You're.." he was about to point out that Kurenai was in fact the same person who had knocked him out earlier, but was to slow as Naruto used his shunpo to appear behind him. Naruto knocked Sai out again with a chop to the back of his head.

"Now come at me with the intention to kill" Naruto grinned in a sickening way, a way Kurenai would grin at him whenever she wanted to hurt him.

Tayuya charged up a **rasengan** in her right hand "Careful with what you wish for, bitch" she smirked.

Before Tayuya was able to make her move she was able to vitness something that she never would have expected to happen. Rock Lee had moved with such speed that it reminded her of Naruto before launching a kick aimed to Kurenai's head **"Konoha Senpu!"**. But that was not the surprising part. Kurenai had easily sidestepped the kick then planted a kunai deep into Rock Lee's leg.

Lee was now holding his leg in pain crying out "AAH" from the pain. Meanwhile Kurenai stood next to him smirking back at Tayuya the same way Tayuya had smirked at her.

"You cunt! Are you insane!?" Tayuya yelled after seeing Kurenai's brutality, she never expected a jounin to fight like that against genins.

Naruto wore a wide smile but did not answer 'Yes, Yes I am' he thought.

Kurama sighed watching Naruto's antics. He had finally gotten the chance to get laid earier with that Kurenai woman. Why was he here wasting time? He owed him as well and he was going to remind Naruto of that.

Tayuya who still had a rasengan charged up in her right hand sprinted towards Naruto who armed himself with a kunai again.

**"Rasengan!" **Tayuya shouted as she neared Naruto.

Naruto spoke his own technique he was about to use which had Tayuya stop in her tracks and stare wide eyed at 'Kurenai.

**"Ittoryu.." (One Sword Style)**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	47. Chapter 46

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 46

* * *

At first Tayuya thought that Kurenai in front of her was using the name of one of Naruto's techniques just to rile her up. But when Rock Lee who had removed the Kunai from his leg and then forced himself to move in a way to impress Tayuya, then tried another more powerful and faster taijutsu move with a similar name **"Konoha Daisenpü" (Leaf Great Whirlwind).**

'Kurenai' had taken the kick full on. It did not have the effect that Lee or Tayuya hoped for as she stood on the same spot seemingly unaffected by it. She had then mumbled "Sleep". After Lee's body buckled as he was forced down to a sitting position, drooling, afraid for his life after seeing a vision of himself dying in the most horrible way.

"Sleep" Kurenai had appeared behind the kneeing Lee then kicked him the back of his head to knock him out.

Tayuya was sure now, in front of her stood the bastard who disappeared one year ago. No one else ever fought like this.

"S-Shithead?" Tayuya stammered not really caring that her teammates had been knocked out right now.

Naruto released the transformation to return to his toad mask covered self "What gave me away?" he asked and Tayuya knew he was pouting behind the mask.

"You being a brutal asshole gave it away, shithead" Tayuya yelled in anger "You didn't have to go that far!".

"Hm?" Narutp responded thinking of what she could possibly mean. "If you're worried about the big eyebrows guy, don't be. I can heal his leg" Naruto had learned how to use his senju chakra to heal other people in the past year. He could now also difference between Lee and Sasuke.

Tayuya put her hands on her hip "So just because you can heal it it's okay?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. It seemed like Tayuya still had her fairy tale fantasy of what it meant to be a ninja. If she had seen half of what Naruto had seen the past year or even before that, when he was traveling as a bounty hunter, she would think otherwise. Naruto was brutal in his ways because there was scum out there who deserved it.

"Tayuya" Naruto said seriously while Tayuya stared at him intently waiting for him to go on "I need you to get a grip"

"Huh?" Tayuya responded comically not understanding what he meant.

Naruto nodded "You're an Uzumaki and a Jinchüriki just like myself" Tayuya got more and more confused as Naruto spoke, this was the first time she heard Naruto was a jinchüriki also.

"Wait what? Jinchüriki like you? What the hell are you saying!?" Tayuya yelled her question.

Naruto sweatdropped "Are you an idiot?" he asked as he asked Kurama for chakra which started to visibly cover his body. Naruto now had a red-orange chakra cloak covering himself "Fourteen years ago my parents died fighting the kyübi. Before dying they sealed it into me and by doing so saved Konoha from total destruction" Naruto explained.

Tayuya gaped at him like a fish "Why are you telling me this!? Fuckhead!" she was starting to get a little bit worried. Naruto was not acting like his uncaring and drunk self.

Naruto ignored the question in favor of continuing his story "The Kyübi or Kurama which is it's name was sealed into my mother before me"

Tayuya eyes widened at that while Naruto asked "Are you starting to see a pattern?"

Tayuya nodded "We all share our last name. We are from the Uzumaki clan"

"Indeed" Naruto said seriously "But it does not end there. Before Kurama was sealed into my mother it was sealed into Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju"

"Why?" Tayuya asked almost like a sob.

"Because we are Uzumaki. While I may have been chosen for there was no other options, that was not the case for you and the others" Naruto said with a frown.

"But why us? What the fuck do they have to seal the monsters into us!?" Tayuya cried out.

"Because we are Uzumaki" Naruto said simply "I trust my mother has told you what that means" He was talking about the Uzumaki's large chakra reserves and longevity.

Tayuya nodded.

"The reason I'm telling you this is not because I'm unhappy being a Jinchüriki myself. I see it as a blessing having Kurama with me" Naruto spoke while Kurama snorted loudly in Naruto's mindscape.

"It is how you became one" Naruto scowled "Konoha's elders which includes the Monkey, Homura, Koharu and Danzo are the ones behind it. They believed that Konoha would be seen as weak if they did not have a jinchüriki even though no word has spread of my disappearance"

Kurama's chakra flared widely around Naruto as he continued "No one outside of the village even knew of my Jinchüriki status. They did all of this out of greed for power"

Tayuya knew three of the elders Naruto spoke of, one of them obviously being Sarutobi Hiruzen. She had also met Homura and Koharu while meeting with Hiruzen. The one she did not know was Danzo.

"But it does not end there.." Tayuya sat down as Naruto told her why Itachi had massacred the Uchiha clan and who ordered it. Every little detail was covered, he knew it all.

Naruto ended the story by saying "Why I would hate to make your Uchiha friend Happy, I believe he and his sister should know of this when they are ready"

Tayuya gritted her teeth "Those bastards!

Naruto grinned as he sat next to Tayuya. He patted her on the head and said "Don't worry Tayuya-chan they will all be dealt with within time"

"Fuck yeah" Tayuya choked out "And I'm going to help" then Tayuya remembered something she turned to Naruto with a scowl "And Sasuke is not my friend. I hate that cunt"

Naruto smiled "I like you" he spoke without hesitation. Tayuya blushed which caused her face to become more red than her hair "B-baka" she stammered hitting Naruto on top of his head.

You may wonder how Naruto learned of all this. One year ago he had made Hiruzen aware of him disliking the way Tayuya had become a Jinchüriki. When Naruto started working directly under Hiruzen as his personal ANBU he demanded to be told the full story. Hiruzen never told him anything about the Uchiha massacre however. That was someone else. Someone Naruto always saw as an enemy or his hero, he could not decide.

* * *

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai was a bit surprised that she could handle Hinata, Hanabi and Sasuke so easily. She had expected Sasuke to be able to see through her genjutsu with the help of his sharingan, but evidently he could not. She had avoided Hinata and Hanabi in close combat just stalling for time so she could trap them in a genjutsu as well.

Kurenai had then tied the Hyüga sisters with a rope around a tree to keep them from moving while she had Sasuke laying on the ground next to her, screaming in pain and confusion. The reason for his screamin is that Kurenai is currently repeatedly kicking him with all of her might right into Sasuke's nut sack.

"WHY!?" Sasuke shouted in pain "Why're you doing this to me!?" while the pain of losing his father and rest of his clan was the worst pain he ever felt, this was a close second.

Kurenai chuckled then smirked before she spoke "Because Naruto told me so"

This caused Hanabi to sweatdrop and even Sasuke face faulted into the grass while Hinata gritted her teeth in jealousy. She would do anything to be in Kurenai's position. Hinata was also seriously doubting the truth of what Kurenai is saying, especially after hearing everything she had been told last year was a lie, according to Ino and Tayuya.

Kurenai decided that she had had enough fun for now as she turned to leave them alone. Since Sasuke was not tied up he could help the sisters get freed.

"You go tell that dobe that I'm coming for him, I will get him for this, show him what it means to go up against an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled with rage written all over his face.

"I will let him know" Kurenai said simply then chuckled before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Hn.." Sasuke said staring at the spot she disappeared from. He then fell down on the ground and held his balls which still hurt as fuck "AAAAAAAAAAH, WHY!?" he cried out causing Hanabi to snicker next to Hinata who could not believe this happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Naruto and Tayuya had decided to make the most of their time together before Tayuya's teammates woke up or Kurenai found them. Tayuya had straddled Naruto while they made out wich each other. It had started with Naruto giving Tayuya a light peck on her lips. That light peck was Tayuya's first kiss.

Tayuya also proved to be more bold than Kurenai as she had sneaked her hand into Naruto's pants to feel him up while they kept making out. Naruto is not one to be outdone had both of his hands inside Tayuya's shirt cupping her C-sized breasts causing Tayuya to moan in pleasure into his mouth.

They stopped what they were doing when they heard a very disappointed and saddened voice say "Tayuya-chan?" as Lee had just woken up to see his crush make out with Uzumaki Naruto, the one he named his rival.

* * *

Thanks for reading. A new poll is up on my profile.


	48. Chapter 47

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 47

* * *

Naruto was pouting, the big eyebrows guy had ruined his fun as a blushing Tayuya had gotten of off him. Nevertheless he healed the leg he had injured earlier while an embarrassed Tayuya dragged her other unconscious teammate away "I.. I w-will see you later shithead!" she rushed away from the spot dragging Sai with her.

Lee was still upset seeing that Tayua had chosen Naruto instead of himself. But Lee was not one to be upset for long, he still had Sakura-chan whose love he would surely gain!

"Yosh! Your youthfulness shines brightly my youthful rival!" Lee cheered as he now stood up on his healed legs.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him "Huh?" he responded causing Lee's humongous eyebrows two twitch in annoyance "Curse you and your hip attitude, Naruto-kun!"

"Begone!" Naruto said with disgust as if trying to chase out a rat from his basement.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered "I must leave to join forces with my teammates once again, until next time my youthful rival!" Lee then disappeared as he ran off with impressive speed heading towards Tayuya and Sai.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance "Who was that?" he mumbled .

Naruto then heard a voice that made him shiver like a scared cat "Times up" he looked up towards a tree to see his mom Kushina standing there staring down at him with an angry expression. Oh yes Kushina was angry after all she had seen Naruto and Tayuya getting intimate earlier. Kushina was obsessed with Naruto before he left one year ago. That obsession had only gotten bigger with this year apart as she longed for the man of her dreams.

"You surprised me mother" Naruto said in a childish whiny tone. Why was it that she could always sneak up on him when he could sense jounins from miles away, he wondered.

"Sorry about that" Kushina said sheepishly .

Naruto crossed his arms above his chest as he asked "What will you have me do now, then?"

"First you need to report to Tsunade-sama to get yourself listed as an official jounin working directly under the Hokage" The way Kushina said it it was an order not a suggestion.

Naruto frowned at the thought, after all he had liked working for Hiruzen even though he just found out he had retired as the Hokage. Naruto also liked Tsunade as you already know but he was somewhat against the idea of taking orders from a woman, it was not right according to his deceased teacher Itama Senju.

But the thought of getting to see Tsunade regularly while receiving a mission or handing in a mission report was enough for him to go with it. Naruto was already thinking up ways that he could have some fun with Tsunade, he was still a prankster in mind.

Naruto grinned widely "As you wish, mother".

Kushina nodded with a smile "Great, let's go".

* * *

_Five minutes later, Hokage's office_

Kushina could not believe what she had just seen or what had transpired the last minute. When she and Naruto was nearing the Hokage tower Naruto had disappeared from her view. Kushina did not think much of it since she knew Naruto was fast and probably just wanted to show off. When Kushina arrived in Tsunade's office as she usually do by jumping through a closed window she only saw an irritated Tsunade in the office yelling at her to stop breaking her windows.

What happened after that is what Kushina could not believe. Naruto had appeared behind Tsunade hugging her while grabbing a tit in each hand. But that was not all, Naruto was also smelling her hair whispering into her ear "Mmh, you smell nice"

Tsunade looked like she was about to kill Naruto when Kushina yelled at him "Naruto ttebane!? What's gotten into you?"

She did not get an answer from either of them due to both having fallen to the ground, Tsunade had lost consciousness while Naruto held his head in pain.

"Damnit Kurama you didin't tell me about this" Naruto spoke in a voice that sounded like if he had just woken up with a bad cold.

Kurama and Naruto had talked about his ability to heal people and what else he could do with his Senju chakra. They figured it must be connected to how Kushina was revived. Kurama was the one that came up with this idea, the jutsu was after all always meant for Tsunade. If everything went according to Kurama's theory then Tsunade would wake up in a younger body.

Even though no visual change had happened to Tsunade, Kurama had been right. The henge was no longer needed due to Tsunade now having rejuvenated back to her twenties. The reason for Naruto's pain was because he suffered from chakra depletion. He had emptied all of his chakra reserves except Kurama's of course which was constantly pumping chakra to Naruto to keep him awake. This jutsu was dangerous to use to a normal human, it was only possible for Naruto due to him being a jinchüriki and having some of Itama's chakra. The jutsu was something that he could not control but they had figured out how to start it.

Kushina stared at Naruto in shock "W-What did you do?"

"Give me.." it was clear that Naruto struggled to even talk as he spoke

"Give you what?" Kushina asked as she run over to them checking on Tsunade first.

"Sake! Give me sake" Naruto yelled as loud as he could "Now, woman!"

Naruto would not be able to move for at least a few hours so he could at least get to enjoy some sake for the first time in ten months. Naruto had been forced to make some compromises if he wanted training from Hiruzen, the third hokage himself. Whenever Naruto was not on a solo anbu mission he was training with Hiruzen outside of the village, making sure that no one ever saw them.

Naruto also never drank on mission because Hiruzen had told him it was against anbu rules. Lame rules in Naruto's opinion.

"Sake?" Kushina asked sweatdropping "That can wait, now tell me what you did to Tsunade before anbu shows up and throws us both in jail"

Kushina did not like the idea of anyone finding them after they had jumped into the office by breaking a window and later knocked out the hokage, she did not know how she would explain it.

"She's fine" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes deciding that if he will not get any sake he can at least get some well deserved rest.

Kushina was about to question him more when Tsunade started making movements then opening her eyes "What was that?" she asked in confusion before standing up holding her head due to a headache.

"Damn brat" Tsunade cursed at Naruto in a loud tone "What did you do to me? Attacking the hokage is a crime you know"

The only answer she received from Naruto was a loud snore as he had fallen asleep within seconds.

"Kushina" Tsunade spoke her name in an irritated voice "Could you explain what happened?"

Kushina then told her what she had seen including every little detail. Tsunade remembered that Naruto had just felt her up and was about to kill the pervert until she remembered something important.

"You saw, didn't you?" she said almost in an accusing tone. She was referring to what she looked like without the henge on. She could not keep up the henge while unconscious since she had no control of her chakra then, so Kushina must have seen her. Tsunade looked way older than fifty without a henge due to all the strain she had put on her body, going to the limit with her medical techniques.

Kushina was a bit confused, after all she had just told Tsunade the story of what she had seen "Yes, like I told you"

"No!" Tsunade yelled red faced "You saw me, the old me with no transformation" again with the accusing tone.

"Don't you dare think any less of me just because I may look old" Tsunade continued.

"Eh? ttebane" Kushina responded comically "Auntie, your transformation never released" she explained.

"Impossible" Tsunade said not believing her. Since Kushina had already seen it she decided to release the henge that she had applied just as she woke up again, something she always does out of habit. She turned to a big mirror on the wall in the office just as she released it "As you can see.." She started then her eyes widened. She could see a few differences but all in all she looked almost exactly like she did with the transformation up. She kept trying to release the henge even though she knew she was not under any transformation technique. For about a minute she just stared at herself in the mirror with her jaw dropped.

"T-This can't be" she sputtered.

"What is it Auntie?" Kushina asked worried.

"Shut up fire-crotch, how many times have I told you not to call me that" Tsunade snapped at Kushina remembering it was the second time in a few minutes that Kushina had called her auntie. Auntie would imply that she was old enough to be the sister of a mother. Tsunade was a young strong beautiful woman with her whole life ahead of her, anything else was a lie!

"What did you call me, old hag!" Kushina yelled back at Tsunade with her long red hair raising above her taking the form of nine tails.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled deciding that she would kick Kushina's ass later to remind her who was the top kunoichi.

Almost instantly Shizune was inside the office carrying a few documents with her "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Kushina bring your brat, we are going to the hospital to get us both checked up and tested, Shizune I need your help" Tsunade ordered.

Kushina and Shizune did what they were told. On the way there Tsunade asked Kushina to tell the story of what had happened when she was "revived" by Naruto. Turns out Kushina had left out an important part the last time she told the story, the part where Naruto felt her up as well. Was that how the jutsu was used?

Speaking of the jutsu, Tsunade thought it must have been an original jutsu of his own creation or a forbbiden jutsu that he had learned somehow. Whatever it was Tsunade was going to forbid him from using it ever again.

After an hour Shizune were done with the check ups and tests on both Tsunade and Naruto. She did not find anything wrong with either of them, Naruto was however suffering from a severe chakra exhaustion.

Kushina was furious with Naruto even though both he and Tsunade was fine. What if something had gone wrong, did he know what he was doing and so on she kept thinking.

Tsunade appeared annoyed to Kushina and Shizune but she was really happy, she had just regained her youth. If it had been someone other than the "little pervert" who had done it she would have thanked them to no end. The only thanks she will give Naruto is a long hard beating for feeling her up earlier. They decided to let Naruto rest in the hospital until he woke up which would take a few days for a normal person.

* * *

_Ten hours later_

Naruto who was not a just any normal person just woke up. The first thing he saw was the tired face of Tsunade who had fallen asleep on a chair next to his bed. Tsunade had gone back to the hospital to check on Naruto one more time to make sure everything was okay with his body. The jutsu must have taken more toll on Tsunade's own body as she had dozed off in the hospital room, falling asleep resting her head on the mattress Naruto slept on.

Tsunade had woken up when Naruto started moving next to her.

After a second of confusion, Tsunade remembered where she was and why she was here.

"You should rest more" Tsunade told Naruto after leaning back on the chair she sat on. She stared at Naruto with indifference.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked his voice now normal.

Tsunade of course knew what he meant with the question "Yes it did" she answered simply without her expression changing, not a single raise of her lips forming a smile or anything showing that she was happy about regaining her youth.

"Do you understand why I did it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsunade frowned "No, please do tell" she answered.

"That should be obvious if you think about it. Dattebayo" Naruto said with a chuckle before moving out of the bed. He still wore his anbu outfit luckily. "You're gonna be my woman, I prefer my women to be in their prime, not old hags" Naruto then jumped out of the window quickly getting away from the angered Hokage who had just slammed her fist down on the spot Naruto stood in just a second ago.

"That little pervert never gives up" Tsunade thought out loud while she gritted her teeth.

During the time Naruto spent resting in the hospital one of the teams had finished the training exams. Tayuya and her team had no problem getting a second scroll and even dealing with any jounin that would get in their way of completing the task. The rest of the teams was still going, trying to get another scroll before with the time they had left. There was still no reason to rush since they had two more days to do so.

Tayuya had said goodbye to her temporary team and gone home to meet with Kushina and hopefully Naruto. When she got home she heard a made up story from Kushina with the only truth being that Naruto was resting in the hospital. She also said there was no reason to worry and stopped her from visiting him.

Both Kushina and Tayuya knew that Naruto would not need three days to recover, he would be as good as new after a few hours of sleep. They decided to go check on him around the time Naruto woke up. They arrived just in time to see Naruto jump out of the window. They also heard Tsunade's loud yell off "Get back here you damn pervert!" before she also jumped out of the window chasing after him.

"Why the hell would he piss of baa-chan?" Tayuya wondered out loud having never seen Tsunade this angry.

Kushina face-palmed "Oh no.." she knew Naruto must have done or said something stupid again.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	49. Chapter 48

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 48

* * *

Tsunade chased Naruto around the village for over an hour until they reach an empty training ground. There Tsunade thought of a plan to get the little pervert to stop running from her. She had removed her green haori and yelled to him to stop if he wanted to see her boobs. Naruto as any man would stopped running to see the glorious sight.

Instead of boobs he was treated with several punches to his face from Tsunade, now pummeling him into the ground. Kushina and Tayuya had caught up to them and this was the scene they ran into. They also gained the attention of several anbu and a very curious Jiraiya.

When Naruto had stopped Tsunade had walked up to him and began pummeling him into the ground by punching his face repeatedly. Jiraiya could not hold himself from laughing at what he saw while Kushina and Tayuya sighed knowing this would happen.

"Tsu" Naruto spoke but as interrupted by another punch from Tsunade

Bam

"Na"

Bam

"De"

Bam

"Hime"

Bam

Tsunade stopped punching thinking he had been punished enough when he grinned with a face that showed no sign of ever getting punched "I know you want to ride me into the ground, but please" he closed his eyes "Not in front of mother"

Even Kushina, Tayuya and an anbu team was not enough hold Tsunade back as she beat the living shit out of Naruto. When she was done all she said was to report to her in the morning then leaving the training grounds.

Kushina then proceeded to drag Naruto back to their house. This would be the first time Naruto sees their new home, he was not even aware they had moved. It was a nice surprise for Naruto to find out that they now lived in a rather large house within the Senju clan compound. The senju clan compound where he belonged with his future bride, the princess of the Senju clan.

After showing Naruto his room which happened to be the biggest room in the house with the largest bed, Naruto explored their huge backyard. The reason Naruto had been given the big room with the largest bed was because Kushina knew he would not be sleeping alone in there. After all she would be his partner soon. The backyard could be considered a small private training ground about half the size of a standard konoha training ground.

Since it was starting to get late both Kushina and Tayuya called it a day and went to their respective rooms to sleep while Naruto planned to train outside until morning. Naruto's plans changed after training for a few hours as he realized that he would rather get drunk than train. It had been almost a year since he last drank alcohol after all.

Naruto had made sure to buy a bottle of sake at every place he traveled to during the past year so that he could enjoy drinking them all on a fine night such as this one. After drinking for a few hours he decided that a 4 AM walk was in order.

Naruto then summoned two toads, Gamakichi and Gamaken who had both grown a lot during the year that passed, but were still pretty small only reaching Naruto's knees in height. They headed towards the Northern gate of the village to enjoy the fresh air outside of the village walls. Later when they were walking on a trail outside the village they ran into a group of people, or walked into in Naruto's case.

He had hit something hard as a rock which made him actually hold his leg in pain while his toad companions laughed at him.

"Stupid kids these days, they have no respect for their elders" The thing that Naruto had walked into mumbled nursing his forehead that Naruto knee had connected with. Naruto stared at him with a frown. He had found another midget, a very ugly one at that with a huge round red nose.

"I will have your he" Naruto began yelling while drawing his sword but was interrupted as the midget began floating in the air in front of him yelling back "Curse you, Yondaime Hokage!".

Kitsuchi, son of the short old man who was in fact the current Tsuchikage, Oonoki could not hold back his laughter. The reason for that was because when Oonoki had mentioned a trip to Konoha to negotiate a treaty to allow some sort of an alliance between their two villages, Kitsuchi and his jounin friends had joked about how he would attack every blond kid in the village thinking he was Namikaze Minato.

'Senile old man' Kitsuchi thought with a sweatdrop while Oonoki calmed himself before canceling a jutsu that would blast Naruto into countless pieces.

"Pardon me, brat" Oonoki said with a chuckle scratching the back of his bald head "I thought you were someone else at first"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old midget "Aren't you that.. you know" Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought "Tsuchikage?"

Hiruzen had made sure Naruto knew the faces of every village leader and royalty in all of the elemental nations.

Oonoki smiled in approval "Oho, I didn't think young people would be able to recognize me so easily, nevertheless a Konoha genin. You are correct I am the Tsuchikage"

Naruto nodded then walked passed them without a word.

"You aren't going to ask what we are here for?" Kitsuchi asked with another sweatdrop seems his sweat just wouldn't stop dropping.

Naruto stopped "Oh yeah.." he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle "Good idea, old man"

Kitsuchi frowned in response "I'm not that old, kid.."

Oonoki sighed "Kitsuchi you idiot, we don't have to tell a mere genin about our business with the Hokage"

Naruto pointed at Oonoki "That's jounin to you, imp"

"Mwahaha" Kitsuchi fell on his back laughing while the other two jounins covered their mouths trying to hide their own laughs.

Oonoki walked up to Naruto slowly glaring at him "Making fun of my height, big boy jounin?"

Naruto's grin couldn't get wider as he whispered "Senju.." when three young Iwa genins around Naruto's age ran up to their spot.

"Grandpa!" a young girl with short black hair in a hairstyle similar to Shizune's yelled "Stop moving so fast, we were just taking a small break!"

Oonoki blinked. Just as his granddaughter and her teammates arrived Naruto had disappeared without leaving a trail. But at the very moment when he whispered something that Oonoki could not heer, Naruto had released a sickening amount of killing intent.

"You felt it too, pops?" Kitsuchi asked with frown.

Oonoki nodded "Yes, but let's get moving before everyone in Konoha is asleep, I don't feel like sleeping in the wild tonight again"

Everyone nodded in agreement, a hotel bed would be nice after a few days of travel. They started walking along a dirt road leading to Konoha which was not far away now. After walking for two minutes they had to stop again after seeing a large wooden barrel in the middle of the road with two legs covered by blue pants sticking out of it.

They heard someone weeping "You're all gone, sake-chan" and recognized the voice as the same Konoha ninja they had just met. Naruto had used his flash step earlier thinking he could get away from the Iwa group and enjoy another barrel of sake which he devoured in less than a minute. He was now mourning the loss of his sake while being stuck in the barrel up side down.

"What is wrong with you, brat?" Oonoki asked with a raised eyebrow kicking the barrel lightly.

The barrel fell over slowly then Naruto pushed himself backwards which was a very funny sight making the younger Iwa nin laugh at his expense.

Naruto sat down In front of them with crossed legs yawning as he scratched the back of his head in thought 'Do I know them, ttebayo?' he thought.

Naruto grinned at them thinking an introduction was in order "Senju, Iwa nins, I am Greetings"

**'That's not quite right you know?'** Kurama laughed at Naruto.

"Are you drunk?" Kurotsuchi asked with disgust while the Tsuchikage and the jounins sweatdropped seeing him again.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed as he stared at Oonoki once again "Aren't you that... you know" Kitsuchi could just face-palm knowing this was going take a lot longer than they expected to get to Konoha unless they could get Naruto to leave them alone.

* * *

_The next morning_

Eventually Naruto passed out giving the Tsuchikage and his subordinates a chance to finally reach the village to catch a few hours of sleep before they would talk to the Hokage in the morning. Naruto had been found by a lone Konoha chuunin who patrolled around the village in the morning.

It was kind of out of the ordinary to see a Konoha anbu passed out outside of the village, he decided to report it to Tsunade who told him to bring the anbu to her.

So now Naruto was currently passed out on Tsunade's desk in her office. His hair, face and clothes was covered in dirt and he reeked of alcohol.

"Wake up brat" Tsunade said as she tried to shake him awake.

"Quiet, onna" she got in response as Naruto rolled over and covered his ear with his arm.

Shizune who was with them in the Hokage's office giggled at Naruto's antics which had Tsunade glaring at her.

"This brat is a jounin, can you believe that?" She asked her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama to be fair he was showing great skill long before we saw him fight in the chuunin exams last year where he was on another level compared to the other participants" Shizune said calmly "And he did give you your youth back"

Tsunade frowned, Shizune would always defend the "Brat" in some way "He's just a perverted little brat, he will have to prove himself before I consider him worthy of having that jounin position"

They turned to look at Naruto again as he mumbled in his sleep "Would it be alright if I sucked on your nipples, Tsu-hime?"

Shizune laughed while Tsunade's whole body turned red in rage, she raised her fist and yelled "That's it you little pervert!" she slammed her fist down aiming for the side of Naruto's head with all of her strength.

Shizune was expecting Naruto's head to fall off from his body from that monstrous punch but instead Naruto had woken up and blocked the punch using both of his arms to cover himself. The force of the punch had broken Tsunade's desk which had resulted in Naruto now laying on top of the remains of the desk with Tsunade on top of him.

"Whydya do that?" Naruto said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto hated getting woken up in a bad way but he did enjoy Tsunade sitting on top of him.

Tsunade choose not to answer as she tried to stand up to get off Naruto but he had different thoughts as he held her back in place.

"What are you doing? Let go" Tsunade said in a stern tone.

"No can do" Naruto grinned back at her.

Shizune giggled then coughed into her hand "Naruto-kun" she said gaining his attention "While it's amusing seeing you getting Tsunade-sama all worked up, we are very busy and have several important meetings today"

Tsunade blushed and jumped off of Naruto to glare at Shizune "What the hell do you mean worked up, Shizune!?" she yelled.

Shizune just sweatdropped "Just give him his assignment so we can start the meeting the the Tsuchikage"

"Brat" Tsunade said with hate.

"Aye" Naruto stood up and saluted.

"For the unforeseeable future you will be helping out the teacher in the Academy, report to Umino Iruka, that's all" she ordered.

Naruto stared back at her with a blank face "Please reconsider, hime" he pleaded.

Tsunade glared at him "That's final! Now leave my office"

Naruto shook his head "No, give me another assignment"

That was enough for Tsunade as she grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the window with a yell of "Get going, brat!"

Naruto had no trouble landing on his feet withou taking any damage from the fall. He now stood in the middle of Konoha street holding his hands up in a questioning manner, mumbling to himself "Academy? Iruka? Teaching?"

Naruto shrugged as she started moving towards his home to get a shower and a new set of clothes before he would find this "Academy".

* * *

Thanks for reading


	50. Chapter 49

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 49

* * *

Naruto had just taken a shower and was about to make it back to his room to grab a set of clothes. Something like covering himself with a towel was foreign to Naruto as he walked butt naked in the hallway of the house towards his room. Kushina and Tayuya who had woken up recently was unfortunate enough, or fortunate depending how you look at it to run into him in the hall way.

Tayuya stared at her with her jaw dropped pointing at him "S-Shithead!?" she stammered.

While Kushina did not waste a second inspecting Naruto's goodies "Wow" she mumbled licking her lips.

Naruto had an impressive body for a fourteen year old and he was also taller than the average fourteen year old. The most impressive thing about him would probably be his package that was already bigger than most adult men. (AN: I'm not going to go into to much detail about Naruto's dick size)

Tayuya turned to Kushina in shock "What the?" she exclaimed not believing Kushina's reaction.

Naruto walked up to them and stood in front of them with his arms folded above his chest "Morning Mother and Tayuya"

Forgetting about Kushina for now Tayuya turned back to Naruto with bulging eyes "G-get dressed you pervert" she yelled as she covered her eyes hardheartedly so she could still take a peak.

Kushina had no shame, she just stared right at it with a big smile 'That's mine' she thought licking her lips again.

"Uh?" Naruto sweatdropped then stared down at his penis that he had named King Cobra "Is the King Cobra scaring you?" Naruto said teasingly "Want me to put it away?"

"Y-Yes go get dressed" Tayuya yelled pushing him towards his room.

"Yeah yeah, what's your problem, onna" Naruto whined as he closed the door behind him.

Tayuya breathed out in relief "Can you believe that, Kushina-neechan?"

She got no response from Kushina because she had already entered the bathroom to take a shower herself, she needed to cool off after that little show or she wouldn't be able to control herself.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Naruto sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast wishing it was ramen. He was wearing another blue jump suit as it was the only clothes he ever bought.

"I'm heading outside to train, have fun at school Naruto-kun" Tayuya said with a wave.

Naruto grunted in response.

As Tayuya closed the front door when she left, Naruto heard the water stopped as Kushina turned off the shower. So Naruto decided now was a good time to leave as well so he did not have to talk to Kushina who would complain about his drinking or otherwise nag at him.

Unfortunately for Naruto when he was about to leave he heard Kushina call for him "Naruto could you come here for a minute?"

"I have a mission, onna" Naruto complained.

"This will just take a minute, please?" she asked.

"Fine" Naruto whined as he walked up the stairs.

"In here" He heard Kushina say from her bedroom.

When Naruto opened the door he almost fell backwards in surprise. Standing before him was Kushina without a single piece of clothing.

'Is she a goddess?' Naruto thought with a drool as he stared at Kushina's round boobs her small waist, her thick but not to thick thighs and long legs.

Kushina blushed as she played with her hair "D-Do you think my left boob is bigger than my right boob?" she asked with a finger on the nipple on the left boob.

"Uhh" Naruto said staring right at them "The boobs, what?" he asked.

"Do you think my boobs are uneven ttebane" Kushina exclaimed even redder in the face than before.

"I assure you, mother" Naruto said slowly as he walked up to her and grabbed a tit in each hand "There is nothing wrong with your tits... ttebayo"

While Naruto was busy playing with Kushina's breasts she smiled down at him and cheered in victory silently.

Kushina gave Naruto a hug which he returned then he kissed him on his chin "You better get going so you won't be late"

Naruto nodded "Of course"

Kushina winked at him then turned around to give Naruto a view of her figure from behind. This time he did blast off backwards with blood flying out his nose.

"Have fun at school, Naruto" Kushina yelled while Naruto was heading towards the door in haste before this morning got weirder.

While Naruto headed towards Konoha's ninja academy, Tsunade was in a meeting with the Tsuchikage discussing the possibility of Iwa joining in this and future chuunin exams. The pre-chuunin exams training with the Konoha genin was over as well with all teams showing enough skill to please their jounin teachers. The only team that did not get both scrolls was Team Sasuke, Hanabi and Hinata but they had still shown enough skill that they had nothing to worry about.

Now they would have to do individual training for the remaining time before the chuunin exams begins in six days.

* * *

_At Konoha's Academy_

Naruto stood at the front gate of the building knocking on it with a yell of "Hello! Iruka-san, Iruka-san, dattebayo" as he read the name of the teacher he was supposed to help on a note that he brought with him.

The students were looking out the windows laughing at him while Iruka rushed over to the gate to get him to stop as soon as possible. He was making a scene and interrupting the lectures.

Iruka threw open the gate and multi sized his head yelling "Tone it down will ya!?"

Naruto held up his hands in fear backing off a little "I'm here on Tsunade-hime's orders to help Iruka-san in the academy"

'Tsunade-hime' Iruka thought in confusion "Ah, you must be Naruto-san"

"Indeed" Naruto answered.

Iruka sighed "Well come with me then, and please don't make a scene like that again, you're supposed to act like a teacher"

Naruto nodded as he followed Iruka to the class that Iruka was in charge of "Very well"

Iruka entered the classroom with Naruto following, as soon as he entered they heard a gasp coming from one of the students.

"Naruto-boss!" It was Udon member of the Konohamaru corps. Konohamaru himself just glared at Naruto thinking 'Why is that freak here?' while Moeji looked at her friends in confusion 'Do they know that guy?' she wondered.

After Udon's little outburst the other students recognized the name. This was the same person whose fight they had seen lastt year on a television from class. The crazy strong person only a few years older than themselves.

Looks of awe and admiration fell upon Naruto who just stared at Iruka waiting for him to start the lesson.

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be helping me and Hana-sensei for a while. Think of him as another teacher" Iruka told the class while Naruto searched the class room for the other teacher.

She sat at the front desk face-palming after seeing Naruto, she liked Naruto but she knew he was probably the least suitable to be a teacher with all of his bad habits.

"Ooooh" Naruto exclaimed as he walked up to Hana "Long time no see, Kiba's sister"

"It's Hana" Hana snapped at him "And let Iruka begin the lesson"

Naruto sighed 'This is going to be boring' he thought "Hai hai.." Naruto responded with slumped shoulders.

Iruka coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention "Today's class with be about chakra molding, the basics of the basics" Iruka began and then they all heard a loud snore as Naruto had fallen asleep sitting on the ground next to the desk in the front.

The students laughed while Iruka rubbed his forehead in frustration 'This is going to be a long day'

* * *

_Three hours later during lunch break_

Due to Naruto still being asleep, Iruka was now heading to the Hokage tower to request permission to remove Naruto from the school grounds. Meanwhile Hana was assigned to watch over the class while they ate and later on played in the playgrounds.

When Tsunade heard the story from Iruka she was furious and decided to follow Iruka back to the academy to personally deal with Naruto. When they arrived they saw Naruto instructing Konohamaru on how to use a wooden sword.

"You have talent for this, imp" Naruto complimented Konohamaru who grinned back at the jounin "Of course, I'm going to be hokage some day, kore!" Konohamaru swung the sword at Naruto who blocked it with a small stick he picked up from the ground.

"You movements needs to be refined and your lacking in strength and speed" Naruto told the third's grandson.

"I haven't trained much with swords, I don't know how to get better" Konohamaru said sheepishly.

Naruto nodded "First you start with the basics, which is chakra control"

This had Iruka raise an eyebrow.

"Chakra control is the key to both speed and strength. Molding chakra into your feet to push off the ground is what any ninja uses to improve their speed. But you most not forget to train your body to the max, a real swordsman will never let himself get overpowered" Naruto scratched the back of his head after his long preach. Now he had the whole class sitting in front of him listening.

"What are you talking about Iruka-san, Naruto is made for teaching" Tsunade said pointing at Naruto.

Iruka could only nod agreement "While he is awake that is.."

"But more importantly for a swordsman your goal is to kill your enemy" Naruto said with an evil chuckle "Get drunk, kill and fuck" Naruto laughed loudly at this point "Yohoho" before ending with "That is the way of a swordsman!"

Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Tsunade rocketed to Naruto's spot and dragged him away from the Academy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking pervert!" She yelled pulling Naruto's arm who was almost in a sitting position behind her being dragged on the ground. He smiled back at the students "Swordsmanship is the finest art, dattebayo!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	51. Chapter 50

I've had a lot of reviews and PM's with people wondering about the harem. For now the ones in it are: Kurenai as lead, Tayuya, Kushina, Ino, Tsunade and Anko. The harem will be huge and is not limited to any set number, one more will be added after this chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 50

* * *

Naruto and Tsunade were on their way back to the Hokage tower walking through the village while Tsunade scolded him.

"How can you say something like that in front of a class of nine year olds?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "Just saying it as it is, besides I don't see the problem"

"You don't see the problem of telling them to kill, drink booze and fuck?" Tsunade gritted her teeth as she spoke.

Naruto shook his head "No, they are ninja in training right? They should know how the life of ninja really is"

a long sigh escaped Tsunade's mouth before she spoke "Not everyone is a drunk pervert like yourself"

Naruto grinned "Not everyone is a jounin at fourteen either"

"Your impossible" Tsunade moaned "By the way I have a new assignment for you that is more suitable for your skills"

"Good" Naruto said simply.

"I had a meeting with the Tsuchikage earlier and received some information that I will share with you once we reach my office" Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded "So.. Hime" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched "Yes?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Tsunade turned to him with a look of disbelief "Working just like every other day, I'm the Hokage you know"

Naruto frowned "So you have no free time?" he asked.

"Barely, why do you ask?" Tsunade asked knowing somewhat already what Naruto wanted to ask her.

"I would like to take you out on a date whenever you are free, ttebayo" Naruto said cheerfully.

'As I expected' Tsunade thought with a sweat drop "You know what" Tsunade said getting Naruto's hopes up "As a thanks for giving me my youth back, how about I treat you to dinner on saturday?"

"Sounds good" Naruto grinned at her "But I will be the one treating you, hime"

"I'm almost forty years your senior Naruto, let me treat you" Tsunade said.

"Your young now, you being old is history" Naruto replied "You should be pampered like the beautiful princess you are"

"Whatever" Tsunade said in a bored tone "Just one dinner as friends, that is all"

"Yes yes, hime" Naruto saluted.

Once they reached Tsunade's office there was no time for any funny business. Tsunade told Naruto the information she had received from Oonoki earlier. It was about Orochimaru planning another invasion of Konoha except this time he did not have a secret village that was allied with Konoha that he could use to sneak into the exams.

Oonoki suspected Orochimaru would take out a few teams of the smaller villages like grass or waterfall then he and his subordinates would transform into them and sneak into the exams. Naruto's job was to patrol outside of the village trying to find anything that could be suspicious. During the exams he would be Konoha's main scout using his clones to cover everything around Konoha so that they would be ready for an attack.

The none Konoha teams other than the single Iwa team that was already here would arrive starting three days before the chuunin exam begins. So for now Naruto would have some free time, free time that Tsunade suggested he used to help his former team train before the chuunin exam.

Since his teammates were most likely resting after their training, Naruto had to find something to do with his time. Thinking back on what happened earlier this morning, Naruto decided to go home and see if Kushina or Tayuya were around.

* * *

_At the Uzumaki house_

Tayuya had started her training doing some running, push ups and chakra control exercises but her training was interrupted when she heard Kushina yelling at someone.

"They threw you out! Ttebane" Kushina yelled and Tayuya could already guess who she was yelling at.

"Whatever" Naruto responded "I'm going to bed, don't bother me"

"Naruto!" Kushina growled "You and I are going to do some intense training when you wake up, be ready!" this was the only form of punishment Kushina could give him.

Tayuya sweatdropped at what she heard 'I should have known' she thought 'Whose idea was it to make him a teacher anyway?'

Naruto did not respond to Kushina's latest yell instead he had fallen asleep on his bed laying on his stomach with all clothes still on.

* * *

_The next morning_

Naruto had slept almost twenty hours when he was waken up in the worst way possible. Kushina had not been happy with his stunt in the Konoha academy and then sleeping the whole day missing out on their training. Therefore Kushina had called in a favor from a fellow jounin, someone who owed her after she had rescued his students on a mission gone bad.

"YOUTH!" a giant man with huge eyebrows yelled in Naruto's room, stomping on the ground in his full green spandex jumpsuit.

Naruto jumped out of the bed and unsealed his sword "Senju" he muttered staring at Gai in suspicion.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND" Gai yelled giving Naruto the nice guy pose with a big smile that showed his shining white teeth.

**"Ittoryu"** Naruto muttered as his hair covered his eyes **"Shishi sonson"**

"YOUTH" Gai yelled as he moved before Naruto could and threw the teen up on his shoulder.

"Senju.." Naruto growled lowly, he was not happy at all.

"Yosh! My youthful friend, it's a very youthful morning and you're going to join me for some youthful training" Gai yelled.

Outside Naruto's room Kushina and Tayuya stood watching them. Kushina wore an evil smile while Tayuya giggled finding it hilarious that Naruto had to spend the whole day training with Gai. That was until Naruto grabbed Gai and threw him away from him hard.

"I don't know what kind of beast you are, but I won't back away from a fight" Naruto frowned at Gai who had his back to the wall.

"As expected your a youthful one" Gai smiled at him "Let's continue this on training grounds nine where we shall continue our training for the day"

Naruto smiled back at him in his scary "Ichimaru Gin"-like way "Senju" he whispered with an evil chuckle "Yo-hoho" he had already unsheathed his sword. Kushina thought now was a good time to explain to Naruto what was going on before he tried to kill Gai.

"Naruto due to your behavior I asked my friend Gai here to train with you today" Kushina said as Naruto turned to her and Tayuya as if first noticing that they were here. Seeing them he figured that Gai was not an enemy and unsheathed his sword.

"I refuse" said simply as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"I don't care" Kushina said while mimicking Naruto by crossing her arms above her chest "Gai, do your thing"

"YOUTH!" Gai cheered "YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS JUST BEGUN, NARUTO-KUN, LET'S BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING" he launched Naruto on top of his shoulder again and shunshined out of there, heading towards training grounds nine.

Tayuya sweat dropped as she stared at the spot they disappeared from just moments ago "I hope Naruto doesn't kill huge eyebrows-sensei"

Kushina stared at her in confusion "That should be the least of your worries. I'm worried that Naruto will start acting the same way as Gai since they are in a way very much alike" Kushina was referring to their training regimen. The only one she could think of that would undergo the same amount of crazy training Naruto did was Gai and perhaps his mini copy of a student.

Tayuya started imagining Naruto in that green spandex jumpsuit giving her the nice guy pose "Youth" he whispered with a wide grin. Tayuya had a terrified expression her face "Let's hope that doesn't happen"

Kushina who had imagined something similar could only nod in response.

* * *

_With Naruto and Gai_

Gai had dropped Naruto down on the grass in training grounds nine. When they arrived someone else was there waiting for them.

"Good morning Gai-sensei" Rock Lee greeted cheerfully "I'm ready for my youthful training!"

"Good morning my youthful student!" Gai gave the nice guy pose.

Naruto jumped out and faced Gai "No one" Naruto yelled with a glare "No one carries me like that" it was how you carried a woman after all.

"I see you did not like the way I carried you my youthful friend" Gai answered "Therefore we shall run four hundred laps around the village"

"YOSH, GAI-SENSEI" Lee saluted his teacher.

"That doesn't make sense" Naruto answered with a tic mark on his forhead. Naruto then turned to Lee as if first noticing he was here "You" he addressed Lee.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked his tone unreadable.

"You fancy Tayuya, right?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Of course, Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan are beautiful strong independent women, who wouldn't!" Lee asked cheerfully.

"I don't know who Sakura-chan is" Naruto said as he moved towards Lee with a frown he then spoke lowly "But let me tell you this, Lee" he paused as Lee's eyes widened "If you ever put a hand on Tayuya, I'm going to kill you in the worst way you can imagine" as he finished speaking he released killing intent that even Gai felt. Lee saw an illusion of Naruto cutting him in half.

Shakily Lee replied "While I do like Tayuya-chan I would not be unyouthful and interfere between a boyfriend and girlfriend" Lee figured they had to be together since he saw them kissing two days ago.

Naruto's hair raised as he spoke in a high pitched tone "You're after Kurenai-chan as well!?" he yelled. Kurenai was Naruto's girlfriend after all.

"I will not be touching any of your girlfriends my youthful rival" Lee said

"Well said Lee!" Gai yelled with a proud look on his face.

"Gai-sensei" Lee turned to him with a happy expression

"Lee" Gai repeated holding up his hands.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out running up to his teacher and hugging him who hugged him back.

"LEE!" Gai cried out.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto body shook in disgust as he reached for a scroll to unseal a bottle of sake. He chugged it down fast and threw it on the ground.

"Are we training or not?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered ready for some youthful training.

"Since you seem so eager to begin our youthful training, we shall run five hundred laps around the village" Gai instructed.

Naruto nodded, an order was an order. The three of them then starting running around the village, lap after lap.

* * *

_Five hours later_

It was lunch time when they were done with the "Light warm up" which consisted of five hundred laps around the village, two thousand push ups and three thousand sit ups. Lee loked a little winded after the warm up while Gai and surprisingly to both teacher and student Naruto was fine as well.

They were back at the training grounds where they had started when Gai told them to take an hour break to get some food and be ready for the real training they would do later on.

Naruto figured now was a good time to get some free ramen, so he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Uchiha Mikoto was currently enjoying a shower after having woken up late. She had allowed herself to sleep late today since both Sasuke and Midori had a day off but would resume their training tomorrow, training that she would supervise. That was when someone had opened the door to the bathroom she was currently in, being a trained ninja Mikoto sensed the person and tensed.

She knew it was neither Sasuke or Midori so she was about to get out of the shower to charge towards the intruder when she heard.

"Hey can you make me ramen, ttebayo?" Naruto stood facing her with no shame. Mikoto had walked out of the shower just as he spoke so he was now staring at her body which she forgot to cover.

Mikoto already knew that Naruto was an odd one but this was over the top. She covered herself the best she could as she spoke "Have you no shame? I'm in the shower Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded with a frown "I can see that, I'm hungry though"

Mikoto smelled the air which had been plagued by Naruto's sweat "You stink" she remarked.

Naruto shrugged "I did some light exercising this morning"

Mikoto stopped covering herself to fold her arms under her chest which pushed her breasts together making them look even bigger "I will not make you any food before you have a shower, you will stink down the whole house"

Naruto nodded and in a second he was out of his clothes moving towards Mikoto who blushed seeing Naruto's package or the "King Cobra" as it was dubbed.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Taking a shower" he said just as he was about to move the covers so he could enter the shower. Instead he placed his hand on Mikoto left butt cheek and squeezed "Why don't you join me?" Naruto grinned as Mikoto blushed even harder. The next thing she knew she was together with Naruto in the shower. They washed each other bodies feeling each other up when Mikoto got a naughty idea.

"I would prefer to clean this" She grabbed Naruto's dick in her right arm and jerked it "Another way"

"Oho?" Naruto responded huskily with a grin while Mikoto sat down on her knees.

She licked the shaft slowly as Naruto held up her hair with the biggest dumbest grin on his face before Mikoto took his dick in her mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	52. Chapter 51

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 51

* * *

Naruto sat in the kitchen of the Uchiha house, he was staring at the back of a blushing Mikoto who was cooking ramen for him. He had just taken a shower and had his first release after Mikoto gave him a blow job. Naruto had returned the favor by licking her out giving Mikoto the biggest orgasm she had had in years. Mikoto thought back on what they just had done in the shower..

**Flashback (Lemon/Lime warning, skip the flash back if you don't want to read it).**

* * *

_"Oh Senju that feels good" Naruto moaned as Mikoto had the tip of his dick in her mouth, using her tongue to play with it. Naruto was close to his first orgasm in his life from just that. Mikoto giggled at Naruto's reaction as she used her right hand to massage Naruto's balls. She then slowly took more and more of Naruto's dick into her mouth, teasing him._

_Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as Mikoto picked up her pace making slurping and sucking sounds as she took Naruto's full length into her mouth. Naruto grabbed hold of her head and moved his hips in rhythm with Mikoto's head that bopped back and forth._

_"Mmh" Mikoto moaned as she tasted Naruto's pre-cum that had leaked into her mouth. Mikoto stopped for as she let the King Cobra free "Tell me when you're about to cum Naruto-kun"_

_"As you wish" Naruto responded in his daze, he never would have thought that sex could have been this much fun, if he did he would have done it a long time ago._

_Mikoto once again took his dick in mouth without another word, this time she did not go slow and neither did Naruto. Mikoto did the best she could trying to take the full length in her mouth as Naruto more or less face fucked her with his movements and hold around her head. That was all the inexperienced Naruto could handle as he almost yelled "I think I'm about to cum, dattebayo!"_

_Mikoto wanted to have Naruto cum somewhere that was not her face or mouth and had therefore stopped sucking, Unfortunately for her once she had removed his dick from her mouth he instantly came, showering her face with his sperm. It was not a little amount of sperm that the young Uzumaki had produced either, her face was full of it and it had dropped down covering large parts of her chest._

_Naruto could not help but look at her with a proud smile, he did that._

_Mikoto's whose eyes had been closed for obvious reasons opened them and stared wide eyed at Naruto "So much" she whispered quiet enough that Naruto could barely hear her._

_Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back his head "Sorry"_

_Mikoto licked some of the cum from her face to get a taste 'Not bad' she decided when Naruto surprised her. Mikoto who was still sitting on the floor of the shower yelped in surprise as Naruto spread her legs and stared at her womanhood. It looked almost as if he was inspecting it. Without a word Naruto moved closer to taste her then sloppily licking her out._

_Mikoto could tell that this was his first time doing this but when she thought on the whole situation they were in she could help herself as she came within a minute. Here she was getting licked by her best friends son who also happened to be her daughters crush. He was also rumored to be the boyfriend of one of Konoha's beauties, Yuhi Kurenai. She pressed Naruto's head into her holding him there for a few seconds as she screamed out her orgasm_

_"I'm cumming Naruto-kun!"_

_"Indeed" was Naruto's muffled response as he was now on the receiving end of Mikoto's juices._

* * *

**End Flashback**

"You know" Naruto said with a perverted giggle staring at Mikoto's ass "The Uchiha women aren't all that bad"

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance hearing that "I'm glad your opinion of our clan is changing"

Naruto frowned "Don't get me wrong I still hate the Uchiha clan"

Mikoto who had had her back to him the whole time turned to face him "How can you say that after doing that with me? And why do you keep coming here for food then?"

Naruto grinned "I have decided to make an exception for you, since your sexy"

Mikoto blushed and returned to the food

"Besides I look at it this way, after I have killed what's left of the Uchiha clan I will take you and Oujo as my grilfriends, kinda like spoils of war" Naruto continued then nodded to himself it made sense and he was sure his teacher Itama would approve.

"So you want me to become your girlfriend after you have killed my sons?" Mikoto asked with a sweat drop "How romantic"

Naruto pouted, the mother of Uchiha's was making fun of him "It's not like I'm ever gonna do it anyway, unless they give me reason too"

Mikoto placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto who wasted no time as he dug in, devouring the contents of the bowl. Another bowl was already prepared which Naruto devoured in the same way. When Naruto was done eating he said his good byes and thanked her. The last thing he said before leaving was "I hope we can do this again, Mother of Uchiha's" with a wink.

That was when the blushing Mikoto realized that Naruto had not once called her by name even though they had done all that.

* * *

_At the training grounds with Gai and the others_

Gai and Lee were now joined with a lot more people at the their teams training grounds. This was due to people overhearing Gai and Lee talking loudly about what Gai had planned after lunch. Gai was going to spar against Naruto, this was something no one wanted to miss. Word spread around the village and soon almost every ninja that had had any contact with Naruto was there.

Tenten and Neji who had shown up after lunch since they did their morning work out on their own were wondering what all people was doing at their training grounds. Gai had explained that they were all here to become disciples of youth.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kushina was all there watching the training grounds from a distance to not make their presence known. All rookie teams were present including their teachers. This was a good opportunity for Tsunade to see Naruto in action, she knew that Gai never held back even in spars.

When Naruto got there he was as surprised as Neji and Tenten had been earlier. He was tackled into a hug by Yamanaka Ino who had not seen Naruto for a year "Naruto-kun, you're back!"

Naruto hugged her back and nodded as he stared into her face "Good to see you again, Ino-chan"

Ino blushed in response then stepped back as she realised she had done that in front of all people here.

"Troublesome blondes" Shikamaru muttered standing next to Chouji and Ino who had joined her teammates again.

"Hm" Naruto hummed walking over to him. Standing on his other side was Nara Shikaku who were also interested in this fight and seeing Naruto again.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he stared at Shikamaru and Shikaku. He stopped on Shikaku and asked "Aren't you Shika"

Shikaku grinned "That's right buddy, we have to go out and grab a couple of drinks sometime again, troublesome as it may sound"

"Meheh" was Shikamaru's goaty laugh "Dad you're not doing that again or I will tell mom"

Naruto's focus was now on Shikamaru as he again squinted his eyes "Is this your little brother?"

Shikaku and Shikamaru sweat dropped simultaneously "No, that's my son Shikamaru" Shikaku answered.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he stared at Shikaku in disbelief pointing at him comically "If that's Shikamaru then who the fuck are you?"

Shikamaru was the one to answer "Troublesome.. That's my lazy ass dad, Nara Shikaku"

"Who you calling lazy, you lazy brat" Shikaku bonked Shikamaru on the head with a clenched fist.

Naruto's posture changed as his head dropped towards the ground with sluggish shoulders 'My only friend is an old drunk' he thought sadly.

"Taichou!" Midori was the next one to greet Naruto who immediately forgot about his problems and grinned as he saw her, right next to her was Hanabi who bowed to him "Naruto-sama"

"Hello Imouto-san" Naruto nodded to his former teammate then turned back to Midori "Oujo-dono" Naruto took a knee as he bowed "You grace us lowly commoners with your presence, ttebayo"

Hanabi snickered while Midori was red faced from embarrassment and anger "S-stop Taichou"

"As you command, Oujo" Naruto stood up "Anything else, Oujo?"

"I..It's g-good to s-see you again" Midori squaked out before running off to hide behind Anko. All attention had been on her and Naruto which was to much for her.

"Naruto-sama" Hanabi was now standing right in front of him with her arms crossed above her chest "I'm happy to report that I have bled and are now able to bear your child"

Naruto whole body visibly shivered like a scared cat 'NOT ANOTHER ONE' he thought in panic, thankfully he was saved by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"You!" Sasuke growled at him as he walked up "I will show you what it means to mess with an Uchiha"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Sasuke and tried to drag him back "Don't bother Sensei he doesn't have time for the likes of you" she spat.

"Quiet, Sakura. This has nothing to do with you" Sasuke yelled at her.

'Did he find out?' Naruto thought with wide eyes. Sasuke was angry due to what Kurenai had done to him back at their training before the chuunin exams. According to Kurenai she had done it on orders from Naruto. Naruto however thought that Sasuke had found out about what Naruto and Mikoto had done during the lunch break.

"Your anger.. is justified" Naruto spoke slowly while Sasuke got out of Sakura death grip and walked towards Naruto again with a menacing glare.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"So you want to challenge me to battle to restore the honor of your clan" Naruto recognized the Uchiha's motives.

Sasuke backed off a little "What no!?" he yelled "I just want to make it known that I, Uchiha Sasuke is not pleased with what you have done" there was no way in hell Sasuke was going to challenge Naruto to a fight, he knew when he was outmatched.

Naruto chuckled "Your mother was pleased with what I did though"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto "What did you say?"

Naruto had enough of Sasuke. He turned to Gai and asked what he wanted to since he got here "Eyebrows-san, what's going on here?" Gai was standing next to Lee shouting about youth.

"You're right on time my youthful friend" Gai did the nice guy pose "You and I are gonna have a little spar and that's what have brought all these youthful onlookers"

Naruto glanced over at Team 8 who stood together, when he saw Kurenai he shivered a little. Kurenai noticed Naruto's odd behavior and faced him with a glare "Naruto-kun what have you done now?"

Naruto ignored the question instead he grinned back at Kurenai "I want to talk with you later Kurenai" he then stretched out his muscles and cracked his knuckles "But for now I have a freak to beat up"

"YOSH!" Gai cheered "LET'S BEGIN!"

Naruto then had Gai's right foot implanted into his face **"DYNAMITE ENTRY!"** the force of the kick was enough to send Naruto across the training grounds.

Kakashi sweat dropped as she stared at Naruto who had been kicked back twenty meters from just one kick "Gai isn't holding back" he said to his fellow jounin Asuma who frowned "I for one will enjoy seeing the brat getting his ass kicked"

Naruto rubbed his head in pain, he was not ready for that, he still wondered what exactly was going on. He unsealed his sword as he stood up and stared at Gai who had not moved from the spot he had kicked Naruto from earlier.

"You're gonna regret that, ttebayo" Naruto spoke slowly before grinning like a mad man.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	53. Chapter 52

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 52

* * *

Naruto still stood across from Gai grinning like earlier. The people observing the fight expected him to draw his sword to attempt or successfully cut Gai in half.

While that was going on Naruto had a clone shunshin over to Hiruzen's location. Next to Hiruzen was Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina all watching the fight from the same spot. Poor Shizune must have been left with all the paper work, Naruto thought.

Naruto took a knee in front of Hiruzen and said "Monkey-sama"

Tsunade snickered at the name while Jiraiya was full out laughing pointing at Hiruzen who had a serious face "Yes, Naruto?"

"Permission to kill?"

"Denied"

The clones eyes widened as he stared at Hiruzen in confusion "I have.. a chance to remove this.. great beast from Konoha, why do want to let it live?" he questioned taking a long time between every word.

"Maito Gai is one of Konoha's strongest and most trusted jounin, you might find yourself on the losing end on this one, shitty brat" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I doubt that.. however I will do as you say, since you're the Hokage" Naruto stood up and saluted when Hiruzen spoke "Tsunade is the Hokage now you know"

Naruto stared at Tsunade for a second before grinning "Nope.." he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nope!?" Tsunade yelled comically "What does he mean by that?"

Jiraiya was trying not to laugh as he spoke "Sounds like the brat doesn't recognize you as the Hokage yet"

"It would make sense since he just got back, you know?" Kushina spoke with a weak smile scratching the back of her head the same way Naruto did earlier. She was trying to calm down her big breasted rival.

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she clenched her right hand into a fist "Maybe I should show him why I am the hokage" she spoke as Hiruzen shook his head slowly "There is no need for that Tsunade"

"Why?" She questioned "Do you know something that we don't?"

Hiruzen nodded "Naruto doesn't see you as the Hokage, he sees you as something that is to him a position far higher than that of a Hokage"

Kushina face palmed while Jiraiya sniggered. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow in confusion "Get to the point, Sarutobi-sensei"

Hiruzen backed off a little as he began explaining, if what he was about to say would upset Tsunade he would rather not be on the receiving end on one of her punches "You have been called a princess your whole life by most of Konoha's population"

"Yes, and I have many times stated that I hate to be called that" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone, just because she was the granddaughter of Hashirama and grand niece of Tobirama did not mean she deserved special treatment.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, Naruto however.. he sees you as the princess of the Senju clan, an important person that he must protect at all costs" Hiruzen decided to leave some parts out, like how Tsunade was his final goal, his prize as a Senju.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance "I see.."

"You know Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said having moved closer to her to put his arm around her neck "I'm pretty sure the only reason he values you so higly is because of your glorious titties" he said with no shame and a wide grin. He then sneakily disappeared from the spot before Tsunade could punch him with a bone crushing strike.

"Get back here you fucking pervert!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya who was about one hundred meters away from them now, making funny faces as Tsunade. Kushina was glaring at him as well, ready to help Tsunade in beating the self proclaimed super pervert.

"Catch me if you can!" he teased childishly.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Gai_

Naruto had received the information from his clone which caused his eyebrows to twitch 'Why can't I kill this thing?' he questioned as he stared at Gai. In his thoughts he would be doing the world a great favor in ridding them of this ugly green beast.

'So this thing is supposed to be strong?' Naruto thought 'Then let's see if he can handle my new jutsu'

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto created thirteen solid clones of himself that stood in a line next to him.

"Kage Bunshin, huh?" Gai spoke "Seems like I might get a good work out from this spar"

All of the Naruto clones and himself started chuckling darkly "You will get more than a work out, I assure you"

All clones did the same hand signs as Naruto while speaking **"Fire Style: Hydra" **large amounts of fire burst out of the mouth of the blonde and his clones. The fire shoot up the air before landing in fourteen different locations surrounding Gai. The fourteen large masses of fire took the shape of a three headed serpent, a hydra.

"These fire creatures will launch fireballs at you until I run out of chakra or you turn out their fire, they won't disappear before that" Naruto said with a laugh "And if you're able to dodge the fireballs, guess what I will be doing?"

"I guess you will come in for the finishing blow?" Gai asked sweating a little, he did not expect this kind of spar with a fourteen year old, even if he was a jounin.

"Hai hai" Naruto clapped his hands for Gai cheerfully "That is if you are able to dodge them at all"

Naruto then held up his index finger and middle finger which was used a hand sign to control the fiery serpents that had his chakra in them. They simultaneously launched small fireballs which was about half the size of a Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

Gai had expected this so he bit his thumb to draw out some blood before summoning two turtles that were large enough for him to stand on **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)**

Gai was crouching down on the two turtles with his hands on the back on their shell. He was using his own chakra to help boost the jutsu that the turtles were about to use.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa" (Water Style: Raging Waves)** Water gushed out from the two turtles mouths taking the shape of two huge waterfalls that washed down the fiery serpents. This is one of the most basic water jutsu you can learn but it's size and power varies on the amount of chakra the user uses. These waterfalls were huge meaning that both Gai and the turtles had to use a very large amount of chakra.

As the smoke cleared Gai had sent the turtles back to their home now facing Naruto who was grinning back at him, the same way as before. Naruto's clones used the transformation technique earlier while Gai was covering the whole training ground in smoke. The clones had transformed into kunai's that Naruto had picked up, ready to use later.

"Spectacular" Naruto clapped his hands cheerfully again.

"Thanks my youthful friend" Gai gave him a thumbs up "But trust me, that was not my first time dealing with a dangerous fire technique"

"Yeah, no doubts about that, that technique is more suited against an army than a single person anyway" Naruto said before grabbing a tri pronged kunai, obviously not one of the transformed clones "I would like to see if you can match my speed" Gai's eyes along with the adults watching the fight was almost shocked to see that kunai.

The only exception was Kushina since she was the one who had started his training with them in the first place. She was not surprised at all if Naruto had learned the technique over the past year, she had learned it as well after all.

Naruto threw the kunai at Gai who easily dodged it but the point was not to hit Gai with it as he held his fingers up for a hand sign again** "Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** Twenty clones of the kunai shoot out to different spots around Gai, surrounding him in a similar way as the hydra's had done earlier.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu" (Flying Thunder God Technique)** Naruto spoke slowly before disappearing in a flash of yellow. He appeared on a kunai that was right next to Gai. In Naruto's hand was one of the clones that had transformed into a regular kunai earlier, he aimed it towards Gai's upper torso, Gai blocked it with a kunai of his own.

Gai was a little surprised he did not expect a close combat kunai fight after what Naruto had shown him earlier. Naruto then suddenly dropped his Kunai to the ground and grabbed Gai with both of his arms preventing him from moving.

* * *

_With the spectators_

"Wow! I can't believe Naruto-sensei knows the Hiraishin!" Sakura shouted cheerfully 'Naruto-sensei is so cool, Shannaro!' inner Sakura added.

"You should all watch this fight carefully, you have a lot you can learn from Naruto, remember he is your age" Kakashi spoke 'And you're all utter disappointments' he thought.

"As you said Kakashi, he is their age. HOW is this possible?" Asuma questioned staring at Naruto with disbelief written all over his face 'Is this why you speak so highly of him' he stared of at the distance to his right 'Tou-san?'

"N-Naruto-k-kun is r-reall-y-y s-s-trong" Hinata stuttered as she fidgeted with her fingers, Midori nodded in agreement with her fellow shy kunoichi.

"I would like to have an answer to Asuma's question" Sasuke said suddenely "He is our age, yet it seems he has been given personal training, what is this favoritism? Is it because he is the son of the Yondaime?" Sasuke was jealous, he as an Uchiha and the last loyal male Uchiha should have been given more special treatment than he already had, in his opinion.

"Shut up Sasuke" Ino growled at him "You're just jealous because your not the strongest one in our age group anymore"

"Special treatment?" Kakashi repeated "Yes, Naruto was given very special treatment from Konoha"

"Hn.." Sasuke responded he had been right.

"Let me tell you all about it" Kakashi begun when Asuma interrupted him "Kakashi.." he said in a stern tone, Asuma thought it was up to Naruto to tell what happened to him if he wanted to reveal it at all.

"No they need to hear this, especially Sasuke" Kakashi spoke before telling them about Naruto's childhood in Konoha, how he was hated by almost every villager with them ignoring him as if he did not exist. If they said anything to him it was curse words or promises of a beating. Kakashi left out the reason why he was hated, which was of course the Kyubi.

He then told them about Naruto not having any parents growing up and no one to train him. Last he told them about Naruto getting kidnapped at the age of ten by two Konoha chuunins. The next time anyone from Konoha saw him was when he met with Team 7 on the wave mission.

After hearing the story the genins respect for Naruto grew even more, even Sasuke was shocked and apologized for his earlier remark. Tayuya was close to tears after hearing it, she could relate to Naruto in so many ways. Surprisingly Kurenai walked up to her and hugged her in a way to comfort Tayuya.

Shikamaru who had seen how both Tayuya and Kurenai reacted mumbled "Troublesome" which had Shikaku nodding in agreement. Shikaku knew that Shikamaru had figured out why Naruto and somewhat Tayuya was hated.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Gai_

Gai sweat dropped "Are you gonna hug me all day?" he was not that kind of youthful. It did look like Naruto was hugging him, but it served a purpose as the kunai poofed into a clone as it released the transformation. In the clones hand was a fully formed rasengan which the clone aimed towards Gai's most precious body part.

'Yeeees..' Naruto hissed in his thoughts 'If I can't kill him at least I can prevent him from repopulating the world with anymore mini beasts' such as that guy Lee.

**"Rasengan!"** The clone yelled as she attempted to slam the spiraling sphere into Gai's balls. Gai however recognized the danger he was in when a massive amount of chakra started covering him and his skin color changed to almost red.

**"Open the fourth gate of pain"** Gai shouted as he rocketed away from Naruto and his clones saving his precious kintama.

"YOU!" He yelled faced Naruto with a menacing glare "You fight dirty!" he pointed at Naruto who did not want to be shown off by an ugly green beast.

'Let's go Kurama!' Naruto yelled to the fox who grinned

**'Of course, you deserve my chakra today, you have been such a good boy!'**

'Shut up you damn pervert!'

Naruto began glowing a bright yellow almost like a mini sun. His chakra flared around the area and everyone could feel how powerful he was in this form. He had entered the **Kyubi chakra form.**

"I think it's about time we end this" Naruto spoke his voice was deeper.

"Yes let's finish this in one youthful move!" Gai screamed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	54. Chapter 53

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 53

* * *

"That's enough!" Tsunade ordered standing between the two, the chakra covering them both disappeared.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Gai spoke "Sorry Hokage-sama I think we let ourselves be to youthful in this fight"

"Using a technique that puts that much strength on your body in a simple spar, what were you thinking?" Tsunade questioned Gai who just shook his head "I kinda overreacted after he went for my most youthful possessions" Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in annoyance "And besides, Naruto was a very youthful opponent, I had to be at my best to keep up".

Tsunade sighed "Very well.. go find Shizune and have her fix whatever damage that technique has caused to your body this time"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Gai saluted and disappeared with a shunshin.

"And you.." she almost spat the words as she turned to Naruto who was not paying attention to her at all. Instead Naruto was staring at Kurenai while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and mumbled "Did you say something?"

"That chakra you used, what was that?" Tsunade asked because she was not sure, it could be the Kyubi's chakra but that chakra never felt like that.

Naruto chuckled "That was my hidden power that I can only use when you are watching me, Tsunade-hime"

Tsunade shook her head at his behavior "I want to talk about the other techniques you showed as well but not here in front of all the genins"

Naruto nodded "How about tomorrow on our date? I'm sure we can talk about it then"

Tsunade smiled "Good idea" she was about to let Naruto talk to his friends that had watched the fight when she snapped at him "And it's not a date!"

"Hai hai" Naruto waved lazily back at her walking towards Kurenai.

* * *

_With the spectators just as the fight was stopped_

Kiba had his jaw drop to the ground as he stared at Naruto in disbelief "What the fuck?" he muttered. Kiba knew that Naruto was a crazy strong swordsman but him being this good with ninjutsu was news to him.

"This is how a fight between two high level jounin looks like" Kakashi spoke in a bored tone seeing that most of the other genins had the same reaction as Kiba. Some had different reactions however..

"As expected from Naruto-sensei, see that Uchiha!?" She turned to Sasuke and flipped him off "You will always be beneath the Senju, Shannaro!" Sakura had decided that she wanted to become a swordsman and person like her sensei, starting with becoming a Senju herself. If Naruto could, why couldn't she?

"Taichou is strong as always, right Hanabi-chan?" Midori spoke to her teammate.

Hanabi nodded watching Naruto with awe "He is the strongest" she paused for a second before turning to Midori "That's Hanabi-sama to you, commoner"

"Don't be like that Hanabi-chan.." Midori sweat dropped.

Shikaku chuckled as he thought on how much Naruto resembled Minato "Troublesome.." he muttered which was followed by Shikamaru's own depressed mutter of "Troublesome..".

Shikamaru was thinking of when word would spread about Naruto becoming a jounin to his mother. She would not let him hear the end of it and make him try harder to go up in the ranks himself.

"That's to be expected of my boyfriend" Kurenai spoke with hears in her eyes staring at Naruto lovingly.

"He's my boyfriend, cunt" Tayuya was staring at Naruto the same way before she snapped at Kurenai.

"In your dreams maybe, Tayuya-chan" Kurenai spoke in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at the two "Don't forget about me, Naruto loves me the most"

Sasuke laughed hearing every girl declare their love for Naruto, all the annoyances were soon gone from him. Now he could train to take down Itachi without interruptions. As he thought that a swarm of former classmates found the training grounds.

Most of them female and a few males "Sasuke-kun!" they squealed and run up to him with hearts for eyes.

'Damnit' poor Sasuke thought before taking off with his fangirls and boys following after him.

Kiba frowned as he stared at Midori who had started watching Naruto who was heading towards them the same way Kurenai and Tayuya did. He had trained hard this past year to impress his crush. His plan was to challenge Naruto to a fight and show Midori how strong he had become before he would confess his love. That plan would have to wait now, he had to up his training and hide his sister.

When Naruto reached them, Jiraiya and Kushina had joined them as well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who shined up and smiled back at Naruto.

"Surprised to see me? Did you miss your godfather that much?" Jiraiya laughed halfheartedly.

"God father?" Naruto asked in an angry tone "More like dead man walking"

Jiraiya yelled about Naruto not showing him respect he deserves for being the great gallant super pervert and best god father ever.

Naruto ignored him in favor of Kurenai "Kurenai-hime it's time you and me have a real date"

Kurenai nodded with a happy look on her face "Of course it is"

Naruto threw Kurenai over his shoulder why the others stood frozen in shock "You're next" he nodded to Tayuya who was red faced in both anger and embarrassment.

"The hell she is" Kurenai bonked Naruto in the back of his head before Naruto disappeared with a yell of "Stop hitting me, baka-onna!" using a shunshin.

After they had left Kushina had started raging on about how wrong it was for Naruto to date Kurenai. Luckily for Naruto and Kurenai, Jiraiya was there to change the focus of her anger to him.

'You owe me for this, brat' Jiraiya thought as he ran from a furious Kushina chasing him. All he had done was compliment her assets a little.

After they left only the genins was left at the training grounds.

* * *

_Two days later_

The shinobi from the other villages has started arriving in Konoha. Naruto was currently on his patrol duty where he patrolled every part outside Konoha looking for anything out of order. His date with Kurenai had gone well. Naruto had taken her out for dinner at a nice restaurant then to a movie. After the movie they had walked around Konoha walking hands. They ended the date with a kiss before saying good night.

At least that's how Naruto wants to remember it. After the movie Naruto had told Kurenai about his lunch with Mikoto and his plans to have multiple girlfriends. Kurenai had left after slapping his face hard and yelled that he was a selfish bastard.

His "date" with Tsunade was all buisness. Naruto had treated her to ramen at Ichiraku's where they had talked about his techniques such as the Hiraishin. Tsunade had also given him a more detailed mission briefing.

**While Naruto sat on the village wall looking out into the forest surrounding Konoha he felt someone approach him. He looked to his side to see a girl with short black hair who wore a headband with the Iwa symbol. **

**She stopped and glared at him "You!" she said almost in an accusing manner.**

**"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion.**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	55. Chapter 54

I changed my mind about the Naruto-Shigure mission. The end of last chapter has been edited to:

* * *

While Naruto sat on the village wall looking out into the forest surrounding Konoha he felt someone approach him. He looked to his side to see a girl with short black hair who wore a headband with the Iwa symbol.

She stopped and glared at him "You!" she said almost in an accusing manner.

"Huh?" Naruto responded in confusion.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 54

* * *

'How dare he!' Kurotsuchi thought as she stared at the son of the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage) who in return looked at her like if she was some kind of idiot. Did he not know why she was here? What his evil father had done in the great third ninja war?

Namikaze Minato by himself was responsible for the death of thousands of Iwa ninja during the third great ninja war. One of them was Kurotsuchi's uncle who she never got to meet. Her grandfather Oonoki and her father Kitsuchi had told her to forget about the past so they could start over with Konoha with good relations between the villages. Kurotsuchi disagreed with that, she wanted this spawn of the Yondaime Hokage to suffer. She hated him.

"What do yo want?" Naruto asked in a bored tone "Can't you see I'm busy?" he was on a mission after all. This just made Kurotsuchi even angrier. Just a few days ago this idiot had been the reason they only got a few hours of sleep the night they arrived in Konoha as he wouldn't stop bothering them in his drunken state.

"I want to kick your ass you fucking asshole" Kurotsuchi spat out the words "I'm going to avenge all the iwa Shinobi and my uncle that your evil father, the Yondaime Hokage, killed during the war"

Kurotsuchi did not expect Naruto to grin back at her showing his teeth then laugh heartily until he was out of breath. When Naruto stopped laughing a very irritated Kurotsuchi asked "What's so damn funny?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response "Was I not supposed to laugh?"

"What's so fucking funny about your dad killing thousands of Iwa ninja!?" Kurotsuchi yelled at him red faced from anger.

Naruto waved his hands towards her with a chuckle "Stop, you're making me blush"

Kurotsuchi had taken enough crap from this low life. Didn't he know who he was talking to? She was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage!

"That's it I'm gonna kill you, you blonde bastard!" Kurotsuchi ran towards Naruto on top of the walls. Naruto held up his hands in a way to stop "Hey hey" he tried to calm her down "Relax, man" Kurotuschi had stopped running now in favor of giving Naruto a death glare "Man?" she questioned.

Naruto tried again, with a chuckle he corrected himself "Relax boy, there is no need for us to fight"

Even more red faced than earlier Kurotsuchi yelled so loud Naruto thought his eardrums would explode "I'M A GIRL, ASSHOLE!" when Naruto recovered from the loud yell his eyebrows was twitching in annoyance. Who was this person? Why was this person trying to deceive him, he had already figured out how to differentiate between a boy and a girl.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked a he slowly walked up to Kurotsuchi who was just a meter away from him. He poked her in the chest with his index finger. He felt something soft and heard Kurotsuchi release a quiet moan from her mouth.

"Well, fuck me" Naruto said in almost a whisper, he was fully aware of the danger he was in. Naruto didn't think it was possible to yell louder than what Kurotsuchi did earlier, but he was wrong.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She yelled from the top of her lungs chasing after Naruto who had done the smart thing which was to run as fast he could. Kurotsuchi was throwing Kunai and Shuriken at Naruto while chasing him. They were running around inside the village and Naruto did not want any villager to get caught in the crossfire. This had Naruto run to a different location towards the nearest training grounds to avoid that.

When they reached an open grassy field of the training grounds - which happened to be training grounds 10, the one where Gai and his team usually trained at – Naruto was wondering how he was gonna get the "girl" to stop attacking him. He had no intention of actually fighting her since he nothing to gain from that, in fact it would just make him look bad. A konoha jounin fighting against a foreign genin kunoichi.. yes it would only spell trouble for him.

Naruto recognized the training grounds so he stopped and turned around to face Kurotsuchi. He could not go any further into the training grounds and risk running into Gai and his freak show. Kurotsuchi smirked at him and said "Not gonna run anymore?"

Naruto chuckled, he had already formed a plan to get her to leave him alone "Excuse me miss, would you mind.." Naruto stopped talking as his whole body shivered due to someone else showing up in front of him.

"Naruto, I dare you to finish that sentence" It was Kurenai standing in front of him with her arms folded under her chest. With a twitching eyebrow Naruto asked "What do you want, onna?"

Kurenai glared at him which had Naruto start sweating "I mean, what can I help you with, Kurenai-hime?"

"I have asked Tsunade-sama to borrow you for a few hours" Kurenai began "While you help me, Kakashi will take your place on your patrol duty"

"Patrol duty?" Naruto almost yelled "It's a very important mission that only I can do, that good for nothing Uchiha will only mess things up!"

Kurotsuchi stomped over to get in-between Kurenai and Naruto. With a glare she yelled "Don't forget about me, you bastard!"

Kurenai frowned at motioned towards Kurotsuchi "Who is this?" she asked in an almost accusing tone.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know"

They were doing it again, ignoring her with a "Tch" she formed a hand sign for a jutsu "Take this!" she yelled but stopped when Kurenai turned towards her with a mean look on her face.

"You!" she snapped at Kurotsuchi who responded with a quiet and nervous "Yes?"

"What business do you have with my man?" Kurenai was tired of every single female going after Naruto. She had decided that she wasn't going to let it happen anymore, she would chase them away with a stick if she had too.

"I'm gonna ki" Kurotsuchi started but stopped when she saw a dark aura surrounding Kurenai "Kiss?" Kurenai muttered "Get lost before I hurt you, you little bitch"

Kurotsuchi backed off slowly, she had meant to say that she was going to kick Naruto's ass, but she felt no need to explain that. She just wanted to get as far away from Kurenai as possible "You're lucky your woman is here to save you, I'll get you next time!" with that Kurotsuchi disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto laughed at someone else having to experience the evil that was Kurenai.

"What's so funny?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto fake coughed into his hand "Nothing, what do you need me for?"

"I need your help to move my stuff out of my apartment" Kurenai explained.

Naruto nodded to that, he was expecting something far worse "You're moving?" he asked.

"Yes" Kurenai said simply then she smiled cutely at Naruto "I'm moving in with you!"

Time seemed to stop after Kurenai said that. This was like a scene taken from one of his recurring nightmares. Naruto thought on what to do next, should he run? Or should he fight her? No matter what he could not allow this to happen.

"Of course you are" Naruto said with a bright smile "Let's get going then" it was no point in fighting it, just let it happen.

As Naruto and Kurenai started walking towards her apartment, Naruto heard Kurama make whipping sounds and laugh at him.

'Shut it, you!' Naruto snarled at him.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Kushina was training Tayuya outside in their large backyard. The chuunin exams was to begin in three days so Kushina wanted Tayuya to be fully prepared this time. Since Tayuya was a student of Kushina along with two of the three sannin, failure was not an option.

Kushina had Tayuya try to meditate so she could try to communicate with the three tails which she had not had much luck with before. So it was calm and quiet until she heard a lot of sounds coming from their house. She heard the sound of glass breaking making her think that maybe someone was foolish enough to try breaking into her house.

"Tayuya!" she spoke loudly as she shook her student to get her to return from her mindscape.

"What is it?" a confused Tayuya asked but before Kushina could answer Tayuya as well heard the sounds coming from their house. It sounded like two people were arguing.

"I think someone is trying to break into our house" Kushina explained.

"What?" Tayuya yelled "Let's show them why it's a bad idea to mess with ninjas!" Kushina could just nod to that as they ran back to their house. When they arrived they were quite surprised to see twenty Naruto clones carrying card board boxes and bags into his room. Standing outside his room was Kurenai who seemed to be instructing them.

"You didn't have to break the window, we could just enter by the front door" Kurenai told the real Naruto who was inside his room unpacking all of Kurenai's stuff.

"Stop complaining" Naruto whined "We got inside, didn't we?"

"Naruto, Kurenai, what's going on?" Kushina asked while Kurenai and Naruto turned to her and Tayuya as if just noticing they were here.

"Oh, hello mother, Tayuya" Naruto said in a bored tone "I'm just carrying Kurenai's stuff to my room"

Kurenai nodded "We are going to live together from now on"

"What?" Tayuya yelled as she turned to Kushina "No fucking way, right Kushina-nee?"

"Of course not!" Kushina roared "Why the hell didn't you ask me about this, this is my house!" she demanded.

"Kaa-sama" Kurenai sulked while Naruto frowned at them.

"Don't give me that" Kushina shouted at Kurenai "I have never liked your and Naruto's relationship and there is no way in hell I'm going to allow you two live together under my roof!"

Tayuya laughed "Serves you right, you bitch!" it might sound ruder than it was, it was just how Tayuya expressed herself.

"Naruto.." Kurenai pleaded, waiting for him to say something.

With a sigh Naruto stopped unpacking her stuff "What's the problem?" Naruto stood then walked next to Kurenai he pointed at her with his thumb and asked "Why don't you want the onna to live here?"

"Shithead why are you with her at all? I thought you and me were together since we did.." Tayuya began before she stopped due to embarrassed. Red faced she finished her sentence "You know, we made out!" she spurted out.

Kurenai turned to Tayuya with a glare while Kushina stared at her in shock. Kushina had always thought Naruto and Tayuya had more of a brother-sister relationship if anything.

"Don't tell me you like him as well?" Kushina asked Tayuya who raised an eyebrow in response "It's not like it's a fucking secret, nee-chan"

"What the hell, ttebane!" Kushina shouted comically "Is there a single girl in Konoha that doesn't have the hots for you, Naruto!?" The only reason she was this upset was because it meant more competition for her, but the others didn't have to know that.

Naruto shrugged causing Kurenai to giggle at his careless attitude "Anyway" Naruto spoke "If you don't want Kurenai to live here than I guess I will just have to move in with her"

Kurenai nodded "It's a shame, I was looking forward to us living together, Kaa-sama"

Naruto then turned to the frowning Tayuya "And Tayuya, just because I'm with Kurenai doesn't mean I can't be with you as well" he turned back to Kurenai with a wide smile "Isn't that right, Kurenai-hime?"

Kurenai clenched her right hand into a fist and gritted her teeth as she answered "Right.."

"Are you saying you want to date us at the same time?" Tayuya asked and by the look she gave Naruto, he knew that if he answered wrong, he would be in pain. Nevertheless, there was only one answer for her question "Yeah, but don't forget about Ino-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan.." Naruto had to duck to dodge the fist that Tayuya had tried to slam into his face.

Naruto jumped back to create some distance between him and Tayuya, he had expected her to react similar to how Kurenai reacted when he told her.

"Calm down Tayuya" Kushina said as she grabbed Tayuya's shoulder to drag her back with her "To decide if Kurenai can live with us, there is only one thing we can do.."

Tayuya's eyes widened "No! Please not that" she pleaded, it was the most boring thing she had ever experienced.

"What are we doing?" Kurenai asked Naruto in confusion.

Naruto shrugged, he had been doing that a lot lately "Don't look at me"

It was time for the Uzumaki clan to have a clan meeting with all of it's members present.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	56. Chapter 55

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 55

* * *

The members of the Uzumaki clan and one guest was seated around a large rectangular table. The clan meeting was held in the Uzumaki's dining room. Kushina who sat at the center of the table started the meeting.

"Uzumaki Tayuya" she read from a paper.

Tayuya - who sat to Kushina's right - eyebrows twitched "Do I have too?" she whined but only got a glare as answer from Kushina.

"Present.." Tayuya said in almost a whisper.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"That's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto also known as Senju to you, woman" Naruto sat at Kushina left responded.

Kushina gave him the same glare she gave Tayuya earlier causing Naruto to sweat drop "Present.."

"Honorary clan member, Tsunade Senju"

"Present" Tsunade sat across the table right in front of Kushina, she had sent a shadow clone to partake in the clan meeting.

"And our guest, Yuhi Kurenai"

"Present, kaa-sama!" she said cheerfully.

"Just 'Present' is enough, ttebane!" Kushina snapped back at the red eyed woman who to no one's surprise sat next to Naruto.

"Forgive me, kaa-sama!"

Before Kushina could tell Kurenai to not call her that, a slightly irritated Tsunade raised her voice and spoke "Get on with it already, you know I hate these kind of things"

"Right, let's start with the less important matters before we move on with the reason I called this meeting" Kushina said making Tayuya want to hit her head on the table.

"I will start with a personal matter" Kushina continued "For a while now some of my newly bought panties has gone missing. I believe that we have a pantie thief on the loose"

Kurenai and Tsunade turned to Naruto and glared at him "Pervert" they accused while Tayuya was staring down at the table.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself in confusion "I'm not interested in taking any of your panties unless I'm removing them directly from your body, dattebayo" Naruto grinned as she finished talking.

Before more shouts of pervert could be aimed at Naruto, Kushina came to his defense "This started before Naruto got back, I'm sure that it's not him"

"It's me" Tayuya admitted in almost a whisper.

"You?" Kushina questioned "Why?"

Tayuya scowled "I grew out of my old ones and I fucking hate shopping. I'm just borrowing them, you can have them back"

"You should have told me, I would have taken you shopping" Kushina said with a kind smile aimed towards Tayuya who frowned "I told you I fucking hate shopping!" she yelled.

Kushina sweat-dropped "Well that matter is settled, that's all I had for today's meeting, is there anyone else that wants to add something?"

She got no response for a few seconds until Tayuya was about to raise her hand but changed her mind.

Kushina who noticed that Tayuya wanted to say something but changed her mind asked "What's on your mind, Tayuya-chan?"

"It's nothing.. it's just" Tayuya's cheeks gained a red tint she then spurted out in almost a yell "I don't think the shithead should walk around naked in the house anymore!"

"What?" Kurenai said dangerously to Naruto while Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Naked?" she questioned.

"So it begins!" Naruto said dramatically as he folded his arms above his chest. Naruto had been warned by Itama not to surround himself by to many bossy women, never let yourself be pushed around was that Itama used to say.

"It happened one time when I didn't know you two were around" Naruto defended himself.

"So you walk around naked as well, you little pervert?" Tsunade asked with disgust "I say we hang him"

The others ignored Tsunade's suggestion. Kurenai dragged Naruto by his ear "You are not allowed to show yourself naked to anyone but me from now on, got that?"

Kushina stood up and waved her hands in front of the table "Calm down all of you!" She waited for everyone to focus on her before she continued "This is not a serious matter and has no place in an Uzumaki clan meeting"

Tayuya stood up at pointed at Kushina accusingly "But your pantie problems are!?"

Kushina chuckled at that "They cost me a lot of money, Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya lowered her head in shame "Oh, I'm sorry I will pay for them"

Kushina patted Tayuya on the back with a smile "There is no need for that" she then turned her focus back to Naruto "You do whatever you feel is right Naruto"

Naruto nodded to that, he knew that she meant, both Naruto and Kushina enjoyed seeing the other naked. The other were confused by what Kushina meant with that but choose not to question it.

Kushina then decided to move on to the important part of the meeting "Okay now on to the main reason I called this meeting, Kurenai and Naruto have requested to have Kurenai move in with us" They decided to settle the matter by voting.

Tayuya was quick to say she wouldn't want Kurenai anywhere near where she sleeps, Tsunade was wondering how this situation had happened. Kurenai had earlier requested her permission to get Naruto's help with an 'emergency' and now she finds out that Kurenai is need of a home. Just what happened to her jounin?

It was Tsunade's turn to vote after Tayuya's obvious no. Tsunade folded her hands under her chin in thought "I don't see why not, you have plenty of empty rooms in this big house and if Kurenai needs a place to stay then we should take her in"

Kushina tilted her head at that "I don't think you understand the situation, auntie"

"Don't call me that" Tsunade snapped before calming herself "What is it I don't understand?"

"It's not like she has been thrown out of her home or anything, she only wants to move in with us because she wants to live with Naruto" Kushina explained as she stared at Kurenai who decided this was the perfect timing to hug Naruto's arm to herself. Tsunade saw it and it caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh" Tsunade exclaimed in a bored tone, she wasn't surprised but she was a little disappointed. She had thought that Kurenai was one of her very few normal jounins but after today she would have to reevaluate that thought.

"Would Kurenai moving in with you make you happy, Naruto?" Tsunade asked Naruto who nodded in response. Tsunade folded her arms under her chest "Then I'm against it" She wouldn't allow anything that would make the "little pervert" happy.

Tayuya laughed in victory "Then it's settled! It's three against one!"

Kushina shook her head "That's true but there is still the problem of Naruto moving out if we don't let Kurenai live here" She turned to Naruto and added "Do you have anything to say?"

Naruto nodded before standing up, he bowed halfheartedly before speaking "Honorable Uzumaki clan members" Naruto paused due to the others having different and audible reactions to the way he spoke.

Tsunade snorted while staring at any place that wasn't Naruto. Tayuya laughed finding it hilarious seeing Naruto this way. Kurenai was holding up her hand trying to stop Naruto, thinking he was making fun of the seriousness of the clan meeting. Kushina stared at him with a calculating look on her face. One wrong word and she would take action.

"I understand why you wouldn't want this she-devil in your home" Kurenai kicked his feet under the table but Naruto ignored it "But before you make your decision, you need to know what Kurenai has to offer by living with us"

"What she has to offer?" Kushina repeated sounding a bit curious.

"Yes" Naruto said with a nod "She asked to move in with me last year, I refused it obviously" Naruto explained while Kurenai hit him lightly on his arm "She did offer to wash my clothes, do the dishes and help out with anything else around the home" Naruto then turned to Kushina dramatically, his face really close to hers "Doesn't that sound nice, dattebayo!?"

Tayuya snorted "As if that's going to change our minds.." Just as Tayuya finished speaking Kushina had walked over to Kurenai's seat and hugged her "Welcome to the family!"

"EHH, NEE-CHAN!?" Tayuya shouted comically with her jaw dropping while Tsunade shook her head at the antics of her family.

"I wasn't done, she has more to offer" Naruto said with a frown "She has nice long sexy legs, big rounds boobs, a firm but also soft..." Naruto stopped as he sensed the incoming danger that was his female company. He let them assault his face this time since he was happy and contended. His first woman was now living with him, now he just had to get the rest.

Before they ended the meeting they were in for another surprise.

"I think me and Shizune should move in with you as well so we can help you out" Tsunade began causing the others eyes to widen in surprise except for Naruto who weakly gave a thumbs up in approval. Tsunade explained her reasons for moving in which was, helping Kushina take care of the home, she would be closer to her student Tayuya, she could raid Naruto's sake storage. And most importantly..

"Make sure that no funny business goes on within this house, Naruto is still just a boy" she finished.

With different thoughts and feelings on how the meeting went, they returned to what they were doing before the meeting. Naruto and Kurenai had to move her stuff into one of the empty rooms. Kushina and Tayuya returned to their backyard for more training while Tsunade's clone dispelled returning the memories to the original.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Kurenai had been settled into her new room that was on the second floor with the others. Also Tsunade and Shizune had received a room each as they had moved in the same evening. Shizune after a long day at the hokage's office had fallen asleep early. Tsunade had disappeared somewhere, probably back in her old house drinking in her lonesome.

Kushina could be seen standing outside the door to Naruto's room wearing only a bathrobe. She was standing guard to keep Kurenai but also Tayuya who she had found out had on several occasions shared a bed with Naruto, out of his room. The reason she was dressed in only a bathrobe was because she had just showered. She also had a plan for Naruto when the others had fallen asleep, a plan where she enters the room and removes the bathrobe then makes one of her erotics dreams become reality.

She had been standing here for twenty minutes already and during that time she had seen Kurenai peek out of her room ten times already. Kurenai was of course waiting for Kushina to leave so she could sneak into Naruto's room. A sleepy Tayuya had attempted to just walk passed Kushina into Naruto's room only to be dragged back to her room.

It was an hour later when Kushina decided to act on her plan. Kurenai had not peeked out of her room for over thirty minutes which meant she had either fallen asleep or given up. Kushina opened the door and let her bathrobe fall to the ground as she grinned towards the bed where she saw..

"TSUNADE!?" Kushina shouted loudly seeing a the back of a clothed Tsunade straddle a shirtless Naruto's waist. Tsunade turned around and slurred "What?" she then narrowed her eyes at Kushina "Why are you naked?"

"What are you doing in bed with my son?" Kushina countered.

With gritted teeth Tsunade answered "The little pervert used Hiraishin to bring me into his room, now he's not letting me go" Tsunade tried to make it look like the only reason she was straddling Naruto was because she planned on punching his face in until he let her go back to her room.

Naruto grinned at his naked mother "Hey mom" he said then. His grin quickly disappeared as Tsunade launched a chakra covered punch straight into his face before standing up to face Kushina.

"Again, why are you naked?"

Kushina scratched the back of her head with a weak laugh "Eheh, I dropped my bathrobe from the surprise of seeing you with him" she tried.

Tsunade stared intently at Kushina "Kushina" was all she said while Kushina answered "Yes?"

"Get out!" She yelled pointing at the door. Kushina grabbed her bathrobe before retreating to her own room, a bit ashamed of having being caught. But she was happy that it was Tsunade and no one else that caught her, at least she wouldn't judge her to much.

With a shake of her head Tsunade closed Naruto's door before returning to the bed smiling at Naruto "Now where were we.." she said before she threw her arms around Naruto and smashed her lips together with his lips.

...

...

..

.

"When you play the game of Naruto, you win or you die."

* * *

There is a poll on my profile where you can vote on what my next christmas side story should be about. Thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 56

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 56

* * *

After the night that Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune moved in to the Uzumaki house things returned to normal. Naruto had visited Sakura to give her a few pointers and show her a few techniques to help prepare her for the chuunin exams. He had also made a visit to the Nara family so he could deal with the ghost problem they had.

Shikaku who was preparing Shikamaru for the chuunin exams had let Naruto into their home. Shikaku and Shikamaru both were interested in finding out what Naruto had in store for Yoshino. Yoshino was in their kitchen cooking lunch for them when Naruto arrived.

"Hey" Naruto greeted as he entered the kitchen. Yoshino turned around with a raised eyebrow "Hello" she said a bit unsure wondering what he was doing here before she saw her husband and son behind him and figured he was with them.

"Aren't you Kushina's boy, the one who made chuunin last year?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled as he ignored the question. He walked towards her shaking his head "We can do this the hard way or the easy way"

"What?" Yoshino had no idea what he meant and neither did Shikaku and Shikamaru, although Shikamaru was starting to get a bit worried.

Yoshino eyes widened in surprise as she felt Naruto's arms around her when he pulled her into a hug. Naruto then sat down with Yoshino following still stuck in his embrace. Naruto then lifted her by her waist and threw her up on his shoulder. Her ass was now sticking up into the air just in front of Naruto face, while Yoshino was able to stare at her husband and son behind them.

Naruto then lightly tapped her bum with his hand getting a yell from Yoshino "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She received more and harder slaps to her ass as an answer.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had run from his home faster than he had ever ran before. He was sure that he would be blamed for this when it was over since Naruto was his "friend". Shikaku to shocked to act could just observe as Naruto spanking his wife with his jaw dropped, unable to form any words.

"Shikaku! Stop him" Yoshino yelled even louder as she squirmed in Naruto's grip. Naruto slapped her three times more, each time harder and by now Yoshino was quiet. The next time Naruto slapped her she had completely stopped struggling and it sounded like she was enjoying it. As Naruto kept spanking Yoshino she moaned between saying "Shikaku-kun is this your way of saying you want a threesome?"

Unsure Shikaku responded "W-would you want that?"

By now Naruto put Yoshino down letting her sit in front of him. Yoshino was red faced from blushing due to the embarrassing situation she found herself in. She managed a weak nod "If it's with this cutie, then I'm all for it"

Naruto stood up, ignoring the conversation between husband and wife he made his way towards the door to the kitchen where Shikaku stood with an expression of disbelief.

"She's all yours, you can thank me later"

And thank him he would, he had never seen Yoshino that horny before. Shikaku had a very pleasant afternoon with his wife after that.

After taking care of his business with Sakura and Shikaku or the Shika guy as Naruto would put it, Naruto returned to his post outside the village on patrol duty. He spent two more days outside the village until he was asked to visit the Hokage's office.

Tsunade had also asked for Yugao and Kushina so she could give all three of them a new mission. Kushina and Yugao was to guard Tsunade for the remainder of the chuunin exams. Naruto's new mission was to guard the former hokage, Hiruzen. All three of them would be dressed in their anbu outfits and of course wearing their masks. Kushina had a fox mask, Yugao had her cat mask and Naruto had his toad mask that he loved to wear.

Before heading towards the Sarutobi clan compound where Hiruzen lived, Naruto wanted to give Tsunade a kiss. But he didn't have the balls to do that after what happened that night three days ago. A few minutes after Tsunade and Shizune had moved their stuff into their new rooms, Tsunade wanted to relax and enjoy a few cups of sake. That was when a shirtless Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow, using Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to get to her room.

Tsunade had been surprised at first which had her almost strike him with a chakra enchanced punch thinking it was an enemy. Once she recognized it was Naruto, she had asked "Do you have all rooms in this house marked with those seals?" referring to the Hiraishin seals.

Naruto had shook his head before saying "Let me show you" he then walked behind Tsunade and rubbed her lower back, just above her butt. That where had placed a seal that when visible – which was only a few moments after the seal had been used - the seal looked like a tattoo that is commonly referred to as tramp stamp.

With visible annoyance judging from the vein that popped on he forehead, Tsunade asked "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, nervously he said "I wanted to ask if you want to share a few drinks with me"

Tsunade wouldn't say no to a drinking partner but she was running low on sake. She pointed at her half full sake bottle and said "That's the last I got"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about that, I have plenty for the both of us" he then pulled Tsunade into a hug before using a hand sign which would let him teleport back to his room with the Hirashin. For the next forty minutes they spent drinking in silence, during this time Kushina was keep watching outside.

Then out of nowhere Naruto had asked "Wanna make out?" Tsunade had answered with a shrug before pushing Naruto down into a laying position so she could get on top of him.

They made out with small sake breaks for about ten minutes until the noticed the door opening. That was when a naked Kushina interrupted them. After Kushina left, or had been told to leave, they started making out again. This time however, Naruto wanted to do more and at first so did Tsunade. But when Naruto was about to remove her blue Obi that held up her gray kimono styled blouse, Tsunade had sobered and realized just what was about to happen.

Tsunade pushed Naruto away from her, she then grabbing her green Haori to put it back on "This was a mistake, Naruto"

With a pout Naruto replied "No it wasn't, it was fun ttebayo"

"For you maybe" She snapped "We can't tell anyone about this and it can never happen again" Naruto chose not to answer to that as Tsunade left his room to return to her own. On her way back Tsunade feared what would happen if word got out to the public on what they had done. It would have made for quite the scandal in Konoha.

The next day at breakfast before Tsunade had to leave to the Hokage's office, Naruto had suggested a repeat of last night. Tsunade had replied by kneeing him in his most private area causing Naruto to whine out in pain for a long time before he had to leave to take care of some business, which was a visit to Sakura and the Nara family.

* * *

Now, present time Naruto have just arrived at the Sarutobi clan compound. Since it was still early in the day on a normal weekday, Hiruzen was alone since Konohamaru was at the ninja academy. Hiruzen sat at his porch staring at a pond that had gold fishes swimming in it. Something Naruto noticed was that Hiruzen was wearing earphones, which Naruto was curious to find out why.

Making his way over to Hiruzen, he took a knee and bowed to the former hokage "I am yours to command, Lord Monkey"

Hiruzen removed one ear plug and raised an eyebrow at his former anbu solder who was for some reason unknown to him back in his anbu wear "What are you up to now, shitty brat?" he asked.

"I was ordered by Tsunade-hime to guard you for the remainder of the chuunin exams" Naruto explained.

"I see" Hiruzen replied in understanding.

"Yes, I'm here so no bad guys can get you, old monkey" Naruto laughed "We can't have a weak and useless old monkey like yourself go unguarded" Naruto's laughter had turned maniacal by now.

"I may be old but I reckon I can still kick your ass if I wanted too" Hiruzen responded in a calm tone, not affected by Naruto's attempts to piss him off "What's with the anbu wear? I thought we decided that you were done with that"

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "Perhaps Tsunade-hime thinks I'm sexy wearing it"

"I doubt that" Hiruzen responded quickly making Naruto face fault. Hiruzen then spoke his mind on why Tsunade thought it would be good for Naruto to wear his anbu outfit "It's probably because you stand out to much in a crowd, if an enemy saw you they might attack you instead of me just because you're you"

"You calling me ugly or something?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's not the reason" Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's raging expression "It's because of what you have accomplished. Most people have heard of at least one of your names by now. And there is also the fact that you look more and more like your father every time I see you" Hiruzen finished his rambling.

"Really? Am I that famous?" Naruto asked no longer angry at the earlier insults.

Hiruzen waved him off lazily "Nah.." he began before grinning "I'm just fucking with ya, it's a standard procedure, the hokage guards are always wearing their anbu outfit"

Naruto sweat dropped "Then why did you ask?"

"Just wanted a conversation" Hiruzen explained.

Naruto snorted "You need to get yourself a hobby, old man"

Hiruzen chuckled without answering 'I already have a hobby, it's messing with you, you idiot' he thought.

Naruto then thought Hiruzen would want to hear about the latest news "Kurenai-chan has moved in with me"

"That's good and about time" Hiruzen answered with a nod "She's a skilled and reliable kunoichi who is a suitable wife for our future hokage"

Naruto then yelled at Hiruzen "I told you many times.." Naruto yelled each word with long brakes in between "I would rather die than take the position of hokage!"

"It's not up for discussion Naruto, you will be our next hokage" Hiruzen was now standing in front of Naruto who responded by hitting Hiruzen with a punch straight into the face. Hiruzen countered with a punch of his own which started a full a long fist fight between the two. They didn't try to avoid any of the punches which they could normally easily dodge, it was a contest to prove who was the toughest between them.

About five minutes later was when the both of them felt they had enough. With bruises all over their faces and bloody noses they returned to sit at Hiruzen's porch.

"So what's with the earphones, old man?" Naruto asked as things returned to normal.

"Oh these?" Hiruzen held up his earphones "I'm listening to Ibiki's live report of the second part of the chuunin exams that just started"

Naruto stood up and shook his head "Seriously, get yourself a hobby old man" he then jumped high up in the air so he could land on the roof of Hiruzen's house. Just because he was guarding him didn't mean he had to talk to him, he would just protect the old monkey from the shadows.

While Naruto hid on the roof top he had to listen to Hiruzen repeating the words of Ibiki from the earphones.

"Team 8 seems to be the first team to reach the tower"

"I don't care"

_An hour passed until next report_

"The only team from Iwa has reached the tower in second place"

"I would have buried them beneath the earth where they belong"

"That's harsh.."

_Five hours later_

"Naruto, get ready to move! Team seven with Tayuya, Sasuke and Sakura has been attacked by someone that is believed to be Orochimaru!" Hiruzen said throwing off his Hokage robe that he still wore over his regular battle gear.

Naruto laughed like a mad man "Senju" he whispered grabbing his sword. With that the former hokage and newly promoted jounin headed towards the forest of death.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	58. Chapter 57

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 57

* * *

As Naruto and Hiruzen entered the forest of death, Hiruzen got another message from Ibiki through the earphones. His eyes widened when he heard it "We most move fast, Anko has gone after Orochimaru"

Both Naruto and Hiruzen was well aware of Anko's history with her former teacher. Hiruzen knew that Anko would stop at nothing to beat Orochimaru even if she would go down with him.

"Anko-chan you say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" was all Hiruzen managed to say before Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

_With Orochimaru and Anko_

Orochimaru had managed to do what he came for, which was to mark Sasuke with his Cursed Seal of Heaven. While fighting team 7 he had also managed to injure Haruno Sakura who had proven to be far stronger than the information Orochimaru had on her would say. Sakura had surprised him and almost cut his head off as soon as he made his presence known.

But being a sannin, Orochimaru had more than one way to get out of such situations. He also had more than one way to deal with a sword wielding genin. Orochimaru had used his own sword, Kusanagi to give her an almost lethal wound. Luckily for Sakura, Tayuya was there to save her since she was now able to perform medical jutsu thanks to Tsunade's teachings.

Tayuya was the one that had come out of the fight mostly unharmed. That was also thanks to her training with the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Now Tayuya had to look after her team, waiting for them to recover before they can move onto the tower. Tayuya was not proud of having come out of the fight relatively unharmed, instead she was ashamed of having failed to protect her teammates against a single opponent.

When Anko found Orochimaru he was trying to sink into a tree so he could rest after a heated battle against Team 7. Dressed in her usual tan trench coat, Anko stared down her former teacher.

"It's been a long time, Anko" Orochimaru greeted his former student with a tired voice. He had taken some damage from the fight with Team 7 as well, mostly thanks to Sasuke's fire techniques.

As your former student who you have taught everything" Anko was armed with senbon needles between her fingers in her right hand "I'm going to take you out, even if it costs me my life!"

"You can't" Orochimaru stated while Anko moved as if she was throwing the needles. Orochimaru was faster to act as he used a technique to enlarge his snake tongue sending it straight forward towards Anko with impressive speed. It would pierce through anything it hit. Anko dodged it by jumping up high in the air before landing on a tree, using charka to stay stuck on it. Orochimaru's tongue was already on the move, it had found Anko as it circled around her right arm which held the needles.

Anko jumped down and prepared to use a technique of her own. She used her left arm to launch for snakes towards Orochimaru **"Sen'ei Jashu" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Orochimaru whose body was still stuck in the tree made no attempt to dodge it. Anko used the snakes as a rope to pull Orochimaru out of the tree then pull him towards a three behind her. She placed her hand arm above Orochimaru's right hand and stuck a kunai through both of their hands. This was to prevent Orochimaru from moving.

With a grin Anko said "I got you" she used her right hand to intervene her fingers with his fingers on his left hand. She held up her index and little finger which was a hand sign for the technique she was about to use. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw it "That seal is.." he began.

"That's right" Anko smirked as she spoke "You and I are going to die here" she closed her eyes and focused** 'Ninpo: Sōjasōsai no Jutsu' (Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu)** just as she was about to use the technique she heard Orochimaru's mocking laughter and it was not coming from the Orochimaru in front of her. With wide eyes he realized she had captured a clone.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" an amused Orochimaru asked as he appeared behind her. Anko turned around just to see Orochimaru remove the face mask that covered his real face. "That's a clone.." Orochimaru stated what Anko had already realized. Anko shook as realization hit her, she was about to kill herself only taking a clone with her. The clone dissolved into a mud revealing that it was an earth clone.

Just when Anko thought it was over – she knew had no hope to win a fight against her former teacher without the element of surprise – a yellow flash appeared from her lower back.

Out came Naruto.

**"Hiraishigiri" (Flying Thunder God Slash)** Naruto roared as he pierced the tip of his sword through Orochimaru's neck before the sannin could react.

"Yohoho!" Naruto laughed in Orochimaru's face "YO-HOHO!"

"Curse you" Orochimaru spit out blood as he spoke "Minato.." Orochimaru then used the very same technique Anko had earlier to force Naruto away "**Sen'ei Jashu" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** now Orochimaru had enough time to create a new body of himself with one of the many forbidden techniques he knew of **(Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu - Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique)**

With a healthy new body Orochimaru glared at the toad masked anbu who stood in front of Anko in a protective manner.

"Who the hell are you?" Orochimaru asked as he had lost the cool he had earlier after that show from the masked blonde.

Naruto grinned under his mask, he was just about to whisper his name when Hiruzen appeared next to them, he banked Naruto in the back of his head with a clenched fist then said while panting."Damn brat, you could have brought me with you, my shunshin is nowhere near as fast as yours"

Orochimaru had no plans to stay and fight the blonde anbu and more importantly the former Hokage who was also his former teacher. By sinking into the ground he used a sunshin to quickly get out of there.

"Hokage-sama" Anko said surprised seeing him of all people here, most people still called him Hokage-sama even though he had retired.

While Naruto held up his right hand doing a hand sign, Hiruzen spoke to Anko "Don't worry Anko, Orochimaru won't leave this forest alive, me and the brat will see to that" when he finished his sentence Naruto muttered "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" as he created fifty or so clones that headed out in search of Orochimaru

"You can run but you cannot hide!" The clones yelled in chorus before laughing loudly "Yo-hoho!"

With Naruto and his clones disappearing towards all directions only Hiruzen and Anko was left at the spot. "I won't let my student fight against that monster" Anko said as she stood up planning to go after them.

"Anko you will not be needed" Hiruzen's expression hardened "It's time I show Orochimaru and everyone why I was chosen as the third Hokage" his chakra flared around him as he spoke. His chakra was so massive Anko was having trouble standing up as she fell down on the ground on her butt.

"Head to the tower and assist Ibiki and the others" Hiruzen said before disappearing with speed that he had never shown before. Anko breathed out in relief as Hiruzen disappeared from her view. Where the hell did that old man hide all that chakra? She had never seen him like that before. She decided that she would listen to his orders and head to the tower, even if she would have preferred to go after Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto had located Orochimaru in an open grass field within the forest. There stood Orochimaru next to two people that seemed to be genin from Kusa (Grass). Both of them were around his age, one of them a boy with black hair and glasses while the other was a red headed girl wearing glasses,.

"Kabuto I will need your help, things did not go as planned" Orochimaru explained to his loyal subordinate who nodded then removed the transformation. The boy turned into a full grown man with rather long gray hair also wearing glasses. His clothes consisted of purple pants and a purple shirt.

"I sense another one coming, his chakra is massive, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. The girl who stood next to them whose name is Karin stared at them in shock. Who are these people and where is her teammates, she wondered.

She was also frightened due to her very good ability to sense people's chakra. The pale snake looking mans chakra was huge as was the konoha anbu in front of them. But the most massive chakra of them all was from the person that just arrived. With a burst of chakra Hiruzen appeared next to Naruto with crossed arms above his chest.

"I won't share the snake bounty with you, it's all mine" Naruto said as soon as he arrived.

Hiruzen snorted "I couldn't care less about that, what's important is that he dies"

Orochimaru chuckled "How cold, Sarutobi-sensei"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again "If we're fighting against the third Hokage I can understand why you need my help"

Orochimaru shook his head "The old man is not the problem, I can deal with him myself. The problem is the young anbu next to him"

Before Kabuto could respond to that Naruto had shouted "Shut your mouth, you're just a snake bounty"

"Kukuku" Orochimaru laughed "Well if it isn't the bounty hunter Senju" he had figured out just who it was hiding behind the mask after that comment. His smile turned into a frown "I will make sure to repay you in kind for destroying my village"

"Enough talking" Hiruzen said forming a series of seals "Naruto move the girl out of the way"

"Hai" Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow as Hiruzen prepared his technique. Next to him stood four clones, all of them looking as if something would blast out of their mouths any second.

**"Goton: Dairendan no Jutsu" (Five Styles: Massive Combo Jutsu)** Each clones used one of the five basic elements to to combine it to a massive burst of elemental destruction.

Orochimaru was ready to defend him and Kabuto with a jutsu of his own **"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon" (Summoning Technique: Triple Rashomon)** Three large gates was summoned to defend against the incoming wave of fire, water, lighting, wind and earth coming their way.

The gates were pushed back and almost destroyed but the gates did their job. Orochimaru turned his head to Kabuto "Make sure we don't lose Karin, we can't let Konoha have another Uzumaki"

Kabuto nodded "How should we deal with them?" Naruto was now back next to Hiruzen in front of them as the gates before them had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If I had prepared sacrifices I would have used 'that' jutsu"

Kabuto smirked at that "Don't worry Orochimaru, I went out of my way and prepared sacrifices for us"

While they prepared their jutsu Naruto and Hiruzen were going over plans to fight Orochimaru and his partner.

"You get out of the way and I'll eliminate them both" Naruto said sounding very irritated.

"We shall work together and make sure they don't leave this place alive" Hiruzen stated.

Both of their heads snapped towards their enemies as they heard Kabuto say **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" (Summoning Technique: Reanimation)**

"I don't like the look of that" Hiruzen said as two coffins was summoned in front of them.

"Ngh" Naruto responded.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled darkly "This is why I keep you around Kabuto, you never seem to cease impressing me"

Kabuto nodded "Thanks, Orochimaru-sama"

"Sarutobi-sensei it's been a while since you saw your former sensei's hasn't it?" Orochimaru spoke with a wide smile.

Hiruzen's eyes widened before he glared back at his former student "Don't tell me.."

The coffins opened slowly, smoke covered them for a short while until two figures came out from them.

"Well I'll be damned" Naruto recognized them instantly. Before them stood the deceased first and second hokage, the senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	59. Chapter 58

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 58

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood behind the two reanimated Hokage. Tobirama and Hashirama glanced at each other. A heavy wind blew past them in the open grassy field area.

"You're as ugly as always, brother" was the the first thing Hashirama said when he saw his brother.

"Shut it, you" Tobirama returned with a glare crossing his arms above his chest.

"I told you this jutsu would bring nothing but trouble, you should have never invented it" Hashirama said in a scolding manner.

"Bit late to bring that up, don't you think?" Tobirama countered.

Hashirama chuckled, he loved teasing his younger brothers. Both Senju brothers then turned to stare at Hiruzen "Monkey-chan?" Hashirama asked unsure seeing the aged Hokage while Tobirama said "Saru?"

Hiruzen started sweating a little. He knew Naruto would have a field day later with all the nicknames his former teachers had for him. "It's been a long time, Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei"

"Your old" Hashirama stated the obvious.

"How many years has it been?" Tobirama asked.

Now was a good time as any for Naruto to introduce himself. He removed his toad mask and walked forward slowly. He took a knee as he bowed in front of the former Hokage's.

Naruto then said in a slow and very old fashioned way, sounding like a samurai "It's an honour to meet you, Hashirama-dono, Tobirama-dono"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that thinking 'Who is this kid?'

Hashirama laughed loudly "He's just like you, brother!" he commented.

That had Hiruzen chuckle "He's similar to Tobirama in many ways, he has his hatred for the Uchiha" this had Hashirama frown while Tobirama nodded in approval towards Naruto who grinned back at him "I am nothing compared to the both of you, but I will live my life in the way of the Senju and make our clan great again"

"He's also a shameless womanizer like the both of you" Hiruzen added which had Naruto sweat drop.

Hashirama face faulted while thinking it was the fate of the Senju, Tobirama once again nodded in approval. It was a secret that most people of Konoha didn't know. That secret was that the former Hokage's of Konoha were some of the biggest womanisers the land has ever seen. It was like a contest to them to decide who was the big shot Senju. It did go to far sometimes as Tobirama would lay with Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito, while he in return slept with one of Tobirama's many girlfriends.

Luckily they never fought over the matter and just lived with it. They both knew better than to fight and cause the village trouble over such a trivial matter that was baka-onna's. While they both had their fair share of sleeping around with various kunoichi, they were still nowhere close to Naruto's sensei, Itama Senju. Itama Senju made it his life goal to party and sleep with as many women as he could during a lifetime. And Naruto was now walking in their footsteps.

"He is also a very skill-full swordsman, something that he learned from your brother, Itama Senju" Hiruzen continued which had both Hashirama and Tobirama stare at him in confusion.

"Itama died long ago, Saru" Tobirama explained "It's not possible"

Hashirama nodded "He died long before Konoha was formed"

Naruto shook his head "Itama faked his death so that he could get away from the ninja life and the war between the Senju and Uchiha clan".

Tobirama turned to Hashirama "It's not impossible, Itama was always a sneaky bastard"

Hashirama frowned "He was a crafty one, but I find it hard to believe that he would be able to fool us two and our father"

"Nevertheless" Hiruzen began "Some years ago Naruto who was raised in the village was kidnapped by two of our foolish chuunin. He was left to die somewhere far away from the village where your thought to be dead brother found him and trained him in 'The way of the Senju'"

The brothers found it hard to believe but decided not to question it further "What's your name, kid?" Tobirama asked the still bowing Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said proudly.

Hashirama's eyes widened. He had already figured out that Naruto was a jinchüriki like his wife Mito was. Another Uzumaki jinchüriki and this one was trained by a Senju. He could also sense some chakra within Naruto that was similar to his own. If trained correctly this kid could become a ninja even stronger than himself.

"I like him" Tobirama stated "He will bring further greatness to our clan"

Hashirama nodded "That is so" he then asked something he had been wondering for a while since he saw Hiruzen "Who is the hokage, you?" he asked Hiruzen who shook his head. He smiled as he answered "Your granddaughter and my former student, Tsunade Senju is the fifth Hokage"

"Eh?" Hashirama turned pale as he imagined his cute but also very troublesome granddaughter, she had taken up most of his bad habits, such as gambling "Is the village okay?" he wondered while Tobirama laughed heartily hearing that. Tobirama was also proud of his grandniece and happy that the village was lead by another Senju.

Hiruzen smiled "Rest assured the village is in safe hands, Tsunade-chan is known as the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has ever fostered"

* * *

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled from behind them while holding two papers with seals on them "Sorry to ruin your family reunion, it's time you two do what I brought you here for" he placed the seals on the back of the two Senju brothers. This seal was made so that Orochimaru could more easily control them and also to remove the personalities of the ones summoned with Edo Tensei.

"Who are you?" Tobirama demanded, both Orochimaru and Kabuto had not interested him and his brother until he spoke.

"He's my former student who turned traitor, I will end his life today" Hiruzen said with a hard gaze directed at his former student.

"No matter what time and age, there is always war" Hashirama stated sadly as the seal started to kick in, soon they would be nothing but mindless zombies who could only following to Orochimaru's orders.

"Saru, young Senju, prepare yourselves" Tobirama warned already feeling himself being controlled. Normally it wouldn't be easy for Orchimaru to control two shinobi of this level. But Orochimaru had yet to perfect the technique so he could only summon them at close to fifty percent of their real strength.

"This is bad, Naruto" Hiruzen spoke to his young ally "We have no choice but to fight my former teachers"

Naruto nodded slowly, he was a bit taken by the situation but at the same time he found it hard to hide his excitement. Still in the sitting position he asked "Do you have a plan?"

"We will make this simple. I will keep Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei busy while you go for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hopefully if you can defeat them their control over the reanimated will stop"

"Sounds good" Naruo said as he stood up doing a one handed hand sign. He was about to get out of the way as the second hokage, Tobirama prepared a jutsu. But Hiruzen was the first one to act **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)** he said as she slammed his hand down on the ground to summon the monkey king, Enma.

Naruto stared at the two beside him and shook his head, he was confident the old monkey was going senile 'Stupid monkey, that jutsu is called kage bunshin no jutsu' he thought.

"I will enjoy watching as the former Hokage takes your life before we destroy Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru yelled "Your precious village will be destroyed today!"

With that Tobirama launched a huge spirallaring vortex of water towards Naruto and Hiruzen **"Suiton: Suishõha" (Water Style: Water Shockwave)**

Naruto got out of the way by using Hiraishin. He had already left a kunai near Orochimaru and Kabuto earlier when he got Karin out of the way. He had taken Karin to a safe place, she was now accompanying Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Naruto teleported next to Orochimaru and Kabuto as Hiruzen used an eartch technique to defend against the incoming water wave.

**"Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** a wall of clay stood in the way for the water, keeping it away from him and Enma.

In Naruto's way stood Hashirama who also did a one handed sign preparing a technique **"Wood Release: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** launching a single wooden kunai towards Naruto that multiplied into thousands as soon as it neared him.

Naruto choose not to get out of the way, he would not be defeated by a little wood. Armed with his sword he parried and blocked every kunai that would of hit him. Hiruzen had created a shadow clone armed with Enma that had transformed into a large adamantine staff. The clone quickly made it way over to Naruto and Hashirama to keep Hashirama busy.

"Go!" Hiruzen ordered which Naruto nodded to before using Hiraishin again to get close to Orochimaru. Naruto grabbed one of his special Hiraishin kunai and launched it towards Orochimaru, it multiplied into thousansa the same way Hashirama's jutsu did earlier.

**"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto was not surprised to see that both Orochimaru and Kabuto easily managed to deal with the shuriken. But these kunai's served another purpose. Naruto prepared his next move, with his sword in hand he leaped towards the sannin.

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Draw and Re-sheath Technique: Lion's Song**) attempting to cut the snake looking man in half with great strength. The sword had connected and managed to cut the target in half only for Orochimaru to dissolve into mud as he used another earth clone.

But now Naruto had them exactly where he wanted. Creating a single shadow clone that would deal with Kabutto, he prepared for his next move, giving Orochimaru as little time as possible to counter.

**"Ittoryu: Daishinkan" (One Sword Style: Great Dragon Shock**) both Naruto and his clone blasted off towards their targets slamming the sword from above down towards their shoulders. Both teacher and student jumped far back to avoid it which had Naruto chuckle in a way that gave even Orochimaru the chills.

"You're dead now, Snake-bounty!" Naruto cackled as two shadow clones appeared next to him just to instantly teleport using Hiraishin a kunai each placed behind Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Simultaneously the clones used the jutsu that the Uzumaki clan was famous for **"Kongō Fūsa" (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** trapping both of them with his chains, Naruto created two more clones that ran towards them, both of them had formed a **"Rasengan"** in their right hand.

Meanwhile Hiruzen was struggling against the senju brothers. Even in his prime he would have a hard time against them as opponents. He was well aware of the fact that they were nowhere near their full strength after fighting them for a while now. But the brothers could be at ten percent of their strength and still be more than enough to take on most shinobi.

Tobirama sent another water jutsu his way that he had to dodge **"Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu" (Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu)** jumping up into the air to dodge it he struggled to get out of the way of Hashirama's wood style technique **"Mokuton: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Wood Style: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**

Hiruzen had no choice but to use fire to burn the incoming shuriken to ash **"Katon: Endan" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)** he then landed on the ground in front of his enemies already sweating and breathing hard. 'I have to keep them busy so Naruto can finish the job' he told himself as another wave of Jutsu came his way from the brothers.

Hiruzen decided that he had enough of dodging, it was time to strike back. He leaped forward armed with his staff slamming it into Tobirama's shoulder. Tobirama was unable to dodge it as his shoulder was smashed to bloody pieces from the force. Then something that Hiruzen found to be very troublesome happened. The wound healed itself instantly meaning that it was impossible for him to kill the reanimations in a normal way.

"Jare jare" Hiruzen sighed, thinking he was getting to old for this shit, he should be at his home enjoying a smoke and training the future generations.

When Naruto's clones neared Orochimaru and Kabuto, Orochimaru had managed to cut his arm to draw some blood that landed on his arm where he had a tattoo of a summoning seal.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** he roared as smoke covered everything in front of Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
